Soul's Desire
by Summersfan
Summary: Sequel to Change My World, Please. AU from the end of Season 2. Buffy returns to Sunnydale, Spike in tow, and she says he has a soul. He says he doesn't. Complete. Please R & R.
1. He has a soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sequel to Change My World, Please

Summary: A total AU from Season Two onwards. You can read the prequel, or I can summarize it for you.

Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: after Buffy ran away to LA she met Spike and Drusilla, driving Drusilla from Spike. Spike and Buffy agreed to face the challenges for one wish, in the hopes that one of them could get their favorite vampire back after fighting each other to the death(Drusilla and Angel, respectively). Along the way they bonded, and Buffy wished for Spike's soul back after she defeated him, instead of asking for Angel back. Bummer.

Notes: tries to follow the canon carefully.

**Chapter 1: He has a soul**

* * *

Without Buffy, the four members of the Scooby gang had taken matters into their own hands. They were fighting vampires without her.

And mostly being beaten half to death.

It was a brawl more than a fight, and it was only through luck that they had managed to dust the vampire. In the aftermath of the fight they stood about, panting and gasping for breath. Except for Xander and Cordelia, who'd ended up on the ground, her on top of him.

"Nice staking," said Oz. He glanced at Cordelia and Xander, who were lying on the ground kissing. "And, hey. He didn't get away."

"Not even rhythmically," said Willow. "Uh, guys..."

Cordelia snapped her head up, surprised, and rolled off Xander, getting to her feet quickly. "Uh," she said, staring at the other two. Her somewhat tricky relationship with Xander was still something new to her, and not something she was entirely comfortable sharing with everybody else here.

Oz helped Xander up. Xander brushed himself off, staring at Cordelia. "Is that my first vampire?" he asked.

"Well, of the summer," said Oz, his short words almost a congratulation.

"I rule!" said Xander, reveling in the fact that he'd managed to stake the vampire. He had been feeling a little superfluous, to say the least, and now he felt at least a little bit like a functioning member of a vampire-slaying team.

Oz nodded. "I think, in this case, that's fair to say."

"Well, well," said a low, drawling voice from out of the nearby shadows. "The Slayer's pets, all tricked out and ready to slay. Ooh! First vampire of the summer! Summer's over, monkey boy."

Xander flinched, staring. "Spike," he said, adjusting his grip on the stake and turning towards the shadows, staring at the source of the voice, the dreaded vampire who'd terrorized their town last fall.

Spike stepped out of the shadows. His duster floated behind him like an extension of the darkness, enfolding him in death and shadows. He tilted his head. "Been keeping the streets safe while your little Slayer was all run off, then?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Xander stared, lifting his stake. "Battle positions," he hissed, getting ready for a fight. Cordelia, Willow and Oz cautiously fell into a loose approximation of a battle formation, staring at the vampire. His pale face was lit up with a dangerous smirk, as if he was just waiting for them to attack. Ready to kill them all.

But then the long-absent Slayer appeared behind him, walking down the street. Xander's heart just about stopped at the sight--and the other three Scoobies seemed similarly affected. They all froze, just staring.

"Spike!" she said, one exclamation that froze his sneer, turning it to a grimace.

"Just helping find your friends, Slayer," Spike said dismissively, turning as if to leave. She grabbed his arm, and Xander smiled.

"All right! It's slayage time!" he said, and the other Scoobies nodded, waiting for the inevitable violence.

"Behave," said Buffy firmly.

"Or what?" he asked, a dare in that voice.

"Or I'll hit you again," said Buffy matter of factly.

Spike chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Hit the vampire, keep him in line. Like that one's bloody worked before!"

Buffy looked at him sternly. "I mean it. Behave, or mom's hearing about it."

Xander's mouth was hanging open. Cordelia reached up and closed his mouth with her hand. "Hello, Buffy," she said. "Back so soon?"

Spike grumbled. "Back so soon? Oh, yes, off from her vacation time already," he complained.

Willow charged forward and grabbed Buffy in a hug. "Buffy!" she squealed. Oz and Xander were still watching Spike cautiously, while Cordelia just put her hands on her hips and gazed at all of them as if they'd gone insane.

"Uh, Buffy," said Xander. "The vampire. Big with the vampire."

"It's okay," said Buffy, letting go of Willow to look at Spike with a bemused expression. "He has a soul."

"I do not!" yelled Spike, offended. Xander took a step back.

"Do too!" shot Buffy. Now Willow was backing up too. Oz just kept a firm grip on his stake.

"Do not! I'm the big bad!" he whirled around, facing Willow. "Look at me, pet. I'd eat your friends here in an instant. I'm bad! Evil! And I don't have a soul!"

"I'm convinced," said Xander, tightening his grip on the stake in his hand. Oz nodded.

"No!" said Buffy. "He's, he's in the process of making a life change."

"Please!" snorted Spike. "And where will you keep me?"

"I'm going to talk to mom, and I think she'll let you stay with us." Buffy frowned. "I mean, after all we went through..."

Xander looked closer at Buffy. There were bruises up and down her arms and neck, and an awfully familiar scar on her neck. He glanced at Spike, who, if anything, looked in worse shape. "Um, Buff, what exactly happened?" he asked, still holding his stake at the ready.

"Long story," said Buffy.

"I'm evil!" complained Spike.

"Fine, then you can stay in our basement," said Buffy.

"And how do you know I won't eat your mum?" asked Spike triumphantly.

"You wouldn't," said Buffy confidently. "You know, I know."

Spike glowered at her.

"Uh, Buffy," said Xander. "Not to be weird, this being the first time we've seen you since, well, uh. Not to be weird, but what's up with Deadboy Jr.?"

Buffy sighed. "Really long story."

* * *

Buffy approached the Watcher's apartment. She looked around at all her friends, her gaze lingering a bit on Cordelia and Xander, then to Spike. "You know, maybe it's too late. Maybe we should just come back tomorrow," she said dubiously.

Spike snorted. "Afraid?" he asked her, not meeting her eyes. He had his own fears tied up in all this.

"What if he's mad?" asked Buffy.

Xander shook his head. "Mad? Just because you ran away and abandoned your post and your friends and your mom and made him lay awake every night worrying about you?" He paused, thinking about what he'd just said. Some of it even sank in. "Maybe we should wait out here."

Buffy tapped on the door resolutely. Giles opened it, staring.

Xander nervously gave a shot at breaking the ice. "Check it out. The Watcher is back on the clock. And just when you were thinking career change, maybe becoming a... a looker or a... a seer."

"Thank you, Xander," said Giles, and there was a note of relief in his voice. "Welcome home, Buffy." Having said that, he turned to stare at Spike.

"Yeah, that's what I said," sighed Spike.

"Er," said Giles.

"Invite us in, please," said Buffy. "I mean, specifically, Spike. Invite him in. Because otherwise, uh, he can't come in, and we have to have this whole conversation right here. And that's bad. With the lurking on your doorstep. Uh. Can we come in?"

After they'd moved inside Spike sat next to Buffy, staring at the ornaments. He stood up, moving to the wall with nervous energy crackling off of him.

Buffy glanced up at him, her eyes tracking him as he moved, watchful, defensive. Giles noted this unhappily.

"I got in a few hours ago, but we wanted to go see my mom first," she apologized, trying to sound ... apologetic? But it wasn't her tone Giles latched onto.

"We?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the vampire prowling through his apartment. The vampire he wished he hadn't invited in...but how could he say no, in the face of the Slayer? In the face of the girl he'd hoped to see all summer?

"Spike and I," said Buffy.

"Yes. Yes, of course. How, how did you find her?" asked Giles, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Trying not to let the conversation get out of control too soon.

"Well, I pretty much remembered the address."

"Ah, eh, I mean, uh. . ." The teakettle in his kitchen began to whistle. "How are things between you? Ah. Excuse me."

Spike reached forward and turned a knick knack angel to face away from him, towards the wall. "Tea, Watcher?" he asked, his tone sarcastic. Questioning the trope, perhaps.

Giles looked at Spike, perplexed. "Er, yes."

"May I have some?" asked Spike, staring at the other knick knacks as though they had the meaning of life hidden among them.

"Er. . . of course."

Oz turned to Buffy. "Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Good. That was such a drag," said Buffy.

Spike laughed. "Cause you're so bad." He continued scowling at the knick knacks.

"So where were you? Did you go to Belgium?" asked Xander. They were all desperate to ignore Spike, not to call attention to the strange traveling companion that had come back with her. Not to break the fragile illusion that everything was normal.

"Africa," said Spike. "Much better than Belgium."

"So, uh, Deadboy Jr. was there for the entire trip?" asked Xander. His facade was cracking. He couldn't maintain this polite face very much longer.

"From LA, anyway," said Spike. He turned to face Xander, but instead of smirking he was scowling unhappily.

"What about you, Xander? What's up with you?" asked Buffy quickly, trying to cover.

Spike laughed.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," said Xander, staring at the vampire.

"Hardly," said Cordelia.

"Okay, I lied, a whole lot is new." Xander continued staring at the vampire, shaken.

"Oh, yes, stare," whispered Spike. "You see a monster before you, a thing that could kill you all. No conscience."

Giles reentered quickly. "I, uh, believe that this is, uh. . . time for an explanation of Spike."

"She says he has a soul," said Xander quickly, unnerved by Spike's monologue.

"I don't bloody have a soul!" yelled Spike, pointing at Buffy. "I don't. What right do you have, anyway, to force a soul down my throat?! I don't bloody want a soul! I was happy the way I was!"

He accepted the tea Giles offered him and sipped from it genteelly.

"A soul?" said Giles calmly, as if Spike hadn't just thrown a fit.

"Well, it's a long story," said Buffy, sighing.

"Oh?" said Oz.

"Perhaps Buffy could use a little time to adjust before we grill her on her summer activities," said Giles gently.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, leave well enough alone!" he snapped.

"Fair enough," said Xander. "In fact, you can leave the slaying to us while you settle in. We got you covered."

"I noticed. You guys seem down with the slayage, all tricked out with your walkies and everything," said Buffy.

"Yeah, but the outfits suck. This whole Rambo thing is so over. I'm thinking more sporty, like Hilfiger maybe," said Cordelia.

"Still, we were getting good. We dusted nine out of ten," said Willow. Oz corrected her quietly. "Six out of ten," corrected Willow.

"Whatever, we were kicking a little undead booty."

"Yeah, sure," said Spike. "Six out of ten. Pathetic!"

Xander turned on him. "What is your problem?!" he asked, unable to hold his anger within any more, even in the face of Buffy's scowls and smiles.

"Me? Slayer! That's my problem," said Spike. "She's supposed to kill my kind, not shackle them up and drag them to her mum's house and stuff them in the basement!" He turned on Xander. "You think you know pain and suffering? I cause pain and suffering. I don't belong in her basement! I am the big bad, your worst nightmare"

Oz stood up. "Definitely feeling that now," he said quietly. Willow just stared at Spike.

"I'll kill you all," said Spike darkly. He turned on Giles. "You're a watcher. You know what I bloody am! You know what I do! Tell her! Tell your Slayer what her job is! She stakes us! That's what she does!"

"No!" said Buffy. "Stop it! We are not having this conversation again! You are not staking yourself!" She glanced at the others. "Keep him away from stakes," she said, barking the order. "Don't give him a stake, even if he's fighting a vampire."

"Fighting a vampire?" said Xander. "He fights vampires now?"

"He's good at it," said Buffy, a little pride in her voice. "But then he just gets suicidal when he kills his own kind."

Giles raised an eyebrow. "This is. . . unorthodox."

"I know," said Buffy. She sighed. "And I still have to go back to high school. I'm worried he'll stake himself while I'm out."

"Stake himself?" said Xander. "Aren't you worried he'll kill somebody?!"

"Spike hasn't killed anyone all summer," said Buffy.

"Only because you were there twenty-four seven, Slayer!" growled the vampire.

"No. You escaped twice, and you didn't kill anybody," said Buffy. "You just tried to commit suicide." She glanced at the others, trying to make sure they'd listen to her orders.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" raged Buffy.

Joyce nodded. "It's just, just, horrible!" she said. They both stomped into the house.

"Stupid principal," muttered Buffy.

Spike was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand. "A big welcome to the ladies of the Summer," he said, saluting them with the beer. He glanced around. "And we're all here!"

"Uh, Buffy, is he okay?" asked Joyce, her brow furrowing.

"He has moments. When he gets a little crazy," said Buffy, her face falling. She went and sat down beside him. "Spike, what's happening?" she asked in a soft voice.

"All the people came to visit," said Spike. "Nice of them, even if they're dead."

"Did you kill them?" asked Buffy.

"Yes," said Spike. "They want me to be sorry." He grinned wickedly. "But I'm not. Let them chant, you killed me, you killed me, I don't care. I'm glad I did it. It was bloody fun!"

Joyce watched, disturbed. "Uh, Buffy. Would it be all right if I invited over Giles and Willow and everyone?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," said Buffy. Spike stood up.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, pointing at the wall. "I did not kill you! What are you here for? I didn't even kill you!"

He turned and ran down the stairs to the basement. "Oh, god." said Joyce, disturbed by the sight.

"He'll be okay," said Buffy. "He doesn't like that guy. He doesn't think he should be held responsible. Says that Angel's kills are, well, Angel's."

Joyce stared. "Um, honey, about inviting them over. . ."

"Sure. That would be fine," said Buffy, staring down the stairs where Spike had run, licking her lips.

"Would you get out the nice china?"

"What? Mom, they're ordinary plate people. Not nice plate people."

"Indulge me?" said Joyce. Buffy sighed.

"Sure," she said, heading down to the basement. Spike was sitting there rocking.

"Why do they blame me?" he asked. "Angel killed them. "Why blame me?"

"You're a good scapegoat," said Buffy. "That's all. And Angel's not around to torment." Her voice gave a waver as she said Angel's name, but not a very big one. She moved closer to Spike, staring down into his eyes.

"Good point," said Spike quietly, staring up at her.

For a moment they just stared at each other, lost in a moment. Trying to gauge each other, trying to gauge the situation. "This is all wrong," said Spike. "You shouldn't...you should be afraid of me."

"I can't, Spike," whispered Buffy. "I can't be afraid of you, even if I should. You're...you."

He turned his head away. "I refuse to be part of this!" he hissed. "Just...stay away from me! Stay far away, Slayer!"

Buffy sighed, nodding and turning away, searching for a box. She spied it over head and nodded resignedly.

Buffy reached for the box, and a dead cat fell down, off the box. "Ew," said Buffy squeamishly.

Spike stared. "Dead, like everything. Dead. Dead. DEAD!!" He screamed it, clutching his head.


	2. Got to have faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sequel to Change My World, Please. You don't have to read the first story to understand this one, but it might help a little.

Summary: A total AU from Season Two onwards. After Buffy ran away she meets Spike and Drusilla, driving Dru from Spike. Spike and Buffy agree to face the challenges for one wish, in the hopes that one of them can get their favorite vampire back. Along the way they bonded, and Buffy wished for Spike's soul back.

**Chapter Two: Got to have faith**

* * *

Buffy sat watching the vampire as he sat there murmuring to himself. "Stop that!" she said when he began scratching at the palms of his hands again. He stopped, glancing at her.

"Why?" he asked. "You drag me halfway across the world and stuff me in your basement. They're getting a party ready upstairs, and you'd be up there if you weren't here, and you're here. You should be up there. Not here." He growled low in his throat, an animal noise that had no place on such a human face. Then his face changed, his human facade sliding away, replaced by the bestial features of his demon mask. "What is it, a fascination with the dead?"

"You're the one on that. And what was up with scaring my friends?"

"They should be scared. You know, Spike isn't my real name. That's William."

"I know."

"I got the name Spike." He giggled. "For killing with railroad spikes. Railroad spikes through the brain. He said it would hurt less, but I think it hurt more."

"Spike."

"I'm trying!" he yelled at her. "I'm bloody trying! Is it my fault if nothing makes the slightest bit of sense any more?"

The pounding music from upstairs caught his attention, and he looked up. A smile curved across his face. "Dance, Slayer?" he asked.

"What, down here?" she replied, glancing around the confines of her mother's basement.

"No, not down here. Up there." He nodded upward.

"You, you'll be okay?" she asked. "Not going to start yelling and trying to kill yourself? Not going to freak out the guests?"

"You worry about me too much," said Spike, grinning and moving closer. "Live it up, Slayer. You're home."

"Mood-swingy much?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe," she mocked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up the stairs into the press of people. "Who are these people?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno." She sounded a little lost saying it, a little bit like a little girl bewildered by what her mother was doing. He shot a sharp glance at her. Sometimes she acted so grown up that he forgot she was just a little girl compared to him. Sometimes the strong, capable Slayer drowned out the girl. But it was a mistake for him to forget how vulnerable she was, that she'd lost her perfect little boyfriend (who really wasn't) and had sustained a wound to her heart that left her reeling still.

The music was loud enough to dance to, and he grabbed hold of her. Nobody around them was dancing, but he didn't care.

_You know I roll it over in my head_

He began dancing, a rough, barely in rhythm dance. He was pushing her towards the door, and she frowned.

_I won't feel you covet my faith_

"Don't tell me you're nervous now," he said, and his voice was a throaty growl, a rumbling that she could feel all the way down to her toes.

_You've said another lie / I know why_

"You can't make me nervous," she told him.

_I don't wanna sway_

Spike grabbed her arm, pushing her through the door, taking a deep breath once they were both out of the party.

_I don't wanna sway_

"What is the deal, anyway?" he asked. "You come home, they throw a big bash?"

"You're schizo," she told him.

He frowned. "You're just now picking up on that?"

She sighed. "Spike. I can't do this, can't just come back here to my friends. They were fine without me. They don't need me. They were out slaying. Handling it."

"Oh?" He leaned closer, so close she could smell the alcohol on his cold breath. "Six out of ten, pet? On your worst day you couldn't do that bad. They've been one step ahead of a bloody tragedy all summer while you've been gone."

She moved away. "Stop it."

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Every time you get all flirty you get all depressed afterward. I'm not ready to deal with both of us depressed."

He grinned. After a second the grin faded away.

"You see what I mean?!"

He was looking away from the porch, out towards the drive where more people were approaching.

Only they weren't walking. They were shuffling, lurching. Decay and death hung about them.

"Love, those aren't your average party animals."

"Oh, great!" she said. "Just what every party needs!"

He growled, shifting to game face. "You're coming round the wrong house," he said to the nearest zombie, hopping off the porch and approaching him. "You think you're evil? You're not even bad enough to know real evil. Real evil's already here, hiding in the basement." He punched the zombie, knocking him down. "Come on, come on!" he shouted, gesturing out at all of the zombies.

"Spike!" yelled Buffy. "Inside! We can barricade!"

"They're not vampires, they're zombies," spat Spike. "They won't stay out. No handy barriers."

"There's too many to fight them all!"

Spike looked up at the flood of zombies that had reached the end of the driveway. He'd faced down mobs in his day, and he wasn't afraid of zombies.

Then he looked back at Buffy, who was all too vulnerable to the walking pestilence descending on them. Well, maybe not. She was the Slayer. But the protective streak in him was stronger than the desire to try to fight all the zombies, all at once. "Oh, all right. Inside! Now! Move!"

They burst in, startling the band, who stopped. Joyce looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Weapons?" asked Spike, shoving past the partygoers and grabbing an andiron up from beside the fireplace. Xander stared at him, freaking out a little.

"Uh, Buffy, he's not--is he?" asked Xander, backing away from Spike.

"No, he's not. What's the deal?"

"Everybody upstairs!" roared Spike, shifting to game face. With a series of yells and screams they complied. "They're coming here for a bloody reason, pet."

A zombie burst in the door, splitting it in half, and Spike turned, slamming the andiron into it, driving it back out. "Stay out of this house!" he growled.

"Whoa. Psycho much?" asked Xander, picking up a plate and emptying the food off it. As the people rushed upstairs Oz, Willow and Cordelia fought the tide, staying downstairs with the vampire and Slayer.

"They're coming for a purpose," growled Spike. He glanced around, shivering. "Of course. There's something calling. Magic, calling the dead." He smiled. "Should have felt it before, what with being dead and all."

He charged up the stairs, and Buffy followed, shaking her head.

He stopped in Joyce's room. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the mask hanging on the wall. Joyce, crouched behind the bed, cleared her throat.

"It's, uh, Nigerian," she said nervously.

"It's evil," said Spike. "It's what's calling them here." He advanced on it and swung the andiron, smashing it down on the artifact. The artifact wobbled, but remained unbroken. "Oh, right," he said sarcastically as a zombie appeared behind him, lurching for the mask. "No, you don't!" He advanced on the zombie, swing the andiron and knocking the zombie to the ground.

"Door!" yelled Buffy, smashing into one and kicking another. "They got in the door!"

A zombie charged Spike, pinning him against the wall, and another spilled by them, grabbing the mask and putting it on.

"Well, okay," said Spike, pushing off the zombie on him. "One more for the road, then!" He charged the zombie with the mask, yelling.

The zombie glanced at Spike, who froze, transfixed on its gaze. "Oh, no!" said Buffy, as the zombies she was fighting stopped and began groveling.

"When scary things get scared, not good," said Willow.

"Don't look!" yelled Buffy. "It got Spike that way! Don't look!"

"I live, you die," said the zombie.

It reached for Spike.

"No!" said Buffy. She charged forward, tackling the zombie through the window onto the lawn one story down. As they rolled across the lawn Giles, Oz and Cordelia came running out.

"His eyes! His eyes!" yelled Giles.

"I know, they freeze you!" yelled Buffy, not looking. She rolled over, grabbed a shovel, and slammed them into the zombie's eyes as the zombie paused to look at Giles, who was frozen.

"Made you look," she quipped.

The zombies all around disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh. Cool," said Buffy, nonplussed.

She looked at Giles, who was panting. "Er, good work," he said.

Spike leapt out the broken window, flying through the air with his duster billowing behind him to land in a crouch beside Buffy on the lawn. "I nearly bought it back there," he said, and he sounded half relieved, half frustrated. He cocked a scarred eyebrow at Buffy. "Good moves."

* * *

The day after the party was a little bit crazy as well. Buffy ended up having lunch with the rest of the Scoobies, sitting on the grass outside the school. Outside school grounds as well, since Buffy was banned. Possibly for life.

Xander was still have trouble with Spike's continued presence. "Now, a review," he said, waving a french fry in Buffy's direction. "Crazy vampire says he wants to kill your friends. Crazy vampire fights like a fiend to save your friends. Not getting it."

"He's got a soul," said Buffy. "He's, he's in the middle of an identity crisis."

"Got that from the hair," said Cordelia.

"He's a good guy, but he doesn't want to be a good guy," said Buffy. "He saved the world, you know! Back when Angel was evil. I mean, who saw that coming!"

"He saved the world?" said Cordelia skeptically.

"He beat up Angel, and fought Drusilla for me. I mean, his girlfriend! He fought his girlfriend! He beat up his girlfriend, who he was doing it all for, just to save the world!" said Buffy, desperately trying to convince them. They all, at this point, understood that she had some stake in this. They were all suspicious of it, especially after Angel.

"Yeah-and he killed a whole bunch of people," said Xander.

"Well, yeah. Grey area and all that," said Buffy. "Still, he's holding up."

* * *

Joyce glanced at the vampire. "So, this is pig's blood?" she asked, making a face.

"Yeah. I've been off the real thing for a good two months. Except for that one little slip." He glanced at Joyce, and there was an apology in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, really. But he tried to mug Buffy and I wigged out."

"You wigged out?" asked Joyce, nonplussed by the Buffyism and by the reaction.

"Lost it. I do that sometimes. But I didn't kill the kid!" he added hastily. "Not that I'm bothered by killing! You know, still evil! Grr!"

"Right." She glanced at the mug. "Would you like me to warm it up for you?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't figure out your microwave." His tone was apologetic. "I mean, I remember when an open fire was the only cooking utensil. Maybe a stick." She laughed, and he smiled.

"I'm worried about Buffy," she said. "Worried she'll just run off again."

"Don't be. She got hurt bad, back there. Had to kill the man she loved--that's just not one of those things you bounce back from. I mean, who has to do that? But she's got it all together, she's healing, and it's not one of those things that happens more than once."

"Isn't it?" asked Joyce. "I mean, I know you mean well, Spike, but isn't she just jumping from one vampire to the next?"

"No," said Spike, curling the mug in his hands. "No, it's, it's complicated."

"Is it?" asked Joyce. Spike sighed.

"It's way more complicated than you can even imagine. She, she shoved this soul down my throat." He gestured towards his neck. "That's, that's a violation of trust. I trusted her! That's just not ... not cool."

"So you don't feel anything for her?" asked Joyce.

"Aw, I knew that'd come up," muttered Spike.

"You're awfully close-mouthed about it," observed Joyce. "If you're uncomfortable we don't have to discuss this."

"No, it's okay," said Spike. "It's just not something I'm good at. I mean, vampire, you know. Feelings aren't really covered in the handbook. I mean, your daughter is terrific, let's be honest. And I'm a vampire. Vampire and Slayer, that's wrong on so many levels it'd just be impossible."

"But you like her."

"Yeah," sighed Spike. "Story of my life." He glanced at Joyce, his face open. "But I just got off a relationship, and I don't know if I'm really working at one hundred percent right now. That and the whole soul thing- I'm just a mess. I don't want to put Buffy through the ringer over this. I'm not even sure she knows. Let's just leave it that way."

"That sounds best. I'm still just happy to have her back."

Spike chuckled. "Don't worry, Joyce. She tries to leave again and I'll tie her to your kitchen table if I have to, to make her stay."

* * *

Buffy and Joyce entered the house with smiles on their faces. "Guess who's back in school!" Said Buffy triumphantly.

"Good work," said Spike from the couch, staring at the screen.

"What are you watching?" asked Joyce.

"Passions," said Spike.

Buffy gave him an odd look. "I've got to take some makeups today, so I'd better get going."

Spike chuckled as she left. "She's back in, huh? I imagine that takes a load off your mind."

"You have no idea," said Joyce, sitting down. "What's happening?"

"Well, you see, Timmy's. . ."

* * *

The Bronze was pulsing with an unfamiliar beat, and all the gang was scrunched up around a single table.

_You can't love me or anyone else_

Buffy was here, happy, sitting with Oz and Willow, who were both a bit more low-key than she was now.

Willow nodded at Buffy. "Are you. . ." she glanced to Oz. "Is she all glowy?"

"Yeah, I suspect happiness," said Oz.

"I passed my English makeup exam, hangin' with my friends. Hello, my life, how I've missed you," said Buffy.

"Is that Spike?" asked Oz, glancing out at the dance floor.

Willow watched. "Uh, yeah, that's Spike," she said, glancing at Buffy. "Did you invite him?"

"No. Mom must have let him out." She stood up, heading for the dance floor.

"We never really got that dance," said Spike when Buffy reached him.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she said. "What are you doing out of the house?"

"Not a prison, is it? I'm following my nose," he said cryptically. He glanced around. "See anything weird?"

"Like Disco Dan there?" asked Buffy. She glanced back to see that Cordelia and Xander had joined Willow and Oz. "Seriously, Spike, what are you doing out?"

"I can feel something out here, something wrong. Something... something I shouldn't be feeling, not with you standing here all..."

"Yeah, there's vampires here," said Buffy.

"I don't feel them, love, not like you do. Well, I feel one big one..."

"Yeah, the hellmouth."

"No," said Spike. "I can feel the difference. Can't you? A master vampire arrived in town today."

Buffy sighed, settling on her heels. "Are you sure?" she asked as a dark- haired girl and the guy she'd called disco Dan swept by.

"Maybe. I mean, the guy... that was a vampire, I could tell that. And the girl..."

"I'll handle this," said Buffy. "You stay here!"

Spike shrugged. "Something's wrong," he said, following Buffy.

The others stood, following them.

Buffy arrived as the girl was beating Disco Dan into the fence. "Hey!" said Buffy. "Uh, wow."

Spike smiled slowly. "Hey, hey. Do I smell a new Slayer in town?"

Buffy grabbed Spike's shirt. "Don't! Don't!" she said, suddenly panicking as the thought clicked into her. And a new Slayer might see Spike as just another target...

"Hey, Slayer!" growled Spike, shifting into his demon face. "Hope you're ready for more than that wanker can give you, cuz I'm here now." He punched Buffy, sending her reeling.

Xander, Oz, Cordelia and Willow had arrived just in time to see Spike punch Buffy down. "I knew it!!" blurted Xander.

The girl spun, throwing the vampire at Spike. "Catch, boy!" she quipped, taking the opportunity to set herself, getting ready to face Spike.

Spike caught the vampire, pushing him onto Buffy, who caught him around the neck and whipped a stake out of her waistband.

"So, you're the new Slayer," sneered Spike. "Ought to have known, ought to have been paying attention. You know, I've killed Slayer's before. My girl, she killed the last one, Kendra. Cut her throat. Ready to be number three?"

"As I'll ever be," replied the girl, snapping a kick at Spike. He took the blow in the face, roaring, and swung at her, a wide swing she ducked easily. He kept pushing forward, invading her personal space, until she was up against the fence. She grabbed backwards, grabbing the wooden pole, and snapped the top off.

He shifted to human face, waiting. And waiting. She stood there, ready to hit him, waiting for him to try to dodge.

After a few seconds she laughed. "What is this, Mexican standoff?"

"Don't you know what to do with that bloody stake?" he snapped.

There was a soft sound like a wet paper bag exploding behind Spike, and he knew the other vampire was dust.

Buffy grabbed Spike, pulling him back and throwing him away. "Don't stake him!" she said desperately as he flew through the air and slammed into the wall next to Willow. He rolled to the ground and lay there a second before managing to raise his head.

"Ow," he said blankly.

"What?" said the other girl.

"He just got his soul back, and he's suicidal!" said Buffy.

"And you threw him. Cool," said the other girl, handing the stake to Buffy. "You must be Buffy. I'm Faith."

"Faith?"

"Oh, come on!" said Spike, running up. "Don't listen to her, she's delusional, she's got some silly idea I have a soul! I don't have a bloody soul! I'm an evil, soulless vampire, and I'd suck you drier than the Sahara in a heartbeat!"

"Wow, I'm convinced," said Faith, glancing to the stake she'd handed to Buffy. Spike slipped into demon face again.

"Come on, pet," he begged. "It's what you do."

Buffy grabbed him by the ear, hauling him closer. "No staking!" she said loudly into his ear.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he shrieked, tearing free and jumping away, clapping a hand to his ear. "What right do you have, eh? You think you can do this to me? What right do you have stuffing it down my bloody throat! Be good now, you have a soul now! I hate you, you self-righteous stuck-up little prig!"

"Little tension here," suggested Faith. "Anybody else up for a drink?"

"Me," squeaked Xander, staring at Spike, who shifted sullenly back to human face.

* * *

"The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on. And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broke down, and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both."

Spike barked a laugh. "Arrested you both!" he gasped, leaning over the table. He leaned toward her. "Do time for that?"

"No. Eventually the good father managed to pull some strings, get us out. Nice guy." She glanced at Buffy. "So, there are good vampires?"

"No!" said Spike fiercely. "They may look good, but they're not. Why, last one with a soul turned evil, stole my girlfriend and killed a bunch of people. Totally evil. Tried to end the world, Buffy barely stopped him by sending him to hell! There is no such thing as a good vampire!"

"Except a dead one," said Faith, grinning mysteriously.

"Exactly!" said Spike seriously.

"Already dead," grumbled Buffy.

"What?" said Spike and Faith together.

"You're already dead," said Buffy.

"Whatever," snorted Spike. He glanced at Xander, who was staring at Faith, and at Cordelia, who was glaring at Xander. He refocused on Faith. "You got a place to stay yet, or you just clubbing it out?"

"I got a place."

"And where's your Brit?" asked Spike.

"Off on the retreat, of course," said Faith, rolling her eyes.

"What retreat?" asked Buffy blankly.

* * *

"There's a Watchers' retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very s-serene. There's horse riding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's... it's a great honor to be invited. Or so I'm told."

Faith stared at Giles. "Uh, I'm sure it's too stuffy and British for you."

Spike was frowning. "You're one of two active field watchers, aren't you, Rupes?" he asked sharply.

"Y-yes," said Giles.

"That's not right," muttered Spike. "Snub like that, it means something. Something bad."

"Uh, a formal introduction," said Buffy, trying to cut Spike off before he went into a full psychotic episode. "Faith, this is Giles, my Watcher."

"I see him. If I'd known they came that young and cute, I'd have requested a transfer."

"Raise your hand if EW!" said Buffy. Xander raised his, but quickly covered by scratching his face when he noticed that nobody else was.

Spike chuckled, moving beside Giles. "Still got it, ey Rupes?" He tapped the Watcher's shoulder affectionately, glancing at Faith and ignoring the horrified look Giles gave him. "Don't get any ideas, mind!" he said, mock-horrified. "We wouldn't want our poor innocent Watcher's honor soiled!"

Giles smiled at Spike, not entirely a nice smile, or one without malice. "You, ah, are mocking me."

"Well, you're not half bad, but you're still a Watcher," said Spike. "Have a big target sign painted on your back, don't you? All vampires know that. Take the Watcher first."

Faith stared at him, then cleared her throat. "B and I were going to patrol, I think."

"You do that," said Giles. "I, um, may need some more information, Buffy--"

"Later!" said Spike loudly, interrupting. Giles turned to see the vampire scowling at him.

"Er, what," said Giles, looking back once for backup. But Buffy and Faith were gone, leaving him and Xander alone with the soulless killer.

"Don't you dare bring him up! Don't you dare bring Angel up!" said Spike. "Broke her bloody heart, can't you see that? Grow some tact, Watcher man!"

"And you think it doesn't break her heart to see you seek death?" asked Giles, stung. "You think she doesn't see this as her redemption? She killed one souled vampire, and now she's trying to save one from death. You think you aren't hurting her, reminding her of that death, just as much as I am?" He wasn't entirely sure what that was about, the yelling about Angel--he hadn't said anything about Angel. Anything at all.

Spike's eyes widened, and he started to sob quietly, collapsing in a heap on the floor, sobbing loudly.


	3. Kakiswho?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sequel to Change My World, Please. You don't have to read the first story to understand this one, but it might help a little.

Summary: A total AU from Season Two onwards. After Buffy ran away she meets Spike and Drusilla, driving Dru from Spike. Spike and Buffy agree to face the challenges for one wish, in the hopes that one of them can get their favorite vampire back. Along the way they bonded, and Buffy wished for Spike's soul back.

**Chapter 3: Kakiswho?**

After meeting the new Slayer, Buffy brought her back to her mother's house. It was a little bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing, as Buffy wanted some food before Slaying. She didn't think too hard beforehand about how her mom would react to Faith.

Or about how Faith might react to the resident vampire.

She cringed at that thought. The weirdness of having a resident vampire was fraying her nerves. Everybody acted like it was the worst thing ever--worse, she thought it might actually be the worst thing ever. And her wierd, screwed-up friendship with Spike might be just a little bit too much, ever for herself.

It was definitely too much for Xander already.

Faith and Buffy walked into the house quietly. "Hey, hello," said Faith, surprised, when Joyce and Spike stood up. They'd been sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate again, and the sheer normality of it made Buffy want to scream and smile at the same time.

"Mom," said Buffy, covering fast. "This is Faith. Faith, this is my mom." She spared a glare for Spike.

"You can call me Joyce. Would you like something to drink? A snack?"

"Sure," said Faith. She glanced at Buffy, then back to Spike.

As the two Slayers sat down Spike rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered in a gruff voice.

Buffy was shocked. "What?" He never apologized. For anything. No matter how low the soul took him, he just did not apologize.

Ever.

"For hitting you. For trying to get Faith to stake me. I'm sorry." He glanced at Faith. "Not that being staked by you wouldn't be fun," he said, leering at her.

"You're a pig, Spike," sighed Buffy, happy to be on more familiar ground. She glanced at Faith. "Had fun out there?"

"Oh, loads!" said Faith. "Loved it!"

Spike grinned. "Yeah, you would." He glanced at Buffy. "Hey-" His words died on his lips, and his mouth formed a startled O as a stray thought finally hit him, and a little piece of a completely different puzzle fell into place. He completely forgot the question he had been about to ask her.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing," he said quickly, covering. "Just, nothing."

Joyce moved behind Spike. "Spike, could I speak to you?" she asked. He nodded, turning following her out of the kitchen and into the basement.

"What was that all about?" she asked with concern.

"I know why he blames me. I told Angel he was annoying me, that's why Angel popped his head like a melon," said Spike. "I said that he'd always annoyed me. That he was a bad priest! That's what I told Angel, and he popped the preacher's skull! He was Angel's kill, but it was my fault! My bloody fault!" His eyes were wide, almost bugging out of his skull. Joyce moved closer, her face reflecting concern, and he moved away from her fluidly, avoiding her touch.

Without a word he turned and headed for the exit, unable to stay any longer in the house that had been a refuge for a short while. Joyce sighed.

* * *

Several hours later, Buffy returned from Slaying. Spike was sitting on the front steps, tapping his thumbs together. He looked up at her with a deliberately casual sneer. "What's the word, Slayer?" he asked, noting that she was rubbing her nose with both hands and grumbling. She sat down beside him carefully.

"Well, after you went all psycho on my mom, then Faith went all brut-o- killer on me," she said.

"What?" He examined her for any scars or bruises, and only relaxed when it was apparent she was okay.

"Totally wigged while we were fighting vampires. She had this one by the shirt and she was beating him, and beating him, and wouldn't let up."

"Oh," said Spike, dismissing it as meaningless. He glanced at Buffy. "That whole living life to the fullest thing bother you, pet?"

"She nearly got us both killed," said Buffy seriously.

"Talk to the Watcher about it."

"I'll do that in the morning." She hesitated, not waning to leave it at that. Wanting to ask him about the darkest parts of himself, but unable to find the words. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Spike dismissively. "Maybe I'll go out and kill something tonight."

Buffy got up, nodding. He looked at her in dismay. "Hey!" he said. "You're not supposed to let me get away with sayin stuff like that!"

"What?"

"I said I'd kill something!"

"We both know you meant something demonic!" she scoffed.

His mouth worked open and shut a few times, and he slammed it shut. "Fu--you have it, do you," he muttered. "Got me holed, have you? Got my number on your speed dial?"

"Spike," said Buffy. "You're my friend. I trust you. Get over it!"

He grumbled and stood up. "Think I will go out!" he said loudly, and stalked out into the night.

* * *

The next morning Buffy tracked down her Watcher and began unloading her troubles.

"He's starting to worry me, Giles. Almost as much as Faith."

"Well, ah, you were the one who said you trusted him," replied Giles, just a tad smugly.

"I'm not worried he'll hurt someone else! You should have seen him last night! He just totally flipped. He was ready to throw himself into the nearest garbage disposal. And Faith; don't get me started on her, okay. She needs help."

"I'm sure she's just, ah, adjusting."

"Adjusting? She's not working with a full deck, Giles, all right. She has a three of diamonds, Giles."

"All right," he said with a slightly overblown sigh for punctuation. "I'll see if I can reach her Watcher at the retreat. They're eight hours ahead now. I guess they're probably sitting down to a nightcap."

Buffy went on ahead, and Giles stood there, thinking. "I wonder if they still kayak. I used to love a good kayak."

Buffy turned, staring at him, and came back. He continued. "You see, t- they don't even consider... Sorry. I digress. The, um, vampires that attacked you, can you furnish me with some details that might help me trace their lineage? I mean, ancient or-or-or modern dress. Amulets, cultish tattoos..."

"Uh, no tats. Crappy dressers. And, uh... Oh, the one that nearly bit me mentioned something about kissing toast. He lived for kissing toast."

"You mean 'Kakistos'?"

"Maybe it was taquitos. Maybe he lived for taquitos. What?"

"Kakistos." Giles headed for the library.

"Is that bad?"

"'Kakistos' is Greek. It means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven."

Giles pulled out a book, leafing through it.

Buffy frowned. "Spike said he could sense a new Master Vampire in town... two days ago, just at the same time my bestest new little sister makes the scene."

"You think he and Faith are connected?" asked Giles, thumbing through the book.

"Giles, there are two things that I don't believe in: coincidence and leprechauns."

"Well, Buffy, it's entirely possible that they both arrived here by chance simultaneously."

"Okay, but I was right about the leprechauns, right?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Good. Okay, you get England on the phone. I'm gonna talk to Faith, see if 'khaki trousers' rings..."

"Kakistos."

"Kakistos rings a bell. Or an alarm."

"Right."

As Buffy headed into the hall she ran into Spike. Spike stared down at her, some indefinable emotion on his face.

"Oh!" she said, startled. "Spike! What is it?"

"I'm moving out of your basement. Found myself a nice place somewhere else."

"What?"

"We're not doing this song and dance any more, Slayer" said Spike, his words precise, as if he'd rehearsed them. "I'm out, okay? I'm not your friend, I'm not your little helper. I am an evil thing. I'll be staying in my own place from now on, okay?"

"What?!" Buffy was working herself up to a lather. "And you'll just go stake yourself, right? Spike, don't do this! You're torturing yourself over nothing! You can change!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" hissed Spike, a dark edge to his voice. "Vampires don't change, and forcing a soul on them doesn't change them!"

Giles approached them. "Buffy! What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Giles!" said Buffy, glancing from Spike. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glared at Spike. "This isn't over!" she hissed, then glanced back to Giles. "Um, did you reach the retreat?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did her Watcher say?" asked Buffy, watching Spike.

"Her Watcher's dead."

* * *

Faith squared off with the Manager, who didn't blink. "The room's eighteen dollars a day. That's every day," he said, unimpressed by her figure or the determination on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get it to you by tomorrow, I swear."

"It's not like I own the place."

"But I bet you will someday."

"Not if I listen to broads like you."

Buffy walked in the door.

"Roommates are extra," said the manager.

"I'm just visiting," said Buffy coldly.

The Manager sighed and walked out. Buffy closed the door behind him.

"So, what brings you to the poor side of town?" asked Faith.

"Cloven Guy. Goes by the name Kakistos."

"What do you know about Kakistos?"

"That he's here." Off Faith's sudden look she added, "We're not happy to see old friends, are we? What'd he do to you?"

Faith grabbed her bag. "It's what I did to him, all right?" She began stuffing her things into the bag.

"And what was that? Faith, you came here for a reason. I can help."

"You can mind your own business. I'm the one that can handle this."

"Yeah. You're a real bad-ass when it comes to packing. What was that you said about my problem during that fight last night? Gotta deal and move on? Well, we have the 'moving on' part right here. What about dealing? Is that just something you're gonna dump on me?"

"You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. I'll take care of this, all right?"

"Like you took care of your Watcher?"

Faith stopped, staring down at the doorknob. She turned on Buffy.

"He killed her, didn't he?" asked Buffy.

"They don't have a word for what he did to her!" shot Faith.

There was a knock on the door, and Faith turned, looking through the peephole. "I said I'd pay tomorrow!" she said. "Oh, what now?"

"Faith, you run, he runs after you," said Buffy.

"That's where the head start comes in handy." She opened the door and stared at the huge vampire with the cloven feet, the cropped short hair, and the ugly scar through his eye. He thrust the dead manager into the room.

"Faith," he said, and his voice had all the power, all the terror, in the world. At least for Faith.

He grabbed her by the neck "No!" she shouted.

There was a loud roar from behind Kakistos, then he staggered forward, a lean form in a dark coat slamming into him. He spun around, managing to throw Faith across the room, and backhanded Spike, who spun with the blow, staying upright.

"Stay away from them," growled Spike through his fangs, trying to circle Kakistos.

"What're you?" demanded Kakistos. He peered at Spike with his good eye. "Oh my god. Spike! What're you doing here? Last I saw you was New York, where you killed that Slayer!"

Faith tensed up, rolling to her feet. Buffy, beside her, raised a hand, keeping her still for a moment. Buffy wanted to hear this--and she hoped Spike had a plan.

"Things change," said Spike darkly. "Even dark monsters of the night. Come on, let's do this."

Kakistos sniffed loudly. "A soul?" He asked with disbelief. "A soul? Oh, god, I don't believe it! You, the scourge of Europe, a soul!" He laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" oared Spike.

"And the Slayer's lapdog, no less!" boomed Kakistos. He casually lashed out behind him, taking Faith down again as she tried to strike while he was distracted. "This is rich!"

Buffy grabbed Faith, dragging her towards the bathroom. Spike glared at Kakistos. "So, maybe you think I'm not good enough for you? I'm something you can't even begin to imagine." He shifted back to his human face. "Something you can't even begin to-"

Kakistos, bored, punched him through the wall and went after Buffy and Faith.

Spike rolled out of the rubble, rising shakily to his feet and wiping stolen blood out of his eyes. "Cripes," he muttered, trying to shake off the blow, limping forward.

* * *

Buffy and Faith crashed into the warehouse, looking around and breathing hard.

"We're okay," said Buffy breathlessly, leaning against the wall. "What happened?" she asked Faith. Faith didn't answer, breathing hard. "Faith, what happened?"

"I... I was there when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her... what he was gonna do to me. I tried to stop him, but I... I couldn't. And I ran."

"Faith, first rule of slaying: don't die. You did the right thing. Okay? You didn't die. Now you do the math. One of him, two of us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" said Faith, louder, looking around.

All around them were bodies. "This is his place," said Faith.

"He drove us here," said Buffy, her eyes widening.

Vampires swarmed out then, attacking them from all corners of the place. The two Slayers held them back with ease, slamming the vampires into walls and throwing them at each other. Against these normal vampires they could hold their own all day.

Kakistos walked into the building, his one-eyed gaze fixed on Faith.

Buffy grabbed a crowbar, smashing a vampire with it. "Faith!" she yelled. "Don't die!" She threw the other slayer the crowbard.

Faith caught it, but then Kakistos punched her, knocking her down. Wooden beams went flying. Behind them another vampire entered, observing the fight.

Kakistos and Faith continued to fight, and Buffy joined in, slamming a stake into the large vampire.

He grunted, yanking it out of his thick hide. "Not so easy."

The black vampire watching tapped his foot. "If we don't help, the master could die," he noted. He started retreating out the door. "Well, our prayers are with him."

Buffy and Faith continued to wale on the vampire, but he easily punched them both away. Faith cleanly staked him, but it wouldn't go in deep enough. He chuckled.

"I guess you need a bigger stake, Slayer!" he laughed.

Spike, skulking through the shadows of the factory, frowned, grabbing hold of a length of wood almost three feet long. He tossed it away, shaking his head. "The tosser wouldn't be dumb enough to just say it out loud, would he?" he asked himself sarcastically. "Just toss out his greatest weakness in front of those who could do something about it? That would be like... like... like a vampire trying to get back to evil with a soul in him living in the Slayer's basement."

He scrambled to find something even larger, finally finding a broken beam. "Slayer!" he yelled, dragging it out of the shadows. "Use this!"

Spike wasn't able to lift it, but Buffy was stronger than him. She hoisted it up over her head in one smooth m ove. "Hey, toast-boy!" she yelled

Kakistos spun around, glaring at Spike. "You just don't know when to give up, you neutered puppy!"

"No, I don't," said Spike, charging and kicking the big vampire with both feet.

He knocked Spike down, kicking him across the room. Buffy threw the beam, but Kakistos knocked it out of the air with one arm.

Faith recovered the beam as it bounced along the floor, rolling it up on her arm and charging him, using the pole as a lance. It skewered the huge vampire, pinning him to the wall. He gasped before exploding into dust.

Buffy ran over to Spike, bending over him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Fine." He glanced at Faith. "Good job with the stakage, Slayer."

"Thanks," said Faith nervously.

Spike rose to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey, be a bit more happy about it, eh? You won."

She smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

The aftermath was considerably less exciting. Giles got on the phone with the Watcher's Council to let them know things were in hand, and Faith's Watcher was dead. Spike drank pig's blood out of a mug and watched the two Slayers carefully while they waited for the Council's decision.

Finally Giles hung up, sighing. "Faith will stay with us indefinitely. I'll look after you both until another Watcher is assigned."

"Good. She really came through in the end." She glanced at Spike. "I don't know about the whole Spike thing. Maybe you could tell him it would be better... I mean, morally... you know, keeping an eye on him... making sure he's not evil..."

"Already asked. Watcher said it wasn't a problem," sniffed Spike. He hadn't been seeking permission, really. Just makin sure Giles wouldn't stand in his way.

"I think it is," argued Buffy. "A problem. A big one. What, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll be fine. Just deal with it, Slayer." He got up, turned and walked out, leaving his mug of blood sitting on the end table. Giles stared it for a second, vaguely horrified.

* * *

Spike raised his beer towards Faith. "Got somewhere new to stay?" he asked her. "Although if you're always that hard on managers, can't say I blame them for not letting you."

"This place is creepy," said Faith, looking around the mansion, staring at the cobwebs, the battle damage, and the burn marks on the floor. "Uh, yeah, Watcher boy's lining up a motel."

"Memories," said Spike expansively, spreading his arms wide. "That's why I love this place! So many good memories. That's where Angel was killed." He pointed. "That's where he stood when he tried to end the world."

A bright beam of light came out of the ceiling, suddenly. Spike covered his face, only to let his hand down when it didn't burst into flames.

The whole room was awash with a blinding white light, and then a body fell from the ceiling to the floor.

For a second Spike and Faith stared at the naked body.

"And that right there is where Angel fell when he came back from hell," said Spike blankly.


	4. What's wrong with this picture?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sequel to Change My World, Please. You don't have to read the first story to understand this one, but it might help a little.

Summary: A total AU from Season Two onwards. After Buffy ran away she meets Spike and Drusilla, driving Dru from Spike. Spike and Buffy agree to face the challenges for one wish, in the hopes that one of them can get their favorite vampire back. Along the way they bonded, and Buffy wished for Spike's soul back.

**Chapter 4: What's wrong with this picture?**

Angel's return from hell wasn't exactly what Spike had been wishing for at that moment. Maybe for a roll in the hay with the new Slayer, as scary as that sounded. Maybe for some human blood, guilt-free. Maybe for a healthy dollop of sanity.

But, no, what he got was Angel.

Spike stared at Angel for a moment, then at Faith. "Careful," he said, standing up off the couch and moving so he was between Faith and Angel. "I don't think he's soulboy right now." He moved closer. "Angel?"

Angel snarled ferally, showing his teeth.

"Down, boy!" muttered Spike. "Aw, hells, no sanity at all ... all snarly."

"Snarly?" asked Faith.

"Been around Buffy too long," said Spike. "Or ... something. Angel?"

Angel charged him.

* * *

"Angel's back?" asked Giles, his face adopting a special look of dissappointment that he usually reserved for when the Slayer failed to save the world.

"Keep it down!" said Spike, glancing around. "Yeah, Angel's back, and he's a total animal. A total animal!" He glanced at Faith. "I was, uh, gonna put him out of his misery. But she convinced me not to." It had actually gone the other way, but he didn't want to admit it. Faith raised an eyebrow, but didn't challenge the lie.

Giles examined the bruises all over Spike's face. "Yes, I see that."

"No, that was Angel," said Spike reasonably. "He's not himself."

"You mean he has no soul?" asked Giles, just a little bit panicked at that idea.

"No, I mean he's nuts. Gone. I had to chain him down. He's all growls and fangs." Faith nodded.

"He's what got Buffy going, right? I can see that," she said. "Totally hot naked."

Giles' eyebrows went up. "He, er." He took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "It's, it's possible time passes differently, and he's been there longer than a summer."

"Hell," said Spike.

"Yeah, that's weird," said Faith.

"No, that's where he was, right?" said Spike. "Buffy sent him to hell. With a soul. They would have hated him there, tried to break him. Looks like they did break him. And now he's back."

"Okay," said Faith, not quite sure about all the references to hell. That was getting a bit metaphysical on her, and she preferred the straight physicality of the job. She glanced at Giles. "Where're all the others?"

"They're with Oz. There's been, uh, a problem."

"Oh, boy," said Faith. "Problems. How fun." She smiled. "The kind of problem I can solve?"

"Dead body problems," said Giles. "It could, it could be Oz. Willow's worried."

"Aw, nuts. Just what we need!" moaned Spike. He glanced at Faith. "It couldn't be Angel. We were all night dealing with him."

"It could be Oz," said Faith. "As in, werewolf Oz." And as far as she knew, there was an easy solution to that.

"Yes. Last night he was a wolf, and Xander was guarding him. And fell asleep. The window was open. We don't know," added Giles. "There could be another werewolf, or anything. Where is Angel?"

"I have him at my place," supplied Spike shortly. "We'll be back." He grabbed Faith and they headed out.

* * *

Faith watched Angel. "So he was the original soulboy, then the original bad boy."

"I hate him," spat Spike.

"Why?" asked Faith, surprised. "Isn't he the only one like you?"

"He's noble, and a total nancy-boy," sneered Spike. "He's been nothing but trouble for me. He took Drusilla, you know. One thing in my life worth having, and he took her!" Spike turned, now in game face. "You hear me, Angelus?! I'm here! New name, new face, just like you said! I'm ready to be bad, badder than bad! You think you can take this?" He approached Angel, kicking the larger vampire down to the ground, continuing to wale on him. "You think you can handle this?!" screamed Spike.

"Hey!" said Faith, grabbing him and pulling him off Angel. "What's your malfunction?" She had been happy enough to watch the two hot vampires trade blows, and she still had no great compunctions about killing Angel, but Spike was losing it, and she didn't want to see him get any crazier. Any crazier, and he might turn on her. And she wasn't entirely sure if that would be a bad thing, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure she could take him.

Actually, that was part of the allure. She could see he was dangerous, and she was just itching for a chance to prove she was more dangerous than Spike.

Spike sulked, staring at Angel. "I could just kill him," he whispered. "He's a monster. He deserves it as much as I do."

Faith let go of him. "She's right, you're totally whacked."

Spike glowered at her. "What do you know?"

"I know you hate yourself. You're the one who said you like the way I live, on the edge, wild and free and all that. You live more vanilla than her! Come on, let loose. Live a little."

Spike grinned. "You don't know how I could live. You couldn't handle it."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Oh, yeah." He grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go kill something."

"It's not dark yet. A few more hours."

"Days, hours, minutes, whatever," he said impatiently.

They stared at Angel together, and Faith took another drink of her beer. "You know what, I kinda like you," she told Spike.

"Yeah? Don't make a habit of it. I'm gonna be dead soon." He took a swig of his beer. "Deader than dead, really."

"You mean that?"

"Sure. I mean, you and Buffy ought to do it. But if you won't, the Watcher will. He saw this guy break Buffy's heart."

"What is up with you? One minute you're all, I don't care, I'm evil, then you remember you have a soul or something and you're all penitent."

"Schizo," he said, laughing.

The laugh enraged Angel, and he gave a sharp pull on his chains, howling.

"Not again," said Spike, groaning, as the chains broke free from the wall. Angel broke for the door, running.

"After that loony vampire!" yelled Faith, jumping up and running.

* * *

He was going straight for the school, which meant he was going for Buffy. Spike wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Mostly a little aggravated, but why was there a little bit of jealousy mixed in? He pushed it down as deep as he possibly could, charging up the front steps.

Willow and Buffy met them at the front door. "We found the badguy!" yelled Willow. Faith and Spike exchanged a look.

"It wasn't Oz!" added Willow, noting their looks.

"Angel's here," growled Spike.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"He's here. And he's seriously, seriously wrecked," said Faith. It wasn't as big a deal to her, really. But she was sorry she said it anyway, because for just a second Buffy's intense look was focused on her.

"We've got two baddies, and one is Oz," said Buffy, holding up a tranquilizer rifle. It was clear that she was going to try to bury it--not to think about Angel.

"Where's the Watcher?" asked Spike, grudgingly setting aside the matter of Angel.

"I shot him," said Buffy, a bit sheepishly. Faith grabbed the rifle from her.

"I think I should do that, then," she said, carefully holding the rifle.

"This way," said Spike, morphing into his demon face. He charged away, towards the woods, following his nose.

In ten steps he ran into a huge kid, face demonic and twisted.

"Whoa!" Spike said, throwing a wild punch. The kid ducked and punched him, sending him flying. Oz came running after him, knocking Spike flying. Spike tumbled and sprawled on the ground, cursing loudly. Since he had gone over to the side of good he had recieved the worst beatings of his life and been forced to play second fiddle to a pair of girls whose kind he had previously killed mercilessly. He wasn't sure why goodness equalled wimpiness for him--but he was sick of it.

"After him!" he growled, when he noticed that nobody was giving chace to the monster; instead just standind and watching him. He struggled to get up, mortified that they had watched him get beat--again.

"I have Pete!" yelled Buffy, charging the monster.

Faith tried to get a shot, but then she saw Oz running back into the school, still a werewolf. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Willow and giving chase.

Spike was up to his knees when he heard a growling noise near him. "Angelus," he muttered. "As if my day wasn't complete."

He rolled to his feet and headed back to the school.

Inside he found the dart gun. He picked it up, perplexed. "Drop your only weapon in a time of trouble? Why? Unles the non-lethality of it was bugging you a bit..."

Faith bounced through the door, flopping to the ground. "Gun!" she yelled.

He tossed it to her, watching as she shot Oz, who barreled through the door and collapsed. "I can't go anywhere without you getting in trouble!" he complained.

Buffy staggered through the door, half-carrying Angel.

"Buffy!" said Spike sharply.

"How long has he been back?" she asked him acidly. He stared at the odd tableau, the big man held in the tiny, powerful arms of the Slayer.

"He just got back last night. We've been. . ." He glanced at Faith. "He's been like an animal."

Angel made a growling noise, staring at Spike.

"We were just trying to help," said Faith, standing up. "Careful, Buffster. He's dangerous."

"No. He's not," said Buffy quietly.

Spike stared, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah," he said. "I'll take him back home with me. Get some blood in him. He'll be fine."

* * *

Spike glared at Angel, handing him the blood. "How ya doing, big guy?"

"Hurts less," said Angel, staring at him. He sipped at the blood. "You. . . you're. . ." He looked away.

"What?" said Spike. "Pathetic? Stupid?"

"Helping," said Angel plaintively.

"Am not."

"Helping me," clarified Angel.

"Only for the Slayers. Only for them!" growled Spike. "They'd kill me otherwise!"

"You hurt Angelus," said Angel. "Hated me." He looked at his blood. "Saved the world," he added finally, most bemused by the last point.

"You want the bloody Cliff Notes?" asked Spike. "Buffy forced a soul down my bloody throat, okay!"

Angel stared at him.

"I don't know, maybe she was trying to replace you. Maybe she likes have a souled vampire around. Maybe she's some kind of sadist! I dunno." For a minute there were no words, and then he looke down and away, unhappy with himself. "What am I going to bloody do with you?" he asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "Who's she?" he asked.

"She who?"

"Slayer."

"Oh, Faith," said Spike. "New Slayer. Nice girl."

Angel nodded, staring into his cup.

"Stop that!" said Spike sharply. "No brooding!"

"What?"

"You got back! You're alive! Be happy!"

"No," said Angel.

"What?"

"Happy. Angelus. Death," said Angel flatly. "I don't get to be happy."

Spike stared at him. "You're kidding," he said, disgusted. "That's what blew this all up last time? You got happy? Oh, god. It was sex, wasn't it? You had sex... Oh, that's hilarious!"

"You hate me."

"With a passion!" growled Spike.

Angel watched him, then shook his head. "Homecoming?" he asked.

"What? Oh, right. The party they're all going to. Yeah. Crazy, eh? At least it's at night. We can keep an eye on my girls."

"Your girls?"

"The Slayers," said Spike. "Oh, don't read anything into it. They're nice enough girls, but it's nothing permanent."

Angel was entirely perplexed, both by Spike's protective attitude, and by his dismissal of it. "Nothing... permament? Your girls?"

"I don't have a soul," sulked Spike. "I'm a monster, and I'm going to kill. Besides, I'm so bad a soul wouldn't cage me! I'm totally evil!"

"Yeah," said Angel, not even thinking about Spike any more. Thinking about his own soul.

* * *

Faith sat on the back porch, watching as Buffy tried on jewelry in the front room. "Prom Queen," she muttered.

"What's going on?" asked Spike, sitting beside her but facing the opposite way, out into the night.

"Buffy got some idea she's going to be Prom Queen," said Faith.

"Waste of time. How you doing?"

"Five by five."

"No, really," said Spike. "I mean, the whole dead Watcher thing, how's that going."

Faith shrugged. "Still dead."

"So how you doing about it?" asked Spike, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt. He lit one carefully, stuffing the pack back in.

"That doesn't really do anything for you, does it? I mean, you're dead. How do the chemicals affect you?" asked Faith. "The lungs are just empty, dead sacks of air. Blood doesn't grab oxygen from them, doesn't grab nicotine. It shouldn't work."

"Oh, shut it," snapped Spike. "You're just trying to change the subject. It's part of being a vampire, pet. My blood flows too."

"What? Ew, dead blood flows?"

"It's magic, pet. I'm alive, even though I'm dead." He smiled. "It's a dead body I'm living in, but I'm keeping it alive enough. Otherwise it would start to decompose and stuff. Then I would be a zombie, and I'm not. Zombies decompose. Vampires don't."

Faith stared at him. "Okay. Right."

He shrugged. "Now, no changing the subject. How are you, pet?"

"I said, five by five!" she snapped. "What is this, a get in my pants thing? You're being way too friendly. What's the deal?"

"Just concerned. You nearly shattered like glass when Kakistos came calling, and now you're all over it already. Nobody's that fast."

"What can I say, I'm a fast kind of girl," she said with a dirty little smirk in his direction.

"Oh, I knew that," he said, letting his eyes prowl over her body. But despite the flirtation, she still looked away, unhappy. Not wanting him to pry into her state of mind.

He glared out into the night, unhappy.

* * *

Angel prowled through the mansion, glancing at the sleeping Spike. "Big homecoming party," he muttered.

"That was almost a complete sentence," said Faith, coming through the door.

"Aren't you. . .at the party?" asked Angel blankly. He was getting a lot more cogent, even sometimes speaking in complete sentences, but he still acted confused all the time.

"Nah," said Faith. "The guys swapped me out of the limo ride with Cordy, so she and Buffy could learn to communicate better."

"What?" said Spike, sitting up.

Angel glanced at Spike, his brow furrowing in resentment. Spike returned the glare. Faith cleared her throat. "Not to interrupt the endless testosterone flow that is you guys, but you wanna go out? Patrol?"

Angel flexed his hands. "Patrol?"

"Fight vampires?" said Faith, gesturing impatiently as if she was wielding a stake. Both vampires stared at her for a second, totally blank.

"I'm in," said Spike, standing, when it was obvious she either hadn't picked up on the innuendo or wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Patrol," said Angel again. "I never . . . sometimes I would follow Buffy. But never. . ."

"All right, Lothario!" snarled Spike. "We get it."

Angel stared. "Why . . ." He cleared his throat after a minute. "You like her."

"What?"

"This is. . . revenge," said Angel. His eyes narrowed. "You're trying to take Buffy away from me. Because I got Dru."

"Sod off!" said Spike vehemently. "If I wanted to take her, I'd just take her! I wouldn't be hanging out with you! Let's go kill something!" He turned.

"No, he's right." Said Faith. "You like Buffy, don't you?"

"Shut it!" roared Spike. "A Slayer and a vampire, how wrong is that? That's just sick! I'm a lot of things, but sick isn't one of them, okay? Okay? Well, a little bit, but more in an evil sort of way!"

"Oh, sure," snorted Faith. "You have the hots for her. Why not? Men are animals, down deep. She's hot, she's fought you, and naturally you want to bang her. That's just how it goes."

"No!" said Spike. He moved closer to Faith. "You can say that, because you don't know anything about true love. Nothing at all. I've been in true love, the eternal sort."

"That worked out well," said Angel quietly, happy to get a chance to insult Spike.

Spike whirled and smashed his fist into Angel's face. "Shut up!" he screamed as the big vampire fell.


	5. I have no soul!

Disclaimer: I own none of them, nor the ideas expressed. Joss Whedon owns all.

Summary: Spike came back with a soul after Season 2. Now he and Angel (both souled) are rooming together (less funny than violent) while Faith hangs with two souly vampires.

**Chapter 5: I have no soul**

Giles sat there reading to Buffy, trying to ignore the gloomy graveyard all around them. Trying to let this be a normal moment, and not the comic moment in the middle of a great tragedy that it surely was. "'And on that tragic day, an era came to its inevitable end.' That's all there is. Are you ready?"

"Hit me."

"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage? A) Violence breeds violence, B) All things must end, C)..."

"'B'. I'm going with 'B'. We haven't had 'B' in forever."

"This is the SATs, Buffy, not connect-the-dots. Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college."

"Gee, thanks. That takes the pressure right off."

"This isn't meant to be easy, you know. It's a rite of passage."

"Well, is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something or cut something off?"

"Buffy, please concentrate."

"Roll," she said, and it wasn't part of the banter. It was a command.

"What?" For a second the change in subject left him confused; but as she moved to leap into him, to attack whatever monster was appraoching from behind, Giles rolled out of the way, and the fight was on. The vampire wasn't very smart, either; it was easy for her to slam it to the ground, and begin punching it.

As she fought the vampire he sighed. "This is about Spike and Angel, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?"

"You've been off your game since they came back. Downright strange."

"I've been nothing!" she snarled. "I'm still trying to convince Spike he has a soul. And Angel, he was insane, Giles! I killed him, and sent him to hell, where they tortured him into insanity! Excuse me for not wanting to hurt him any more!" She punctuated her words with hard blows. The fledgling clearly stood no chance.

Giles shook his head as she staked the vampire. "C. All systems tend toward chaos."

Buffy bristled. "Chaos? What are you saying?"

"They're demons, Buffy. Demons with souls, true. But they both tortured me." He thought about it. "No, Spike allowed me to be tortured."

"Then he saved your life," said Buffy tightly. "This isn't easy, Giles. It isn't cut and dry. It's not in your stupid little hand book. This is something I have to do."

"And Faith?" asked Giles.

"She's your problem," said Buffy, producing a stake from her back pocket. "Two souled vampires, that's mine."

She drove the stake into the vampire's chest, reducing him to a pile of ash.

* * *

Faith threw Spike back against the wall. "Stop it!" she screamed at him.

"You stop it!" he yelled back.

She punched him in the face. "Huh, looks like the vaunted vamp with the soul is still all about the violence."

"I don't have a soul. Even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference."

Angel entered the room. "What now?" he asked.

"Spike's trying to tell me to stake him. Again."

Angel sighed, crossing his arms. "You. Back room. Now."

Spike shook Faith off. "And if I don't, gramps?" he asked, but he was already complying, rising and moving away.

"Wow. How did you do that?" asked Faith.

"He wanted to. Just needed the excuse." He headed for the front door.

"Where you headed, loverboy?" asked Faith. "Not off to see Buffy, I hope?"

"No." Said Angel. "I have. . . we didn't patrol, last night. There's... Places."

"You aren't going out till you can do better than monosyllabic."

"No? Why?"

"I don't trust you. Why do you think? What's Spike doing back there?"

Angel shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

Spike was already gone, of course. Out the back door and hanging out in a cemetery, letting the bone-deep weariness seep out of him in the only way he could. Sitting there with Buffy, who was out for her regular nightly patrols. Buffy, who was looking around for other dead things. After she ascertained they were alone she eyed Spike, who was clearly sulking. "What's the problem?"

"Angel and Faith," he grumbled. "That pair's driving me batty. I got to find me a new roomy. And why's she shadowing me, anyway?"

"I asked her to keep an eye on you two."

"What?!" He sprang off the gravestone, glaring down at her. He wasn't much taller than her, but if he pulled his shoulders back and scowled he could loom. He knew she hated that.

"Yeah. Because Angel's nuts and you're even nutser." She stepped back, away from his presence, glaring right back at him.

Spike stared at her. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well you and the Slay Queen seemed to get on fine."

"I hate her!" said Spike. "That's what I do, being a vampire. Besides killing her."

"Not listening. La-la-la," said Buffy. "Besides, I have enough problems without you going on about your stupid problems."

"Like what?"

"Chocolate," sighed Buffy.

"Oy! I thought you chicks loved the stuff?"

"No, I have to sell it. Did I tell you a bunch of vampires set up a SlayerFest? Tried to kill Faith and me?"

"Faith and I. Don't you have SATs?"

"Hey, don't lecture me on the English language! You mangle it so bad there ought to be a warning stamped on your forehead."

"Hey, Faith was with me last night. When'd she have time to get shot at by vamps?"

"She didn't. Cordy did," said Buffy. "They thought it was Faith because she swapped with the limo."

"Swapped with the limo...? Oh, and of course they didn't notice the difference, because you know there are differences. I can tell a Slayer by sight, long before I... you couldn't been killed. So could Cordelia. Not that I'd have minded her dying. Well, you lived. That's good."

"Yeah."

"And now your man is back. Well, your vampire," he observed. "And he's getting downright sane the longer he's here." He peered at her speculatively, watching for a reaction. This was important to him, very much so. He wasn't sure if she noticed how important. He hoped not. He prayed she would be as stupid as always.

"Yeah," she said simply. She sighed again.

"Only he can't be happy, or else."

"Yeah." This time there was no sigh.

"Bummer," said Spike, heading into the night.

* * *

That Spike had snuck out the back inevitable. That Angel didn't seem mad at him for it when he returned was odd.

"Well?" asked Angel as Spike came in the door. Just 'well.' No fight, no yelling. Spike was terribly dissappointed in the other vampire. He had come to rely on the violence between them, on the hatred, to keep him going. What was he without it?

"We are getting out of here." Spike punched the wall, smashing a hole in it. Chips of wood and dust fluttered downward in violent, tragic spirals. "I mean, today. Back to Europe."

"We're not the Scourge any more."

"No, we're not," said Spike. "But Sunnydale is killing me!"

Angel stared at him, folding his arms. "Buffy."

"Look!" said Spike. "Okay, I admit it! Yeah, I love her. I mean, bone deep, right down to my soul, yeah. I don't know where it came from! It just sort of crept up on me."

"Buffy," said Angel again, not really believing Spike's audacity in just saying what he had said.

"Yeah," said Spike, drifting to a chair and flopping down petulantly.

Angel drifted down to a chair opposite Spike. "What now?" he asked, his voice soft, almost entirely gone. In another time, another place, he had hated the other vampire. Had tormented him, tortured him. And now the whelp was in love with the one woman Angel truly loved. He should have wanted to kill him. Should have tried to kill him. But that road went both ways, and he wasn't sure why Spike hadn't tried to kill him, either.

"I love her, but it's time to get gone, get out of her life. I won't do this to her, I won't make her go through this," said Spike firmly. "I'm not going to make her . . ."

"Make her choose?" asked Angel. He leaned back. "She hasn't. Hasn't come back here. I haven't seen her." He looked away. "She chose."

"No!" said Spike, and his tone was strident. "I'm going to Europe. You can stay if you like."

Buffy opened the door. "Uh, hey, guys," she said awkwardly, coming inside.

"Buffy," said Spike, rising to his feet. Angel rose silently.

"We have a problem," said Buffy. "The town's gone nuts! I mean totally nuts." She glanced at Angel. "You're, up, looking better."

"I-I'm feeling better," Angel admitted, sitting back down. He hated Spike. He hated the idea of Spike having what he couldn't have with Buffy.

Buffy looked around. "Yeah... I was saying...? Right, the town's gone nuts. Everybody's apparently lost it, they're acting like kids."

Spike considered this. "Spell of some kind?"

"Yeah!" said Buffy. "We really need to find out who's behind it, and what's going on."

Angel shook his head. "I'm. . . weak. You two go ahead."

Spike shook his head. "I'm a liability," he said sharply, shifting into his demon visage. "I'm evil," he reminded Buffy. "Just another problem to deal with."

"But you can help me track this," said Buffy urgently. "Come on, Spike!" She turned to leave.

"Go," said Angel.

Spike growled and headed out.

* * *

Spike and Buffy dodged through the streets. "This is horrible!" Spike said, looking around.

"Yeah, everybody's acting like you!" Buffy shot back, trying to keep a handle on the rage she felt. Failing, but trying. "Immature and all!"

"Immature?" he said, surprised by the suddeness of her outburst. Surprised by the anger.

"Yeah, immature!" said Buffy. "You start to have problems, you duck them. You have issues with Angel, suddenly I can't talk to you."

"Hey!" Said Spike, grabbing her. "This isn't about Angel!" he said, matching her sudden temper with his own. "Who said it was about Angel? Not about him at all!"

"Then what, huh?" she asked him.

"You and me, and things that just shouldn't be," said Spike, inching closer. "I'm a vampire! That means evil, love. Evil!"

She stared at him, unwilling to back down. "I know what you are, Spike. I saw you at your very worst. When we met, you tried to kill me... that puts me a pretty good place to see how different you are with a soul. Maybe not as different as you want to be, but I know... I see." Then she realized what she'd said, and back-pedaled furiously, raising her hands. "Not. . . not that it makes a difference. I'm a Slayer. I did the whole vampire thing once. Never-never again."

Spike grabbed her, surrendering to his impulses and the moment. He kissed her, pulling her tight.

For one, magical moment, all was right in their worlds. All the other troubles they were facing faded away. All their differences were gone, and for a second all they could feel and think of was right there in their arms.

Then reality came back to Buffy and she pushed Spike away, horrified. "What... what did I just say?" she demanded, turning and stalking away.

He stood there in the street, his jaw working. When she was far enough away not to hear him he began talking to himself, his voice low, rough, and close to breaking. "Right, self-control, that thing I don't have. I'm not going to hurt her that way, right? That's what I told Angel. You bloody git!" He ran after her, but before he could catch up they came upon a scene that stopped him dead in his tracks. "Bloody- Joyce?"

"Mom?" Buffy said, turning around and following his gaze. "Ack! Mom!" she repeated. "Mom? Giles?!"

"Go away. We're busy," said Giles, his voice slightly muffled.

"Mom!"

Spike followed her, grabbing Giles as Buffy grabbed Joyce. "Second childhood for them too, eh?" he asked. "Neat-o." He feigned interest in their clothing, trying not to look at Buffy for a moment.

"Hey!" said Joyce.

"Where did you get that coat?" Buffy demanded of her mother. "Never mind. Listen. . ."

Giles pulled a quick move on Spike, slashing his arms and down and butting his head back, sending the vampire sprawling. He grabbed Buffy's arm, whirling her around. "Back off!" he told her.

"Giles, think about this. You wanna fight me, or you wanna let me talk to my mother?" asked Buffy, her hands curling into fists. Giles frowned, assessing his chances, and stepped back. Spike chuckled, rubbing his nose. Giles shot him two fingers, formed into a V. Spike's smile faded.

"Mom, look at me. Do you know who I am?" asked Buffy.

Giles pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it, ignoring the vampire glowering at him.

"Of course. You're Buffy. Hey, look. They're, they're giving away candy. You want some candy?"

"No, I don't! And you don't need any more, either," said Buffy.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, that's telling them." He glared at the Watcher. "Go on and try that again, eh?" Giles didn't back down, though, meeting his glare. Spike twitched, stepping closer to the Watcher. He knew that Giles would just as soon kill him as put up with him, and he didn't have a lot of lover for the Watcher either. So far he had tried to be civil to the man, to stay on Buffy's good side. But right now... his patience was wearing thin.

Closer to Giles he could smell the acrid stench of magic. He leaned even closer, inhaling deeply. It was... a sweet smell. He glanced down at the half-eaten chocolate bar in Giles' hand. He snatched it away from Giles.

"That's mine!" objected Giles loudly. He turned to Buffy. "Make him give it back!"

Spike pushed the Watcher away, holding the chocolate to his lips and sniffing it. "It's cursed," he said flatly.

"What?" Said Giles, glancing away from Buffy and Joyce.

"The chocolate. It's cursed." Spike touched his nose. "How can we find the chocolate factory?"

"Town this small?" Ripper asked, incredulous. "Easy." He glanced at Joyce and Buffy. "I mean but easy. Two factories, really, and you had one staked out before, didn't you?" he asked Spike. "So it's got to be the other one."

They set off walking towards the factory, following Giles. Joyce moved up beside him, putting an arm around him. Buffy fell back, away from them, disgusted. Spike fell into step with her.

"You know, I love your mum," he said. "Most the time. Nice lady, is very accepting of me. Undead and all. But I'm glad I didn't know her when she was younger."

"She wasn't this immature!" said Buffy. "I mean, no way! It's, it's the magic!" She glanced at her mother, who was back to chewing gum. "Right?"

* * *

Angel sat brooding in the darkness, staring at the fireplace in his mansion.

His mansion. That was a joke. Spike lived here now, and filled the place up to the brim with all of his noisy excess. With the vitality that defined him.

It sickened Angel.

He had created Spike; was responsible for every sin the younger vampire committed. He had taken a confused fledgling and made him into a killer.

And now that young killer had followed his footsteps all too literally, coming here with a soul. And apparently falling in love with Buffy.

Angel hated him so badly just then. He should have killed Spike long ago when he had the chance.

Spike returned, banging the front door open with a swagger. Angel turned to consider him with sad eyes, watching the vampire stalk into the room uneasly.

"So, what was it?" asked Angel, trying to be civil. After all, Spike was here. Helping him. Spike had tried to be good, and had tried to give him... hope. Help. Something.

"I kissed Buffy," said Spike.

"What?" The demon within him, the one who had been so disgusted by his own feelings for Buffy, suddenly wanted to cut Spike into very tiny pieces and leave them out in the sun.

"Yeah. Totally lost it. She was standing there, and we were having one of those moments-it was bad. Very bad."

Angel struggled to get control of the rage, to bite back the bloodlust. "I meant, uh, the town."

"Oh, Ethan Rats, something like that. Lurconis, a demon that eats babies. We killed it, no big. And everybodies back to normal."

"You. . . kissed Buffy." Angel stood up, staggering to the fireplace and leaning against the mantle.

Spike stood behind him, eyeing him malevolently. "Yeah. That whole self-control thing we've talked about?"

"You don't have it." Angel closed his eyes, hanging his head down and wondering how this could possibly get worse.

Spike sighed, throwing himself into the chair Angel had vacated. "So, bugger the whole run off to Europe plan, anyway."

"Why?"

Spike snorted. "Why, he asks? Why, he asks? Because it's too late. Now Buffy knows how I feel. If I try to run, she'll chase me. She's the only person in this world who thinks I can be saved--that I'm worth redeeming. And I don't even know why!"

* * *

Giles sat alone at his desk, trying to order his thoughts. To put together the little clues he had been gleaning. Both about the larger things surrounding Lurconis, and the smaller details of Buffy's behavior. And his own failure as an authority figure.

There were many things in each that needed his undivided attention, and he was having trouble giving it.

He saw Buffy come in, but he kept his focus down, on the pages of the Watcher's Journal he was filling out. She sat down and he glanced up, trying to smile. "Ah, Buffy. How are you?"

She leaned against the desk, looking down at his entry. "I'm . . . confused."

"Confused?" asked Giles. Please, he prayed silently, don't talk about your mother. That--that would be a bit much. He could handle questions about the demon, but his own behavior...

"Spike," said Buffy with a sigh, sitting down opposite him.

"Oh. Ah, what about the, the vampire?" asked Giles.

"He's. . . He's been obsessed with me for a while. I knew that." The Watcher stiffened at that, not having realized it himself. "I know you don't understand about him and me. But we went--we went on a quest together. I saw him, really saw him, in a way I hadn't. I did something selfless... a giving thing... I tried to save him. And I've been trying to save him. Because I saw a glimmer of something. A possibility that he could be saved! But somewhere along the way, I started caring just a little too much about whether he would... whether he could... And he's there, and Angel's there, and they both have souls, but that could go away if they're, ah, happy. And so I can't have either. And I couldn't choose between them, either."

"Uh." Giles took his glasses on as it all sank in. "Er. You, ah. Uh." He put the glasses back on. "You. Um." He couldn't find the words. Had she just admitted to him that she loved one or perhaps both of the vampires? Or was at the very least attracted to them?

She moved to a chair and sat down. "Giles. . . I don't know what to do." Her eyes were glassy, and he realized she was trying hard not to cry. "And, and. . . it feels like I'm cheating on Angel, even though I can't. . . even though it's over between us. And then I see them together, and I know they hate each other, but they're living in the same house. And I want to save them both, and I want them both... and I..."

She looked up at Giles, and now the tears were flowing. "Can you just tell me what to do?"

* * *

Another time, in another place, Angel would have killed Spike on the spot.

Here and now he stood over the younger vampire and tried to imagine doing the right thing. Taking Spike and going back to Europe. Perhaps doing some good there.

Instead he leaned over Spike, looming. "I know. . . I know this isn't easy for you," he said. "The soul. I did it. For a long time. Insanity, denial, violence. But I know. I know it's tearing you apart. You're different. Changed."

Spike glowered up at Angel.

"But a part is the same," continued Angel. "The demon is still there. You have to fight him, Spike. Or else you're still the demon." He leaned back, giving Spike some space. "And when you're a demon, she sends you to hell."

Spike glared at him, then sighed. "All right."

"All right?"

"I'm a vampire with a soul," said Spike. "And you've been here. You've done this. Teach me. Show me." He stood up. "Do your Yoda thing."

"You . . . hate this."

"Yeah, I bloody hate it! I hated you, even when we were both evil."

Angel considered that. "Me too."

They stood there, and then Angel went to get his coat. "Let's kill something," he suggested.

"What?" asked Spike, perking up. This was his kind of learning.

"Vampires, demons, something. Sometimes. . . it makes things simpler."

Spike grinned. "I could live with simpler."


	6. Something Red, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, and whoever else. And whoever told you otherwise was a dirty liar.

**Chapter 6: Something Red, part 1**

Spike carefully opened the mansion's front door. He glanced around the darkened interior, then sniffed the air suspiciously. "No Slayers in here." He whispered.

Angel crept in behind him. "Search it," he muttered. "They might be hiding."

They tore through the large mansion quickly, only returning to the front door when they were positive the mansion was empty. Angel eased the door open. "Come in," he whispered.

Spike chuckled as Willow squeaked and walked in. She eyed the two vampires cautiously. Giles came in behind her, his face serious and stern. Xander came in behind him, and Cordelia and Oz brought up the rear. Angel closed the door behind them, sparing a single glance out across the lawn to make sure nobody was watching.

"All right," said Spike. "As requested, a completely Slayer-free meeting between... whatever you guys are supposed to be and... whatever Liam and I are. Why?"

"You," said Giles, shortly. He glared at Spike, who wasn't entirely impressed by that. He raised an eyebrow, seeking further clarification.

"Making kissy-faces with Buffy," added Xander angrily.

Angel hunched his shoulders and backed into a corner, watching. Spike's face shifting into his demonic visage, and each of the assembled Scoobies took a step back, even Giles. Spike eyed them each with a deadly amber gaze, his brow knotted into a scowl.

He began to growl, low in his throat. Giles put his hand casually in his pocket, just a bit too casually. Willow and Xander made similar moves.

"You watched us?" asked Spike. "Followed us, or what?"

"Buffy told me," said Giles. "Eager not to repeat her previous mistakes."

Spike's face shifted slowly back to his human face, and his pale blue eyes pinned Rupert in a gaze almost as deadly as the demon's eyes. "I told you." He stepped closer to Giles. "I told you I was a demon. I have no soul. You can't trust me. Now I've latched onto the Slayer, something that can only end with her. Dead." He drew the word out as the Scoobies flinched back. "Now her life's in your hands, isn't it, Rupes? Go ahead. Take that stake out." He stepped so close Rupert could feel his cold breath on his face. "Go ahead. It's the only way to protect her, and you know it."

"No," said Angel, stepping forward.

"What?" replied Giles, surprised. The stake was already half out of his jacket pocket.

Angel pushed Spike back, away from Giles and the Scoobies. "If anybody stakes Spike, it'll be me." Suddenly he had the center stage, easily. "I know him, Rupert," said the tall vampire evenly. "Better than he knows himself. I know what he's capable of, same as you." He glanced around the room. "And you know I care what happens to Buffy."

Xander snorted. "Right, so we trust one vampire who betrayed us and tried to kill us to keep another vampire who might betray and try to kill us away from the Slayer?"

"No," Angel said. "I don't expect you to trust me." He moved by Spike. "But I'm telling you now, nobody's staking Spike except me." He met Spike's gaze evenly. "He sent me to hell. I think I've earned it."

Spike grinned. "Oh, still sore, grandpa?" he asked.

Angel met his gaze steadily, then turned back to the others. "You know I'd stake Spike in a heartbeat."

Giles stared. Finally he said, "I'm inclined to believe you."

"Hey, I'd stake gramps in a heartbeat too!" said Spike. Everyone glared. "You know, if he went evil. Tough crowd."

"We watched you tear Buffy's heart out and stomp on it once," said Cordelia, addressing Angel. "You try that again, and you're gonna die."

Angel laughed, the first laugh Spike had heard since he came back. He turned to stare.

"Don't worry about me," said Angel fatalistically, and Spike saw it in his eyes.

Death.

Spike shuddered and turned away.

* * *

Buffy stormed into the mansion. "Post, Post, Post!" she muttered. She stared at the two vampires, who were sitting in opposite chairs and staring directly into each other's eyes. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, a little worried that it might be some kind of homo-erotic vampire Sire thing. Well... worried wasn't quite the right word.

Spike flinched, and looked at her. Angel looked away. "We're on vamp- watch," said Spike. "If one of us goes evil, it's the other's job to stake him."

"But. . ." Buffy stared at them, then shook her head. "I don't know what's worse, two men, or two vampires."

"We're both," supplied Spike. "Men and vampires, that is. Best of both worlds? Or worst."

"Makes sense," said Buffy, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"Post?" prompted Angel.

"Gwendolyn Post," said Buffy, bitingly. "She is Faith's new Watcher. And Giles', apparently." Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Well," said Angel, glaring at Spike. "We have to. . . go back to what we were doing."

Buffy shrugged. "That's. . . that's fine. Go ahead and do that. I have to go kill a Lagos demon before it gets hold of a sacred glove of wackawackablah."

Angel's eyes widened, but Buffy was already gone.

* * *

Spike and Angel dug through the crypt. "It's in here," insisted Angel.

"Yeah, oh weak one," said Spike, referring to Angel's less-than-stellar speed in getting them to the crypt. He opened another grave, sighing at the sight of a mouldering corpse. "Great plan! And if we meet the Lagos?"

"We kill it to death," said Angel stubbornly.

"You're barely staying on your feet. Would the Scoobs have just walked away back there if they'd known that?" asked Spike. "No. They'd have staked you, and been coming for me. I don't like this." He grabbed a leg bone and threw it out the open door. "Bloody stupid-!" He turned to Angel. "Look, I'm going back."

"Found it," said Angel, just a little bit smugly. Spike snorted, but he was happy enough to see the Glove.

They left quietly. Spike stopped Angel as they left the cemetery. "Look, those bloody Scoobies make me crazy. I just wanted to haul back and punch that Harris!"

"I always want to do that," said Angel calmly.

"But who do they think they are?!" demanded Spike.

"It doesn't matter," said Angel quietly. "We both know there's death at the end of the tunnel, Spike."

They left, both unwilling to say any more.

Xander stepped out from behind a gravestone. His eyes were wide. "I never, ever, in a million years," he breathed out. Then he thought about it, and his face changed. He went from a smug look to an angry look, then back to a worried look. "Actually, I knew it. The whole time. I knew it."

* * *

Buffy entered the library, slamming open the door. "No luck with the whole Lagos thing. But Faith is definitely getting antsy with this whole. . . uh, guys? What's with all the tragedy masks?"

The assembled Scoobies stared back with varying degrees of fear. None of them really wanted to talk about the whole situation. They were pretty sure it would only serve to anger Buffy, and get somebody slapped.. It was Xander who spoke. "Angel and Spike have the glove, Buffy."

"What?" said Buffy. "Great!"

"Not so great," said Giles. "From what Xander has said, they've lost it."

"Lost it?" said Buffy blankly. "They had the glove, but they've lost the glove?"

"They were talking about killing us all!" said Xander. "Especially me. Angel said there's death at the end of the tunnel. And he said he wanted to punch me." He added the last bit with a paranoid look over his shoudler.

Buffy's face scrunched up. "But, ..."

"No," said Giles. "Buffy, Spike is the one who brought Angel back. Angelus was able to fool you once before that he had a soul. And Spike's soul-he's never been entirely . . . sane. And he keeps insisting he's evil and needs to be staked."

"Proof that he isn't and doesn't!" said Buffy insistently.

"No," said Giles. "It isn't. Now, Xander has some compelling evidence, and I think we need to consider this."

"And get back the mitten," added Xander. "Cause, I'm just not loving the idea of two psychos with way too much firepower. I mean, ouch."

Buffy frowned. "I'll go over to the mansion," she said finally. "If, if they are acting, they'll have trouble stopping me from taking it. You, you guys . . . do what you do. I'll do what I do." There was an extremely troubled look in her eyes.

* * *

Faith opened the motel room door, her stake at the ready. "Oh," she said, lowering the weapon.

"A word of advice? Vampires rarely knock. Especially in daylight," said Gwendolyn.

"Ya'd think so, but Spike runs around with a blanket on all the time. And he says the best way to get in is to sucker an invite out of the occupant, you know, with knocks. . .uh, and stuff."

"Spike?" said Gwendolyn, arching one eyebrow indulgently.

"One of the resident pet vampires. Duh," said Faith. "They didn't tell you?"

"No. That's. . . fascinating. Pet vampires? This place. . ." She shivered. "That is twisted. It's like--there is nothing so profane and unholy. Vampires are the distilled essence of evil, and to just--no! I will not question their methods." She said it firmly. "I'm. . . sure. . . they have. . .reasons." Each word seemed a torture for her. She looked around. "Interesting place."

"You like it? The decorator just left."

"Faith, do you know who the Spartans were?"

"Wild stab: a bunch of guys from Spart?" She grinned when Gwendolyn's eyes narrowed just slightly.

"They were the fiercest warriors known to Ancient Greece. And they lived in quarters very much like these. Do you know why? Because a true fighter needs nothing else. I'm going to be very hard on you, Faith. I will not brook insolence or laziness. And I will not allow blunders like last night's attack. You will probably hate me a great deal of the time."

"You think?" asked Faith sardonically.

"But I will make you a better Slayer, and that will keep you alive. You have to trust that I am right. God only knows what Mr. Giles has been filling your head with."

"Ah, he's okay," said Faith.

"His methods are unfathomable to me. I find him entirely confounding. But that is not important. Let him have his games and secret meetings."

"What meetings?" asked Faith, suddenly suspicious and wounded, all at once.

"Oh, I don't know. Something with Buffy and her friends."

"Oh, right. I guess that doesn't include me," said Faith, her face never changing. But her eyes, when she looked straight at Gwendolyn, were flat.

"And why does he let her socialize so much? It hardly seems... No matter. Would you like to do some training?"

"As in kicking and punching and stabbing?" asked Faith, standing up.

"Yes, that's the idea," said Gwendolyn with a smile.

"I'm your girl."

* * *

Xander sometimes attempted pool. It centered him.

The cue ball jumped off the table as his wild shot blew it off.

Some days it just made things worse.

Faith caught the ball in mid-air. "Wow, and the Xan-man makes the shot."

"Rough day," said Xander, taking the ball back from her and staring grimly at it.

"Tell me about it," said Faith.

"Rather just shoot," said Xander, putting the ball back on the table.

"Don't think I don't know what you and your pals were talking about behind my back today."

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"More about this glove deal than you're saying."

"The Glove of Myhnegon? Right." He aimed his cue at the ball. "How'd you like a hit of some real news: Angel and Spike have the glove."

"Oh, good," said Faith.

"And they're planning to kill us with it," added Xander.

"Oh. How do you know?" asked Faith nonchalantly. Her hands started playing with the belt loops on her pants, one hand on each hip.

"Heard him say it," said Xander. "They were talking. I happened to hear. Lucky to still be alive. But, hey! Buffy's still not with the believing!" He said it bitterly. "Still defending vampires. Well, once I'm good and thoroughly dead, I'm coming back to haunt her for getting me killed!"

Faith shook her head. "Chummy with vampires," she muttered.

"Yeah," said Xander. "I hate that."

"I meant me."

"Oh."

"It's just not what Slaying's supposed to be about," said Faith. "We kill them. We don't wine them, dine them, _happy_ them."

"Yeah," said Xander. "That kind of thinking, I can get behind."

Faith smirked. "Well, yeah." He looked at her in surprise. "I say I deal with this problem right now. I say I slay."

"Can I come?" asked Xander eagerly.

"Sure," said Faith. "One stop, first. Watcher."

"Ms. Post?" groaned Xander.

"No. The useful kind of Watcher," said Faith impatiently. Xander put his cue down.

"Oh. Right."

They headed out and towards the school. Faith was scowling. "I stopped them from killing each other for B," she said. "And this is how we get rewarded! I told B. Men are animals."

Xander glanced at her. "You mean vampire men, right?"

Faith just grinned at him as the ran up the stairs of the school. Xander was gasping for air by the top, and was stumbling as they rushed into the library. Xander stepped up to a cabinet, breathing hard.

"Good old Sunnydale library. Fully equipped with reference books, file cards. . . and weapons." He opened the doors, revealing the weapons.

"Beauty," said Faith, reaching in.

"I call crossbow."

"You got it."

After they had finished gathering their weapons, Xander nodded, smiling. "Now, are we ready to face the Watcher?" he asked.

"Ready," said Faith. "Although, I really meant the weapons for the vampires, you know."

"Not me," said Xander with a grimace. "Giles has some kind of English hatred for initiative."

They headed into the office, and stared at Giles, lying on the floor unconscious, blood running from his forehead.

"Looks like some vampires decided it was time to start, now that they had their glove," said Faith. She turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Xander. "We have to help him! He could die."

"You stay," ordered Faith. "Help him. Me. . . I'm going to go do something permanent."

* * *

Spike sat and watched Angel work the magic. "Magic," he muttered. "I never had too much use for it. It turns back on you half the time. Sure, there was that thing for Dru... but I knew how it might go, and the risk was worth that reward. Got to count the cost, first. What kind of cost could something like this glove have?"

"This magic should destroy the glove," said Angel. "Something this powerful is too dangerous to leave in one piece, and this is the only way. You saw what happened with your axe."

Spike glowered. "Good axe it was, too."

"_Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum_," chanted Angel.

"Come back?" said Spike.

"Arise, Flame of Life. Come forth from your place of the fire, into this world of the living," said Angel. "It's Latin."

"I know that," said Spike. "And it's _elements_, not _fire_. There's a bloody difference. It's just... Flame of Life? You know how nasty this magic is?"

"It's what we need to get rid of the glove," said Angel. He shook green powder into his hand and threw it into the flames burning in the little urn, and it began to burn green.

"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."

"Same old, same old," groaned Spike as Angel tossed red powder into the flames, causing them to burn red. "Here we stand and you call out for magic that's much too powerful to be easily controlled..."

Gwendolyn Post walked in, her face tight. Angel turned to face her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Gwen Post. Mr. Giles sent me," she said.

"What for?" asked Angel, glancing to Spike, who just shrugged.

"To help you destroy the glove. Is that the Living Flame?" she pointed at his spellwork.

"Yes," said Angel, still keeping his distance.

"Look, I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but Lagos is on his way here now. If you're performing the ritual incorrectly, it will only make the glove more powerful." She glanced at him expectantly.

"All right." Angel stepped up to the flame.

"Good. Where is the glove?" asked Gwendolyn.

"It's in the trunk."

As he turned, she grabbed a shovel and swung it into his head, dropping him like a log. Then she whirled, throwing the shovel at Spike. He didn't react in time, surprised, and it impaled him, driving the sharp blade into his stomach. He fell.

"That's what I love about this town. Everyone's so helpful," said Gwen. She moved to the trunk, trying to open it, but was stopped by the big padlock. "Bugger," she said. She tried yanking, but it was strong. "Bugger!" she snapped, walking to where Spike lay moaning. She grabbed the shovel and pulled it out of him, slamming it into his face for good measure.

She returned and jammed it into the padlock. The lock gave, exploding. She reached down for it, but then heard a noise and turned around, her eyes widening. Angel was standing, his demonic visage in place.

"Okay. . ." he said. She stared at him. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to kill you. If you'd been human, it would have. But..." She broke the handle over her knee. "I believe this is your poison."

She swung, and he dodged back. His movements were painfully slow, and he was staggering, still weak. She grinned, holding her stake up. "Now," she said.

He charged, his arms moving fluidly to block the stake. She was surprised, having discounted his deadly grace. He punched the stake out of her hand, then grabbed her, lifting her off the ground.

"Mrs. Post!" yelled Faith, entering the door.

Angel dropped her, turning to face Faith.

"I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you," Faith said.

Angel shook his head, his mind whirling. He was disoriented from the blow to the head, and still painfully weak from his time in hell. He was nowhere near ready to fight a Slayer. "You're not getting that glove."

Faith charged, attacking. He dropped, kicking her weapon away. She growled, grabbing him and punching him a few times. He fell back under her attack, still weak.

Spike rose up with a roar, also in game face. Angel turned to face him, surprised, and Faith decked him, dropping him.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, gleefully triumphant.

"I don't believe this," said Spike, stalking her slowly. She looked up, a surprised look on her face. "You."

Faith stared at him, then brought a stake out of her belt. "Bring it, bleach boy."

He roared loudly, jumping forward and punching her in the face. "I thought you and I had something!" he growled, blocking her shot. "A friendship, even! Something real! But, no, of course not! How stupid of me!" He kicked her in the side, sending her staggering. "How dare you betray me like that?!" he demanded. "You treacherous minx!" He charged, flinging blows at her.

She sidestepped and slammed a fist to his face. He went down to the floor and she kicked him in the face, stunning him. As he lay there she lifted her stake, preparing to put an end to him.

Buffy came running through the door, grabbing Faith with a yell.

"What?" said Faith, confused, trying to get free from Buffy's grip.

Buffy threw her away from the two vampires. "I can't let you do it, Faith."

"You're confused, Twinkie," said Faith. "Let me clear you up. Vampires. Slayer. Dead vampires.'

"There's a lot you don't understand."

Gwen moaned. "Faith..." she said. Buffy and Faith looked to her. "She doesn't know. She's blinded by love."

"No!" said Buffy. "No love! Besides, how does that explain Spike, eh? No love there!"

Gwen shook her head. "Master vampires. . .are powerful. They make you think . . . feel . . . whatever they want."

Faith looked back and forth between them.

"Faith, we can figure this out..." said Buffy.

Faith shook her head, and attacked. As they began to fight Gwen began crawling towards the glove, dazed. "Ungh," she moaned, glancing at the downed vampires. "Good work, Faith," she muttered. She could hear impacts and grunts, as well as the occasional cry of pain.

Xander and Willow rushed in. "Mrs. Post!" said Xander.

"The glove! It's in the trunk," said Gwen, hiding a smile.

"We'll get it," said Xander.

"Help Faith," she said to him. He ran off to do that.

Willow helped the Watcher to her feet. "I can't believe they did this," she said, looking at the vampires. Then she glanced at the table. "Uh, wait," she said, surprised by what she saw. Understanding dawned in her eyes. "These are the ingredients for the Eternal Flame spell! They were going to destroy it!" She glanced at the vampires. "We must have been wrong!"

Gwen slammed a fist into Willow's head, and Willow staggered back, yelping, holding both hands to her face. Gwen dove for the trunk, throwing it open and tearing through the rags, coming up with the glove.

"Finally," she said, grinning. Willow stared.

"No," she whispered.

Gwen whirled, hitting her with the glove. Willow fell to the ground.

She put the glove on, and the blades at the base locked into her arm. Oblivious, she held her arm up. "_Taou huogan maqachte milegaing_!" She yelled.

"What?" groaned Spike, raising his head. "Who's claiming the power of the ...? Oh, bugger."

The sky began thundering, and Gwendolyn looked up. Faith and Buffy reentered the mansion slowly, watching each other carefully.

"What's going on?" asked Faith.

"Faith! A word of advice: you're an idiot!" said Gwen. "_Tauo freim_!"

"Down!" screamed Spike, recognizing the Latin command to be free, realizing the power in the words.

A bolt of lightning smashed through the skylight and hit the glove. Gwen grinned, extending the glove towards the Slayers. "_Tauo freim_!" she said again.

The bolt of energy leapt from the glove at the two girls. They scrambled out of the way, and the bolt hit a tree in the atrium, instantly setting it ablaze. Buffy and Faith looked at it in amazement, then turned their attention to Gwendolyn.

Angel groaned, trying to get up. He stared at Gwen, his eyes wide. Willow also got up, moaning loudly. Gwen whirled, pointing at Willow. "_Tauo freim_!" she yelled.

Angel jumped forward, plowing into Willow and tackling her out of the way just as a bolt slammed through the air where they'd been, sizzling through the wall. "Oh!" shrieked Willow, as the full weight of the vampire landed on her. He was too weak to try to get off her, and they lay there, both panting for breath.

Faith ran into the mansion, ducking into a hallway. Gwen turned, looking to see where the passage came out, and pointed. "_Tauo freim_!" she bellowed.

Just as Faith came out the bolt sizzled through the air at her. She dove behind the couch, avoiding the shot narrowly. Gwen grinned, staring at her glove.

Spike stood up behind her. "Let me show you freedom, true freedom," he growled. She whirled, yelling "_Tauo freim_!" The bolt hit him in the midsection, blasting him across the room.

"There's nothing you can do to me now," she told him, smiling.

Buffy came running in, one hand behind her back. "I have the glove. With the glove comes the power," said Gwen.

"I'm getting that," said Buffy loudly.

She threw the piece of glass she was holding, cutting of Gwen's entire arm. As it fell the glove powered up, and a lightning bolt once again descended through the ceiling to the glove, in the process blasting Gwen.

Angel lifted Willow to her feet silently. Xander joined them.

"Wow," he said.

Angel moved away from the Scoobies, sitting down in his chair, staring forward. He glanced at Buffy. "Good work," he said blankly, trying not to let them see how drained he was, how close to passing out again.

"Aren't you going to check on Spike?" she asked, glancing at the hole in the wall where Gwen had blasted him.

Angel shrugged.

"But. . ." Xander was confused. "You said you hated me and wanted to hit me!"

"Ah," said Angel. "Especially right now." Xander flushed.

"You said the path ended in death!" he said.

Angel chuckled emptily. "Not yours," he said darkly. He looked back up. "Ours."

* * *

Faith sat there watching the television. When the knock came a the door, she said come in, even knowing it might be a vampire looking for an invitation. She didn't really care at the moment.

Buffy entered.

"Ah. Nice place," said Buffy.

"Yeah, real Spartan."

"How are you?"

"Five-by-five," said Faith.

"I'll interpret that as good," said Buffy weakly. Faith didn't respond. "Look, she fooled us all. Even Giles, and he's the brains around here."

"Yeah, well, you can't trust people. I should've learned that by now."

"I realize this is gonna sound funny coming from someone that just spent a lot of time kicking your face... but you can trust me."

"Is that right?" asked Faith. "Miss vampire can be trusted."

"I know I trusted them. But I was right. Wasn't I? They were good."

"They may have been," said Faith grudgingly. "And I . . ." She trailed off, shrugging. "I'm on my side, and that's enough."

"Not always."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright. Well, then, I'll see you." Buffy turned to go. "Uh, Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Buffy left.

After a while, there was another knock at the door. She looked up supiciously. She was pretty sure her quota of Scooby interventions had already been met. She grabbed the stake beside her. "Come in."

"What have I said about invites?" growled Spike, slamming the door open and stalking in.

Faith shrugged. "I think I took you once already," she said.

"Yeah, after your Watcher bonked me good in the head," he replied. "I've killed Slayers. It's not hard. Not all that." For a second she stared at him, considering that. "So. . ." He looked down. "I just wanted ta, you know. Say I'm sorry." He bit it out.

"What for? I was the one enabling the psycho," she said.

"Yeah. But I said. . .I was . . .I thought you were gone," he said. "To the other side. And after. . . Look, I'm evil, okay." He moved closer. "Sometime soon, you're gonna have to fight me for real and for good. You did good. No hesitations. Don't hesitate next time, either."

"I won't," said Faith flatly.

Spike let himself out.

* * *

Willow and Xander were walking together, talking. Willow was agitated. Xander tried to reassure her. "It's just bowling," he said.

"It's bad bowling. I-it's a double date, with all of us, and they're gonna know!" said Willow.

"How are they gonna know?" asked Xander.

"It's a very intimate situation. It's all sexy with the smoke and the sweating and the shoe rental..."

"You're turned on by rented shoes?"

"That's not the issue."

"Okay, well, let me ask you this: what are they gonna know? That we're friends. Old, old friends. And maybe we've had one or two indiscretions, but that's all past. Look. We're just very good friends who like to hang out, and can I kiss your earlobe?"

"No! Well, okay. No! PEZ!" She held up the little witch head Oz had given her, and they both stared at it.

"Maybe bowling might be too much to handle. Man! I wish I wasn't so attracted to you. I wish we could make it all stop."

* * *

Spike glared at Angel. "Explain it to me," he said. "Just one single time. Please."

"Apocalypse," said Angel. "There's one every so often."

"And we'll die?" asked Spike. "You're sure?"

Angel sighed. "You're awfully suicidal today."

"It's been the plan all along!" growled Spike. "You know it, I know it! Oh, sod it!" He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel.

"Magic store. While we were there getting powder for your little Eternal Flame I saw some stuff. I want a closer look."

"You don't like magic," said Angel, observing the obvious.

"I know good stuff when I see it, okay?" said Spike. "Stuff that might be handy."

He headed out the door of the mansion into the night. "Ah, night," he said. "Makes me downright poetical." He fished a small bottle out of his duster. "And that is a bad thing," he said, taking a swig.

As he approached the magic shop he finished the flask and replaced it. "Essence of frog. Newt? Whatever," he muttered under his breath.

He entered and began browsing. "Eeny, meeny, miney mo." He wasn't being scientific about it; he had never studied magic in any kind of organized manner. But he knew real power when he felt it, and he was just letting the feeling guide him.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"I saw a curse in here," said Spike.

"A curse?" said the shopkeeper. "It's not that simple."

"I saw it. Big round orb, bunch of different ingredients in this curse. Maybe I can get a list," he muttered. "It's not important, the orb, I think. But the other ingredients-you have no idea what I'm talking about." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Would you excuse me a moment?" She went to help her new customer.

"Blessed be. Anything in particular I can help you find?" she asked.

"Yeah," Willow said. "It's all here on the list. Skink root, essence of rose thorn, canary feathers..."

"Aha! A love spell. Want that old lover to come back to you? Are you sure you know what you're doing, hon?" asked the shopkeeper.

But Spike was frowning, and shaking his head. He'd already heard too much. "Wolves don't wander," he muttered under his breath, moving closer.

"No. Oh, I mean, yes! I... I know how to do a love spell, but this is more of an anti-love spell. Yeah. Uh, kind of a de-lusting. The supplies are basically the same, right?"

"Basically. Although raven feathers tend to breed a little more discontent than canary. Let me just get some things..."

Spike's brow drew down thoughtfully as Willow paid and left. "Now," said the shopkeeper, approaching him.

"That works?" said Spike. "De-lusting?"

"Yeah," said the shop-girl, nodding. "It works."

Spike grinned.

* * *

Buffy entered the mansion. "Oh!" she said, surprised to find Angel alone. Surprised to find him shirtless, working out. "Is, uh, Spike here?"

Angel shook his head. "Buffy," he said quietly.

"I can leave if you'd like!" she said quickly.

"I just. . ." Angel quietly frowned. "You know, you and Spike. It can't work."

"What?" said Buffy. "What makes you think? Me and Spike?" She laughed. "That's just. Just wrong."

"I know," said Angel simply. "And you and I. It wouldn't work. Seeing him helped me see that." He sighed. "I'm no better than him, no matter how I pretend. We'll be leaving soon."

"Oh," said Buffy, dissapointed, but trying to hide it.

"And I would appreciate your forgiveness," said Angel. He looked at her balefully. "Everything I did as Angelus."

"You don't need it! It was Angelus! Not you!"

"It was me," said Angel. "Accept that, Buffy. And . . . thank you."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Forgiveness."

"But I. . .?"

"The words aren't as important as knowing that you don't think of me as him," said Angel. "That's all I really wanted." He smiled, a tight, wan smile. "Don't worry about us, Buffy. We'll be okay."

* * *

Willow stood alone in the dark grinding the ingredients for the delusting spell.

She glanced at Xander as he walked in.

"Whoa! It smells like church in here. No, wait... Evil church."

"It's just chemistry stuff. An experiment," said Willow.

"So you said when you called. Why do I have to be here?"

"It'll help you on the exam. You're way behind." She smiled a bit when she said it.

"But that's why you love me, right? Academically dangerous?"

"Here." She handed him a raven feather. "Hold this."

"A feather. And who will I be tickling?" asked Xander.

He ran it along her cheek, and she giggled, but quickly sobered.

"Shush," she said.

"Okay, bring liquid to a boil. . ." She resumed stirring.

"I assume this isn't going to make us late for our evening of bowling magic?"

"There's no magic! I mean, bowling, yeah. Cordelia and Oz are gonna meet us here later."

"Can we turn these lights on?" asked Xander. "Wait. . . that book! Is that a spell book?"

"No, no, no! Chemistry book."

"Wait a minute. This is love spell stuff! You're doing a love spell?"

"No! Of course not! This is a purely scientific..."

Xander grabbed the spellbook. "Witchcraft," he read. He glared at her.

"...de-lusting spell... for us. I thought it would go better if you didn't know."

"Are you nuts, or have you forgotten that I tend to have bad luck with these sorts of spells?"

"But you said you wished that these feelings could just go away."

"Yeah, I wish for a lot of things! I told you I wished I was a fireman when we were in sixth grade, but you didn't follow through on that!"

"I can't do this anymore, Xander! I mean, this whole 'us' thing is... bleagh!"

"So, do you really need to resort to the black arts to keep our hormones in check?" asked Xander.

"At this point, I'm thinking 'no'," admitted Willow.

"I'm gonna get the lights, clean this place up before they get here and start asking questions."

"No," said Spike, stepping into the room. Xander started, and stared at him.

"Spike!" he said, fear in his voice. Even if he had been wrong about the glove, his feelings on the subject of vampires hadn't changed a bit.

"Don't want you late for that date," said Spike, smirking. "You run along. I'll clean this up."

Xander shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone with Willow."

Spike snarled at him, shifting to game face, and Xander took off running.

Willow edged towards the door. "Sure," she squeaked. "You can clean up. No worries."

"Red," said Spike calmly. "A word, before you go? About using this kind of magic, about how dangerous it is. You're mucking with powers you know nothing about!" he said, shaking his finger at Willow, doing his best Giles impression. "People could get hurt!"

Willow flushed a bright red, her cheeks almost matching her hair. She looked downward, supremely embarrassed. Spike glanced back over his shoulder, making sure Xander was actually gone. He hoped the whelp had gotten most of that lecture; he'd at least heard the beginning. "And not only that, it's downright stupid to have the opposite deluster in the room, when, clearly, some totem to represent them will do just as well! And besides that, I doubled your purchase." He pulled a bag out of his coat. "Now, let's do this right, this time."

She stared. "What?"

He leaned forward. "You complained when I made the kissy-face with Buffy. Well, here's your chance to right things, Red."

Willow's face slowly registered understanding. "You want to de-lust too."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I'll set it up." He moved and began to set up the spell.

It took them a while, especially since Spike's command of the process was shaky. But he was also a lot more help than she had thought he would be, leading her to some unhealthy speculation about where he had learned anything about magic.

Willow glanced at Spike. "Ready?" she asked. He grinned.

"Yeah." He paused. "Goodbye, Slayer. And that one kiss was something special, too."

"Bye, Xander," sniffed Willow. She began to chant in Latin.

A light flashed through the room.

* * *

Xander, Cordelia, and Oz stood together outside the school. Xander fidgeted. "Ohmanohman," he muttered. He was worried that either Willow had decided to finish the spell... or Spike had finished her.

"Why don't we go in? We'll be late to bowl," complained Cordelia.

Oz nodded.

"Spike," said Xander. "He, he, uh, found Willow doing magic. And he was upset."

"And?" asked Oz.

"He's, uh, lecturing her," said Xander. "I mean, he was like Giles for a minute! Told her she's messing with dark, dangerous forces and stuff like that! I mean, I was. . .totally gullible. Let's get back in there now."

Oz nodded, leading the way. They burst into the science room, and Xander felt his heart explode. He could hear the fizzling sound of Oz's heart popping too.

Cordelia exploded too. "Ew!" she said. "Ew, ew!"

Willow broke off her kiss with Spike. "Guess what, guys," she said dreamily. "Spike and I are engaged!"


	7. Something Red, part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have, and never will.

Summary: Season 3 AU; Spike and Buffy allied to gain his soul in Africa, and now while attempting to remove his attraction to Buffy and Willow's to Xander, Willow's thrown a spell and she and Spike are convinced they're engaged.

**Chapter 7: Something Red, part 2**

"Aaaarrrggggeeetttoffofher!" Xander blended the sentence together seamlessly, launching himself at Spike. Oz hesitated, then followed.

"Xander! Don't touch him!" sSaid Willow, jumping in front of Spike and stopping Xander before he could touch the vampire. "He's my fiancee!" she added.

"Fiancee?" asked Oz, puzzled. Hurt. Worried. And able to pour that into one word.

She looked at Oz, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Oz. But we weren't meant to be. Spike and I, we were meant to be."

Oz stared at her, not saying a word. Behind his eyes his entire universe crumpled, and his hands curled into fists.

"No!" said Xander. "Spike! Bad Spike! He's, he's got her in a mindlock! I mean, some kind of mindmeld!"

"Thrall, you git," said Spike, stepping forward and putting a hand on Willow's shoulder. "It's called thrall. And I'd never do that to my Willow!" he added, his eyes narrowing.

"But. . ." Xander just stared.

Cordelia made a face. "Uh, guys. This, this is Buffy business."

"Buffy business!" said Xander. "Yes! The voice of reason intervenes."

"I'll go get her," said Oz, turning and running out.

"Hey!" said Spike, causing him to turn around. "Look, mate, I know this is hard for you." He shrugged. "I'll go."

Oz just turned and ran off. Willow sighed, putting a hand on Spike's arm. "It may take him some time to accept us, sweetie," she said reassuringly.

Spike scowled. "I don't want to hurt him," he said. "I mean, . . . not like that. Nobody deserves that. How do you soften a blow like that?"

"It's just what has to be," said Willow mournfully. Xander stared at her hand on his arm.

"No, no!" he said desperately. "This is, this is mind control!"

Willow shook her head.

"It's got to be some kind of trick, then!" said Xander.

She shook her head.

"It's insane!" he exploded.

"Insane," said Spike. "It is." Xander stared, his mouth dropping open. "Cause I'm just crazy about her." Willow made a cooing noise, hugging Spike. Xander squeezed his eyes closed.

"I can't watch this!" he said.

There was a wet smacking noise.

"Aaah!" said Xander, jumping in the air, his eyes opening. "Can't listen either," he whimpered as the two broke their kiss.

"Sorry," said Willow apologetically.

Spike eyed Xander. "You're not taking this all too well," he noted.

"Of course not! This is Will!" said Xander. "She's my best friend!"

Spike shook his head. "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes," he drawled.

"Oh, Spikie, don't be jealous!" sighed Willow. "That's over, I told you!"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. Up till now she had been enjoying the scene. Laughing at Willow. Laughing at Xander. But what they were saying... "What's over?" she asked. Xander glanced at her, his eyes widening with guilt. "What's she talking about?" Cordelia asked him.

"He's been sniffing after my Willow," said Spike. "May be over for you, babe, but I doubt it is for him."

Xander swallowed convulsively. "Hee-heh," he said. "See, now they're really acting crazy."

Cordelia shook her head. "What are you nervous about, Alexander Harris?" she demanded. Xander fidgeted.

"Well, it, uh, may be brain damage," he said. "That'd be horrible." He squirmed.

Spike pulled Willow into his arms. "Don't worry, Cheerleader," he said. "You've got nothing to worry about from my Willow. She's mine, now and forever." He gazed down adoringly into her eyes. "Aren't you?" Willow smiled.

"I'm yours," she said. "I like the sound of that."

Cordelia frowned, but rolled her eyes, momentarily letting go of the insinuation of something more between Xander and Willow.

But not forgetting about it.

* * *

Giles examined Buffy's hands. "I don't see a problem," he said finally.

"The nails!" she said. "I trimmed them short," she added when he was still mystified.

"Oh, ah, of course," he said.

They were sitting in the library, in two chairs facing each other.

She examined them. "I don't know if it was the right decision," she said dubiously. "I mean, obviously, slaying, better not to have them. But, fashion wise, I look so butch now."

Giles thought about it. "Er. . ." He managed to say.

Buffy sighed. "Enough about me. What about you? Still dealing with the whole Spike thing?"

"Yes. Dealing," said Giles vaguely.

"And the Angel thing?"

"Dealing," said Giles determinedly.

"What does dealing mean?" asked Buffy suspiciously. "Plotting their death?"

Giles coughed, his eyes widening. "Er, no."

"And that means. . . yes? Maybe?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I had considered it," admitted Giles. "But, lately, that seems like much less of a consideration." He glanced away from Buffy.

"Meaning what? You're starting to like the idea? Oh, wait. I get it. You're starting to trust me?"

"I don't think so," said Giles quietly. "They've been, ah, dropping hints."

"What? Hints?" asked Buffy.

"Hints," said Giles. "I'm not certain that they think they'll be alive much longer."

Buffy frowned. "What?"

Giles considered. "I've been hearing rumors," he said finally. "That there's a new enemy rising, one we need to watch."

Buffy shrugged. "So, Apocalypse now. What is this hint thing?"

Giles shook his head. "Probably nothing," he advised.

Oz pushed the door open. "Spike and Willow are engaged."

Giles and Buffy exchanged a glance, stood up, and ran for the door.

* * *

"Boil, boil, toil and trouble," muttered Cordelia. She was watching Xander, who was watching Spike and Willow.

Xander ignored her. "Willow, you're touching him again," he said instead.

Willow reluctantly pulled her hand off Spike's. Spike glared at Xander. "Lighten up, mate," he advised, putting his hand on Willow's. She blushed, and looked at him.

"And, and now you're doing the glow thing!" cried Xander. He ignored Cordelia's glower, focusing on Willow. "For Spike! Spike who tried to kill us!"

"But saved us," said Willow dreamily.

"Hey, y'know my real name?" asked Spike.

"William the Bloody?" said Willow, wrapping her mouth around the words as if in a daze.

"Yeah. So we're Will. . .and Will."

"That is so cute!" squealed Willow.

"Ack!" said Xander. "Now with the over-cute relationship stuff!" He glanced at Cordelia. "Help me out here, Cordy!"

She eyed him closely. Before she could respond Oz returned with Buffy and Giles.

"Get your hands off her!" bellowed the Watcher. Spike glared at him.

"And if I don't?" he asked, tightening his hand protectively around Willow's. He glanced at her, registering her discomfort, and moved his hand with a sigh. "You lot!" he said disdainfully. "It's her choice to make, not yours!"

Buffy glared at him. "What have you done, Spike?" she asked. Oz nodded.

"Nothing!" said Spike, outraged by their less than generous interpretation of events.

Buffy glanced around. "Nothing? Now, why does all this spell garbage look familiar? It seems a lot like Amy's love spell. Doesn't it, Giles?"

Giles glanced at her. "You were a rat. How would you know?" he asked logically.

Buffy glared at him. "Call it a guess," she said coldly. "Some of that... inductive... reasoning..."

"Oh!" he said. "Yes, of course. Sorry." He moved closer to the smelly spell-stuff. "Well, er, there are love spell elements-what is this? Oh, dear. This isn't-Willow, what on earth is this?" he asked, pointing.

"A de-lusting spell," she said simply.

"What?" asked Giles, now truly mystified.

"A crush-killer. No more with the tinglies?" said Willow.

"No, no!" he said. "I understand what, but what for? Why?" He glared at her. "You had a crush on Spike?"

She sighed. "No crush, Giles, this is true love."

Spike coughed. "Not that it's any of your business, but the spell was for me." Giles glared at him. "To free me from my little Slayer problem. As I recall, you really were death on the whole thing. So we were going to end it for you. Solve your problems," he added helpfully.

Giles glared at him. "And now you've ensorcelled Willow?"

Spike shook his head. "Without the Buffy thing clouding my head, I saw true love instantly." He glanced adoringly at Willow.

"Wills?" said Buffy, her voice muffled. As if she were biting her tongue. "What about Oz?"

Willow sighed. "Well, you see, I was just trying to free myself from my, er, Xander problem."

"Xander problem! I knew it," said Cordelia, whirling and walking out. Willow winced.

"Sorry," she said to Xander, who glared at her and rushed after his girlfriend.

Buffy shook her head. "And without Xander clouding your mind, you saw Oz was all wrong for you and went to Spike?"

Willow nodded.

"Aha!" said Giles. "The spell went badly and they're now under some sort of love spell, bound to each other!"

Spike shook his head. "This is not a spell, mate. This is true love."

"True love?" said Buffy skeptically, staring at him. "Oh, right. Okay Giles, fix it."

"Er, I can't," said Giles.

"What?"

"Only Willow can," said Giles. "It's her spell. It would take an enormous amount of power to negate the spell--power I don't have." He glanced at the redhead. "Willow, we need you to undo your spell."

"And lose Spikie?" she demanded. "Can I just say NO?!"

Giles took his glasses off and began massaging his eyes with the heel of his free hand. "And, the victim of a love spell, er, they're, um. . ."

"Intractable?" offered Oz.

"Yeah," said Buffy. "So this is just a spell. Wills, this isn't really real."

Willow grabbed Spike's hand. "Yes, it's real. More real than anything else I've ever felt!"

"Besides," added Buffy, "think about his soul."

"Yes," said Giles firmly, replacing his glasses. "Just one moment of happiness, and it could be gone."

Spike's face fell. It obviously hadn't occurred to him before. "My soul?" He stood up, pacing. "Source of torment, gone with happiness," he muttered.

Buffy smiled, pleased with the effect. "There you go."

Giles glanced at her, frowning. "You. . ." he frowned deeper, his eyebrows coming together. "You, you thought of that before. You've been thinking about it."

She looked away. "Okay, maybe I speculated a little," she said. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does," said Giles, thinking of her, and her attraction to Spike. Of his declaration of love towards her. Of them kissing once already.

Spike ignored them, glancing at Oz. "All right. Willow, we're leaving."

"What?" said Willow.

"We're leaving. They're going to try and take you from me." He looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to let them do that."

She smiled. "Okay!" she said giddily.

Buffy stepped forward. "No!" she said.

Spike punched Buffy then, a wide backhand that whirled her around and dropped her to the floor. "I didn't ask you, Slayer!" He shifted, his face dropping the façade of humanity. He glared at Oz. "Don't be stupid."

Oz backed away from him.

Spike strode out the door, Willow beside him. Buffy climbed up to her knees, gingerly feeling her jaw. "Some soul," she muttered. "'_Can't let them take you!_'" she mocked.

Giles' eyes were filled with worry. "This can't end well."

"No," agreed Buffy, jumping to her feet. "Figure out what you can do, Giles. I'll go see what I can do."

* * *

Faith whirled, smashing the legs out from under the vampire. He fell with a bellow and she dusted him. "Anyone else?" she asked.

Another vampire charged her, snarling. He punched her, knocking her down, and she rolled with the blow, slamming into a gravestone. She let out a whoop, pulling herself up with the gravestone, and jumped at him, kneeing him in the face.

As they both fell she lost her stake, and she rolled towards it. He scrambled after her, growling. He caught her and flung her to the ground.

Then there was a burst of dust in her face, and she coughed, rolling over and grabbing her stake. She looked around, dust in her eyes, and stared at the single remaining vampire, a tall, silent mass of blur in her eyes.

"Angel?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Cool. Thanks for the assist."

"Slayers don't often have the luxury of backup," he told her.

"Hey, it's cool. I totally had him. Just playin with him, ya know?"

He didn't laugh, backing up silently. "Good work," he said. She shifted, suddenly defensive.

"That's me. I like to toy with them before I break them."

"I meant before. When you fought me," he said. "I might become. . . I might lose my soul again. And then you'd have to fight me for real."

She glowered at him. "Already had this talk with Spike."

His eyes flashed a pale golden, light from his eyes lighting his shadowed face for a moment. "Spike had this discussion? That's not. . . That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, whatever," she scoffed. "He came, he warned me he might go all Darth Vader on me. I'll be watching you two." She looked at him and shook her head, amazed by their stupidity. Amazed by the lack of survival instinct. "Don't sweat it."

* * *

Buffy returned to the library, glancing around. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Oz is contemplating the situation," said Giles. "Xander is trying to find Cordelia. I haven't seen Angel or Faith. And the rest of the student body generally seems to avoid the library."

Buffy frowned. "Great. No luck on the Spike and Willow front."

Giles sighed. "Buffy, have you considered the significance of his timing?"

"What?"

"Spike," said Giles. "He ran off with Willow when you said he might lose his soul if they slept together. Do you think. . . er, he's never been comfortable with the soul, you know that. Even in denial at times."

Buffy's face hardened. "Yes, he would."

"Er, what?"

"Yes, he would try to get rid of it." She turned on her heel. "In which case, Will's in even more danger."

Giles sighed, taking his glasses off and looking at them. Finding them spotless, he replaced them.

* * *

Buffy slammed the mansion door open. "Spike?" she yelled.

"No," said Angel, coming out of the bedroom he had claimed for his own. "Just me."

"Oh," said Buffy, uncomfortable in his presence. "We, we have a problem. It's Spike."

"What?" said Angel, taking a step back. His eyes narrowed at her.

"He and Willow were doing a spell, and it went wrong, and they're convinced they're engaged. And then he ran off, and we're afraid he'll lose his soul."

"Lose his soul?" said Angel blankly.

"Well, you know. Be happy," said Buffy nervously.

Angel laughed, a surprised laugh. "Buffy, he wasn't cursed. It was a gift," he said, his voice angry.

"What?"

"No curse. No gypsy. No loophole!" snapped Angel. "His soul isn't going to leave if he's happy, with Willow or with anybody else." He glared at her. "Is that what was stopping you?"

She stared at him. "No, it wasn't," she said softly. "Do you think this is easy for me, Angel?" He turned away from her in anger. "You think it's easy seeing you and knowing I can't ever have you? You think it's easy knowing that as soon as you left -do you know why I was with Spike, why he got his soul back? Because I was trying to get you back! I was trying to get you back! But then I would have had to kill him, and I couldn't kill him! I couldn't kill him! And if I didn't kill him, I couldn't save you! And I chose to not kill him, because I couldn't do it! I couldn't look into his eyes and kill the man I, I loved, not again!" She was sobbing softly now. "Yes, loved! And you were gone, and now you're back, and, and. . ." She trailed off slowly.

Angel stood there stiffly. "It hurts," he said finally, his voice almost a whimper. "Seeing you but not being able to be with you. Seeing you and knowing you're not mine, and never will be."

"It does," she agreed.

He sighed.

"What hints have you been dropping?" asked Buffy. "And what do they mean?"

"Since Spike came back, I've seen what I am," said Angel. "A monster pretending he can help." He turned around then. "No more. He and I, we'll be gone, Buffy. Gone."

* * *

Buffy entered the library slowly. She could smell herbs, and burning incense. "Giles?" she asked.

Giles looked up from his book, and glanced at Buffy, then back to Willow, who was sitting, tears streaking her face. "Hi, Buffy," said Willow weakly.

"What's going on?" asked Buffy.

"She's going to undo the spell," said Giles. He glanced at Buffy. "Spike told her to."

"Spike!" said Buffy. "Did he try to lose the soul?" She glanced at Giles. "B-because I talked to Angel, and he wouldn't. Spike wouldn't lose his soul."

Willow looked away.

* * *

Spike stumbled into the mansion. "What?" he said as Angel pointed a poker at him.

"Did you use Willow?" demanded Angel. "To try and lose the soul?"

Spike barked out a laugh, slumping into a chair. "Use Willow? I tried," he muttered. "Oh, I tried."

Angel approached him, holding the poker. "If you hurt her," he started to say, but Spike just laughed.

"I wanted to get rid of the soul so bloody bad!" he chuckled. "But I couldn't. Couldn't!" He laughed again. "Spike. William the Bloody! Bloody bad poet, bloody bad vampire, bloody big bad!" He continued laughing, tears sliding down his cheekbones.

"What happened?" asked Angel.

Spike glared at Angel. "It's none of your business."

Angel stepped forward, pressing the poker to Spike's throat. "No, really, I think it is," he said. "If you broke her heart trying to get rid of your soul, then threw her away when you failed, it really is."

Spike chuckled bitterly. "I guess it is. You want to know what happened? I couldn't do it. See? Still have the soul." He pressed his hand to his chest. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't throw my soul away. I hate it so bad--but I can't get rid of it." He began sobbing. "I couldn't! And, and, it was Willow."

"Willow?" said Angel.

"I loved her, but without the soul? I'd drain her as dry as the Sahara in a heart-beat. You know I would. I know I would. So I told her to break the spell. Told her it was for the best, that our love could never work. Don't know if they're right, if it'll work. But it's worth a try, right? Because I can't do that. Can't hurt her. Can't lose the soul!"

"You told her to. . .you thought you could get rid of the soul, and you chose to keep it?" asked Angel, completely mystified now. He himself wanted to keep his soul, but everything he knew about Spike told him that the younger vampire should have jumped at a chance for freedom.

"I couldn't hurt her. Not like that," said Spike.

"I didn't think you were capable of self-control," said Angel, marveling in the moment.

"Me either. Still have a few surprises in me."

Angel snapped the poker against Spike's arm. "Ow!" bellowed Spike.

"You idiot!" roared Angel. "Your soul wasn't put on you with the gypsy curse! It won't leave with a moment of perfect happiness!"

Spike's face screwed up in apprehension, and then his eyes widened. "No!" he said. "She's, she's breaking the spell!" He bounded out of the chair, panic on his face. "I'm going to lose my Wills, and for nothing!"

He ran out the door before Angel realized what he meant.

* * *

As Spike raced down the streets towards the library, it hit him. Just a sudden spark of knowledge, a recognition.

And then he laughed, a great bubbling laugh that started in his chest and burst from his mouth. He fell to his knees he was laughing so hard, doubling over on the ground, shaking with laughter.

* * *

Willow turned bright red. "Spike lips! Lips of Spike!" she yelped, grabbing her mouth.

Giles took his glasses off. "Thank goodness," he sighed.

Buffy glared at Willow. "Let that be a lesson to you," she said, just a bit more coldly than she had to.

Willow's eyes widened. "Oz!" she squeaked. "Xander!" she double- squeaked. "Mouthwash!" she added as an afterthought.

Buffy sighed, her eyes narrowing. "They know it was a spell," she said. "A de-lusting spell for Xander, Wills?"

"Ack! Ack!" squeaked Willow. Her face turned even redder, turning a shade that nearly matched her hair.

* * *

Spike knocked on Oz's door. Oz opened the door and gazed at the blonde vampire.

"No invite?" asked Spike sarcastically. Oz didn't respond to the jibe. "Hey, mate, I just wanted to apologize. For stealing your girl. I mean, I know how that hurts, and I don't steal other blokes' girls. Ever. And I know it hurt you, and I just want you to know, I don't do that. I mean, I never did anything like that. Ever. It's against my nature, and I, I was broke down by the magic. I'm sure she never felt anything for me before either, but still, the magic was pretty powerful. She tosses around some pretty intense mojo, ya know?"

Oz stared at the vampire glumly. "Not you," he said. "Xander."

Spike sighed. "Don't you get it? She tried to end that. It was a feeling, a feeling that came out of nowhere and was devastating her. She chose you, mate. She chose you."

Oz stared at him. "The feeling itself is pretty disturbing," he said. "When you're with somebody... you want them to only want you."

Spike sighed. "Call it an animal instinct. Call it the yearning for something she couldn't have--only when she couldn't have Xander did it come up. Call it an old love rekindled by opportunity. But remember who she chose, who she was trying to wipe out of her life with that spell, okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Oz.

"I've been there," said Spike, pointing at the boy's shoes. "I know it hurts, and most men I know would do something stupid, would throw this in her face. Would hurt her. And would destroy their love. Don't do that." He leaned against the barrier, the invisible protection that Oz had. "True love can stand a few bumps along the way, a few infatuations. It can withstand anything. True love is endless, mate. Endless, and it doesn't shoot blame around."

Oz stared at him mutely. For a minute they stood like that, and then Oz smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Spike. "I mean that. You tell anyone about this conversation, I'll tear your lungs out." He stood straight and adjusted his duster with a quick jerk. "I still have a reputation to keep up, you know."

He disappeared into the night with the silent, predatory grace of a vampire. Oz grabbed his coat and headed out into the night, searching for his Willow.


	8. The First: taste of Season 7 in Season 3

**Chapter 8: The First**

Spike sat in the middle of the dark cemetery, atop his eyes closed, hands on his knees. All around him the world was a still, silent darkness.

Well, except for the clumsy attempts at stealth behind him. "I can hear you," he said finally.

"No you can't," replied Willow. "I'm being all quiet and stuff. And I'm not talking to you, currently!" Still, she sat down beside him, letting out a sigh and staring down at her knees.

"Boyfriend still mad at you?" asked Spike.

"He's okay with it now," said Willow. "Won't tell me why. Just says maybe it could have been worse. How could it have been worse?"

"Could have been a girl, I suppose," said Spike lazily. "You come out here hunting vampires, or just me in particular?"

"Well, I got to thinking about the whole loophole thing. And, and I think you don't have one," she said, looking up at him fearfully, wondering how he would react.

"I know," he said.

"You knew before? But..." She turned red, catching the implication there; that he had only been after her for the sex.

"No. Angel told me. Explained it," said Spike patiently. "Afterwards."

"Oh. So, you, uh, you almost tried to get rid of your soul," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "Now duck!"

She ducked. He dove over her head, slamming into an approaching vampire; doubtless summoned by her careless approach, he thoughts. Two more approached from behind.

"Uh, Spike," said Willow, keeping her head down. "Who're your friends?"

Spike staked the vampire in front of him, whirling back, stake in hand. "Dunno. Hey, Lenny!"

"Spike," said the sallow vampire. "How nice to see you. . .not."

"What's up, Lenny?" asked Spike.

"Lots," said Lenny. "I heard you'd gone soft, man. It's painful to see."

Spike's face fell. "You think I'm soft?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Like a baby," mocked Lenny. "Get him, boys."

Vampires now surrounded them. "I'm thinking, yell really loud. Maybe Buffy will hear," offered Willow.

"A baby," said Spike. "Soft like a baby. Are you stupid, Lenny?"

He hurled himself at the other vampire, staking two on his way to Lenny. The vampires reacted by charging him. He grabbed Lenny, staking a third vampire.

Then the fight really began.

He swung out with a foot, knocking a vampire to the ground, all the while deftly wielding his stake. Often he would stake arms or heads when he couldn't reach a chest or back, leading to loud screams of incoherent pain.

Willow fled.

"Soft!" screamed Spike. "Like a baby!" He slammed a knee into Lenny's crotch. "Baby want a bottle?" He smashed the stake through Lenny's head, leading to a scream. "I ever tell you guys how I got the name Spike?" he asked brightly.

Now he was aiming for their heads, not dusting them. Toying with them. The frenzied mob, which had only been a handful of angry vampires to begin with, was beginning to lose momentum.

"Baby want a nap?" asked Spike, lifting Lenny and dropping him to the ground, kicking him in the face a few times. "Yes, yes baby does." He dropped down, to his knees, staking Lenny, then leveled a glare at the vampires still standing. "So, let's review," he said.

Then he charged.

* * *

The mansion stood cold and alone, a monolith. Spike staggered up the front steps, leaning against the door for a minute. He fought the urge to gulp air in, spurred by pain. He didn't both holding down the laughter.

He staggered in the front door, laughing. Angel was standing there, leaning against the fireplace, waiting for him. Spike stopped laughing when he turned around, glaring at the younger vampire.

"It's time, Spike," said Angel somberly.

"Screw you!" said Spike, laughing.

Angel gritted his teeth. "Spike, I have a lead. I think it's the mayor behind recent events, and I think I know how to find him."

"Try city hall!" said Spike. "But not... in... daylight," he added slowly, as if the other vampire were stupid.

Angel shook his head. "I thought we were going to take this thing down before it came for Buffy?"

"She's the Slayer. That's what she does. Kill the bad things. She doesn't need our help doing that job."

"Atonement?"

"Boring," said Spike. "Hey, you remember Lenny?"

"No."

"Me too."

For a moment Angel glared at him. Then he left.

Spike crossed to the other side of the room slowly. When he reached the place where Angel was standing he punched the wall, letting out a ragged breath. "Now, let's try that again, shall we Angel? Hey, Spike, how's it going? Fine, Angel, fine. By the way, you suck. I mean that. And I've decided that the whole redemption and soul thing is kind of weird on me. And since I can't get rid of the soul, I'll just improvise and kill you. You mind? Oh, yeah, I mind, Spike! What's your problem! Growl, slash, poof! No more bloody Angel." He flipped a cigarette out, coming up with a lighter with his other hand. "Yeah, that went better. Maybe just, Hey, Spike, let's go! Growl, slash, poof. Yeah, liking it."

He lit the cigarette, still not completely happy with the resolution. Still not sure what he really wanted out of Angel, why he kept hanging around him.

* * *

Faith fell in step with Angel. "Hey, tall and brooding. What's up? Out to terrorize the populace? Or turned evil again?"

"Ha ha. Go away." He kept walking a little too fast, so that every other step she had to add a little bit of run to her walk to keep up.

"Ooh, a new vampire power! The incredible sulk!"

"Go away," he repeated.

"What's your problem?"

"I, I suffered!" he growled. "I began to fight my own nature for redemption! And then I lost it all for love. Spike? He didn't suffer. He just yelled a lot. And now I'm fighting my nature, my demon, and he's just wallowing in it."

Faith thought about it. "So, you're saying he got an easy out, and you're jealous."

Angel thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's the extent of it," he admitted. "Okay, I'm being petty. I can see it. But it's been so hard for me, and it's just so easy for him. And now he's got some sort of stalker deal going on with Buffy."

"Yeah. Wacky. So. Wanna Slay?"

"If that's a come on, just remember, happy makes me evil."

"Just like every other guy I've known," she replied, grinning like a shark assuring the fish that they could be good friends. "So let's keep it purely physical between us, huh?"

* * *

Spike threw himself down in Angel's chair, blowing smoke on it. He knew Angel hated it when he did this, and he was drawing every last bit of satisfaction he could from the situation with Angel; especially since that was all the satisfaction he could get.

He was apparently doomed to be just Buffy's friend for the rest of his unlife, tormented by past misdeeds and shackled to Angel's side.

Then he felt something pass through the room. An ice-cold wave that, just for a second, made him feel the death that lived in his veins. For just a second all he could feel was the lack of life in himself.

He jerked back in the chair, his chin coming up defensively. He glanced around, making sure all the walls were still there and undisturbed. He was fairly sure reality had just shifted--that something terribly wrong was happening. "Who's there?" he called out, certain somebody was watching him, and even more certain they had malevolent intentions.

A figure approached him from behind. "Hello, William."

At the voice he jumped up out of the chair, spinning around so fast that his duster made a cracking noise as it was pulled around. "Mother!" He stared at her with eyes that were filled with long-forgotten regrets and confusion.

"It's been so long since we last spoke. So long since you killed me, twice."

He stared at her, and very slowly his chest swelled up as he took an unnecessary deep breath. "If it ain't mummy dearest!" His voice was filled with a new emotion, one that covered his confusion completely. "Hate to break it to you, mum, but I go by Spike now. Spike. As in, his poetry's worse than a having a railroad spike through the head. That sort of Spike. Hey, how's it goin? Dead now, huh. That's a shame. Never got to show you what my new family showed me about torture and shame and burning humiliation." He grinned. "And here you are, right on schedule. Can we say, good timing?"

She stared at him. "You killed me, son. I loved you so much, and you killed me."

"Little too much there, near the end, if you ask me. But, hey, _c'est le_ life!"

* * *

Dawn breaking over the town of Sunnydale meant one thing to Giles. It meant he had survived another night without becoming vampire food. It meant he had struggled through, and so had Buffy.

He was all too well aware that one morning would be different. That some day soon the sun would come up, and one or both of them would not be there any longer. It was the terrible nature of this life they led.

That didn't make it any easier, what he had to do today.

Giles approached Buffy before her first class, when she was waiting on the school steps for Xander and Willow. "Er, Buffy, we need to talk."

She looked up at him slowly and carefully. Ever since she had learned that he didn't trust Spike or Angel, and had realized how far he would go to keep her away from them, she had been wary. Very wary. The guarded look in her eyes broke his heart--but it was really the fault of the vampires, which was even worse.

"What about?" she asked carelessly, putting down the book she had been pretending to read and the fashion magazine he wasn't supposed to notice.

"It's, it's about Angel."

"Don't start," said Buffy, reaching for the book.

"He came to my apartment last night," said Giles. "Said he needed help. Said he wanted to know why he was back. And then, well, he became a bit vague. Said something about someone else being there. Seeing visions."

Buffy frowned. "That's odd. Visions?"

"I know. That's why we need to talk."

"So, what happened?"

"He freaked out and ran."

"I'll look into it," said Buffy, rising to leave.

* * *

Spike slammed the door to the mansion open. "Enough!" he bellowed. "I'm not sorry at all I killed you! You were a whining little bugger, and I quite enjoyed it! Don't expect me to stop just cause I'm playing for the other team now!"

He slammed the door behind him, hesitated, then opened it and slammed it again. Apparently satisfied with the noise he turned to Angel.

"Dead people?" he said to Angel. "They suck."

"You see them too?" asked Angel.

"All over the place! And, hey! Back again!" said Spike, pointing.

"Jenny," whispered Angel, staring at the woman he had killed for no other reason than her desire to help him.

"Wasn't she the librarian's girl? That's right, you killed her, when you turned evil," said Spike, staring at the woman. "Well, she probably deserved it."

Angel stared at him. "How can you say that?"

"What do you want me to do, go nuts and stake myself? Ha!" replied Spike. "Give in to my inner demon? Already working on that one. Don't need help."

Angel stared at him. "You're a monster!" he said brokenly.

"Yeah," said Spike, moving closer. "I'm what goes bump in the night. I'm the Big Bad. I'm the monster. You got a problem with that now, Angelus?" He glanced at Jenny Calendar. "Whatever I am, you made me. You're worse than I ever was."

Angel growled, shifting into his vampiric visage. "You disgust me."

"I disgust you?" said Spike, his eyes narrowing. "You bloody git!"

Angel grabbed Spike by the neck. "Wasting your second chance--what does Buffy see in you?!" he demanded. "Why did she pick you over me?"

Spike punched Angel off him. "Because you're big, puffy, ugly, lumpy, brooding, and a bloody poofter!" he shouted at Angel. He wanted a confrontation more than anything else, just then. More than answers as to why they were being haunted; more than a chance to talk. He wanted to hit Angel. "You want me? You got me!"

Angel growled, and shifted back to human face, turning away.

"Hey!" screamed Spike, punching him again, knocking him to the ground. "Maybe you think you can just ask a bloody question like that and walk away, but you can't! You can't!" The idea that he wouldn't get a fight out of this at the least was incredibly depressing to him.

Angel rose to his feet, scowling, but made no move to attack Spike.

"I hate you!" screamed Spike. He glared at Jenny. "I hate her the most! Don't try to guilt trip me, wench!" His yelling was going up in decibles, not down, causing Angel to wince. "I killed for over a century, and I don't regret one minute!"

"You're an animal!" bellowed Angel.

"Yeah! And so are you!"

Angel growled. Spike laughed at his growl, throwing his head back for a good, full-bodied laugh.

"He's not an animal," said Jenny, dissolving into a businessman in a sharp suit.

"What?" said Spike, rolling his head back down and focusing on the apparition.

"The thing I remember most was thinking how artful it was. In the dark, they looked just like they were sleeping. It wasn't until I bent down and kissed them good night that I felt how cold they were. You grabbed me, and I thought, who would go to so much trouble to arrange them like that?" The businessman slowly transformed into a maid.

"But you see, that's what makes you different than other beasts. They kill to feed, but you took more kinds of pleasure in it than any creature that walks or crawls."

Spike chuckled. "Oh, now it's kick the Angel time? Fine." He whirled, punching Angel in the face again, dropping him to the floor yet again. "You think he's an animal? You think he's beyond monstrous? Fine, he is! I get it! Here, some more punishment!"

The maid slowly transformed into a black woman, wearing a duster identical to Spikes. "Him, a monster? You tell me who's the monster, Spike."

Spike laughed. "You were a decent fight," he told her. "Don't flatter yourself. That's what I do, killing Slayers." He leaned forward. "Go on, tell me what a bad man I am."

She smiled. "You're bad. You're evil. That's what I like about you. What are you doing just _falling in love_ with a Slayer? You're supposed to kill her. Like you did me."

Spike chuckled. "Oh, that almost made sense. Good luck with the tormenting Angel thing. If you need help, just ask!" He stormed out. Angel lay on the floor, covering his ears.

"No. No," moaned Angel.

Slowly the black Slayer morphed into Jenny, and leaned over him. "Sh, sh," she said, putting her insubstantial hands out to take his hands off his ears. He let her hands guide his down, not even noticing when her hands passed through his wrists carelessly. "It's gonna be all right, Angel." She smiled wickedly.

* * *

Buffy entered the library cautiously, glancing at shadows. "Giles, I've been having some dreams. Bad, bad dreams."

"Buffy. Take a look at this," said Giles, descending from the stacks with a pile of papers, all old and worn. "These letters contain references to a, a, an ancient power known as The First."

"First what?"

"Evil. Absolute evil, older than man, than demons. It could have had the power to bring Angel back."

"These guys, I-I saw them in my dream."

"You had another dream? With Angel? What happened?"

"Angel, and Spike, and... Oh, we don't need to get sidetracked. Who are these guys?"

"Um, they're known as the, uh, as the Bringers o-o-or Harbingers. They're high priests of The First. They, uh, they can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them, haunt them."

"These are the guys working the mojo on Angel?"

Xander entered the room, and apparently he had been listening in; he looked pale, remembering Angelus. "We gotta stop them," he said. His voice didn't crack, but it took an effort on his part.

"Y-you can't fight The First, Buffy. It's not a-a physical being."

"Well, I-I can fight these priest guys."

"If we can find them," said Xander.

The front door flew open, as if waiting for the prompting, and Spike marched in, dragging along an eyeless priest. He stopped in the middle of the room, pushing the priest out in front of himself. "So, you know, I've been just a little testy lately." He was in his demonic form, his face wrinkled and contorted into a mask of evil. He bit the priest on the neck, hard, his head going down violently and then coming up. The priest screamed, and Giles jumped up.

The priest's neck was torn up, filled with little bite marks and covered with blood.

"And, you know, I've been just a little haunted, too," said Spike. "So, you know, I went and found the idiots plaguing my dreams, and decided to hand them a little bit of their own medicine." He started to lean down again, then stopped. "Oh, by the way, Angel's probably out of his mind by now. The whole mind trick thing was really throwing him."

"What happened?" asked Giles, a little apprehensively. He had never been sure just how good a soul was supposed to be at containing these monsters, and now Spike looked deranged, half insane. He wished that Buffy would act sensibly and hit Spike, but she was just watching silently. There wasn't even a great deal of disapproval on her face, which made him even more nervous.

Spike grinned. "They got their wish," he said deliberately. "I went nuts on them, started doing unspeakable, evil things." He pushed the priest away. "To them, of course."

The priest whimpered, falling to his knees, weak from blood loss.

Jenny appeared behind Spike, an aggravated look on her face. "Not that I didn't expect that, but, you know, that's annoying."

Spike laughed. "Oh, sure you did. You expected me to go ape on your boys instead of Buffy? And after that pep talk about killing Slayers! Tch!" He glared at her with a fury that surprised Giles. "I don't appreciate the mind games, love. I really don't. I don't put up with that crap. Not from you, not from anyone."

"Hmm. You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon, little boy. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I am everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

Buffy kicked the priest to the ground and approached the First. "Alright, I get it. You're evil. Do we have to chat about it all day?"

Jenny's visage grinned widely. "Angel will be dead by sunrise. Your Christmas... will be his wake. Oh, and, the talking?" Spike vamped out. "Just a little coverup while my other little... surprise went off. For all his talk about not liking mind games, he's surprisingly easy to manipulate, our William."

Spike leapt at Buffy, his hands coming up. His howl held no trace of intelligence in it, no trace of the man who'd fought off the First's machinations. Only a howl of feral rage.

"No!" said Buffy, spinning around and kicking Spike away from her. "Giles! Go! You have to save Angel!"

Giles hesitated. Xander grabbed him by the arm. "Debate later! Run from crazed vamp NOW!" said Xander.

Giles couldnt' argue with that line of thought, and was forced to join Xander in a mad dash out of the shop.

Spike rose to his feet slowly, crouching over, glaring at Buffy with animalistic hatred. "Oh, no you don't!" she said. "You think you're up to it? What did you have on those other Slayers, Spike? Your muscles? Your incredible fighting skill?" She punched him, knocking him down. "No. It was you. Your impossible love for life. Your impossible smarts in knowing how to not give up." She punched him so hard he spun around and fell to the floor. "It wasn't the animal in you that killed those Slayers. It was the man."

He glared at her, and she kicked him in the face. "Without that, you're just another vampire."

"Can stop now, pet," he said quietly, not trying to rise off the floor this time. "I get the idea."

"Oh!" she said, dropping to her knees and holding his face up. It was already turning purple. "Sorry."

"Don't be. That bloody song. . . Don't know how she did that. Just wish I could remember."

"Spike, it's okay. You're okay."

He snorted. "Till she comes around and sings me a bloody lullaby!" He climbed to his feet, inhaling sharply. "Sun's coming up. Wanna go find Angel?"

They ran through the hills, Spike huffing and puffing. "Think you broke my ribs," he complained.

"Watch it," she said. "You were, after all, biting that priest even before the Trigger thing."

"He'd been tormenting me. Few pints of his blood, that's the least he could give me!" said Spike. "He's close. I can smell him."

"The priest?"

"Angel!"

They found him staring out over the rooftops, to the place in the sky where the sun would rise, where streaks of light were already coming up over the edge of the horizon. Spike glared out at the spot, folding his arms. He was better than most vampires about indirect light, refusing to give in to fear. Refusing to run away from the first hint of something that could hurt him.

But sunrise brought out his strongest instincts to run away.

"Angel," said Buffy. Her voice was soft and sad.

"Poofter!" growled Spike, not liking her tone.

He glanced at the two of them, then looked back out over the roofs.

"I bet half the kids down there are already awake. Lying in their beds... sneaking downstairs... waiting for day," said Angel. He sounded wistful.

"Angel, please. I need for you to get inside. Th-there's only a few minutes left," said Buffy.

"I know. I can smell the sunrise long before it comes."

Spike fidgeted. "Smell it? I can feel it in my bones! Angel, let's go. This is crazy."

"You were right," said Angel. "I'm not just an animal. I'm going to kill again. I'm going to lose it again. I'm a monster."

"I don't have time to explain this. You just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you..." said Buffy.

"It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me."

"Showing you?"

"What I am." His voice was sad and forlorn, a quiet whisper of agony.

"Were," said Buffy forcefully.

"And ever shall be. I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do."

"You don't know. Some great evil takes credit for bringing you back and you buy it?"

"You just give up?" asked Spike, genuinely startled now that he understood.

"I can't do it again, Buffy. I can't become a killer," said Angel.

Spike walked towards him, his face contorting into his demonic visage. "You ponce. Is that all you're worried about? You suffered, you fought it! You're better than me! I admit it! You've been stewing over it a long time, but guess what: you won! You bloody won!"

Angel shook his head, confused. "What?"

"The girl! You got the bloody girl in the end, just like you always do!" screamed Spike.

"But I thought--"

"Thought, nothing," snorted Spike. "Why is it you can never accept victory?"

"I didn't win."

"Bull," said Spike. "You got the girl."

"Spike, I didn't get the girl!" said Angel, more than a little confused. "I nearly killed the girl."

"No!" yelled Buffy. "Both of you, stop it!"

Spike and Angel stared at each other, and then Spike slapped Angel, hard. "You ponce. You think you're strong? I fought the First Evil. I fought hard. And you know what? I lost. I still fought Buffy, still ended up drinking a man's blood. My sanity went right out the window. I lost!"

"It doesn't matter," said Angel, looking away.

"It matters!" Spike grabbed his shoulder. "Look, I hate you. We both know it. But you know you're what got me this far. You, you tried to help me! You failed, but you tried. That's your redemption right there! If not for you, they would all be dead by now! Dead and gone!"

Angel shook his head. "I created you before I destroyed you, Spike."

Spike shook his head, standing back. "In the end, you didn't create me," he said finally. Angel glanced at him. "This? What I am now? It has nothing to do with you any more."

Angel sighed. "You mean the soul. Spike, it's never been the demon in me that did the most horrible things. It's not the demon that needs killing. It's the man."

Spike thought on that. "The man, eh." He turned away. "Fine. You git." He stormed away, his instincts overcoming whatever desire he had to help Angel.

"He sacrificed his pride to say that, to admit how much you've helped him," said Buffy.

"He's never been the monster I was. He might make it. Me, I can't fight any more."

"Angel, you can't do this. It's time to go home." Her voice was desperate; pleading.

"No. I can't."

Buffy sighed. "Angel, I can't. . . I can't love you any more. I tried to. I tried to so hard. But then, with everything that happened, I couldn't. And you knew that. That's why you told Spike he'd won, because you knew that we had was gone. And, maybe he has won. I don't know if I can ever fully trust him, though."

"That's my fault too."

"But you were always a friend."

"We were never friends."

"No," she agreed. "But you were a _friend_. Don't do this, Angel. You can be a hero."

"I've never been," he disagreed. "I let you be the hero while I hid and sometimes came out."

"I didn't say you could _still_ be a hero. I said you can _be_ a hero." It wasn't entirely what she had meant to say, but it was true. "You could be, Angel. You could fight your fight for redemption."

He glared at her. "Maybe I could. But if I lost, Buffy? What then." He looked at the sky. "It's just better this way."

She stood staring at him, no longer able to think of a rejoinder. She felt a piece of her heart, one reserved for Angel and Angel alone, break.

"The world wants me dead," he whispered. "Nature itself would kill me... sunlight. It's time the world had its way."

A snowflake landed on Buffy's shoulder, making her jump. More flakes fell around her, cold drops on a hot day.

For a second the significance was lost on her. Then she looked up and out at that wave of snow falling, blocking the direct sunlight. The unnatural snow that they never saw here. She looked down at him, and saw his shoulders stiffen as he understood.

"The world wants you dead, huh?" asked Buffy. "I think you need to think about that a little bit." She walked away, and he fell to his knees heavily, looking straight up into the falling snow, at the clouds that had blocked out the sun.

"Why me?" he asked quietly. "First from hell, then from myself."

Buffy paused, almost out of earshot. "Maybe I'm not the only one who knows you could be a hero, Angel. Maybe it's time you started acting like one."

* * *

"I can't remember the tune, but when I heard it, I couldn't think," said Spike. Giles, sitting opposite him, nodded, doodling notes on a legal pad. "I felt like a fledgling again. No control at all. Just this demon raging in my head, out of control. After Buffy hit him a couple times he realized he was beat, and went off to lick his wounds."

"Er, yes," said Giles. "What did the tune remind you of?"

"Er, nothing," replied Spike, not quite being evasive, but still not quiet answering the question. When Giles cocked one eyebrow at him he shrugged helplessly. "A lullaby?"

The door slammed, and Buffy walked into Giles' front room. She looked at the odd tableau, the vampire and the Watcher, and shook her head. "Giles. Can I talk to you?"

"Er, of course," said Giles, standing.

As Spike listened to them talk in hushed tones of dead children and runes, he carelessly ran a hand over Giles' coffee table. He hesitated, then stood and left, pulling his coat over his head.

He really didn't want to talk about the lullaby.


	9. The Zeppo

**Chapter 9: The Zeppo**

* * *

The mansion was increasingly becoming a tomb to Spike, a grave. A place where two dead things stayed, and where all he did was brood like Angel. It was beginning to wear on him.

So much so that he was sitting here alone, smoking a cigarette in the dark, and brooding without Angel. Usually it was Angel who started it, brooding until Spike joined him.

The door opened, but he didn't look up. He knew it was Angel. Angel approached him carefully. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, peaches," said Spike, staring off into space.

Angel sat down opposite him, and for a second they stared at each other. "How's it going with the whole evil undead thing?" asked Spike after a minute.

"Fine over here. And you?"

"Fine."

They sat, listening to the sounds of silence. "Faith's gone," said Angel.

"Gone?" asked Spike. "What do you mean, gone? I mean, that could mean anything! Dead, or just off on a jaunt!"

"More jaunt," said Angel. "And a demon nearly got Joyce to kill Buffy."

Spike snorted. "Would figure that woman would do better than me on that. I tell you she hit me in the head with an axe once? Nice woman." He continued staring into space.

"Are you brooding?" asked Angel.

"What?" said Spike. "NO! I'm just bloody thinking!"

"What about?"

"None of your business," said Spike, and managed to throw a snarl in on top of that. After a second he added, "Buffy."

"Ah," said Angel. "Considering how you'll never be good enough for her and how you'll never be able to give her a normal life?"

"Wondering about the right Valentine's Day gift," said Spike off-handedly.

Crack! Angel's boot connected with Spike's face in a heartbeat, making a noise that sounded quite satisfying to Angel. He beamed as Spike rolled on the floor. "Now, what were you brooding about?"

"How I'll never be able to give Buffy a normal life and I'll never be good enough for her," moaned Spike, holding his head.

"That's better," Said Angel with a nod.

"Bloody poofter!" growled Spike, kicking Angel's feet out from under him. Angel fell, striking his head as he went. Spike climbed to his feet. "I was just playing with you," he added with a grim smile. "Wasn't really thinking about getting her any bloody gifts. You never could take a joke."

"Terrific," rumbled Angel, rising to his feet and standing ready to fight Spike. "Anything you want to add to that performance?"

Spike nodded. "Next time, I want a weapon. Stake, holy water, I'm flexible."

Angel nodded, relaxing his stance. "So. You know I don't trust you."

"I know. That whole 'lack of self-control' thing," said Spike, putting up air quotes with his hands.

"You're a pig," said Angel. Spike glared at him. "No offense. But you have all the self-control of a two year old with ADHD. I can't trust you. And air quotes? Really, that's... pathetic."

Spike glowered. "I'm goin out to patrol. Kill something, let off some steam."

Angel nodded. "You do that."

* * *

Buffy screamed, running down the street. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

The vampire named Kralik followed her down the dark street, humming. Beside him a Watcher, decked out in tweed and a vampiric visage, roared and started running.

Spike appeared in front of Buffy, grinning as she ran into him. The grin slipped off his face as she fell to the ground. "Slayer?" He moved closer, leaning over her. "You all right?"

"Help me!" she sobbed. He grabbed her arm, dragging her up and closer to him. She struggled, but couldn't get loose.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're playing at?" he asked her, letting go.

The vampiric Watcher charged them, only to meet Spike's arm. The arm didn't move, and the vampire was swept off his feet by his own momentum, falling to the ground.

"I can't, I can't," gasped Buffy.

Spike kicked the vampire in the face. "Lost your mojo, love?"

She nodded, not even managing to be offended at his use of the word love. He grinned widely, kicking the vampire again. Buffy heard the sound of bones grinding, and winced.

After a few more kicks he casually staked the vampire. "Seems to me you're always in trouble," he groused.

She bristled. "Well, unlike some evil dead things I know, I don't just run away from my problems."

"Run away?" he asked.

"Hello? You kissed me, and there was, there was sparkage! And then I didn't see you again, for well, well, except when the world was in danger. But you just kind of buried your head in the sand! Explain that one, huh?"

He stared at her. "You've just lost your powers, and you could be in grave danger, and you want to talk about us?" He shook his head. "Mum always told me girls were strange." He turned away from her, walking away. She glanced both ways, looking for Kralik.

"Uh, could you walk me home?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Walk. You. Home?" After a second that passed, and he smiled cheerfully, as though it wasn't actually the most insane request he had ever heard. "Sure, Slayer." He turned towards her house and began walking. She fell in step with him.

"What's the deal, anyway?" asked Spike.

"I don't know. The vampire, when I hit him, it felt like my arm was broken, it hurt so much."

Spike grunted, grabbing her arm and swinging her around. "You're a normal person now?" he asked. "Fate, destiny, all that, just screwed you over then left?"

"That's, that's what it looks like," she said nervously.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable. And they call me evil!"

She stared at his forehead. "What hit you?" He didn't understand at first, then touched the bootmark on his forehead

"Eh? Oh, Angelus."

"Angelus?" she said, her voice rising.

"Yeah. We were bonding." He turned and began walking, only to stop when a car pulled up in front of them.

"Buffy, get in the car," said Giles.

Spike stared at the Watcher, and something clicked in his head. "What?" he said. "Watcher, what have you done?"

Buffy climbed into the car trustingly. "Don't worry, Spike, it'll be all right."

As the car sped off he rubbed his upper lip. "Oh, sure. Just drive away with him. Never mind you might be safer with me. Never mind you were trying to talk about us a minute ago." His mouth curved in a smile. "Us, wench, you said us!" He began to do a happy dance through the street, something that owed a lot to Xander's Snoopy dance.

* * *

Buffy sat quietly on the stool in her mother's kitchen. All around the Scoobys, sans Cordelia, were chattering. Her mother was sitting opposite her, and the two vampires were (at Spike's insistence) standing in the shadows.

"I can't believe Giles was fired," said Willow. "How could Giles get fired?"

"So, how did you manage to kill Kralik?" asked Oz.

"Oh, she was very clever," said Joyce with a smile, causing Buffy to raise her eyebrows. "Uh, you go ahead and tell it, dear. You tell it better."

Buffy just let out a sigh.

"Now, now when you say 'fired', do you mean 'fired'?" asked Willow, starting to freak out a little bit.

"You're not cruising past that concept any time soon, are you?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, he's been fired! He's, he's unemployed! He's... between jobs."

"If I'd got my mitts on him, that woulda been the least of his problems," muttered Spike from the corner. Angel casually backhanded him in the face, a blow hard enough it might have killed a human on the spot. Spike elbowed the other vampire in the stomach.

"Not in the house, boys," said Joyce, resigned to their displays of violence.

Both vampires gazed at her with stoic and slightly offended faces.

Buffy glanced back at them, the skin between her eyebrows wrinkling slightly. She looked back at Willow. "He's still the librarian," she pointed out.

"Okay, but I'm writing an angry letter," said Willow.

"You know, nothing's really gonna change. The important thing is that I kept up my special birthday tradition of gut-wrenching misery and horror."

"Bright side to everything," said Oz.

Buffy grabbed a jar of peanut butter and tried to open it. It didn't open. "Just feel better when I get my strength back," said Buffy with another little sigh.

Angel, Spike and Xander were all immediately at her side, grappling for the peanut butter jar. Xander lost first, lacking vampiric strength, and he retreated to Buffy's side quickly.

"Heh," he said with a smile, trying to pass off his attempt to get the jar as a joke.

"You guys are loving this far too much," said Buffy.

"Admit it," said Xander.

"Sometimes!" Spike cut in, smashing Angel's face against the counter and pushing him away, winning the peanut butter and opening it easily. "You just need a big strong man." He grinned.

"And sometimes you need Spike, instead," growled Angel, getting up off the floor.

Spike growled at him, the smile never slipping.

Later, after everybody else had left, and they were cleaning, Joyce started a game of twenty questions. At least, Buffy thought that was what happened. There were a lot of questions, anyway.

"Honey, what was that with Spike and Angel?" asked Joyce. Buffy glanced up from her book, gladly setting the homework aside.

"What, the violence?"

"Yeah. And the competition. They seemed awfully... attentative."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. What with losing my powers and my Watcher being fired, I haven't been paying them too much attention. But it seems- do they seem playful about it to you? I mean, they don't seem to be genuinely trying to kill each other now. They seem almost settled."

Joyce frowned. "Playful?" she asked, sitting beside her daughter.

"Maybe not playful. But definitely not really trying to kill each other. Maybe, maybe even friendly."

* * *

Spike punched Angel in the chest, feeling ribs give under his punch. "Ha!" he howled triumphantly as the older vampire fell. "How does that feel, eh, Liam?"

Angel coughed, swinging a weak punch into Spike's knee, dropping the younger vampire. "You ready to settle this?"

"Settle it?" said Spike, struggling up to his knees. "You mean stake you? Yeah, ready."

Angel shook his head. "I mean talk about it. Violence is easy, for you. We've established that already."

"More fluent in that than English."

"That much was apparent from your poetry."

Spike punched him in the face and stood up. "Yeah, thanks. What do you want to talk about?"

"What else? Buffy."

Spike punched Angel again.

"Ow!" Angel grabbed his nose. "What was that for?"

"No reason. Now, explain this one to me. Why do I want to talk with you?"

"The whole true love thing with Buffy is all a-fizzle," said Angel. "And the whole sparkage thing with you and her? Yeah, I saw that. Can't hide it from me. And we really need to talk about it."

Spike shrugged. "No, no, we don't," he said. Angel sighed.

"Spike. . . you've really been there for me in the last few weeks."

"Don't you say that!" screamed Spike.

"I don't know what I would have done without you here," said Angel seriously. "You've really shown me the dark side of myself-shown me why I can't be with Buffy. At the same time, you've been more a hero than I have. You showed me what I am. And what I could be."

"I mean it. One more word, I'll start looking for a stake," said Spike, very seriously.

"You've been my friend, even thought you hate me. You helped pull me back from the brink when the First was torturing me. I can't hate you any more Spike, even if you are--well, what you are."

"Even if I am what I am?" said Spike, his voice rising an octave. He dropped it two. "You... loser."

"Loser?" said Angel, smiling.

"Poofter is getting a bit old," admitted Spike. "Thought I'd strike out on a nwe line of insults. Ponce? Prattling ninny?"

"Anyway," said Angel. "I just want to let you know that I'll be there for you, too. Even if it means staking you to keep you away from Buffy."

Spike sighed. "See, that's the part I knew was coming. What is this, if you can't have her nobody can?"

Angel shook his head. "She's been hurt enough," he said flatly.

"Great! So I'll go mend the wounds, shall I?"

Angel growled. "Don't be daft. You're a vampire. If you were perfect, if you did everything right, it would still be wrong. She'd skulk to you in the dark hours of the night, all the while becoming more distant from her friends, her humanity. She'd become a dark thing of the night--like us. Her humanity is the strongest part of her, the part she needs to stay alive, bright, vibrant!"

Spike closed his eyes. "I know," he admitted, opening them again. "And I said I was going to be distant. Then I said I was going to leave. But I can't! I can't just leave her here-alone. To face her fate."

Angel sighed, looking down at the ground. "It's hard. But I think we have to."

* * *

Buffy entered the mansion quickly. She was starting to get the hang of entering the mansion. First, you ignored the fear that you'd find a pile of dust, or worse, two piles of dust. Next, you put on the_ "I'm not happy to see Angel_" face. Then you put on the "_I'm not happy to see Spike_" face. Then you tried to contain any disappointment at not seeing either vampire. Or, worse, seeing only one of them. That was always worse.

Except that it was much better, at the same time.

She opened the door, and walked in. Angel was alone, reading a book. "Hey," he said.

"Uh, where's Spike?" she asked, then mentally kicked herself.

"Moving out," said Angel, going back to his book.

Spike walked in the front door behind Buffy. "Hey, forehead: where's the telly I brought home last week?"

"Front room," said Angel, not looking up.

"Where are you going?" asked Buffy, terrified for one dark instant.

"Quaint little place just down the road. Can't miss it; middle of the cemetery," said Spike.

"Er. This may be one of those signs of the impending apocalypse that Giles warned me is coming TONIGHT." She yelled the last word, getting both vampire's attention. "Now, we're gonna go out there, and save the world. You two wouldn't mind that little interruption to your little snit, would you?"

* * *

Spike and Angel entered the Bronze together, only to spot Xander, who shot up to his feet, waving his hand. The girl with him glanced blankly at them.

"Angel! Spike! Buddies! Friend-buddies!" said Xander desperately. "You wanna sit and talk?"

"We're here looking for Buffy," said Spike.

"We found the artifact she sent us after," said Angel.

Neither vampire seemed especially interested in Xander, or in the predicament he found himself in. Neither had noticed his strange greeting to them. He deflated a little bit. "Library, last I saw."

"I don't think they know what they're dealing with," said Angel. "The artifact. . ."

"Let's go there... and tell them that," said Xander. He glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"No," said Angel. "It's best you stay out of harm's way."

He turned to leave. "But I can help!" said Xander desperately.

Spike snorted, leaning forward at Xander. "Newsflash, Zeppo: you are useless."

"Zeppo? Have you been talking to Cordelia?" asked Xander, angry that she had said the same things to the vampire as well.

"What? No," said Spike. "Obvious, inn't? Useless, and you prattle. In danger, you're not just in danger; you put all your little friends in danger. You. Are. Useless." He turned and followed Angel.

Spike had derived a lot of pleasure from that. He was jealous of all the things Xander had that he took for granted. Jealous of Xander's ability to walk wtih Buffy in the daylight; with the easy friendship he shared with her.

Causing him pain? Was the most fun he'd had so far that day.

* * *

Spike trailed Giles. "What're you doing?" he asked, the wheedling little more than a whine.

"I'm trying to summon Spirit Guides," said Giles crankily. "What are you doing?"

"Babysitter duty. I pulled short straw," said Spike.

Giles sighed. "All right, but this is powerful magic. Do please try not to get killed."

Spike glared at him. "Amaze me."

Giles began spreading out spell components on the ground. "Amaze you? Bloody thug," grumbled Giles. "No appreciation of the finer points of spellcasting." He stood up, glaring, and assumed a stance.

"_Noli me renuere, umbra ducens. Sapienta manium super me effundatur_," Giles intoned.

"_'Let the wisdom of those who have passed be showered upon me'_? Campy, mate, very campy," said Spike. "You aren't going to impress me much that way."

Giles glared at him. "When did you learn latin?" he asked.

"When I was six. Don't stop now."

A voice rumbled through the air. "_Illae res occultae sunt tempoti et locis obscuris. Enuntiare illas Chaos super orbem vivum terrarum ferat_."

"These secrets belong to time and the dark regions. To reveal them would bring Chaos down upon the living Earth," repeated Giles slowly, trying to get the meaning..

"B_elua propulsanda est! Invenire vitium suum noster spes sola est!" b_ellowed Spike.

"And you accuse me of camp? Please. Melodramatic at best. He must be fought! Our only hope!" Giles' sarcasm wasn't up to Spike's mastery of it, but it was a very, very good effort. Spike even managed to look a little sheepish.

A strong wind blew threw the clearing, and a loud, angry voice bellowed down: "_Noli petere! Perturba nos non diutius!" _

"Sounds like a bust, mate."

Giles frowned, glancing at Spike. "Let's go."

Xander approached them. "Giles, hey... What's goin' on?"

"Oh, uh, I was just trying to, uh, gain access to the, um, Spirit Guides. Not going very well, I'm afraid. Uh, what are you doing here?" He began to pack the spell components up.

"Oh, we were just raising, um...some heck." He glanced back at a few dim figures in the distance, waiting by a car. "Let's go!" one of them yelled.

"Listen, do you guys need any help?" asked Xander.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Thank you. Uh, probably best if you, you stay out of trouble," said Giles.

"Told you," said Spike. "Just keep your bloody useless self out of our way."

"Xander! Motor!" yelled one of his companions.

"There's something... different about this... menace," said Giles, standing. "Something in the air... The stench of death."

"Yeah, I think it's Bob," said Xander.

"We may all be called upon to fight when it happens," said Giles.

"When what happens, exactly?" asked Xander.

"I better go," said Giles with a weak smile. "Um, hopefully, we shall have time to prepare. All we need is a few weeks."

Spike gave Xander a nasty grin, and cut away.

* * *

Buffy stared at Spike and Angel. "I don't know what to do."

"Then let me decide for you. I can face this thing," replied Angel.

"No!" said Spike. "I'm telling you, it's mine! Me! I'm gonna take it!"

"You can't," said Buffy mournfully.

"Oh, and soul-boy here can? I think not."

"You have just as much soul as I do!" growled Angel. "You little jerk!" Spike's eyes popped open.

"You called me a little jerk."

"Buffy!" said Angel. "Look, I, I can at least buy you enough time for Willow's spell to bind it. Buffy, this is worse than anything we've ever faced. It's the only way."

"I can't watch you die again!" cried Buffy.

"There'll be no dying!" said Spike. "Not if I face it, anyway."

"Someone will die, tonight," said Angel. "You can try to pretend you think you can beat it, but you know. And you want it to be you." He glared at Spike.

"What do I look like, the epitome of self-flagellation? I can take it!" said Spike.

"You can't!" growled Angel.

"Don't talk to me like that! You two may be ready to go, but I am not ready to lose you. Okay, this is my fight, and if you won't do it my way, then you're..."

She was interrupted by Xander clearing his throat. She turned to face him.

"Hey. I've got this, um... There's this, uh..." He gave a sheepish grin. "It's probably a bad time," he said, looking at their angry faces, and the tears threatening to fall from Buffy's eyes any second.

He turned to leave, but then turned back. "Can I help?"

Angel and Buffy just shook their heads. Spike laughed. "Don't you learn, Zeppo? Get it together, man! This is where the warriors are. Useless sidekicks? Out there." He pointed to the door.

Xander tried to come up with a comeback, but failed.

* * *

As the Hellmouth opened and the demon erupted, Faith and Angel charged it.

"It's grown," said Giles blankly.

The battle ensued. They didn't even notice Xander run by in the hallway behind them, pursued by zombies.

* * *

Spike sat in the shadows, watching the flickering television. There was a knocking at the door, and he stared at it. After a moment he got up and opened the door.

"Whelp?" he said, surprised. "Not even Angel knows where this place is! How'd you find it?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "What, the whole antenna thing wasn't supposed to give it away?"

Spike cursed. "I just can't get cable in here," he groused. "You want something?"

Xander took a deep breath, and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you. . . Zeppo was the best Marx brother. Underrated, clearly."

Spike raised an eyebrow, not getting it. "What?" he said.

Xander grinned and walked away, leaving Spike there. Confused.

There was a lesson in there about how the anger and vitriole you poured out came back home to rest eventually--but Spike couldn't figure it out. The only lesson he took from it was that Xander was stupid as well as useless. He went back to his television.


	10. The Decision

**Chapter 10: The Decision**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothiinnkk!!

* * *

Angel was brooding alone in the mansion when Willow came over. He waited patiently as she searched through the rooms. When she finally realized that Spike wasn't there she came to him.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Shouldn't Spike be the last person you want to see?" asked Angel. "I mean, with the spell."

"And the embarrassment, and the pain, and yeah. Big yeah. For a while. But then, he's not like a bitter ex. He's more like a nice supportive brotherly ex. A nice supportive brotherly ex who makes sarcastic comments about killing me. At least I think they're sarcastic. But it's better than a quiet broody suicidal ex. Er," she stuttered, her brain finally catching up to her babbling.

"Don't apologize," said Angel. He knew better than anybody else just how Buffy's friends saw him, and he wasn't sure they were wrong. "I know."

"Er. Sorry," she said awkwardly.

He stood up, crossing the room to the door. "I can take you to his new crypt."

"Crypt?" asked Willow, scrunching her face into a frown.

Angel shrugged. "He's not like me. I try to be human, but I can't. Not really. I'm riddled with guilt, and he's not. And he's still more alive than I'll ever be." He thought about it. "And I'm okay with that," he said with a shrug.

"So. . .Spike's like your vampire therapist or something?"

"Or something."

* * *

When he heard the knock on the door Spike rolled his eyes. "Enough already, whelp!" he yelled, opening the door. "I don't--oh, it's you."

"Oh, it's me," said Angel snidely. He shouldered past Spike into the crypt. "You're watching television?"

"Got nothing better to do," said Spike with a sniff, eying Willow expectantly. "Sun'll be up soon. Shouldn't you leave before you're stuck here all day and drive me batty?"

"Maybe," said Angel. Willow came in, her eyes wide.

"It's a tomb," she said blankly. "A really big tomb. For a lot of people."

"Now it's my tomb too," said Spike. "Oy! You lot just can't leave a bloke to rest in peace, can you?"

Willow shook her head. "That would be hard," she squeaked.

Angel left, not even looking at Spike. Spike watched him go. "I think I'm finally getting through to him," he said finally. His face said he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"What?" said Willow.

"Okay, be honest with me here. What would you do if Buffy and I hooked up?" asked Spike. "This is all hypothetical."

"Hypothetically, I guess I could bottle sunlight and let it loose in your crypt." She said it seriously, without even a hint of humor.

"Oy!" he exclaimed, slumping in his chair. "What did you want, Red?"

"Oz. . .Oz said you told him to come back to me. Said you told him true love was worth a little heart-ache," said Willow. "Why'd you tell him that?"

"Because I'm a bleeding romantic, Red," said Spike sarcastically, hiding behind his tone. "Because true love conquers all. What do you think?"

She thought about it. "I think you're not really the way you say you are."

"Oo, good one."

"I think you actually believe in true love, and fate, and destiny, and star- crossed lovers," said Willow. "Don't you?"

Spike lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. "Don't you have school or something?"

"At sunrise? Pfft. Not a froshie anymore! Not for two hours."

"Couldn't sleep, eh?"

"Well, it's just--you're not what I thought you were, when I first saw you."

"What? A vampire? Got that in spades, love."

"No. I, I thought you were a really, really mean vampire."

"I am," he said dangerously. "I used to get such a kick out of killing little kids. It's really fun."

"But then you came back, and all you ever do is look out for other people. Like me, and you don't even like me."

"You're right, I don't."

Willow considered this. "I think I might not _just_ kill you if you hooked up with Buffy. Maybe there would be a warning first."

He coughed, hard and violently, a shaking, bone-rattling cough. "Blasted cheap cigarettes!" he growled, glaring at her. "Get lost, Red." He injected as much straight nastiness into the words as he could fit Trying to get rid of her.

"I might just maim you a little," she said seriously.

"Good to know I have your vote of confidence," he said snidely. "You know the way out, don't you?"

She smiled, finally understanding why Buffy had brought him back, had tried to protect him from himself, and finally left.

* * *

Angel entered the crypt, looking around for Spike. He found him sleeping on a bed that was apparently new. Angel kicked the side of the bed. "Up!" he yelled.

Spike shot up in the bed, his eyes bleary. "What!"

"You've slept half the night away." Angel kicked a bottle of cheap liquor, staring down at his Grandchilde. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" said Spike blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Patrol!" said Angel, grabbing Spike by his neck and hauling him out of bed. "Now get dressed!"

As he dressed Angel looked around the crypt. "You had quite a bender."

"Yeah, whatever," snorted Spike.

"What did Red say?"

"The little witch said maybe she'd be okay if I hooked up with Buffy."

"Not what you wanted to hear, eh?" said Angel.

"Maybe. It's what I thought I wanted to hear. But it just made me so bloody mad."

"Because you know she's wrong," said Angel. "Because you're here wasting your unlife pining and brooding and making inroads and you know you can't have her."

"No, that's not it," said Spike. "More like I know even if I do get to all her friends, even if I do get through to Buffy, she'll still be all stuck on you." He glared at Angel. "If there's one thing I don't want to do again, it's have a girl that's still stuck on you."

Angel smiled, chuckling. "Well, wish granted. She's entirely over me. She's made that clear."

Spike snorted. "That's what she says. What she means is she doesn't want you now. Just wait till she's tired, or sad, or lonely, or beat by a mob in Prague. Then what? I'll tell you then what! Crying back to you! And then when she doesn't need you, she'll push you away and run back to her new flame!"

Angel considered that. "Buffy's not Dru," he said firmly. "Now, let's get on with it."

As they left the crypt Spike picked up a pair of stakes, shoving them into his belt. "What else?" he growled.

"I got an amulet from Buffy's new Watcher," said Angel. "Makes Giles look much better."

"Oh?" said Spike. "Again with the not caring. What's it for?"

"A demon that should be dead, but isn't," said Angel. "Balthazar. Familiar with him?"

"Nope. But, then, I never did take time to mingle. Neither did you, as I recall."

"No," agreed Angel.

They heard a sound like breaking glass, and Angel glanced at Spike. "What was that?"

Spike shrugged, turning towards the sound. "Let's go see."

As they reached an old warehouse Angel signaled Spike to stop. As they watched a dozen vampires trudged up the drive, dragging two men in suits. Angel's face shifted to his demon mask, enhancing his eyesight.

"That's Giles."

"There's too many," said Spike. "We gotta find Buffy, maybe Faith."

Angel nodded, and they darted back into the alley, glancing around. Spike inhaled deeply. "This way," he said, and they charged down a side alley.

As they headed down an alley they ran into Buffy, going the other way. "Spike! Angel!" she said, surprised.

"Buffy," said Angel.

Spike glared at her hand. "You have some blood on you."

Buffy glanced down and jerked it back, behind her. Angel sniffed the air but didn't say anything. "It's okay," said Buffy.

"They've got Giles, back at the warehouse," said Angel.

"Oh, no," said Buffy.

They turned and headed back. Spike glanced at her arm again, at the blood on it, and sniffed deeply.

"Balthazar is going to be tough," said Angel. "We need to find the perfect opening."

"Faith. We need Faith," said Spike.

"No!" said Buffy. "We can do it without her."

As they approached, Angel pushed the other two away, towards the other corners. "Split up."

"Acting more like a hero all the time. Now work on the whole bossy thing," said Buffy snippily.

As they approached they could hear the new Watcher caving in, admitting he'd given the amulet to Buffy's friend, but didn't know his name.

"What is his name!" roared Balthazar from his tub. He was a great, fat, blob of mass, white skin pulsing faintly in the dim light.

Angel walked straight up to the new Watcher and Giles, grabbing the vampires holding them.

"His name is Angel," he said calmly.

He was in game face, and he pulled the vampires away, slamming one of them into a wall, the other into some metal shelves.

As the fight picked up Spike and Buffy charged in from the two sides, attacking the vampires who were all wielding two swords, one long, one short. As Giles freed himself he joined the fight too, grabbing a sword.

The huge demon in the center of the floor entered the fight too, lifting his arms. The air between him and Angel fluttered, waves of force passing between them, and Angel was sucked back towards the pool the demon was sitting in. The demon grabbed his head.

"Nuts!" said Spike, throwing a sword at the demon. It embedded in the demons back, but didn't kill him.

Since he had no weapon now, the vampire fighting Spike was able to impale him on his sword. Spike growled, grabbing his opponents head and snapping his neck.

Buffy saw what was happening and grabbed an electrical cable, yanking hard on it. The lamp at the other end jerked loose of the ceiling, falling into the pool with the demon. As he was shocked he let go of Angel, who flew away from him, landing hard on the floor.

The demon got one last sentence out, chuckling and wheezing. "Slayer! You think you've won. When he rises... you'll wish I'd killed you all." Then he flopped over, dead.

Buffy glanced at Spike. "Help Angel," she said, walking away.

Spike glared at Angel. "Oh, get up you big baby. It's not like he actually broke any bones. And you only got a little dose of electricity."

"Remind me to show you what a little dose of electricity feels like," growled Angel, getting up.

* * *

Spike and Angel watched the police search the crime scene, and Angel glanced at Spike. "You get a good whiff of the dead guy?"

"Yeah," said Spike. "Could hardly avoid it, could I?"

"And?"

"Yeah, it was his blood on Buffy's hand last night," said Spike.

They exchanged a long glare. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," said Spike. "He might've been a very bad man. Evil. Needed killing."

"Then why wouldn't she say something?" asked Angel. "Besides, Slayers don't kill humans. You know that."

"I also know vampires don't help Slayers," growled Spike. "Every good rule has a few exceptions." He gave Angel a level glare. "I'm gonna go watch the telly. This? It's no biggy. So maybe she killed someone. Way I look at it, with all the people she's saved, she came out ahead."

Angel shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Spike."

"Maybe it should," said Spike. "Maybe it should for us, too."

He walked off into the night.

* * *

Buffy and Angel stood together, watching Faith, who was chained up. "I can't believe she'd try to hurt Xander," said Buffy. "It's so much worse than I thought."

Angel nodded.

"How's she doing?" asked Buffy.

"It's like talking to a wall. Only you get more from a wall," admitted Angel.

"But you'll keep trying, right?

"Sure. I told her, I understand her in a way nobody else can."

"Maybe Spike could," muttered Buffy.

Angel shook his head. "No. He justified her actions-he didn't see anything wrong with them. He didn't see anything wrong with a Slayer killing. Said that you'd saved so many lives, one taken didn't amount to a hill of beans."

Buffy frowned. "Well, that's. . .disturbing. That's what she said."

Angel nodded. "It's no use, the two of them trying to help each other." He sighed. "I'm sure I can make some headway. Faith and I, we're two sides of the same coin. I've found redemption. I've found the better way. She has it staring her in the face, but she's too scared to take it."

"So, what do I do?" asked Buffy.

"Look, right now, there's nothing that you can do."

"Well, this could take awhile, right? So, I'll just go to Faith's and I'll get some of her stuff. That way she'll see that we're on her side."

"That's a good idea."

"Okay. I'll be back."

He watched her go with a pang of loss hitting him right in the undead heart that wasn't beating in his chest. With every day that went by she treated him more as a friend, and less as a former lover.

He went back to the other room, facing Faith. It was easier than facing his own emotions. "I know what's goin' on with you."

"Join the club. Everybody seems to have a theory," said Faith, bored.

"Hmm." Angel turned to face her. "But I know what it's like to take a life. To feel a future, a world of possibilities, snuffed out by your own hand. I know the power in it. The exhilaration. It was like a drug for me."

"Yeah? Sounds like you need some help. A professional maybe."

"Hmm." The non-committal noise annoyed her, and she looked away. He walked to the coffee table. "A professional couldn't have helped me. It stopped when I got my soul back. My human heart."

"Goody for you. If we're gonna party, let's get on with it. Otherwise, could you let me out of these things?" She held up her chains.

"Faith, you have a choice. You've tasted something few ever do. I mean, to kill without remorse is to feel like a god."

"Right now, all I feel is a cramp in my wrist, so let me go!"

"But you're not a god. You're not much more than a child. Going down this path will ruin you. You can't imagine the price for true evil."

"Yeah? I hope evil takes MasterCard."

"You and me, Faith, we're a lot alike. Time was, I thought humans existed just to hurt each other. But then I came here. And I found out that there are other types of people. People who genuinely wanted to do right. And they make mistakes. And they fall down. You know, but they keep caring. Keep trying. If you can trust us, Faith, this can all change. You don't have to disappear into the darkness."

That's when the door burst open, and Wesley entered with two other Watchers.

* * *

Angel strode into Spike's crypt. "Up."

"What?" said Spike.

"Faith's on the loose."

"Faith's always loose," scoffed Spike.

"She killed a man, and tried to kill Xander. The new Watcher boy, Wesley, tried to arrest her, take her back to England."

Spike considered that. "Ah. So she escaped, and now you want help finding her. What are you leaving out?"

"I chained her to a wall and tried to talk some sense into her."

"Bully for you! Oh, wait, you meant that literally. You big dope."

"She's trying to run. And now the Council wants her. We need to help her."

Spike sighed, standing up. "Fine. But I'm missing out on the telly, so it better be good."

* * *

"So, we're good now?" Angel asked Buffy.

"She saved my life. She didn't have to, but she did."

"What did I tell you?" asked Spike. "She killed a guy by accident, and you people make a court case out of it."

Angel ignored his Grandchilde. "She opted to come back to town with you. That's good. She still has a lot to face before she can put this behind her."

"Ponce!" snapped Spike. "Bloody git! She has nothing to put behind her. She's fine! Fine!" But the other two ignored his worsd, because even if he didn't know he was really talking about himself, they knew.

"I'm not gonna give up on her," Buffy told Angel.

"Then she stands a chance."

"I'm surrounded by bloody idiots!" said Spike.

* * *

Faith faced the mayor as he opened his door, crossing her arms. "You sent your boy to kill me."

"That's right, I did," he replied.

"He's dust."

"I thought he might be. What with you standing here and all."

"I guess that means you have a job opening," said Faith.

* * *

Spike sat at the bar in the Bronze, downing shots. Slowly, because he was enjoying himself. "And the onion things!" he said to the bartender. "How do you people think of these things? Bloody brilliant!"

A girl sat down beside him. "Gimme a beer," she said.

"I.D." replied the bartender.

"I'm eleven hundred and twenty years old! Just give me the beer!" she hollered.

"I.D." said the bartender.

"Gimme a coke." She let out a sigh when he passed her the can and glass.

"Hey," said Spike.

She glared at him. "Well, that's nice," she said. "I've sunk so far I'm being propositioned by a Billy Idol lookalike."

"Don't flatter yourself. I haven't propositioned you yet." He gave her a once-over. "Don't know why, but you seem familiar." He handed her his shot glass, and her eyebrows shot up. He grinned.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" A voice rang through the bar. Anya turned, her eyebrows going up.

"What?" asked Spike, turning.

"Alright. Nobody cause any trouble or try to leave... and nobody gets hurt," said the leader.

Spike looked around. "All right, Angel, go to it," he muttered. "I got your back." He glanced at the back door, and his jaw dropped. "Wills!" he exclaimed, watching Willow walk in and stride to the middle of the dance floor in a leather ensemble that showed much more of Willow than Spike had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes. "That's not right," he growled.

"Oh," said Anya. "I get it!" She giggled.

Spike glanced at Angel, who was climbing out the skylight. "Go, go, go," he muttered. "I'll be fine, you bleeding ponce! Don't bother to stop, ask me about it, or whatever!"

Willow wandered over to a table. Spike watched as she began talking to the girl, and stood up suddenly when she vamped out and began feeding.

"Okay," he said, putting a hand in one duster pocket. "I don't like the odds, but that's okay. It's time to end that little spectacle." He headed over.

Oz beat him there.

He could hear Oz arguing, but couldn't make out the words. It was Willow who spoke. "I know you," she said. Spike remembered what he'd done to his 'friends,' when he was turned, and quailed inside. "You're a White Hat. How come you're talking to me like we're friends?" Spike froze, understanding flooding him. The familiarity of the girl at the bar; a vampire version of Willow; it was magic. It had to be.

The girl from the bar beat him there. "'Cause he thinks you're someone else. He thinks you're the Willow that belongs in this reality."

"Excuse me?" said Spike, stepping forward. Willow glanced at him, and then back, not recognizing him at all.

"Another me?" she asked.

"You know this isn't your world, right? I mean, you know you don't belong here," said Anya.

"No. This is a dumb world," said Willow. "In my world there are people in chains, and we can ride them like ponies."

"You wanna get back there."

"Yeah."

"So do I," said Anya.

Spike growled. "Now, we're gettin personal," he said.

"Here's the plan," said Anya.

Spike grabbed Willow, spinning her around to face him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled. She looked at him, unfazed. "I guess I never brought Dru to good old SunnyD in your reality. But I brought her here, and I took over, here." He grinned. "Now, if there's a plan to turn this place to ashes, I want in."

He glanced at the crowd of vampires. Some of them shifted uncomfortably, but the stake Spike was holding in his pocket was painfully obvious to most of them. They glanced from Willow, who'd threatened them to bring them here, to Spike, who'd been killing his own kind.

Several smarter vampires edged towards the door.

Willow sniffed softly. "Oh, yeah, like that's gonna fool me. You smell like puppy."

"Puppy?" said Spike, incredulous.

Willow approached and let fly with a kick. He blocked fluidly, moving to counterattack, shifting to game face. "Bring it!" he howled, pulling the stake out of his pocket.

Willow slammed a fist into his face, causing him to lose the stake. "It's been brung, stupid," she said with a sigh.

He kicked her in the face, hard. "You think you can treat me that way? Kiss me and kill me?"

"I kissed you?" she asked. He rolled his eyes, punching her.

"Yeah, but we're just friends. Got over you in a hurry."

Oz was watching, his eyes wide.

"Now, this, this is familiar," said Spike, trading punches. "Haven't had a fight like this since I bagged my last Slayer."

"You're Spike!" she said. "Darla talks about you a lot." She nodded. "She doesn't like you."

"Don't blame her. Glad she's dead," said Spike. He punched Willow quickly. "Now, let's-"

Angel descended from the ceiling at the same moment Buffy broke in the door. Spike perked up. "Hey, the cavalry finally got here! I'm a happy, happy me."

"NOO!!" said Anya. "I'm just so tired of being around human beings and all their baggage. I-I don't care if I ever get my powers back. But I refuse to see this happen!" She charged Spike, who casually punched her, knocking her down for the count.

"Ow," said Willow as Spike grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face into the wall. "Over here!" he yelled. "Leather slut version of Red, over here!"

"Hey," said Oz. "Watch how you talk about my girl."

Spike lifted Willow onto his shoulders. "Not your girl. Just a copy."

Willow dug her claws into his back and jumped off him. He howled, and she began weaving to the door, making it out running.

Oz watched her go. "Oh, well," he said with a sigh as Buffy and Angel finished off the stragglers.

"I let her go!" snapped Spike. "I bloody let her go!"

"From where I was standing, I didn't see a lot of choices," said Oz as the other Scoobies joined them. Including Willow.

"Hey, Red," said Spike. Oz actually grabbed Willow in a hug.

"Oh, wow, that bad, huh?" she said, awkwardly trying to hug him back.

"Yep," he said.

"That's gonna come back to haunt me," moaned Spike.

* * *

Faith saw Willow and turned to face her. "Hey, if it isn't the geekster. Hot new look there, Willow."

Willow turned, eyeing Faith narrowly. "Another one that knows me," she observed snidely.

"Well, maybe I don't know you that well," admitted Faith. "Hey, that whole hacking the mayor's files thing, that working out?"

Willow tilted her head, bored. "Bored now," she said, turning away.

Faith grabbed her by the arm. "Don't turn your back on me," she growled. "You don't get to do that." She snapped a punch to the back of Willows head, sending her sliding across the floor. "You definitely don't get to do that." She stalked forward, kicking Willow in the side.

Willow responded by snapping a kick at Faith's head. Faith caught it and twisted, causing Willow to yell in pain.

"Oh, yeah," said Faith. "That's better."

She put her foot on the back of Willows neck and pressed hard, snapping the neck. She chuckled as Willow fell still and rolled her over, touching her neck to feel for a pulse.

Feeling no pulse she hoisted the girl up on her shoulders. "And the whole leather Willow look? Please," she said. "That is so eighties."

She tossed Willow's body into a dumpster, not noticing that the corpse's face had reverted to a demonic face. Willow struggled, sitting up.

"You think you can defeat a vampire just like that?" gasped Willow. "I'm regenerating already."

She rolled out of the dumpster, still unsteady, only to come face to face with a human. She pulled her teeth back in a snarl.

The human smirked. "You're the vampire that almost took over the Bronze? How pathetic." He sniffed, his nose wrinkling. "I appreciate your proof, though."

"Proof?"

"That my little girl is all grown up and ready to kill her friends," he said. "It's very sweet, her looking out for me like that. But now it's time for me to do some looking out for her." He staked her quickly, jumping back from the explosion of dust. "That's so unsanitary," he said, disgusted. "Ew!"

* * *

Spike examined the pile of dust. "I think that's her. The question is, who dusted her?"

"You can tell piles of dust apart?" asked Buffy.

"Well, it's a matter of smell," said Spike. "Even if you were burnt to a crisp, Slayer, you'd still have that sodding smell."

"Smell? What smell?" asked Buffy nervously.

He rose out of his crouch, facing her. "Blood, violence, ashes, and a hint of lilacs." He smiled as he said it.

"Ew! You mean I have job smells from Slaying?"

"Yeah, fraid so," he told her. "Course, not as bad as Faith. She doesn't shower as often." He grinned as she wrinkled her nose. "Oh, cheer up, Slayer. Humans can't smell it." He tapped his nose. "Only the undead things you hunt."

She scowled at him. "That's icky," she informed him. He shrugged.

"You are what you are, Slayer."

She frowned. "You never call me by my name. Why is that?"

He shrugged. "I can only repeat myself here, Slayer."

She shivered. "It's cold and impersonal." He turned, starting to walk away. "And you're not cold. You're not impersonal. I mean it! I think it's time we had that talk."

"Grow up, Slayer!" he said harshly, whirling back to face her. "You know what I am. A vampire, soul or no, has no business with the Slayer. I call you Slayer to remind myself what you are, and why you and I will never be an us. You get, Slayer? Any dreams you may have about me are entirely fantasy. You can never have me."

"You're a pig, Spike!" she said. "Why would I want you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked smugly. Her eyes narrowed, and she slapped him.

He chuckled, putting a hand on his cheek. "Okay, violence I can work with," he said, and punched her in the face. As she fell he followed her, firing another punch at her.

She rolled, dodging, and kicked him over, rolling backwards into a fighting stance. He scrambled up off the ground, spinning a leg at her. She jumped over it, punching him, knocking him to the ground.

He chuckled, laying on the pavement. "That it, Slayer? That all you got?"

"You'll never know," she said darkly, turning to walk away. He watched her go, his smile twisting into a scowl.

"Bloody Angelus!" he snapped. "Prancing ponce with his sodding stupid ideas!" He chased after her, grabbing her and spinning her around, pulling her into a kiss.

This time, unlike last time, she didn't pull free or push him away. She relaxed into the kiss, letting him, joining into it.

There was a growl from the shadows and Spike broke free, staring. "Aw, hell," he said.

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"Angelus," said Spike snippily. He turned and walked away, drawing his duster around.

"Angel?" said Buffy, staring into the shadows. There was silence, and then the sound of receding footsteps.

Buffy threw her hands into the air. "It's not enough that the mayor is thick with mister Trick, nononono, Buffy has to have an ex and a possible boyfriend fighting each other to the death!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Xander, approaching her.

"God," she said darkly.

"I don't think he's listening," said Xander. "I mean, here I am, headed towards prom, and no girlfriend. And Cordelia's trying to undercut what little manliness I have every time I see her."

Buffy glanced at him. "You wanna go to the prom with me?"

"What?" he said. "But I thought--?"

"At this point it'll be a miracle if Spike and Angel don't kill each other," she said. "And besides, how do you take a vampire to the prom? It's messy. No, I won't be going to the prom with them."

"Their loss. Sure I'll go to the prom with you."

* * *

Angel was sitting in his favorite chair, reading and translating at he went. When he heard the front door open he jumped right out of the cahir, tossing aside the prophecy about Ascension he had been going over. Now that Spike didn't live there, the heavy traffic had been receding. He was sorry to see his short-lived peace go away.

"Faith," said Angel, surprised and resigned.

"Angel. I got nowhere else to go. Look, I hate asking for help, but I'm asking, cause, uh, I'm in trouble. I'm in trouble. The real bad kind," said Faith, a little slowly. Off kilter.

"It's okay," said Angel, putting his book aside and standing up.

"No, it's a couple of county lines over from okay, believe me."

"Look, just talk. Come on. Start from the beginning."

"Mind if I skip past the 'mom never loved me' part and get right to it? I'm scaring myself."

"I know the feeling."

"That's why I came to you. I don't want to get all twelve steppy, but remember when you told me that killing people would make me feel like some kind of god? I think I just came down to earth." She displayed her hands, covered in blood. "It's not human if that's what you're thinking," she said defensively. "Not that that makes me feel any better or this guy any less dead."

"Faith, you need help. You can't do this alone."

"I know. For real now, I'm scared. Scared of what I am, what I'm turning into. Cold-blooded straight up killer. Like you."

"Not like me. I didn't have a choice. But you do. You can stop this."

"Believe me, I don't want to end up the way everybody said I would, dead or alone or a loser."

"No, you don't have to."

"I don't know. Maybe it's too late for me." There was sincerity in her voice, but she was holding something back. He could tell. He wasn't sure just what it was, or why she was holding it back; but it was probably important.

"It's not too late," said Angel firmly, trying to put his doubts aside. Trying to focus on her problems.

"Angel, I'm so scared." She moved closer and hugged him.

"It's alright, shh, it's okay."

They hugged for a moment, then as they started to part, they hesitated, almost kissing. Angel pulled away.

"Whoa. Faith, I, look, I can be here for you. But not like that, alright? I mean..."

"I understand," said Faith. "You're still carrying a torch for Buffy, yeah. I didn't mean it like that. Maybe I did, but I wouldn't press it. You love her, don't you?"

"I love her," said Angel, his voice filled with pain. For a second the entire mess with Buffy drove all his thoughts about what was really going on with Faith out of his mind. All the thoughts of her ulterior motives were just swept away.

"Good for you," said Faith. "Friends?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He smiled. "Yeah, we're friends."

"Then I'm a lucky gal. I'd better go."

"Where?"

"I need to cool down. Spend some time alone. Don't worry about me. You've been a big help. Just knowing somebody cares. Hey, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but do you think if things were different that things between you and me would be different, too?"

"We'll never know."

"Right. How could we?"

"Take care of yourself.

"Lifetime of practice."

Faith kissed Angel on the cheek and departed.

* * *

The middle of a cemetery was not Xander's favorite place to be. In fact, it was one of his least favorite. He knew very well that there was nothing in the graveyard but predators who wanted to kill him; he was just a nummy snack out here.

And here he was, looking for a predator. One in particular. One who lived here.

He approached the crypt very slowly, wishing he was anywhere else. He knocked lightly on the door. "Hey, anybody home? Knock-knock." He couldn't stop the nervous fidgeting if he tried. "Spike?"

"Not in there, mate," said a dark voice from behind him. Xander whirled. "Out here. You looking for me?"

"You know how some guys hate to say I told you so? Not me. I told you so. Angel's back in the really bad sense, and uh, I told you so."

"What?" said Spike.

"Angelus. Back. With Faith. Presumably she made him happy."

Spike slapped his face. "Argh! When are we going to take any loopholes out? I mean, at this point, with his track record, it's pretty clear he has about as much self-control--"

"As you do?" asked Xander, delighted to get to make his favorite obersvation. Spike glowered at him, not liking it, but completely unable to argue the point.

"Exactly," said Spike grudgingly. "Already, lead on. I'll handle this."

"They're back at the mansion. Where are your blokes?"

"Haven't told them yet. I mean, I'd like to, but this is terribly, terribly serious. I mean, really, really bad. I mean, incredibly bad. I mean, uh,"

"You mean you think I'm the only one who can take him."

"Well, last I knew Buffy loved him. Last time people died before she got it. You? You hate him. I figure if anyone can kill Angel without a shred of conscience or remorse, it would be you," said Xander. "I mean, that's what you two told us before, right? That you two were a bunch of counterweights on each other?"

Spike's face morphed into his true face, shedding his human façade. "You're right," he said around his fangs. "Let's go."

As they left the cemetery side by side Xander shook his head. "You don't like me."

"I hate you." It was a more honest reply than he had expected, but then again, Spike was distracted by the impending fight.

"Why?" asked Xander. "I mean, granted, I hate you, but aren't you supposed to have a soul and be nice now?"

Spike snarled. "You, you have everything."

"My girlfriend dumped me after she found out I was sneaking smoochies with my best friend. How do I have everything?"

"Day in, day out, you get to be near Buffy," replied Spike. He had already put far too much thought into this. "She's single, you're single, and you're near her, all the time. I can sense your love for her. I know that never left. You think I don't know what goes through your mind? I know."

Xander shook his head. "You think you know me, dead boy junior? Sure, I had a crush on Buffy, a long, long time ago. But then I got together with Cordelia--if I could have Buffy, I wouldn't want her."

"Sure," snorted Spike.

"I'm serious."

"She's the most beautiful, most alive, most real person to ever walk this earth," said Spike, and his voice was almost hushed with the awe he clearly felt. Xander mimed gagging, but Spike didn't notice, enthralled with his favorite subject. "The ground she walks on gains vitality just from her step. I don't think the sun would come up in the morning without her. And you wouldn't want her?"

Xander gazed at him blankly. "You really are stuck on her, aren't you?"

"And you're going to the prom with her!" growled Spike.

Xander laughed. "It's a consolation date," he said. "The two dateless ones going together. Don't read anything into it."

Spike glared at him, yellow eyes flashing in the darkness. "Right, because the prom is so unimportant," he said snidely.

As they approached the mansion Spike stopped Xander. "Go get your friends," he said. "Tell them to do what they do best. I'll do what I do best."

He strode in the door. He could see Buffy chained to the wall, and Faith facing her with a tray of torture instruments. Angelus was standing behind her.

"Hey, Angelus!" bellowed Spike, jumping forward and grabbing Angel by the neck, slamming him against the wall, leaving a nicely sized hole in the wall, about the size of Angeluses' head. "Nice shot," said Spike, spinning the older vampire around andpunching him hard in the face. "Let's talk about this--you asinine ponce!" He punched him again. Angelus was almost down already, unable to get in a blow of his own to break up the assault. "You're the one who can't sleep with girls, so what do you do? Every Slayer you can find, that's what!"

Spike continued punching Angelus, holding him down. He was vaguely aware that Buffy had got free and was fighting Faith, but he was busy beating Angelus. "And cheating on Buffy, no less?! You git!"

He glanced up. Buffy and Faith each had a knife to the other's throat. "What are you gonna do, B, kill me? You become me. You're not ready for that, yet," said Faith. Then she grabbed Buffy by the neck and kissed her on the forehead, running out the door.

"Buffy, are you okay?" asked Spike, punching Angelus a few more times.

Buffy stared at Angelus, then back at Spike. "Let him go."

"But he--" Spike looked down at Angelus, who was looking back at him with--pain? No, humor? Spike's eyes narrowed and his face tightened as he realized what was going on. "You didn't really lose your soul, did you, mate?"

"She brought in a mage to work some mojo on him," said Buffy. "But the magic guy knew Giles, and just faked stealing it so we could find out what's happening."

"What is happening?" asked Spike, letting Angel up reluctantly.

"We're screwed," said Angel. "The mayor's invincible, and come graduation day, he's ascending."

* * *

Daylight was completely anathema to vampires. It wasn't just that it could kill you; it was that it set the tone of your existence. You were a creature of darkness, and you lived in it. You reveled in it. You avoided the day, sleeping it away.

Which was probably why Spike was so careless about sunshine. He had always hated limits, always hated having to follow rules. So Angel wasn't entirely surprised when he was roused from a deep slumber by the sound of Spike arriving in the middle of the day.

Angel wandered down the master master staircase, taking in the smoking blanket tossed in a corner, and the sounds of Spike rummaging through the mansion's tiny mini-fridge, stealing Angel's blood.

It was a wonder he hadn't staked his Childe yet.

"Angel, old man!" said Spike cheerfully.

"If you're here to apologize, please don't." Angel moved to the fireplace, blinking and trying to wake up completely. He hated these irregular hours Spike kept.

Almost as much as he hated Spike.

"Only a little," scoffed Spike. "I'm sorry I didn't use sharp weapons. There I was with the perfect excuse, and I got distracted. I can't believe I forgot to use a knife. That would have been fun."

"It's daylight."

"I know."

"Is this why you've been sleeping all night away? Because you spend all day out?" asked Angel. The amount of actual concern in his voice shocked him. Why did he have the urge to try to protect Spike from himself? The irrational urge to keep him safe, make sure he fed, and keep him out of the sunlight? This wasn't vampire instincts. This was... was he actually treating Spike like family?

The idea disgusted and repelled him, but at the same time, it was the truth of the matter. They were of the Aurelius line, they were boths ouled, and they relied so terribly on each other, despite all the hatred between them.

It was sickening.

Spike shrugged, not noticing Angel's quiet epiphany. "Regular feeding times are just not for me, you know."

Buffy walked in, letting daylight shine in on them both. They both flinched back. "Oooh sorry. Sorry about the daytime. I just ducked out of school and that's when they have it."

Angel and Spike exchanged a glance. Spike raised an eyebrow. She was acting strangely, and he wasn't sure why.

"Um...you look good. I mean, I, I know I saw you last night, but sometimes things can change really quick."

Angel knew something Spike didn't. Spike could see it in the inscrutable, slightly amused look Angel was giving Buffy. He hated it when that happened.

"I mean really quick. Listen to me. I'm talking like Faith." Angel glanced at Buffy, then he glanced at Spike. A small smile quirked around the edges of his mouth. "You know, not that she was so bad to have around... You know, before the evil... You know, I think she was hurting a lot. And some people, protective type people, might be drawn to that I guess... Well, the thing about Faith--"

"You can't get into my mind," said Angel. Spike actually nodded, not catching the literal meaning of what Angel was saying. He'd been trying to understand Angel's mood swings for some time, and he couldn't quite get into Angel's head.

"How did you...why not?" asked Buffy petulantly.

"It's like the mirror. The thoughts are there, but they create no reflection in you. You got the aspect of the demon."

"Yeah, Giles doesn't know how long it's gonna last. It's OK, a little headachy, but..." She frowned, glancing at Spike.

"You got mind-reading powers?" asked Spike, finally catching on that they weren't speaking in metaphors.

"Demon. Blood. Aspect," said Angel patiently.

Spike thought about it. "But you can't read my mind?" he added hopefully. Angel nodded. Buffy nodded. Spike smiled wickedly. "Cool."

After Buffy had left Spike and Angel considered each other. "You know, I think I'm sick of you," said Spike.

"You've said that before." All Angel could think about now was that Spike was like a son to him, somewhow. Or a brother. That wasn't quite as bad. In fact, it had a ring to it.

"You know, Buffy isn't ever going to have a normal life. And who better for her than somebody who can really keep up? Somebody capable protecting her. As a Slayer, any normal man, like, say, Xander, would just be entirely helpless, blown away by her strength. A vampire could be somebody she could respect. Somebody who could have her back in a fight."

Angel glared at Spike. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You would just drag her down into the darkness of your curse."

"And you, you blew your chance. All this time in Sunnydale if you'd wanted to put a fight, you could have. But you didn't."

"You'd make her a creature of the night, sucking the life and vitality out of her. Besides that, can she trust you? To have her back in the fights? To be somebody she could respect?"

"You should have fought for her!" snarled Spike. "For someone as good as her, you should have fought! You're not worthy of her. Someone worthy of her would fight for her."

Angel became aware slowly that they weren't even listening to each other, just voicing their own internal monologues. "You want to fight for her, then?" he asked wearily.

"Yes," said Spike. "I'll fight you if I have to. All her friends. I'll fight destiny itself for her!"

Angel glared at him. "Get out."

"What?"

"I still love her, you know. And what you're talking about... it'll hurt her. It won't just take her away from me, it will hurt her. You know that, right? You can't be trusted! Your instincts can't be trusted! You may not mean to, but someday you'll turn on her. You'll hurt her. Have you forgotten the First has a Trigger that can turn you against even Buffy?"

"You still love her? Not enough. You're just friends, and you know it," said Spike, zeroing in on the only thing he thought was important in Angel's speech.

Angel swallowed. "Get out of my house."

Spike grinned. "All right, then."

He left noisily, slamming the door, leaving Angel there to brood.

* * *

Spike entered the dark library, heading for the reading lamp. "Hello? Hello?"

"Ah, Spike," said Giles. "Buffy's being driven mad by her newfound telepathy and we think this spell could solve the problem, but it requires the heart of a demon identical to the one she killed."

Spike glared from the old Watcher to his replacement. "What? Come again?"

Wesley sighed. "Buffy! Is!! In!! Danger!!" he said slowly, yelling the words.

Spike held his hand up in front of Wesley's face, focusing on Giles. "What's he look like?"

"No mouth."

"Right, then. Heart?"

* * *

Spike burst into the Summers house, shaking the blanket off. "Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"Upstairs," said Joyce, pointing. He took the stairs two at a time.

She was lying on her bed, tossing and turning. He grabbed her, lifting a jaw with blue liquid sloshed at the bottom. "Bottoms up, pet," he said. There was fear in his voice, though. Fear of losing her.

As he forced it down her throat she began to thrash, and his face hardened. "Bloody Watchers never mentioned this part!"

Her eyes widened. "The killer!" She rolled out of his arms, running out the door. Spike tried to follow her, but at the bottom of the stairs was forced back by the sunlight.

"Here," said Joyce, her voice strained. "The basement."

He entered the basement, and she followed him down. "Er," he said. "Well, Buffy's better," he observed lamely.

"You want her," said Joyce.

It was a line of conversation he had never expected, and his jaw dropped open. He began to panic. "What? Your daughter? Mostly in platonic terms. I think of her as a friend, really. A sister, perhaps."

"Your heart is written on your face, Spike," said Joyce sadly. "It's one of the things I like about you."

He scowled. "Whatever." He could hear the 'but' coming in her voice, in the mournful tone. She had bad news for him, and he didn't want to hear it. Coming from Angel he could dismiss it as jealousy. Coming from Joyce? How could he discount her advice?

"She's been hurt before by a vampire," said Joyce, moving closer.

"I know," said Spike. "I'd never, ever hurt her. You know that."

"Do I?" asked Joyce. "I'm here because I'm worried about you two. In general."

"What happened with Angel won't happen with me."

"That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from different worlds."

"No, you don't."

"She's had to deal with a lot. Grew up fast. Sometimes even I forget that she's still just a girl."

"And I'm old enough to be her great-grand-pappy."

"She's just starting out in life."

"I know," said Spike, desperate to try to get this conversation back on track. He knew where she was going with this, the general direction she was leading, and it scared him badly.

"Good. Because when it comes to you, Spike, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're gonna have to. I know you care about her. I just hope you care enough. I've gotta be honest, I'm not sure I can just sit by and watch her get her heart broken again."

Spike's face shifted, the scared, defiant look replaced by an expression that Joyce couldn't quite identify. There was a hint of pain, but more than a hint of determination. "Joyce, I don't want to hurt your daughter, and I've tried to break off. But I can't. No, I'm not strong enough to make that hard choice. And I'd hate to have to fight you in this--but I will. You can tell me to leave, you can take that bloody axe to my head again, but I'm not going anywhere."

That said, he stormed out of the basement, grabbing his blanket and heading back out the door.

* * *

Predicatably, things got worse from there. And Spike's former advice that they ought to go easy on Faith started looking pretty bad. Xander arrived at his crypt to personally tell him so.

Spike sat in the darkest shadows of the room, watching the wall. "Faith, Faith, Faith," he murmured as Xander summed up the episode. "So she has Willow and wants to trade?"

"Yeah," said Xander. "The others are getting ready."

"And you told me why, monkey-boy?" asked Spike, sneering at the human.

"You, you're an idiot."

"Good reason to tell me," said Spike sarcastically.

"It's not about you! It's about Willow!" said Xander. "I'd make a deal with the devil to get her back!"

Spike frowned. "I'm the devil now? Come on, you know they have more firepower than me."

"But you don't have much of a conscience," said Xander bitterly. "I know what it's going to take to get Wills back. And you know who will do that? You will. I don't think Buffy is ready to cross that line, but you? You danced over it."

Spike smiled wickedly. "Okay." He got up.


	11. Showdown with Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Showdown with Faith**

* * *

Spike strode into the library confidently, breaking in on the Scooby gang, his face set in a scowl. Xander was behind him, far enough back the others really didn't notice that he'd brought the vampire. Which was a shame, since it had taken an awful lot of courage for him to go face his worst enemy in the most dangerous cemetery in town. Again.

Xander wondered when he had become Spike's butt-monkey.

"When were you planning on telling me that Faith and Mayor had Willow?" Spike asked the group.

Buffy glared at him, hard. "Since when do you play with the other kids, Spike?" she asked.

"I've fought beside you since you got back!" said Spike, angry. The others just watched. "I fought the zombies with you! I've been beside you all the way, and you couldn't ask me for this?"

"As I recall, the last time I asked for your help you told me you were evil," said Buffy coolly. "You said you'd just be a liability."

"That was nearly two months ago," he replied flatly. "You can pretend I'm still what I was then--"

"A vampire with a soul?" she interrupted. "You haven't changed, and you never will, Spike. You are what you are. We're going to go rescue Willow. If you want to come, you can."

"You bloody bint!" he snarled. He moved closer, shoving her. The others moved to make way as she stumbled back. "Never changed? Maybe I should've been trying to stake you instead of me! Would have made my life easier!"

Xander made a move to interfere, only to be stopped by Angel.

"Oh! You wanted an easier life? Well, I'm sorry! Maybe I was a little too busy dealing with the world ending and my best friend being kidnapped to help with that! My bad!" shot Buffy. Spike's eyes were fixed on her, and suddenly she felt a fear, a fear he hadn't been able to inspire in her in a very long time, long before he obtained the soul.

"Your friends want you to keep me at arms length," he said. "Fine. I made a decision a while back, but you have to make up your mind whether you want me or not."

Panic flashed through her eyes, and she stepped back again. "What?"

"Because if you don't, then just say so. But this, this little dance you do, it's just not attractive. You dance back and forth, never sure whether I'm friend, lover, or enemy. Just make up your mind." He stepped closer, and she tried to step back, only to run squarely into the wall.

And then he was invading her personal space, and she couldn't breath. Her breath came in short, quick gasps, and he was so close she could see deep into his eyes.

"You just can't handle me, can you?" he asked, and for a second his low, husky voice was all that existed for her.

And then he was gone, leaving a vacuum of air colder than a corpse. And her friends were all staring at her, and she struggled to keep the blush down.

How exactly did you tell your body not to blush?

"Let's go," she said firmly.

**

Willow entered Spike's crypt, her face pensive. "Spike?" she said. The crypt was pitch black. She couldn't see anything, not even the familiar flickering of the TV.

"What are you doing here, Red?" he asked. His voice came from somewhere in the shadows, and she glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"You didn't come to rescue me," she said, pouting.

"Slayer didn't want my help," said Spike. The voice seemed to be coming from the right, so she went that way, only to run into him. She stepped back, surprised.

"And, and, I thought we were friends!" said Willow. "Or something. You're going to let a little thing like Buffy's anger stop you?"

"It wasn't her anger," said Spike, moving back into the shadows. "Anyway, you got saved well enough, didn't you?"

Willow moved forward, but heard something crunching underneath her feet. She stopped. "What's the matter, Spike? I thought you didn't care what she thought?"

"Maybe I don't," said Spike testily. "And maybe I think that it's time I got over this whole Buffy obsession." He was moving around, circling her.

"And that worked out so well last time," said Willow sarcastically.

"Not talking about magic, pet," said Spike from behind her. "I told you, Slayer and Vampire, it's something that can only end in death." He was beside her now. "Maybe I'll just kill her. That would end my problems in a hurry."

"When was the last time you killed a man, Spike?" asked Willow pensively.

Spike snarled. "You think I'm toothless?" he asked, moving in closer. She could feel his breath on his shoulder, and then iron hands gripped her, one holding her still, the other grabbing her hair and exposing her neck. "You think I can't bite you?" She could feel his cold breath on her throat, and the faintest prick against her neck, razor sharp teeth setting against her jugular.

She stood there frozen, trying to center herself. Was there a pencil here? She could try the pencil trick.

The teeth sank into her neck, sending hot shards of pain down her spine. His sharp, jagged teeth weren't very deep yet, just scratching the surface, but now she was bleeding. His lips descended on her neck, sucking the blood out of the wound.

She whimpered and he pushed her away, knocking her to the floor, where she landed on top of a bottle. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her hip. It hurt horribly.

"You tell me, Red," said Spike. "Who do you want to come rescue you next time, me or Buffy? You're not my friend, so don't pretend. You know the way out."

She still couldn't see him, but now she couldn't hear him either. She quickly crawled towards where she thought the door was, only to run into a solid wall. She rose, feeling the wall that she couldn't see in the blackness.

Her leg almost wouldn't support her weight, and she knew he was watching. Watching her grope his wall, searching for an exit.

"Illuminatia," she murmured under her breath, and a faint white light filled the room.

The floor was covered with bottles, some of them broken. Spike was standing by the door, watching her with blue, human eyes that stared at her coldly, almost hostilely.

She glared at Spike. "You think you're so tough and bad, but you didn't kill me."

"No, I didn't," he said. "Are you really looking to change my mind, Red?"

Her eyes traveled down his body, down the blood stains and tears on his shirt. "Where were you?" she asked. "Who were you fighting?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating, causing more blood to flow out. "Nobody, pet. Nobody but myself."

**

Angel sat in his chair, gazing out the window into the night. He glanced over his shoulder at the door, the one that was usually filled with people barging in.

Ever since Spike had moved out, they hadn't barged in that door. At first, it had been a slice of peace. Now it was beginning to really irritate Angel. Not their absence; that made him happy enough. But the sheer absurdity of the thought that everybody wanted to see Spike instead of him. That bothered him.

The door opened, and he glanced at it hopefully. When Wesley entered his face fell slightly, but the new Watcher didn't notice.

"Er, hello Angel," said the Watcher.

Angel thought about a good reply for a second. "You know, I tortured the last guy to have your job," he said conversationally. Wesley frowned, not sure how to take that. "I mean that literally. My best work was the pliers, of course. Ask Giles about it some time."

"Er. Yes. Well," stuttered Wesley.

Angel smiled. Much as he hated Spike, sometimes the other vampire was right.

"What do you want?" he asked the Watcher.

"We're, er, researching the demon that the mayor might become when he ascends, but we could use some help," said Wesley.

"Hm. Watcher asks a vampire for help. Is this candid camera?" asked Angel, looking around.

"No," said Wesley. "But we're desperate."

Angel smiled.

**

As Angel descended into the crypt he frowned at the bottles covering the floor. "You're not exactly a clean freak, Spike," he muttered. "But even for you, this is a new low."

Spike was leaning against the opposite wall, wearing the duster he'd taken off a dead Slayer. "Yeah, I like my mess. . . messy."

Angel kicked a bottle away. "So, the end is coming. Buffy and I will be patrolling around, trying to find out more."

"Uh-huh."

"And I want you there," said Angel. He held up his hands quickly. "Don't freak out on me, here, Spike. We're talking about the end of the world. As I recall, even without a soul you didn't like that idea."

"Too right," sneered Spike. "Spike the bloody poor excuse for a vampire. Yeah, sure, I'll patrol. But when the end comes, don't expect my help."

Angel shook his head. "After we deal with the mayor, I'm leaving Sunnydale."

"What?" said Spike. His face shifted from unhappiness to sudden happiness. "It's about time!" he said loudly.

"You're going insane."

"I've been insane," said Spike gloomily.

"You're brooding. Turning into me."

Spike shifted into game face. "We'll see about that."

**

Spike and Angel strode down the street. Spike had abandoned the leather duster in favor of a tight black shirt, while Angel was wearing a crimson button down that Spike kept staring at, a smile hinting around his mouth.

"Whatever you're going to say, please keep it to yourself," said Angel.

Spike nodded. "Where's Buffy?"

"She's patrolling. We'll find her."

"Or she'll find you," said Buffy from behind them. The two vampires whirled, startled, and she laughed. "I've always wanted to do that!" she told them.

Spike glowered. "What's that box?"

"It's stuff from the guy Faith murdered," said Buffy. Then there was a noise, a wet, solid thwack.

"Spike!" Angel lunged forward, pushing Buffy away. "On the roof!" He pointed, and Spike glanced at Angel's back, where an arrow was sticking out.

Spike leapt into the shadows, running towards the fire escape. "Missed the heart!" he muttered. "Missed the bloody heart!" He stopped, staring up. "You don't miss, do you, pet?" he said, his thoughts taking a darker turn. He turned around and started running back towards Angel frantically.

Later he would pretend that he hadn't been concerned for Angel. But for now he came running up to Angel, trying to help him.

**

Giles cut off the back of the arrow, glancing to Buffy. "There," he said. Spike, standing by the door, grimaced, glancing at Wesley so he wouldn't have to watch them. It wasn't the blood or the wooden stake almost through Angel's heart that bothered him. It was Buffy's proximity to Angel. Wesley remained happily unaware, blissful in his reading.

"Okay, ready?" asked Buffy, grabbing the point of the arrow where it exited Angel's chest.

"Yeah," said Angel, bracing himself.

"On three. One!" And with that she yanked the arrow out.

"I knew you were going to do that," said Angel.

"Not too much blood here," said Giles.

"I heal pretty fast. I should be alright," said Angel.

"I'm just glad Faith's such a suck shot," replied Buffy.

"She isn't!" said Spike flatly.

"It wasn't her?" asked Giles.

"It was her," said Spike. "She wasn't aiming for his heart. I've seen her aim. She never, ever, misses."

"Fascinating," said Wesley.

"What?" asked Giles.

"It seems our Mr. Wirth headed an expedition in Hawaii, digging in old lava beds near a dormant volcano."

"I'm not fascinated yet," said Buffy, stifling a yawn.

"He found something underneath. A carcass, buried by an eruption."

"A carcass?"

"A very large one. Mr. Wirth posits that it might be some heretofore undiscovered dinosaur."

"A demon?" asked Angel.

Giles nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Yes, that would be something that the Mayor would want to keep a secret. If it's the same kind of demon he's turning into and it's dead, it means that, well, he's only impervious to harm until the Ascension. In his demon form, he can be killed."

"Great. So all we need is a million tons of burning lava. We're saved," said Buffy sarcastically.

"Or maybe something a little less," replied Spike with just a hint of his usual attitude. "You know, Molotov cocktail, something, any-bloody-thing!" he snarled, glancing at Angel. "She doesn't miss," he added, still brooding.

Angel fell to floor, his normally pale face ashen.

**

"Killer of Dead," said Spike, staring at Oz.

"Yeah," said Oz simply.

"Blood of a Slayer."

Buffy walked back into the room, now carrying a bag that Spike knew would have weapons in it. "I'm going after Faith," she said. She glanced at Willow, Xander and Oz, who all gazed back.

The line that Xander had spoken of was right in front of her. Xander glanced to Spike, who met her gaze. The two of them knew, more than anybody else, exactly what she had planned.

Xander's gaze was a challenge to Spike. A dare. Spike squared his shoulders. "No." He stood up, facing her.

"This is no time to defend her!" snarled Buffy, completely mistaking his intentions.

"You've never killed a Slayer before. I have," said Spike. "Besides that, I don't need to haul her body back here. Don't need to get the blood out and safely back here for Angel to drink."

"What?" asked Buffy.

Spike smiled. "All I need to do is drain her dry. After that I'll have her blood in my veins, and he can have it from me."

Buffy stared at him. "I'm coming with you. Maybe two of us together can--"

He scoffed, shaking his head derisively. "No, you're staying here. Come on, Slayer, that's not how the fight goes. Not Slayer against Slayer. Vampire against Slayer. Besides, she deserves a Slayer's death. For all that she's done, she's still a Slayer. "

Buffy shivered, staring at Spike as he marched out the door, leaving her and the weapons behind. She glanced back at the others, her friends, who were staring at her blankly.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to ask how things are between you and Spike?" asked Giles.

Buffy threw her arms in the air. "Argh! I think I liked him better evil," she admitted, throwing herself into a chair. "He wants commitment, and I'm just trying to make it as friends--can we even be friends, Giles? I mean, if we can be friends, more is possible, but if we can't even be friends, what's the point?"

Giles blinked. "He, he is pushing the issue?" he asked in a soft voice.

"He's been pushing."

**

It was easy to track Faith. Very easy. Spike pushed the door open, a smirk on his face. The barrier that held him out was strong, but he knew from the look on her face that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Thought I'd stop by," he told her.

"I would've thought you'd be happy," said Faith. She was sitting on the bed in the middle of the spartan hotel room, facing him. She began putting her shoes on slowly. "Get the big guy out of your way, move in on his old girl..."

"It's complicated," said Spike flatly.

"You hate Angel. Doesn't seem so complicated to me." She shrugged, able to hold this conversation with him so calmly just because he was trapped outside, unable to come in through the door. Unable to attack her.

Spike smiled. "Firstly, he's as close to a Sire as I've ever really had. He's like a father to me. You know what I mean?"

Faith looked around the apartment that Mayor Wilkin's had bought for her. "I know what you mean," she told him.

"Thing is, I hate Angelus. Angel isn't Angelus, much as I'm not the same vampire I used to be. I am, and I'm not. He is, and he's not. He's got a soul, and it makes the whole equation smellier than a fish ship three months overdue for port."

"Fish ship?"

"Shut up," Spike growled. "You coming out here, or you gonna let me in?"

"That's it? You hate him, but you're gonna try to save him anyway?" asked Faith, amused.

Spike shook his head. "Then there's Buffy. Yet another reason to hate him. She has me so confused--I think I may love that girl. But she's his, now and forever."

"Yeah, how about that."

"That poison of yours would solve all my problems," said Spike. "Good call, there. But then it gets more complicated. She and he, they aren't working. More than that, he and I, we've really. . ."

"Bonded?" suggested Faith. She found this idea hilarious. She had been there when they were at their worst, broken up their fights when they tried to kill each other. She knew how deep the gulf between them was.

"Been there for each other," compromised Spike. "We've supported each other through the incredible pain in the neck that is being a vampire with a soul. I couldn't have made it without him."

"So you owe him. Big deal. He's dying, and there's nothing you can do about it," said Faith, getting off the bed, standing with a smile.

"Heh. Funny thing is, the research squad found a cure."

"What?" asked Faith.

"Your blood," said Spike, his face abandoning the shreds of humanity that it had clung to, letting out the monster within. "Now, you coming out, or what?"

She grinned. "You mean you wanna feed me to him to save his life? Wicked. Didn't we have some kind of connection?" She came out, running to meet him, knocking him back into the wall with a series of kicks.

"I mean, weren't we friends?" she added, punching him, taking advantage of her superior strength to keep him off balance. The blows landed on him with a strength that broke one of his rubs.

"Yes!" he growled, catching both of her hands in his in a sudden jerk. His head swung forward into hers, sending her sprawling. "We had a connection, all right!" he growled, punching her in the ribs. She doubled over, feeling ribs crack under the impact. "We had something nice going on." He spun a kick into her face, knocking her backwards to the ground.

She rolled with it, coming to her feet and advancing on him. He dodged her first blow, snapping a fist into her face. "You sodding idiot!" he screamed into her face. She could feel flecks of spittle striking her, and his face was now flushed red with anger, stolen blood boiling within him.

"Idiot?" she asked weakly. He tangled a hand in her hair, holding her head immobile while smashing his fist into her face repeatedly.

"Idiot!" he snarled. "Do you know what you had?" He turned, not letting go of her, smashing her face into the wall. Her face was covered with blood by now, and she couldn't see straight. Her hands wouldn't form into fists any more.

"W-what?" she asked weakly. He smashed her into the wall again, viciously driving her through the drywall.

"You had your chance," he hissed. "Everything I can't have, everything Angel can't have. You had sunlight, a soul, and friends. Friends who will never look twice at you out of fear you want their blood. Friends who cared." He held her against the wall, moving behind her, and tore her shirt, leaving her neck and shoulder bare. He twisted the hand in her hair, pressing her head down to her left shoulder, leaving the white expanse of her neck open and free.

She tried to resist, and he smashed her face into the wall again. "You had everything!" he snarled against her.

"You think you know evil?" she managed to whisper. Fear for her life drove her to a sudden new effort, and she wrenched her right hand free, dipping it down to her pocket, recovering her knife. He felt hot white pain in his ribs. "You have no idea how bad I can be."

He bashed her face into the wall again, and he heard the knife clatter to the ground.

"You think you're evil?" he asked. "Get ready to experience true evil."

His fangs sank into her neck, deep into her neck, and she let out a strangled gasp. He pulled his fangs back out, and the hot, wet blood began to run down her neck, and she gasped in pain.

"You little idiot," he said, and his voice broke. "You really want me to go through with this?"

"I'm bad," she said, holding her voice steady. "I'm evil. Go ahead. What's another life to you?"

He let her head up slowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She began to sob, trying to push away from him, trying to escape. He held her solidly.

"Just do it," said Faith. "Just kill me. Just kill me."

He didn't let go, holding her in a crushing grip. "Fu--it's all right," he said, and she could feel cold tears striking her neck, mingling with the hot blood. "It's all right."

She sobbed as he lowered her, sliding down the wall, until they were both sitting. He continued to hold her in his arms. "It's all right," he said again. "It's all right."

They sat there in silence for a long moment. Finally he spoke. "I meant to kill you. That's why I came here. But I'm not--I can't be that, not any more. I can't be what you are. I can't stay there. I can't even be who I thought I was, not any more."

"Try it in English," she said in a very faint voice, pressing her forehead against the wall. She couldn't see straight, she felt weaker every minute.

"I can't kill you," he said. "Not even if you do deserve it." He pulled her away, capturing her face in both hands, holding her and turning her around so that she had to meet his gaze. "And you don't deserve it."

"I shot Angel," she said. "I've killed."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm a vampire." He leaned forward. "In Prague, once, I ate a whole orphanage. Gorged myself till I thought I'd burst. And when I realized that there were one or two kids left, and I was too full to eat the rest, I tore their heads off. But not the youngest, prettiest girls. I left them alive." She stared at him, her eyes widening. "After all, I had to bring home the bacon to my honey," he said, and her eyes closed slowly. "You can talk about being evil, but I know evil. You're skating on the edge, and you're having your fun. But you have that soul, that nice shiny soul." He let go of her head and tapped her on the chest, just below her collarbone. "And you can say it's not much if you like, but it's more than you need. Maybe it is old, kind of dingy, and a little bit nasty."

She sniffed, and grabbed his hand. "You can't possibly trust me," she said, some strength coming back to her voice.

"You can make me trust you," he said flatly, staring into her eyes. "You can win back the trust of everyone. You can play for the right side."

"I can't, and I won't," she replied.

He shook his head, squeezing her hand lightly. "You think this is something you can play with, Faith? You think the mayor loves you?"

"He loves me!" said Faith, and Spike felt bones break in his hand as her grip hardened.

"He doesn't have a soul, love. Even if he does love you, it's all about him. Not you and love for you, him. Love isn't about what the other person can do for you. Love isn't about give and take and quid pro sodding quo. Love ist about the other person, about wanting to give them something. You want to see love?" He stood up abruptly, yanking her to her feet. "Love's when I look at Buffy, knowing the blood in her is sweeter than wine, and don't take it. Love is when I don't kill Angelus for all the things he's done to her, because he's just learning. Love is when I give you a little present, instead of killing you."

She stared at him, her face hard. "Love?" she asked. "And what little present?"

He smiled. "A choice," he said. "It's a simple choice, Faith, but it's the most important one you'll ever make."

"I've made my choices," she said flatly.

"No, not yet," he said. "Here's your choice. You can give Angel your blood. Or I can take you to him, and let him take it by force."

She stared at him, and for a second he saw the fear in her eyes. He moved her closer, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's not a threat," he said. "I'll do what I have to in order to keep Angel alive. I won't kill you." He backed up, facing her. "But you know, and I know, that if you go to see Angel and it isn't of your own free will, it's out of my hands. Then you'll be with your bloody Scoobies."

"They're not mine," said Faith with a hint of resentment. "They're Buffy's."

"Only child, were we?" asked Spike. "Word of advice, love. Learn to share." He whirled her around, so that she was facing down the stairs. "They were your friends. They tried to help you. You just wouldn't let them."

"Everything I want, she has," said Faith bitterly.

"Everything you want, you can have," said Spike. He didn't let go of, drawing her closer. He put a hand on her neck, on the still-flowing wounds. "You want friends? Then treat them like human beings, not toys. You want a man as true to you as Angel was to you? Well, that's easy too."

She gave a little whimper. "It's not easy."

"Bloody right it isn't," said Spike. "It's scary." He kept his arm around her, and they weren't moving. "It's scary is what it is. To let another human that close--they can cut you deeper than any knife, they can hurt you. They can scar you. It hurts worse than any knife too. And they will. Buffy has. Torn me to bits when I let her get close, that's what she's done."

"And you're going to keep on doing it?" asked Faith. "Going to keep on being open, even if she tears you to little shreds."

"Those little shreds are what makes my life worth living," he said seriously. "Even when she's hurting me so bad I can't breath, I wouldn't trade a second of it. Not a bloody second."

They walked down the stairs, and Spike wasn't forcing her to walk. She was walking through the door, out into the streets. His hand remained on the wound on her neck, pressing to it, holding the blood in.

As they reached the mansion Faith hesitated. "I'm not sure I can deal," she said.

"Then don't. I'll cover for you." He let go of her. "You just go feed Angel."

He walked in the door first, and the Scoobies all looked at him, surprised and tense. Buffy stared as Faith walked in behind Spike, and began to open her mouth.

"Later, Slayer," said Spike. He pointed the way to Angel. "Come on." He glanced back at the Scoobies. "We'll sort this out later, right?" And they walked into the room where Angel lay, leaving behind the stares and anger.

Faith stared at him, then rubbed her wrists. She glanced at Spike. "Could I. . .could I do this alone?" she asked.

He turned to leave, then turned back, pointing a finger at her. "Hold on, now. What if you were to stake him?" He thought a second. "Yeah, I'm leaving." And he walked out.

Faith smiled, a faint little smirk, and looked down at the vampire. "Angel."

"Buffy?" he said faintly. "Is that you?"

"Close," she said, climbing onto the bed. She straddled his chest lowering her face so that she was so close to him he realized who she was. His eyes widened in panic. "Okay, make a face," she said, grabbing both sides of his face. His face shifted into a demonic visage. She touched his jaw, gently prying his mouth open.

"Just be gentle," she said with a smirk, pressing her face against the side of his neck, revealing the wounds that Spike had left earlier.

Angel growled and turned his head away. She yanked hard on his head with her hand, forcing his face against her neck.

The blood, some of it dried, some not, was pressed against his face. The smell was too much, and he bit down, hard. She gasped, and gave a little jerk. He began to growl again, and she pressed him against her neck.

"Oh, no . . .no," she murmured. Suddenly he pulled back, his demonic face still there, pulling her head forward so that they were face to face.

"You came back to die," he said flatly, reading her intentions in her eyes. "To give me all your blood."

"Just take it, Angel," she moaned, her face screwed up in pain. "Just take it!"

"I won't," he growled. "I won't." He pushed her back, grasping her shoulders.

"You need more. Or you'll die."

"I'm a killer," he said. "Why do I deserve to live?"

"You're a hero," she said, touching the side of his face. "You're everything noble, and good, and when I threw myself at you, you wouldn't even take it. You're not just some animal. . .not just a vampire."

He grasped her shoulders, pushing her back. "You're a Slayer."

She punched him, pulling him up into a sitting position, forcing his face against her neck. "You drink," she said. "Just do it!"

His lips found the wound, but he didn't resume feeding. Instead his tongue began gently lapping up the flowing blood, waiting for the wound to seal. She shook his head, pressing hard against the back of his head, but he didn't bite her. After a moment she felt his demonic visage fade back, to be replaced by his human face.

For a moment they sat there on the bed, her lifeblood seeping into him. Then he released her and looked at her.

"I think. . .I think that's enough," he said. His voice was shaking.

"Oh, good," she said, and collapsed backwards onto the bed, her eyes rolling up into her head.

"Faith?" he asked, getting up. He didn't notice the sudden strength in his arms, nor how easily he lifted her. "Buffy!" he yelled.

Spike and Buffy entered together, side by side, staring.

"Hospital," growled Angel. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"That, and I hit her in the head a lot," said Spike. "You take her. We've got other problems here we need to deal with."

Angel carried her out the door quickly, holding her protectively.

"She came back to save Angel?" asked Buffy, both skeptical and a little overwhelmed.

"Took a bit of convincing," said Spike, absently rubbing blood off his face. Off her look he frowned. "Well, I told you I was going to eat her. Are you more upset, or less upset, than if I'd actually just drunk her dry?"

"I'll deal with this later," said Buffy, throwing her hands up.

"I've had enough laters!" growled Spike, grabbing her arm in a crushing grip. "The world's about to come to a crashing end, and I want a now!" He grabbed her into a hard kiss, and for a moment their troubles melted away.

Then she pushed him away, hard. "What?" he said, surprised, his eyes reflecting hurt.

"Ew!" she said, wiping her mouth. "Ew, ew, ew!"

Xander, from the doorway, frowned. "No, I'm no expert on kissing, Spike, but if she's doing that, it means you're doing something wrong."

Buffy held up the hand she'd wiped her mouth with. There was a faint pink stain on her hands. "That's Faith blood!" she said, her mouth twisting up. "The last thing in the world I want to taste is Faith, okay?"

Spike threw his head back and laughed, moving forward and hugging Buffy. Xander tensed, but Buffy relaxed into his embrace.

"Spike, I don't know what there is to deal with later," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "But believe me when I say that you're the one I'm going to deal with this all with, later. You and I will do some major sorting out, okay? I promise."

He sighed. "We already have," he said, rubbing her back absently.

"Oh, you think this is sorted out?" she asked, laughing.

"It's sorted as much as it needs to when the world is ending," said Spike, smiling at her. She couldn't help smiling back.

"All right. That's the Apocalypse sort, courtesy of Buffy Summers. Happy?"

"Very," he confirmed. "Let's go kill a demon, shall we?"

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For war with a huge demon?" He smirked. "Bring it, little Slayer."

**

As the rest stood to hear the Mayor's speech Angel and Spike lay flat underneath the podium. "Great hiding place, William," growled Angel.

"Best I could do," said Spike. "Is he giving the whole speech?"

"Yeah."

"How evil."

"It's been a long road getting here. For you. for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times,. and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today... aren't," droned the mayor.

"That's what you think," muttered Angel.

"So, what's up with you and Slayer junior? Be honest now, I saw the way you dragged her into that hospital," said Spike.

"She's. . . she came back for me," said Angel.

"Admittedly, I did force her hand a little."

"Yeah, but even then, she made the choice," said Angel. "She thought it would kill her, but she made that choice. She could have gone out fighting, but she chose.... sacrifice. That's something... noble."

"I got it. Choice. Very important."

"And you did too," said Angel. He put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "After all this year, all the pain we shared, that does mean a lot to me, William. When I leave here, I know I won't just be leaving behind a Childe who hates me--I'll be leaving behind a friend."

Spike coughed. "That's fine. But if you say that where anyone else can hear, I'll kill you deader than you are already."

Angel smiled. "That's why I waited till we were here."

"You gonna take Faith with you?"

"Here there's just reminders of what she's done. For me, there's even less. We need to go out, find something all our own. Find something real."

Spike nodded. "I've finally found my place," he said simply. "And it's good."

Angel grinned. "I think that this year, as painful as it's been, as many times as we've fought, has been a good one."

"It has," said Spike. "And if we win, if we live--I'll write you in LA."

Angel was silent. Finally he spoke. "When I made fun of your poetry before. . . I was lying. I actually liked your poetry. I just. . .I was just trying to hurt you. I thought you should know that."

Spike thought about it. "No offense, and I don't mean to spoil the moment, but you like Barry Manilow, mate. Whether you do or don't like my poetry doesn't mean a good deal to me."

"And so as we look back on...." There was a brief silence as the Mayor paused. "on the events that brought us to this day . . . We... we must all." He let loose a scream.

"Destiny awaits," said Spike, picking up an axe.

"Let's kick butt," said Angel.

They darted out, weapons up, game face on, looking around. Spike let out a roar. "Bring it on, mayor!"

"It lacks conviction, as a battle yell," said Angel, calmly decapitating a vampire heading at them. "Too much respect for your opponent."

"Burn in hell, you sodding git!" roared Spike.

"Much better," beamed Angel, slicing another vampire through the chest.

The giant snake swayed over crowd, watching the arrows sweeping the vampires that were supposed to contain the crowd. The students swept in from behind, surrounding the vampires, and Angel and Spike took point, attacking the vampires viciously.

Angel was throwing vampires around as if they were ordinary humans, his motions filled with a strength that he hadn't had before. "Slayer blood," muttered Spike, panting for breath he didn't need. "Cheater! Bet I still get more than you."

The mayor growled, only to come down on Buffy, who was holding Faith's knife. "Hey!" said Buffy. "You remember this? It's Faith's." She turned and began running, the Mayor in pursuit. He was growling, and then he stopped.

"No," he said. "I think not. Perhaps more feeding, first. A chance to gather my strength."

An arrow hit him, near the eye. He turned to stare at Faith.

"Sure you want to do that, Richie?" she mocked. "It's go time!"

"Faith?" he said, the giant snake face registering hurt. "You've. . .you ungrateful wench!" He charged, and she joined Buffy in running.

"Don't think you're gonna get off any easier just cuz you saved Angel and helped me kill your boss!" scowled Buffy. Faith shrugged.

"That's okay. I've made my peace with the ones that matter." She grinned at Buffy, and they ran through the library and straight out the window on the other side. The mayor followed them in, stopping when he saw the barrels of diesel fuel and bags of fertilizer stacked everywhere.

"Well, gosh," he said.

Giles pushed the plunger, and the school erupted in an explosion.

* * *

Later the entire group sat together, Angel and Spike standing by them. "We got off pretty cheap. considering," said Xander.

"Yeah, we did," said Buffy, eyeing the two vampires.

Faith glanced at the Scoobies, her mouth twisting in a frown. "I gotta blow this scene, B."

"Already did that," said Xander, laughing at his own pun.

Faith chuckled politely. "I'm out."

"Wait," said Buffy, standing up. "Walk with me a little bit."

The two Slayers walked together, uncomfortably. "So," said Buffy.

"I'm sorry," said Faith. "And I know saying that will never make it right."

"You destroyed my faith in you," mused Buffy. "Maybe it's just as well you're leaving, because I don't know if I'm a good enough person to forget. . .or forgive." She watched Faith for a second. "But I know you'll make good on it."

Faith grinned, just a bit insolently. "Yeah, don't I always?"

"So, you're going with Angel, huh?" asked Buffy. Faith was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"B. . . I've never. . ." Faith looked away. "Can't."

Buffy waited. Finally Faith began again. "I've never been with a man for anything besides sex. Never had a relationship where I was anything more than a piece of meat. With Angel, I'm not. I can't be. All I can be to him is the relationship part of the relationship--the part I've never had. The part that I could never get. With him I can't just roll him and laugh and walk away. I have to deal with the hard stuff, and talk to him."

Buffy nodded. "You. . .you be happy," she said finally. "No," she amended. "Not happy. Be well."

"You too," said Faith. A smile played around her mouth. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

Angel joined them. "Goodbye, Buffy," he said. He glanced back to where Spike was waiting with the Scoobies. "You'll be okay?"

She glanced at Spike. "I'll deal," she said finally. She glanced back to Angel. "Is this. . . you aren't going to be jealous, are you?"

"Every day," said Angel. He glanced at Faith, then back to Buffy. "Mostly because he'll never have to make the choices I've made. It was easier for him, and I don't. . . I don't begrudge him that any more."

Buffy smiled. "Good."

"I do begrudge his stupidity," said Angel. "But, then, he can't have it all."

He and Faith walked away, side by side, and Buffy rolled her eyes. "You two will just never grow up," she said to Spike as he joined her.

"No, I suppose not."

"Now, let's talk ground rules," she said, pointing a finger at him.

"What?"

"Relationship. If we're going to build a relationship, there are ground rules."

"Oh?" he said, wary.

"First of all, I don't know you. Not really."

"Oh, cripes," he muttered.

"And I want to," she said, turning to face him. "I want to get to know you. Know the vampire who brought Faith back to us. The vampire who knew he was evil and a liability and wanted to die before he hurt me."

Spike grinned. "Well, I can't promise you'll get to know that wanker, but I can introduce you to William the Bloody, who killed two Slayers and saved a third."

"I'd like that," said Buffy. "I'd like that a lot."

He extended his hand. "Well, I'm William," he said. She took his hand, shaking it. He didn't let go when they were done, grinning at her.

"Let go of my hand!" she said.

"What if I don't?"

"You know I could kick your butt, right? I mean, I'm a Slayer."

"Ooo, the big bad Slayer is gonna kick my butt? I'm shaking on the inside. Really."

"That's laughter."

"Too right it is! Gonna do something about it?"

"God! Let go!"

"Say please?"

"Not in a million years."

Xander watched his friend bicker with the vampire, taking in the normality of it. He glanced at Willow and Oz, then up to Cordelia. "So," he said. "Who's up for pizza?"

Cordelia shook her head solemnly. "Is that some kind of ploy to get back in my good graces?" she asked. "Cuz, if it wouldn't work a month ago. . ."

"Oh, please. I'm just being nice because you helped save the world," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"We survived," said Oz.

Willow glanced at him, smiling. "And, just think! Next time around. . ."

"Next time through high school?" asked Oz.

"And all was right with the world," murmured Giles.

For the moment, anyway.


	12. Spike's Decision, or, Seeing Initative

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Summary: To date: Spike managed to screw a lot of things up by coming back with a soul, but one thing he got right was Faith. We'll never hear the end of that, will we? Faith left with Angel. Now we enter season 4, and it's time for a shocker. Spike still hasn't mastered the whole being good thing. Okay, maybe that's not a shocker.

Chapter 12: Spike's Decision, or, Seeing Initiative

* * *

High School was gone to them now. That magical time of forced education and high expectations had faded away into a more adult world. Summers spent doing what they wanted had faded, and now they were back together in Sunnydale, just the remaining core Scooby trio.

Except that some things were the same. Now night had come, and they were together in a graveyard, patrolling.

Xander glanced from Willow, and back to Buffy. "So, how's the college experience going?" he asked jovially.

Buffy glared both directions, searching the cemetery. "I need something dead to hurt."

"And. . . I'm sensing not great."

"It's been really fun!" bubbled Willow.

"Great, miss I-chose-my-major-in-kindergarten," groused Buffy.

"That's an exaggeration. I just, you know, think it's good to be prepared. Don't want to be caught unawares."

Xander nodded. "So, that's great. And you're going to be making with the college stuff, in the college classes, and the college parties."

"And the freshman orientation, and the jello shots," said Buffy.

Willow shook her head. "It's, it's really great. In High School, knowledge was pretty much frowned upon. You really had to work to learn anything. But here, the energy, the collective intelligence, it's like this force, this penetrating force, and I can just feel my mind opening up-- you know?--and letting this place thrust into and spurt knowledge into... That sentence ended up in a different place than it started out in."

"So, how was America?" Buffy asked Xander, changing the subject quickly. "I mean, I know you said you didn't get far, but how was it?"

Then the undead appeared, intruding upon their little meeting in the graveyard. He stepped out from behind a crypt, scowling, black leather swirling around him. If it hadn't been Spike, it might have been scary. "All right, here it is," he said. "I am sick and tired of this! It's driving me insane, that's what it is!"

"What now, Spike?" asked Buffy with a sigh.

"Yeah, what now?" asked Xander. "Oh, and hi. Does he bug you every night?"

"Every night," said Buffy.

Spike rolled his eyes. "This is serious! I just found yet another demon hanging out at Willy's place, talking about the mayor and this guy they've been seeing round, and I went to talk to him and they all clammed up, called me a traitor!"

"A traitor?" asked Buffy. "Well, that's hardly new."

"I'm sick of it!" yelled Spike. "Now, I admit, I do help out here and there, but when a fellow can't drink in peace, that's going a bit far!"

"Why did you go to talk to them?" asked Willow.

"So I could track down this guy they were talking about and kill him." Spike sniffed, insulted she had to even ask. "Why else?"

Xander shook his head. "Well, once again, Spike has made a perfectly normal welcome-home staking party that much more fun."

"Glad to be of service, whelp," said Spike, growling. "It's serious! If I can't hang out in demon bars, it's a sure bet I can't get blood or smokes as easy--not to mention all that information I gather, which I know you lot always enjoy!"

Xander shook his head. "Good to know you don't change, Spike." He looked around. "So, what else is new on the home front?"

"Disappearing students at the college," said Buffy. "Not much."

Spike threw his arms in the air. "You lot just don't care!" he said, turning and storming off.

"Oh, Spike!" said Buffy, running after him.

Xander moved to follow them, but Willow blocked him. "I-I think this is a couple moment," she said. Xander's eyes widened.

"They, they're having couple moments? No, big with the no! Not of the good, definitely not of the good!"

"Oh, well," said Willow seriously, nodding her head. "Oz and I, we tried to discourage, but you know, they, um, threatened to throw us into the Hellmouth if we 'interfered.'" She air quoted around interfered with her fingers, and Xander shook his head.

"Badness! Badness!" he insisted. He'd known Spike was obsessed with Buffy when he left on his road trip. He even knew that there was definite sparkage in the air. But how was he supposed to know they'd be doing couple moments?

Willow shrugged. "Maybe, but Buffy's less with the mopey and more with the happy. And, you know, they're not, you know, really serious. I think."

* * *

Buffy grabbed Spike's arm. "Let go!" he snarled, still fuming. His temper hadn't improved since he'd received the soul; if anything, he was more grouchy than he'd ever been while evil. Because now he was conflicted, instead of being one hundred percent committed to what he was doing. It showed in his fighting skills as well. When he had been fully committed to the evil he'd been a formidable foe. As a Scooby, he was all but worthless to her, barely providing any more fight than Xander would have. His lack of commitment to the fight, his internal conflicts, left him vulnerable.

Buffy hated to see him like this.

"No," she said, but let go of him anyway. "I'm sorry you aren't bad enough for the other demons any more, Spike. Really. But it's good, from where we're standing. Because that means that you've really come down on our side. It means they see it, too. It means you're in this with me."

He sighed. "Sometimes you drive me insane."

"Like right now?" she asked lightly.

"No, right now you pull me back to sanity," he said. He smiled at her, lopsidedly. "All right, I'm sorry."

She grinned at him. "All better, then?" He swung a punch at her head, his face not changing. She blocked it easily.

"All better," he replied. He appeared pleased she'd kept her guard up around him.

"Good. You can help me hunt for this student. There was a note, and his stuff was gone, but he left his favorite book."

"Hm. I've heard of vampires who prey on college students. They're usually not the brightest of vamps. Pretty low-end, really. Let's do it."

They walked off into the night, and after a moment he extended his hand to her. She hesitated, then took it, holding his cold hand loosely in her own. They walked side by side, connected by only the faintest of connections.

Neither would have let go for any reason, not even an apocalypse.

* * *

The door to the crypt bashed open and Spike rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind him, cutting off the rays of sunlight from the sunrise. He was still smoking from his desperate run home, his skin feeling as if it were still on fire. He made this run every night, determined to spend every possible moment with Buffy, well past the limits of rationality.

"Hah!" he snorted. "Still got it!" He looked down into the crypt, at the couch facing the television. Xander, sitting there, stared at him. "Hey, whelp," said Spike, casually patting out the flames rising from his chest.

"Uh, hey," said Xander.

"So, how'd the roadtrip go?" asked Spike, taking off his duster.

"Well, uh. . .purple mountain majesty."

"Didn't make it very far, huh?"

"I got as far as Oxnard and the engine fell out of my car, and that was literally. So, I ended up washing dishes at 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club' for about a month and a half while I tried to pay for the repairs. No one really bothered me or even spoke to me until one night when one of the male strippers called in sick and no power on this earth will make me tell you the rest of that story. Suffice to say I traded my car in for one that wasn't entirely made of rust, came trundling back home to the arms of my loving parents, where everything was exactly as it was except I sleep in the basement and I have to pay rent."

"Male strippers?" asked Spike. He sounded faintly amused and horrified all at once.

"No power on this earth!" repeated Xander.

Spike shrugged. "That's good, since I'm not sure any force of earth would be enough to scrub that story out of my brain once I heard it. Basement? Man, you've sunk as low as me." Spike said the last part with a smirk. "So. Here to castigate me?"

"Unless that's a funny English phrase for castration, no," said Xander, leaning back into the couch. Spike shrugged.

"Well, whatever."

"You and Buffy, huh?" said Xander.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd like it," said Spike.

"Basically, I like you way better than I like Angel," said Xander. "Which is not a lot. And yeah, you scored some good points last year. But, you know, the whole relationship with a vampire thing--not making me happy. Yeah."

Spike sighed. "Join the club. Watcher-boy hates my guts so bad I might as well be Angelus. Joyce turned on me but good. I mean, but good! Flipped right out. Witch-girl wouldn't shut up till I threatened her."

"And Oz?" asked Xander.

"He hasn't said anything. No surprise there." Spike sat down on the other end of the couch, not quite facing Xander. He wasn't sure if he should just throw Xander out, or if he ought to take the boy seriously. Give him some serious answers. They had been enemies for a long time, but they had also been allies during the debacle with Faith. Both of them understood the other, probably better than the other Scoobies knew. Spike looked at Xander and saw the protective streak underneath the laughs, saw that he would die for Buffy and Willow. And Xander had seen how useful Spike could be--had seen that he would fight for Buffy. "You know I would never hurt her," Spike said finally. "That's. . .I would die before I would hurt her."

"Oh," said Xander. He frowned. "Well, it may come to that yet."

"I'm not gonna turn evil. I'm never gonna hurt her. I mean, I would stake myself. . . I would hand you the stake before I would hurt her, Harris. I mean that."

* * *

But just like that, Xander and Spike had something in common. Something that the others couldn't see or understand. Something that made them work well together. Something that made them meet without the others to exchange information. Both were slightly on the outside of the Scoobies, now. But both of them had a fire in them, driving them. Both of them wanted to keep the others safe.

It helped that they weren't friends. If they were friends they might have thought twice about the callousness of what they were doing. About the way they were using each other, trying to keep Buffy safe. But they weren't friends, or buddies. What they were doing was all about strategy.

"So she really was a demon, and she was sucking Buffy's soul!" finished Xander. Spike stared at him blankly. "Uh, and Buffy's fine. Except that Parker guy keeps hitting on her."

"I'm out of here," said Spike, standing up. He really hated hanging around the Bronze. It was really the Scoobies scene, not his. He preferred real darkness to the shadows in this place.

"Oh, hey! I haven't got to the best part yet!" complained Xander.

"I got the Cliff Notes. Demons on campus, troubles everywhere. Good to go. Now, I've got to go before..." He glanced both ways, checking the exits.

"Oh, I get it. You and Buffy aren't doing so hot, huh?" asked Xander.

"She thinks too bloody much of your opinion!" snarled Spike. "She's backing off, cuz you aren't comfortable with it!"

"She. . . really? Wow. I didn't think that would work," said Xander proudly.

"And. . . and I could just tear your head off!" snarled Spike, heading out the door. He ended up behind Willow and Oz, who were chatting. Oz's bandmate Devon broke in on them.

"Hey, that was a great set!" he said.

"Oh, shove off!" said Spike, trying to get by them.

"Hey!" said Willow, grabbing his coat. He tried to pull free, but she held on stubbornly. "Is, uh, is everything all right?"

"Just peachy!" snarled Spike, pulling free.

"Hey!" said the blonde he ran into as he barged away from Willow. He stopped, sighing. "Watch it, blondie!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said shortly, and so unconvincingly that it made Willow roll her eyes. It also brought her attention to the blonde facing Spike, and her jaw dropped.

"Harmony?" said Willow. "Hey, wow! I haven't seen you since Graduation!"

Spike's eyes narrowed, and his nose twitched. "Get back, Red."

"What?" said Willow, not getting it. Oz got it. He grabbed Willow, pulling her back.

"Your friend here didn't make it through graduation," said Spike.

Harmony burst into tears, grabbing hold of Spike, hard. "I'm--I'm dead!" she bawled. "They killed me and I'm dead and now I live off the blood of humans." She was crying all over his jacket, and he was pretty sure some of the liquid on his jacket was snot, too.

"Red!" said Spike, trying to get free of her grip. She hung on.

"And I'm so lonely!" she wailed.

Oz, behind Spike, glanced to Willow. "Hm," he said. Willow's eyes were wide.

"Why don't I go get Buffy?" she asked. "Because, you know, she knows how to deal with, uh, Cordelia's old friends." They all looked at Devon, who was still packing the van, a painfully ignorant smile on his face. "And vampires," said Willow.

Harmony stepped back. "What? No! She, she's the Slayer! I know that! Everybody knows that!"

Devon glanced at her. "Harmony?" he said.

Willow leaned into Oz. "How does he know her?" she asked.

"He dated her for a while, but she was too flaky for him. Which, stop and marvel at the concept," said Oz calmly.

"And all the other vampires are just after this gem of amara!" sobbed Harmony, grabbing Spike again. "Just hold me, blondie-bear!".

He had to push her off. "Now, just--sod off!!" snarled Spike. "No, wait. Take me to this vampire with the gem of amara."

"Well, they're tunneling. There's a few of them," said Harmony seriously.

"Take me to them," growled Spike.

"Sure, blondie-bear!" she said happily.

* * *

Spike was seriously considering staking himself. Or maybe just the girl. She wouldn't shut up, and she kept calling him blondie-bear. And besides that, she was the only vampire on earth who would lead him to the gem of amara. How stupid was that, anyway? Everyone knew about the gem. Was she stupid?

Yes, yes she was. And a bit flaky, too.

A lot flaky.

Pretty, too. It was a good thing he was seeing somebody right now, or he might be tempted. Even knowing what a bad, terrible idea it would be. Just an awful idea. Imagine having this girl really attached to you, following you around? He shuddered to imagine.

As they entered the tunnel he could hear the sound of drilling. Then a loud crumpling noise. He cursed, pushing Harmony back and charging, attacking the vampires trying to break in.

One, a bookish looking vampire, looked faintly offended when he got the business end of Spike's stake. The others tried to fight back.

The name William the Bloody had originally been a barb. He had eventually used it to fight back. The name Spike had originally been a barb. Again, he had used it to fight back.

Any attempt they made to fight back was turned against them, his anger and rage at the world channeled into a incredible will to destroy.

After they were all dust he looked around, searching for the gem he knew was there. Seeing the large, ornate green gem around the neck of the skeleton he retrieved it.

In the hands of the vampires it would have been incredibly dangerous. A vampire that couldn't be staked, could walk in sunlight--it would have been disastrous.

"Oh, lookie, blondie-bear!" said Harmony from behind him. He rolled his eyes. What a stupid girl. Couldn't she take a hint?

Well, she was a vampire, and she was evil.

He turned, breaking off a piece of wood from the coffin, and stabbed her in the heart.

She froze, staring at him, as he yanked back the stake.

The wound slowly healed, skin moving in from the sides to cover the hole in her chest. He ignored the pained cry she gave, the shriek of anger. "What'd you take?" he asked, throwing away the stake.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she said, throwing a punch at him.

He let it land, ignoring it. The fifth one he finally caught, holding her hand and glaring a the ring she was wearing. "Where'd you find that?"

"On the floor," she whined.

He yanked it off her finger, putting it on and throwing away the green gem. He spotted a cross and picked it up, examining his hand.

"No sizzle," he noted. "No smoke." He grinned. "No pain."

He strode out of the crypt, leaving Harmony.

"I don't believe this!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "After all we've shared, you're abandoning me?"

"We haven't shared anything!" he yelled over his shoulder, not breaking stride.

"We could change that!" she whined after him.

He left her alone there, and she sat down on the coffin, sniffling again. She hadn't been lying or acting before, when she poured her woes out on his chest, although he had assumed she was. After the battle with the mayor she'd been unable to find another vampire to teach her how to live this life. To show her how to kill. The shreds of conscience clinging to her couldn't quite hold her, but it left her exhausted.

And alone.

She started crying again.

* * *

Spike marched through the beams of sunlight, enjoying the feeling of the warmth on his face. He'd headed right for the Sunnydale campus. "Hey, Buffy!" he said.

"Oh!" she said, spinning around to face him. "Spike!" She stared at him, the expression on her face bordering on panic. "You, uh, aren't burning."

He lifted his hand. "Gem of amara. Turns the bearer into a super-vampire."

She frowned. "Isn't that kind of . . . dangerous?"

"If anyone else had it, yeah. With me?" He examined it. "Looks nice. Think I'll keep it."

She watched him stride off through the sunlight, her brow furrowing in worry.

* * *

Now that Spike didn't have to sleep the day away, he was running himself even more ragged. He was just as useless as ever to the others, just as much a liability as a help. But now he knew normal deaths were off the ticket, and he knew he could run in sunlight. So now he was trying even harder to help.

It wasn't working.

So here he was, at a bar. With Xander, again. Only right now Xander was the bartender, standing there doling out the drinks. It was a strange, strange setup.

He needed to stop spending time with Xander. If only they weren't so useful to each other...

"Big party," said Xander. "And it was that demon who invited me to it." Spike just sat beside him and examined his hand in the sunshine carefully. "Hey, you aren't wigging on me, are you man?"

"Just a little. The whole sunlight thing. . . now I'm a really unnatural vampire. Soul, daylight. . ."

"Just call you Daywalker and get a cool sword!" said Xander, giggling. Spike glared at him.

"No more Wesley Snipes jokes," he said. "And, hey, be careful with the demon girl. She seems nice and all, but don't forget all the trying to kill us that went on."

"Us?" asked Xander.

Spike shrugged. "We fight the good fight together. That's an us. Not a friends, us, but at least an allies, us."

"Oh, okay."

"Give me another beer," sighed Spike. Xander poured it.

"Now, this isn't on credit," said Xander. "C'mon, spill spill."

"You really aren't a very good bartender, mate."

"Hey, hey!" said Xander. "Watch it, mister unemployed. At least now I have money to spend on beer I'm not old enough to drink."

Spike scowled. "Huh. Yeah."

"Although you must have stashes and stashes of money from your years as a vampire--places filled with stolen loot--cool pads that nobody knows about --"

"Actually, no," said Spike. He grinned. "Generally I was too busy pillaging and killing to worry about things like money. That was more of an Angel thing."

Xander gave him a look. "Oh, okay."

They both looked at the singer on the stage. "Is it just me or is wolf-boy interested in her?" asked Spike.

"Huh? Oz wouldn't do that. Not to Will."

"Sure he would," said Spike. "He just needs proper incentive."

"Wouldn't."

"Here comes Buffy." Spike sighed, glancing mournfully out the window at the setting sun, running a hand down his glass of beer, holding it by the base and holding it up to the light, staring through the beer at the setting sun.

Xander shook his head as Buffy joined a group. "This is getting to be a habit for her, with the drinking."

Spike glanced over. "You don't think I've been a bad influence, do you?"

Xander shrugged. "Maybe."

Spike shot to his feet and left.

As he went out he saw another vampire, hunting. Stalking.

He started after the vampire, shifting into game face. He had a lot of aggression and built up tension that had nothing to do with the vampire, but that the vampire was going to be on the receiving end of anyway.

Every time he thought he'd made inroads on Buffy, was closer to nirvana and joy and true love and all that rot, something would come between them. First Angel, then Faith, then her mother, then Giles, then Willow, and then Xander had returned to unleash his own wrath.

Spike was fed up with it all.

He approached the vampire, his face morphing back to human. He would enjoy this. . .

A dart hit the vampire in front of Spike, and the fledgling stumbled, falling to the ground. Spike froze as three men dressed in full military dress, complete with ski masks, ran up, holding guns trained on the vampire.

"Hey!" said Spike, angry. All three turned to face him. "That vampire was mine! What right do you gits have to horn in on my kill?"

One of them pointed something at him, a scanner of some type. "It's another Hostile," he said, and Spike's blood ran cold. He dodged left instantly, not waiting, and felt something catch his duster.

He leapt straight at the leader, batting aside the gun and swinging a fist into his face. As the soldier went down Spike dove down low for the next, toppling him, leaving only the third, and largest.

He rolled to the side, coming up and grabbing the gun out of the soldiers hand with all the speed he could muster. As the gun flew away the soldier assumed a defensive posture.

"Oh, stand down!" said Spike, disgusted. "So you're this big scourge the demon world is fretting about. Don't seem like much to me." He looked the soldier up and down. "Cute gear, though. Very nice. I like it." He glanced at the vampire. "What do you plan to do with him?" he asked. "I assume you aren't going to just kill him, or you'd have more lethal weapons."

The soldier hesitated. "We're, uh, not at liberty--"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" said Spike. "Look, you bloody ponce, do you know who I am?" He shook his hand in front of the soldier. "I'm the vampire with the soul! Cursed to always hunt his own kind, yadda yadda yadda, hunting for redemption and all that! I'm on your side," he added for clarity. "Now, just kind of. . . just keep up the good work."

"We're experimenting," blurted the soldier as Spike turned to leave. Spike turned, raising an eyebrow. "Operant conditioning to make them unable to feed or hunt. Then we can truly work with them."

"Terrific," said Spike. "Let me know how that exercise in inanity turns out. It won't turn out well."

And he marched into the night, whistling.

* * *

Buffy glanced around, shivering. The enchanted beer had not only turned her into a cavewoman, they'd also given her the world's biggest headache.

She saw Spike sitting, sunning, and part of her heart gave a little happy jump to see him. Part of her heart sank. Giles was adamant that the gem was too powerful for Spike to simply keep flaunting, too dangerous to leave with him.

Giles wanted it destroyed, and soon.

She gave him a little wave, and moved on. He stood, following her, and her heart started beating faster.

"You know," he started to say, when Riley stepped out from behind the building in front of them, a piece of paper in his hand. Buffy had to stop short to keep from hitting him, but Spike didn't see him and walked right into him, knocking them both down.

"Oh, sorry, mate," said Spike, climbing to his feet.

"My fault. Wasn't watching where I was going," said Riley cheerfully. Spike gave Riley a long, hard look.

"Don't I know you?" asked Spike.

Riley focused on Spike and flushed, his hands grabbing for the paper. Spike snatched it up, getting it away, smiling slightly.

"Riley!" said Buffy, surprised by his reaction. "Uh, this is Spike."

"Oh, you two know each other?" asked Spike. His question was aimed right at Riley, and included a hefty amount of warning.

"Riley's my TA for Psych," said Buffy.

"Psych, eh? Operant Conditioning any part of that?" asked Spike. He was slightly amused by having caught the commando out, even before the commando spotted him--especially since Riley had seen his face--but he was also more than a bit concerned about Riley's proximity to Buffy's school.

"We, uh, don't cover it in the course, but it is in the book," said Riley.

"Nice," said Spike. "May have to borrow that book." He grinned at Riley. "Sorry to have disturbed you, mate."

Spike turned back on Buffy. "Two werewolves," he said flatly.

"You're, you're talking to her about Hostiles!" said Riley, upset.

Spike turned, giving Riley his best glare. "You mean you don't even know who she is?" Riley blinked. "You don't even realize. . . well, that's interesting." He glanced back at Buffy, who was staring.

"You aren't one of Spike's drinking buddies, are you?" she asked, more than a little suspicious herself, now.

Spike grinned. "Yeah, that's it. Me and Riley are drinking buddies!" He put an around Riley's shoulders. "Don't worry, I got it all covered," he informed Buffy.

"What?"

"The dog problem." He carefully enunciated the words. "I'm on it."

He let go of Riley and walked away, still holding the paper Riley had been holding. Riley let out a long breath.

"So, you know Spike?" he asked Buffy weakly.

"Er, yeah," she said, still trying to figure out how much Riley knew, and what place he had in the dangerous underworld of demons. Was he a threat? Some kind of wizard? Or, worse, some kind of demon?

He smiled uneasily.

* * *

It was painfully easy to track the second werewolf, once he'd seen Oz. Once he understood what was going on. Even though he had no scent to follow, no tracks. He knew what Veruca was up to, what she was about.

So he tracked Willow.

He had no doubt Willow had told Buffy, but that wasn't his concern. Veruca was letting the animal in Oz out, and that was dangerous.

He had to find her.

She was a danger to Buffy.

She was a danger to Willow, cutting Oz's heart away with her ways.

He'd told Oz before that he didn't horn in on other people's territories. And he didn't exactly react well to those who did the same. Who tried to steal a boyfriend from a girl, to steal a woman from her man. His fidelity was odd, for a vampire, he knew. But it was something that was all him, bonedeep. It was who he was.

She was approaching Willow when he arrived, threatening her.

"Not the best approach, love," he told her. He knew he had a few seconds left till sundown.

And that time was all he needed.

He didn't even register Buffy and Oz entering. He was enmeshed in the kill. He didn't even notice when Oz began to transform into the wolf.

The girl locked in his arms wasn't transforming, and never would again. He dropped her drained body to the floor at the same time Oz hit the floor, the tranquilizer dart stuck in him.

Spike let out a low, guttural roar, glaring at Buffy. He could feel power roiling in him, power that reacted to the full moon. The same animal intensity that Veruca had embodied a moment ago was his.

The same overwhelming power that had made her abandon her humanity scorched him, running through his veins. For a few seconds, as he absorbed her lifeforce, he wasn't just a vampire. His blood sang to him, told him he was a werewolf.

"And you call me useless," he hissed at her. She hadn't called him useless in a long time, but it had hurt. "You call me stupid." He advanced on her, his face still showing his true nature, blood spattered all over his face.

She stared at him, horrified.

He grabbed her, throwing her against the wall, sinking his teeth into her, unable to stop the primal animal urges in him. She cried out, and then he felt a chair hit him from behind, Willow trying to protect her friend.

He let go of her neck, breaking the transfer of blood, but didn't release her, crushing his mouth to hers in a brutal kiss. She could taste her blood in his mouth, along with Veruca's, and started to fight him.

He didn't let go, holding her. "You know you want me," he growled, holding her still. "Give in to it."

And then she hit him, the first real hit since they'd met Faith together. She knocked him across the room, no longer holding back, no longer trying to protect him.

As he landed his eyes widened with realization, with understanding. Veruca's blood was influencing him. That blood was making him as much an animal as she had been. That blood was driving him.

He let out a final snarl and climbed to his feet, running out the door.

* * *

Oz faced Willow. "The wolf is inside me all the time. I need to figure that out."

"Please let me help you," whispered Willow.

He shook his head. "Spike. . . Spike loved Buffy. But with the wolf inside him, he attacked her. I would attack you, with the wolf inside me. I can't protect you, not from myself, and nothing scares me more than the thought of hurting you. It isn't something I can control. Spike proved that."

* * *

Riley was sitting in his room, reading, when Spike bashed the door open. "Invite me in," he said.

"Spike, come in," said Riley, surprised. Spike marched into his room, and Riley realized what he'd done, the mistake he'd made in inviting a vampire into his room. He scrambled to his feet, looking around for something he could use for a weapon.

"How does your operant conditioning work?" Spike asked.

"We're experimenting with computer chips in the Hostile's brains," said Riley. He was trying hard not to panic, but Spike could hear his heart hammering away in his chest. "So far only mixed results."

"Would it keep me from hurting humans?" asked Spike.

Riley hesitated. "I've been researching your claim about a soul, and I don't see. . ."

"Screw the soul!" screamed Spike. "Would it keep me from hurting Buffy!"

"Yes," said Riley. "If it worked right. I thought you were a good vampire?"

Spike turned around, staring at Riley. "I thought. . . I thought it would be all I needed. All I needed to keep her safe. But it doesn't make me good. The soul doesn't make me good. I need to keep her safe from myself. I can't. . . I can't let things go on this way."

He approached Riley, and Riley saw the blood on Spike's lips. He stared, his eyes widening.

"I don't want to hurt her," said Spike. "I want her to be safe. I want. . ." His eyes slowly closed. "I want to be good," he said finally, shame suffusing his voice. "I want to be good!" he said again, angry. "You can make me good. Your operant conditioning. . .make me do it, no matter what I want. Make me be good, no matter what I'm up against."

Riley nodded. "I can. . ." He swallowed back the harsh words sitting at the tip of his tongue. "I can help you," he said firmly, pushing aside any qualms.

* * *


	13. I fixed myself

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

Chapter 13: I fixed _myself_

_

* * *

  
_

Buffy sat there, on her porch steps, crying. She tried to hide it, because she knew that if the others caught her crying over this--over Spike--they'd laugh at her. Or, worse, start sussing out just how close she was to the disgusting blood-sucking creature of the night. In a weird relationship she couldn't define or defend, one that she knew was ridiculous, at best.

Willow, Xander and Giles were out looking for Spike again.

The chorus of I-told-you-so's had been muted, kept down by a brutal desire to tear Spike into a million pieces. And she couldn't let on that she didn't share that, that she wanted to protect him, because that just made the pity in their eyes so much worse.

And her heart ached from the betrayal. From **Spike's **betrayal. It was worse than any physical wound she'd ever endured. Even dying. Worse than losing Angel had ever hurt. She'd loved Angel with the immature love a hero-worshipping teenager. This complicated dance with Spike was so much more than that--and so much more painful.

Joyce entered from the kitchen, passing her daughter a cup of hot cocoa. Buffy accepted it reluctantly, stifling the sobs.

"So Spike turned on you," said Joyce sympathetically.

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't realize the effect the werewolf blood would have on him, the way it would affect him under a full moon." Buffy hated how weak she sounded, sticking up for Spike like this. How like an abused spouse. '_Yes, but he's great when he's not drunk...'_

"So he set out to kill this girl." Joyce was able to zero in on Spike's defects alarmingly well. Buffy sighed, rubbing her neck. It itched, but she knew a scratch would reopen the wound.

"He was trying to protect Willow," said Buffy in a small voice. She glanced at her mother, and saw the sympathy, as well as the pity. And something that scared her, just a little.

Joyce sat down beside Buffy. "I-I can't protect you all the time, especially now that you've gone off to college. But. . ."

"But you can't sit by and watch Spike and I try to have a romance when he attacked me and bit me?"

Joyce nodded. "Honey, I know. . . I know you love him. But sometimes the people we love. . . I loved your father, and he turned out to be, well,"

"A scum-sucking rat?" suggested Buffy.

"Pretty much. Sometimes we love the wrong people. Sometimes the people we love are the last people in the world we should be with."

Buffy nodded. "I know."

And it was the truth. Buffy was afraid it was the truth here. She loved Spike--loved his stupid loyalty, his incredible brutal honesty, and the way he refused to back down. Ever. But at the same time, he was a centuries-old vampire who refused to grow up, a monster who lived for blood and destruction.

She wasn't a stupid kid. Not any more. Maybe once upon a time she would have closed her eyes and pretended they were soul mates and could get past this; but now she was grown up enough to know that sometimes love wasn't enough. Sometimes a relationship had to end.

Because this wasn't good for her; and it wasn't good for Spike.

* * *

Spike woke up in a cell.

It wasn't actually the first time this had happened, but it was the first time he'd put himself there. It enraged him, and calmed him. It made him hate himself. It made him feel a little better about himself.

To say he had mixed feelings about the room would be a terrible understatement.

He glanced around, looking for Riley, and rose to his feet, his face set. A glass wall was all the kept him in, and as he went to touch it he received a severe electric shock.

The blast blew him back, off his feet, tearing through him like fire. He managed a quick scream, then bit it back, clenching his teeth against the pain.

He moved close to the door, but not too close, looking around. He could see other vampires and demons held in similar cages from his position here, and was willing to bet there were more further out.

He started pacing, thinking hard.

When Riley had brought him in he hadn't said anything about a soul, or about Spike turning himself in to be part of this experiment. Spike had an idea that they wouldn't have believed anything like that anyway.

But it meant Spike was here as a prisoner.

He wasn't too afraid that Riley would hold him here against his will. Riley was just a bit too decent for that. A bit too whitebread, genuine and earnest. The kind of standup guy that Spike usually hated, usually tried to kill first just to get them to shut their yap. A bit too much like Angel with a soul.

But before Spike went asking for his freedom he had to figure out whether their stupid conditioning worked.

A packet of blood fell from the ceiling, and he went to drink it. "Don't drink it. It's drugged," said the vampire in the next cell. Spike walked to the wall, facing him.

The vampire must have been pretty new, not to realize who Spike was. Spike tried to take advantage of that. He adopted his best annoyed face. "Uh- huh. And who are you, mate?"

"I'm a rat. I'm a lab rat, just like the others. They're gonna kill us, you know." The other vampire was filled with despair. Spike tried not to let that bring out his gloating face.

"And how are they gonna do that?" asked Spike.

"They starve you. When you're ready to bite your own arm, they shoot out one of those packets. You drink, and the next thing, you're gone. And that's when they do the experiments."

"And, uh, they are? The government? Nazis? A major cosmetics company?" He hadn't bothered to ask Riley. He could practically smell the simple straightforward decentness on the boy. It would have turned his stomach in the old days. In fact, it still did.

"Who cares? All I know is, one minute I'm running from the slayer, And the next thing, I'm here."

Spike knew the Slayer had nothing to do with this particular operation, but frowned thoughtfully, trying to act as if he was convinced.

This was getting him nowhere and nothing in a hurry. He needed to test the proposition. And fast.

He grabbed the blood and cut one side with his teeth, draining it into the sink in the corner. After he was done he flopped on the floor, hoping nobody was watching any security cameras. He just had to know whether it was working yet.

When they came for him he simply stood up and tried to punch one of them. Sharp pain stabbed through his head, and he fell back with a yell of rage, clutching his head, even before the blow landed.

It was pain like nothing he'd ever felt before, pain beyond any piano landing on him, beyond Dru and Buffy ripping his heart out a million times. Beyond his mother's venomous words. Pain that filled and overwhelmed him.

The orderlies filed back into the hall. "Tricky one," said the first one.

The second one shook his head. "At least we know the chip works."

Spike snarled at them, and sat down on the floor, clutching his head. "That hurt!" he spat at them.

"That's the idea."

They left, and another packet of blood fell from the ceiling. Spike stared, his lips curling into a snarl.

He'd never been happier; he'd never been sadder. This was a great, great triumph, and at the same time, his lowest moment. He had admitted defeat, and asked for help. He had demanded help. Now he'd been given something worse than anything he could have imagined.

* * *

It was several hours later that Riley approached the glass cage. "I hear you tried to hurt an orderly."

"Had to know whether it was going to work," said Spike, still clutching his head. "Well, it works."

"Good," said Riley, uncomfortable. He was trying not to pry and push, but this was something outside of any experience he'd had.

"Bit comforting, in a way," said Spike. "Knowing that no matter what happens, I can't hurt her."

"Did you hurt her before?" asked Riley. He was growing increasingly concerned.

Spike grinned. "I tried, mate. She's not exactly defenseless."

"Against a vampire?" asked Riley skeptically.

"You've never heard of the Slayer, eh? One girl on earth to fight the nasties, one girl to die at the hands of vampires before she's eighteen?" asked Spike.

Riley flushed at the thought. "That's. . ."

"I've killed two," said Spike harshly. "Saved one. That's one mark still against me, and I'm working on saving a second."

"You're an. . . unusual vampire."

"In the worst way." Spike couldn't even summon his usual glee at the thought of being a rebel in such a basic, unthinkable way. "There was another vampire with a soul. . . Angel. Got his first. Lost it for a bit, but got it back. He's a real hero, not like me. Not just in it for himself. Headed off to LA with the Slayer I saved."

"So there's more than one?"

"Not usually. But Buffy. She died." He said it flatly, trying not to feel all the usual emotions that rushed over him at the thought. "And then came back. Mouth-to-mouth, I hear. So another Slayer was called, so now there's two."

"Two... Slayers?"

"Yeah," said Spike, sighing. "Anyway, that's my story. Evil vampire goes nice vampire."

"And, uh, Buffy. . .?" Riley pressed.

Spike gave him a flat glare. "She's my girl."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's why I'm here," said Spike. He touched his head again. "It was Angel who said it. I'm not exactly a poster child for self control. At some point the blood lust was going to break me. At some point I was going to take just a nibble. Just a little sip. And then. . .it would be too far." He looked away. "After that, why would she ever want to speak to me again? I said I'd never hurt her. Said I'd stake myself first. But I'm an animal, a monster, not a man." He looked back at Riley. "So . . . am I a prisoner?"

Riley shifted uncomfortably. "I've been discussing your situation with Professor Walsh. She mentioned that you might be playing me. . . lying to me."

"Yeah, but I'm toothless now," said Spike. "So that doesn't matter much, does it?"

Riley shook his head. "I'm having a little trouble understanding your situation."

"I am too. So, join the club."

Riley pulled up a chair to the other side of the glass. "Do you think it'd be possible to overcome the pain to attack somebody?"

"What, the chip? I barely swung at that guy--didn't mean to hurt him too bad--and it felt like I was dying. I don't see any way to get around that."

Riley nodded. "I, um, you seemed to get along with Buffy. Is that possible? For vampires to coexist with humans? It seems outside everything we know."

"It's not," said Spike. "Not possible at all. Only worked because of my soul--and even that wasn't enough, after a while."

"That's why you wanted the chip."

"Bingo. Vampires are animals. They live to kill humans. Nothing else."

"We, uh, we tried to burn you with holy water," said Riley quietly.

"What?!" Spike jumped up, backing away. "You stinking ponce!"

"It didn't work. Is that a side effect of the soul?"

"No!" said Spike. "Souled or not, that stuff burns!" He shivered. "Bloody painful. No, it's--uh, a magic trick. Protects me." He didn't mention the Gem of Amara on his hand; that might just be giving too much information to the folks who were already trying some strange, strange machinations on his body.

"Oh, really," said Riley, unconvinced.

"It's a myth among vampires, but I found it, by a spot of luck." Spike shrugged, turning away. He didn't want to give them any ideas about further tests. "In any case, you never answered my question about being a prisoner."

"I could let you go," said Riley seriously. "I have that authority here. But you'd have to prove I could trust you."

"First of all, I can't do anything any more," said Spike calmly. "Nothing. No violence at all." The thought depressed him. "Secondly, I came to you for that. I came to you to take away my power. Think about that, mate."

Riley thought about that. "That's a step. I may need more, later." He held up a rifle that looked like some kind of Star Wars weapon, or some such silliness. Spike was unimpressed by the look of the thing. "Now, you may be immune to holy water with that ring, but this weapon will take you down if you try anything."

Spike shrugged. "Great. You doing this all on your lonesome?" he asked as Riley opened the door.

"No," said Riley. "Once it was clear the chip worked, I asked the commander for permission to study you. You'll be. . . invaluable in our research."

Spike shook his head. "Research. The things you're messing with, they're beyond your comprehension. You're horning in on the Slayer's territory."

"You mean Buffy. I, you may laugh, but I think that the sort of progress we have here is something a little beyond what you can do by throwing a girl against the forces of darkness."

Spike stared at Riley, unimpressed. "Can you bend this?" he asked, grasping a steel bar standing by the door. Riley stared at it, then mutely shook his head. "Neither can I. The Slayer? She could wrap it around my neck like it was made of toothpaste."

Riley started to smile, but then the smile faded back away. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"The Slayer is every vampire's nightmare. Everything that goes bump in the night fears the Slayer. One little girl that you just don't mess with." Spike grinned.

"And you killed two," said Riley flatly. He had been paying attention to that part; and he was still having a very, very hard time getting past that.

"That was back when I was evil. Can you imagine, the most evil, most dangerous vampire in the world coming in here and asking for something to keep him from hurting humans?" Spike shook his head. "I'm buggered, that's what I am."

Riley led Spike out of the cell area and down to the doorway. Spike took in the large number of demons in the area. "You blokes are really serious about this," said Spike, worried. "You're probably going to get a lot of people killed." He wasn't too worried about the number of people killed; he was more worried about one or two specific humans he thought they might get killed. He didn't tell Riley that.

Riley shrugged. "It won't be that bad, I'm sure."

* * *

Faith and Angel arrived at sunset, driving up in a car with the windows blackened. They waited in the car until the sun was all the way down, and then approached Giles's apartment.

Buffy watched them come, a look of disbelief on her face. "Guys, we have company," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. She had been standing by the door waiting to see if Spike would arrive for dinner. Everybody else was here, and sitting down, but she wasn't with them. Not right now.

Had somebody called and told them about Spike? Who would do that? Not Giles, who hated Angel. Not Xander, who hated Angel and feared Faith. Not Willow, who... okay, maybe Willow.

Angel knocked, a flat-sounding knock that made Buffy wince. She moved to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath. "Angel! Faith!" she said, feigning cheerfulness. Not well.

Angel glowered down at her. "Doyle's had a vision of the future; you're in danger."

Buffy blinked a few times, staring at him. "Oka-a-ay," she said. "Um, come in, and let's try... um... just try that again. Without the crazy-talk."

They stepped into the house, Faith shaking out her hair, smiling at Buffy tentatively. ""Vision," said Faith. "Doyle--you haven't met him--when he gets the visions, we make with the running, B. It's pretty simple. It's like having Giles, only he doesn't research, he just gets fake headaches and hits on Cordy."

"So, I'm in danger, and the heroes are here to save me," said Buffy, a little angry, a little confused, and--no, a lot confused.

"No," said Angel. "Something is going to happen, and it'll go badly if we aren't here. That's all."

"Uh-huh."

"Besides," said Faith glibly, "I'm not a hero. Just a sidekick." Buffy gave her a look. "A sidekick who's shutting up. Yes sir."

Angel shook his head, eyeing the bite marks on Buffy's neck. "He didn't say it was a vampire problem. Which is, considering, a little weird."

Buffy flushed. "It just--he drank a werewolf's blood to protect Willow, and he lost control, all right? It was nothing major, and I'm all right."

Angel was scowling. "It was Spike; but you're okay with it, so I guess... you're a big girl." He looked around. "And we're interrupting your Thanksgiving dinner," he noted.

"It's not going to be much of a dinner anyway," said Buffy. "Between Spike running off and everybody else wanting to kill him. . ."

Faith considered that. "Nothing major, huh?"

"He lost control, and they don't think they can trust him any more!" Buffy exploded. "After all the times he's saved us all, they don't think they can trust him!"

Angel considered this. "Well, uh," he said uncertainly.

"All right, we slay this chumashie dude," said Faith. "Then we go all weepy and billowy over Spike, okay? Right, uh, boss?" she added as Angel gave her a look.

Buffy considered them. "So, how are, uh, you two doing?"

Faith flushed. "Whoa, personal boundaries here, B." She turned. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Spike."

"There are speed bumps in the road." Angel confided to Buffy once Faith had gone. "Nothing major. We're dealing."

* * *

Spike gazed around the military complex, then his eyes settled back on Maggie Walsh. "This place is a hint of Frankenstein with a major helping of 'let's all get killed' for good measure," he said after a minute.

Riley gave him a hard look. Walsh leaned forward.

"Do tell, Hostile 17," she said.

"Seventeen?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Not my best nickname, but I guess it'll do."

Riley cleared his throat. "He's told me some things about Buffy Summers. . . he claims she's some kind of paranormal demon fighter."

"The Slayer," said Spike. "And you blokes aren't going to believe me without a demonstration, are you?"

"No, not really," said Walsh. She had already made several guesses about Spike, and was rapidly losing interest in him. She was pretty sure he was only a few decades old, a minor vampire who was turned in the seventies. After all, vampires didn't change, and the older ones tended to look older. And act older; like people from the era they were born in. And she could tell he was a violent skirmisher, not a Master. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing else to know. Even if he had a soul, he wasn't any sort of major player, and wouldn't know the real powers if they did exist.

"Why don't I take boy-toy here for a spin?" asked Spike. "I'll give him a demonstration."

* * *

As Spike and Riley approached Giles' house, Spike glared at the broken glass of the windows. "Hey, get your rifle out. Somebody's been here; something's up."

Riley had left the rifle behind, in the SUV he'd driven them over in. He had a hand-gun-sized version holstered under his coat, and he drew it smoothly, continuing to walk forward as if nothing was wrong, but his eyes darting around, taking in the corners of the house. Spike's opinion of the soldier, against his better judgement, came up a notch. He at least looked ready for violence.

"Think they're still around?" asked the tall soldier.

"One way to find out." Spike knocked on the front door, glancing up at the moon above them.

Angel opened the door and punched Spike smoothly in one motion, never pausing. Spike tumbled to the ground. "Ow! Poofter!"

Riley shot Angel, who flew backwards and slammed into the wall. The taser began to charge again, and Riley moved back, staying in a half crouch.

"It's all right, soldier boy," said Spike, standing. "It's that other vampire with the soul I was talking about. Just mad I hurt Buffy, I guess."

"Ow," said Angel, standing up. "Who's your nice friend with the pulse, Spike?"

"This is Soldier Boy," said Spike, walking up to the door. "Invite me in?" Of course, they both knew that a vampire who didn't live in a place like this couldn't invite another vampire in; he already had been invited into Giles' apartment, and nobody had thought to uninvite him after he attacked Buffy. Angel raised one eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything, just nodding.

Spike led Riley inside, looking around balefully.

"Er, Riley. Riley Finn," offered Riley, extending his hand to Angel.

"Angel," replied the vampire, shaking Riley's hand reluctantly. "Come on, Spike," he said, his voice resigned.

"You hit me, you big lump," grumbled Spike, following Angel towards Giles' dining room.

"You bit Buffy. Seems fair to me." Angel pushed the door open, revealing Faith, who was crouching over Giles' ruined table, searching for clues of some sort. Or trying to find some edible food; it was hard to tell. Giles was behind her, talking quietly to Willow and Xander. All of them turned, staring at Spike.

Faith saw Spike and jumped to her feet. "Spike!" she yelled. She darted forward and punched Spike, knocking him down.

"Ow!" said Spike, clutching his head. "Oh, that's just not fair!"

Riley helped Spike up. "Uh, is everybody here going to hit Spike?" he asked.

"No," said Buffy, stepping out of Giles' kitchen and approaching them. "I'm not."

Spike faced her. "Hey," he said nervously. "I, uh, I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay," said Buffy. "Drinking werewolf blood under the full moon isn't the best of ideas."

He frowned, thinking about that. "It wasn't the werewolf blood."

"Yes it was," said Buffy.

"No, it wasn't."

"Was," said Buffy flatly.

"Wasn't!" he said sharply.

"Much as I hate to interrupt," said Giles. "Mister Finn, I believe it is? Thank you for bringing Spike back."

"Oh, uh, Spike brought me here," said Riley. "Uh, something about a demonstration."

Spike nodded. "That's right. Buffy, love, do you think you could pick Soldier Boy up?"

"Soldier Boy?" asked Buffy.

"You know, one of those commandos that you've been seeing," said Spike helpfully. "I just saw their compound, it was large. With lots of demons being held captive."

Riley shifted uncomfortably, his gaze traveling over the civilians present. "Uh. . ."

Buffy moved forward, grabbing Riley by his belt. She lifted him into the air easily, hoisting him up. The strangled noise he made was covered by Spike's laugh.

"How's that for a demonstration, mate?" he asked. Buffy put him down.

"Spike, I'm supposed to be secret identity girl," she said with a pout. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well, Riley here is secret identity boy," he said.

Angel shook his head. "We could have used you here earlier for the Chumash attack."

"No, you couldn't have," said Spike. "Anyway, I thought it might be a good to sort things out. You know, Slayer, Commandos, same town. . . doing that thinking thing you told me do more often."

Buffy gave him an odd look. "Okay, we'll look into it. Sure."

Spike sighed. "Great."

For a second they all looked at each other awkwardly. Then Buffy perked up. "Oh!" she said. "I've got turkey!" She pointed back the way she came.

Angel and Spike exchanged a glance, and shrugged. "Not exactly our thing," said Spike.

"Well, the gravy. Gravy has blood, doesn't it?" said Buffy.

Spike grinned. "You know what else has blood in it? Blood. I think I left some in Giles' fridge. Let me check."

Angel went with him. Buffy glanced at Riley. "So, do you want to stay? Eat something?" she asked.

"I do," said Faith with a grin. "So I hope that was a wide-open invite. You know how slaying gets me hungry and –-"

"And let's eat then!" said Buffy loudly.

"So you're the other Slayer, then?" asked Riley, examining Faith closely.

"Other?" said Faith. "I like to think of myself as the prime Slayer, myself, but generally I do come down as just extra, yeah."

Riley flushed a bright red. "I didn't mean, uh. . . okay, I'll take my foot out of my mouth now."

"No, I'm just raggin` on you cuz of my own issues," said Faith, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He reeled backwards. "Oops," she said apologetically. "Too much time hanging with big tough and broody."

"`Salright," wheezed Riley, rubbing his shoulder.

After they managed to get the table set back up they began eating. Spike and Angel sat at the opposite ends of the table, drinking their blood from mugs.

Faith watched Angel closely, then switched to watching Spike.

Xander was staring furiously at Spike. So far he hadn't said a word, mostly because of Angel. He'd thought Angel would stake Spike, and that would be the end of it. Willow had a similar Angry!Willow face on, and it was dangerously close to her resolve face.

Spike looked at them, smirking. "It's nice how your friends are all mad at me," he told Buffy.

"It isn't funny!" said Buffy sharply. "Everybody needs to calm down! Spike is totally in control."

He chuckled. "Actually, it's really funny, all things considered."

Angel considered him. "You seem to be taking this all rather well," he said. Spike was still laughing, and there was beginning to be a hysterical edge to his laughter.

"You think?" said Spike. He put a hand over his eyes, still laughing, unable to contain himself.

Everybody was confused by this. Xander and Willow exchanged a glance; then they began glaring at everybody at teh table in turn, trying to work out who knew why he was laughing. Giles reacted similarly; so did Buffy, and Faith, and Angel. All for their own reasons were terribly concerned with his current condition. Only Xander, Willow and Giles were thinking of staking him; Buffy, Faith and Angel were all trying to protect him.

All eyes settled on Riley, who was nodding, all the pieces finally together in his head. When he realized everybody but Spike was staring at him he flusehd, rubbing his nose. "He came to me because he knew I was with the Initiative," said Riley. "He knew we were working on--well, uh, he asked us to. . . to make it so he couldn't hurt anybody."

Faith was the nearest to Spike, and he leaned forward, swinging a wicked overhand punch at her. She tried to dodge, but his fist froze inches away from her, and he let out a cry of pain, crumpling off the chair and onto the floor clutching his head.

"Wow," said Buffy blankly, standing up and crossing to where Spike was laying.

Spike was chuckling, even though Buffy could see tear tracks running down his face from the pain. "Boom," he said. "Problem solved."

* * *

Spike sat in his crypt, enjoying the silence. Willow and Xander faced him, with Giles in the background.

Giles wrote on his little board, 'this changes nothing.'

Spike shot an obscene hand gesture at him.

Xander lifted a stake, a smirk on his face. Spike's look wiped it off his face. Willow just watched, a sad look on her face.

They were here to threaten the now-toothless vampire. He picked a book off the floor, tossing it to Giles, who caught it and opened it.

The title was Fairy Tales.

* * *

Riley joined Spike in his crypt. "This is where you hang out, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Spike, watching the television.

"I, uh, really didn't mean to let you go," said Riley apologetically. "But then Buffy. . .I didn't think she wanted me to keep you locked up."

"No, she wouldn't. Good work, by the way."

"Good work?"

"I'm talking again," said Spike flatly. "Not stupid, mate. That means you fixed whatever was bollixed."

"Oh. You, uh, missed a great fight back there."

"Not exactly big with the fighting right now," said Spike, angry.

"Oh! Uh, your chip doesn't register non-human subjects," said Riley.

"What?"

"You can hit demons. Or, really, anything that has blood that the scan tool doesn't register as human; it's using your own olfactory nerve input to figure that, since we thought with your sense of smell that would be the easiest and most reliable way to tell."

"I can hit demons," said Spike blankly. "I can hit demons? You're not just kidding me, now, to get the chip to go off again? Because that hurts. A lot, not just a little."

"No, really."

Spike sighed. "I did a lot of work building inroads into Buffy's life, earning her friend's trust. And I blew it all. Come on, you, we're going to go do some good."

* * *

Someday, Riley knew, when he had grandchildren, he would tell them about William the Bloody. And he would still feel that primal fear.

He stared at Spike, who was soaked with green slime, blood dripping from a cut above his eyes. Spike was in game face, his eyes glowing yellow. He was staring at Riley, who clutched his taser, staring at the demons lying on the ground.

"That was fun," said Spike, and Riley felt a chill go up his spine. It was no wonder to him now that Spike had asked for the chip. Anything that could do that sort of thing--that could lose itself so deeply in violence-- had to worry about killing its friends. There had been times during the fight that Riley had been afraid Spike would turn on him.

"Fun," echoed Riley.

"Let's go see the witch, shall we?" said Spike, rising.

"Why?" asked Riley.

"She's got a shower," said Spike.

"So does Buffy," pointed out Riley.

"I'm not going crawling back to her," said Spike firmly. "I made my choice, I made it plain what I was doing. The rest is up to her."

"So, you made your move, and it's her turn?" asked Riley.

"Yeah."

Riley frowned. "Shouldn't you. . . press your case? I mean, if you really want her, why make her do all the work?"

"Because I attacked her," said Spike. "I violated her trust. I need to give her a little time to forget I bit her, and a little time to work through that. Then I can make my next move."

"Which is?"

"You sweet on my girl?" asked Spike, whirling to face Riley. The commando shrugged.

"A little," he admitted.

"Well, just keep your distance," warned Spike. "Now, let's see--there's Red's place."

"Isn't that Buffy's place?" asked Riley.

"They're roomies," said Spike cheerfully.

"Wait a minute! What happened to backing off?"

"That's why we're visiting Red, not the Slayer. Pay attention, will you."

"But they live in the same place!" protested Riley.

Spike grinned guiltily. "Oh, yeah, guess I didn't think of that." He walked into the dorm, knocking on the door. Willow answered it, and Spike's face fell just a little. "Hey, Red, can we use your shower?" Spike asked.

"What? Uh, sure. Uh, but, uh--"

"Oh, be good, Red," said Spike with a chuckle. He glared at Riley. "I'll go first."

He headed for the bathroom, trying to smooth the slime out of his hair, only managing to slick his hair flat.

Riley exchanged an amused glanced with Willow. "Thanks," he said. He glanced down at his clothes, which were covered with slime. "I don't really need a shower that bad, since he's the one who was, uh, gutting the hellbeasts, but, uh, I'm trying to keep an eye on Spike."

"Oh. That's good," said Willow. "I mean, somebody ought to keep him under guard. So he doesn't. . . well, it wasn't his fault. Although he ought to be able to resist the werewolf blood! It shouldn't be that powerful! I mean, really."

"Uh." Riley leaned back a bit.

"Sorry, dealing with my own issues. My own werewolf issues. Around my own werewolf. Who also thought, you know, can't control the wolf blood, can't trust himself around me..."

"Is this about that guitarist, Oz?" asked Riley, frowning.

"Yeah."

"He's obviously an idiot," said Riley. "Not appreciating what he had."

"Aw, that's sweet, in a Neanderthal sort of way."

"Well, that's what I have to work with. What are you guys working on?" He motioned to papers scattered over the floor.

"Oh! We, uh, there's a demon that stole the bones of a child."

"Ew," said Riley, making a face.

"I know it." Willow let out a tiny sigh.

"Want to go to the Bronze tonight?" asked Riley.

A look of panic flashed over Willow's face. "What? I mean. . . the Bronze. Where Oz and I hung. No, I don't think so. That's okay."

"Uh, I meant... I didn't want to... I meant to share intel. Because, uh, I thought, with all these--this book here, for instance... I didn't mean it in a date way! And, and, besides that, in a breakup, you can't let a place be his. You can't let him chase you away from parts of yourself. You can't let him get to you like this. You've got to take control. Fight back. Be strong."

Willow stared at Riley. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

"Try that again, with a tougher voice."

"Okay!" she said, in a nervous high-pitched yell. She gave a nervous giggle, her hands together behind her back.

Riley smiled. "Wasn't that kind of fun?"

"Yeah, kind of," she replied. "You weren't a drill sergeant in a previous life, were you?"

"No, but I did have one."

Spike returned, dressed only in a towel wrapped rather haphazardly around his waist. Willow's eyes glazed over, and Riley flinched back hard, apparently in real physical pain from the sight.

"So, I need clothes," said Spike. "Or we can wash my clothes. Your choice."

"Let's do some laundry!" said Willow, faking a chipper voice. Spike glared at her. "Okay, ahem, let's do laundry?" she squeaked.

"I got it covered," said Riley with a sigh.

"My new best buddy," said Spike with a smirk.

Riley flipped him off. "I'll go get the laundry together."

* * *

When Buffy came in Riley and Spike were both wearing towels around their waist, while Willow was in a long, pink fluffy robe. They were all scowling at the laundry machine, which was making loud cranking and grinding noises.

"Hey, that's not working," said Buffy. Riley and Spike both jumped up.

"We noticed," said Willow. "The first three times through it just got more demon slime over my clothes." She glared at Spike and Riley, who both looked suitably abashed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Spike," said Buffy.

He adjusted the towel around his waist, glowering at Riley, who smiled, but managed to hold in his laugh. "Not the best time, pet," he said. "Bit naked and all."

Buffy smiled. "Oh, I don't mind."

Spike didn't blush. Barely. But it took an actual act of self-control, and how wrong was that? He wasn't supposed to blush. He was jaded. And experienced. He didn't blush.

Riley couldn't hold it in, and gave a single nervous giggle. Willow was just plain looking shocked.

"Okay, but we do this here, in front of your little friends," said Spike firmly. "'M not letting you take me out back and just distract me with your feminine wiles and make some kind of wimpy non-statement to get me out of your hair."

"Oh, fine. All right, Spike." She moved closer to him, and he flushed, adjusting the towel some more. Then she slapped him, hard, in the face. He shook his head, working his jaw.

"Ow!" he said petulantly.

"That's for biting me."

"Right. No biting," he grumbled.

"And this--" her next slap was much gentler. "--that was for running off and leaving me all alone to deal with the gang after that."

"I had stuff to do," he mumbled.

"Like fix your brain so you couldn't hurt me again?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine," she said. "Thank you. That does mean a lot to me." She grabbed him by the ears and kissed him, hard.

"Shouldn't there be more talking, and less kissing?" asked Riley plaintively.

"Ssh," said Willow, touching his arm. "I'm getting my vicarious smoochies in." Riley glanced down at her, surprised, and frowned, grabbing her.

He kissed her on the mouth, just a gentle peck. She stared up at him in surprise, and he shrugged. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to fall back on vicarious smoochies," he said. To his credit, he only stumbled a little over the word smoochies.


	14. Presents

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14: Presents

* * *

Somehow, Spike had thought that having a soul would make a profound difference.

Lying on the floor, having prevented yet another Apocalypse, he began to understand that the only difference it made was in how bad he felt.

"So, now the world is ending and it's my fault?" he asked.

Looking around the wreckage of the school Giles nodded. "That's what Angel said. Apparently this whole redemption thing that he's been working for-- working with a conduit to higher powers--is falling apart."

"Because the prophecy that talks about him could be talking about me," said Spike blankly.

"Getting a soul threw it off, yes," said Giles.

Spike sighed. "I save the world and it only makes things worse! I'm really not loving being a good guy, mate. It's difficult. When you're a bad guy, if you screw up, chaos being on your side and all, it makes it easier for the world to end, which is sort of your goal. And if you screw up and people die, and they're on your side, you just crack wise and say, hey, I never liked him much anyway! And if somebody on your side is a right pecker, you don't put up with it, you just kill 'em! As a good guy... you got to cry, and try, and fail."

"Mm, yes, but as a good guy you get to kiss Buffy," said Giles, idly playing with a stake. Spike sat up and stared at him, frowning.

"Yes, Buffy kissed me," he said. "No, I know I didn't deserve it."

Buffy joined them. "Hm, yes you did," she said. "Come on, Giles. He took steps to make sure the whole attacking-me thing would never happen again. It's over. Done deal."

"It should never have happened in the first place," said Giles. "Regardless, I will abide by your judgment in this case, Buffy."

Spike was watching Giles' face as he said it, and could practically taste the lie on the words. He glanced to Buffy, surprised she couldn't see it. With a sigh he stood up.

"All right, I'm heading out," he told them.

"Where to? LA?" asked Giles. "Going to help Angel resolve the whole twisted fate debacle?"

"Yeah," said Spike. "You lot can carry on without me, right? Angel and I will sort out this two-champions thing."

Giles glared at Spike. His eyes conveyed a threat that no words would even be able to encompass.

Spike walked into the night, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Riley walked down the hallway with Willow. "So, I'm wondering just what this ex-boyfriend was like?"

"Furry," said Willow.

"You mean hairy?"

"No, furry. He's a werewolf."

"Yeah, you sort of intimated that before. It's not the smartest thing in the world, falling in love with a werewolf."

"And since when did love ask permission?" demanded Willow. "It just kind of knocks on the door and demands."

"It knocks?"

"Well, actually it kicks the door down. Think of love as kind of an imaginary Spike. Determined, ferocious, with no sense at all of, you know, perspective."

"Oh. You know, the other night, when he was covered in green slime... I saw him fight those things, those demons. He was... he went wild. He had his eye on the goal, and nothing would dissuade him. No matter how much abuse he got, he was going to get there, he was going to hold it, and if it tried to get away... is that the way he is with Buffy?"

"I think so," said Willow, nodding.

"Well, I'm not really like that," admitted Riley. "I'd have to ask permission before I kicked your door down."

She thought about it. "Well, that's good too," she finally decided. "But I might just take matters into my own hands and kick your door down first."

* * *

Spike frowned, considering Cordelia and Wesley. "So, the one of us that becomes the champion gets mortality?" he asked again, completely thrown off his game.

"We only know this from this scroll we stole from Wolfram and Hart. Actually, that Lindsey helped us steal."

"Why?"

"Oh, he helped us because the world is ending and he doesn't want it and he thinks Angel can stop it—"

"No," said Spike firmly. "I didn't ask why he's helping. Why does one of us get to be human?"

"Destiny," said Wesley. "One of you has a destiny. The other is merely a fluke. Just a vampire with a soul."

"Well, Angel's the one who came back from hell. I'm betting for him," said Spike, folding his arms. It went against every instinct he had, trying to be selfless this way. But after all he'd gone through wtih Angel in the last year he had come to see something in his Grand-Sire--something worth saving. Something worth giving salvation to.

"Nevertheless, we've got to figure out some way to determine which one is truly the prophesied vampire with the soul," said Wesley.

"Otherwise the world ends," added Cordelia. "And besides that, Faith REALLY likes the idea of a human Angel."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I coulda done without that. Now, you don't have anything solid?"

"Just an undying hatred for Wolfram and Hart," said Cordelia. Spike sighed, sitting down.

"So, how've you kids been doing, anyway?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

Cordelia and Wesley exchanged a long glance. "Good!" said Cordelia.

"That is, yes, er," said Wesley, stammering. Spike raised his eyebrows. "Fine," said Wesley lamely.

"Great." Spike was obviously not sold on this.

Wesley exchanged a glance with Cordelia. "The Watcher's Council came after Faith once. Tried to kill Angel."

Spike spat his cigarette on the floor, staring. "What?" he said, surprised.

"I had to kill several of them to save Angel and Faith," said Wesley, his voice reproachful.

Spike considered that. "You've grown a bit since Sunnydale," he observed. He tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Wes with a laugh. It was a forced, weak laugh.

Spike stood up, clapping Wes on the shoulder. "We'll figure this out," he assured the ex-Watcher. "Keep the world from ending."

Cordelia smiled. "You're certainly a lot nicer than when you tried to kill us all," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, been working on my attitude. It's been therapeutic. Now, what do you need done?"

Cordy and Wesley shared another glance. "We have a mission for you," revealed Wesley.

"Great, a mission!" said Spike, with all the fake cheeriness he could muster.

"We need you to babysit Faith for just a wee bit," said Wesley.

"What?"

"She was hit by that demon we were fighting," said Cordelia. "And, um, she keeps trying to leave and help Angel. And we need someone who can keep her there."

* * *

Spike sat next to the bed, staring at Faith. "You took the hit for Angel?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she said. "Don't act so surprised. You would have done the same." He almost denied it, but stopped and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, but I bit Buffy," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, I know. I was there. Unless you mean later, kinkier bites."

"Not in a good way," he added. "In a drain your blood sort of way. Would have drained her dry, but she hit me."

Considering that she was wounded, the fact that the knife only missed by a few inches was a testament to how hard Faith was trying. Spike continued as if nothing had happened. "It was werewolf blood, but I knew what I had to do. Got a chip in my head now, keeps me from--"

Before he could say anything else two men entered, wearing police uniforms. Right behind them was a blonde cop, holding a cross. One pointed a gun at Faith.

"What's this?" asked Spike, standing up.

"Where's your pet, Faith?" asked the blonde. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Spike, Kate. Kate, Spike. She thinks we're evil." Faith cleared her throat. "Something to do with an APB Mayor Wilkins put out on me, or something."

Spike glared at the cop, moving between Faith and the police. "Look, there's been some kind of misunderstanding. . ."

Kate tossed him the cross. He caught it, and stared down at it. "You think I'm a vampire?" he said, affecting an amused tone.

She whipped a stake out of the back of her pants and slashed at his face with it, opening a deep groove. The pain overwhelmed him, and his face transformed, dropping the human façade, and he let out a roar. The two officers backed off, but Faith smirked.

"You aren't reflecting in the window," she pointed out. "She sort of knew you were a vampire, stupid."

"You really want to do this?" he asked, smirking at Kate.

"Yeah," she said, her voice filled with anger and loathing. "I think of it as practice for Angel." She pointed the stake at him.

She stabbed towards his chest. He caught it, but as he tried to throw her off of him an intense pain cut into his head, sending him screaming to the floor, shaking. She still had the stake, and she tried to stake him, only to find herself being thrown across the room by Faith.

"Get up, Spike!" said Faith, staring at the two guns pointed at her.

Spike jumped up, moving his body in front of hers, all too aware that the guns the other officers were holding could kill Faith. "Just leave off!" he said. He turned, grabbing Faith, and jumped through the window, plummeting down two stories.

For an agonizing second they seemed to hang in the air, the wind rushing past them. Her wound was still fresh, and he knew she would be terribly hurt if he let her hit the ground. So he twisted, pushing her up, on top of him, so that when they slammed down onto the ground he broke her fall, his internal organs providing a pillow.

It hurt almost as bad as the chip burning into his brain. He lay there, stunned, while she was able to get to her feet. "Come on, Spike," she said.

"Agh," he mumbled, trying to get up. One leg seemed to be broken, but that was nothing to the pain in his head; he got to his feet and limped forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting the smell of blood.

"Tore all my stitches," she said lightly.

He heard a gunshot, and felt a bullet hit him. The impact drove him to his knees, and he pulled Faith down in front of him, blocking their shots with his body. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Angel's off with the gang, isn't he?" asked Faith.

"Yeah," said Spike. He staggered to his feet. "The DeSoto's over there," he said, pointing. "Come on, let's go."

As they ran he noticed that she was limping, and he cursed under his breath. "I am not the best baby-sitter in the world, eh, love?" he asked her.

"No, not really."

"Well, deal with it," he said as they climbed into his car. "Try not to bleed too much. You only have so much blood."

She groaned. He looked at her, worried, as they shot out of the parking lot and headed for the freeway. Behind him he could see blue lights flashing. "Hey, stay with me," he ordered her.

She nodded. He looked around the dark city, frowning. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help, back there. I should have, but I had to make a decision. Make a line that I couldn't cross."

"That's cool. That's why I can't touch Angel," she said. He thought about that, then decided not to bring it up. "Which brings back the whole Champion Vampire prophecy that you two are stuck in."

"`M not stuck," replied Spike.

"Do you want his redemption? Because it is his," said Faith. "I know you paid for your soul in blood, but he's been paying longer than you, and fighting the good fight, too."

"I don't care much for the good fight," said Spike. "Any fight is good for me, you know that. And do I really want to be mortal again, unable to aid the Slayer? No."

"You don't?" asked Faith, surprised.

"Maybe a little. But even more'n that, I... you know I hated Angel a long time, right? But he's family to me. It's his, and I'll kill those that try to steal it from him. Besides, I need this! This demon body, able to take a beating, able to give one out... I need that more'n redemption! So I can protect you all... Bugger it!"

"What if you could have both?" asked Faith.

"Well, that I might take. But I already have my redemption." He waggled the ring in what little light they had. "Stakes don't bother me, I can walk in sunlight. . . what more could I ask for?"

"Maybe a non-blood diet?" she suggested. He snorted.

"This is as good as it gets for me, love." He headed towards the hospital, accelerating sharply. "This is why I love my car. You can't pull this in one of those stupid little modern cars! Classics are best, I always say."

"Mm-hm," said Faith. Only in her mouth it sounded a little too dirty, and he had stop and mentally rewind to understand what she was reacting to.

"Ew!" said Spike. "Just keep in mind he's my grandsire, and keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

Kate watched the car dart down another alley at absurdly dangerous speeds. "Oh, come on!" she snarled, trying to keep up.

* * *

Spike sat over Faith's bed, glancing out the window occasionally.

"Relax," said Faith, carefully pulling a shirt on under her hospital gown. "And hand me some jeans."

As she wiggled them on she made a face. "Couldn't you smell the difference between my jeans and Cordy's?" she asked after a moment.

"No, sorry," he said shortly. "The two of you spend too much time together, and too near your clothes. Hey, if that copper's gonna be chasing you, best thing to do while you're healing is take you back to Sunnydale."

Faith sighed. "Angel's not going to like that," she told him. "Can I borrow your belt?"

"Cheerleader a bit fat for you?"

"Let's just say she's a little more curvy than me and leave it at that," said Faith flatly.

"Ah, don't get all womanish on me," said Spike, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. "You have a lean, hard sort of beauty. Like a Slayer, not some bloody Barbie-doll."

"Well, thanks. That was downright poetic."

"Stuff it!" he said harshly. "Let's go!"

* * *

As they drove back to Sunnydale Spike began to think. It wasn't something he did a lot, just sitting and thinking. Most of his thinking was done on his feet, while doing something. It was the just sitting still part of sitting and thinking that got to him every time.

"The Initiative," he said suddenly.

"What about them?" asked Faith, who had been fully apprised of everything going in Sunnydale during the last five hours of their drive.

"Riley's been a bit cagey. If they're doing stuff like this to me, what on earth are they doing in their spare time? And the chip works just a little too well for my taste. I wanted something that would stop me killing humans, not something that would render me helpless."

Faith shrugged. "You made your choice. Stick with it, man."

Spike thought about that. "Okay," he said.

"And you and Buffy?" asked Faith. "How's that going?"

"It's not," growled Spike. "She, she can't seem to ever get over the fact that I'm a vampire. And her friends bloody hate me!"

Faith thought about that. "Not really, they don't," she said. "Aren't we stopping at Buffy's?"

Spike pulled the car over. "Good thought," he said. He glanced at her. "You okay walking?" She gave him a flat glare.

"What, I'm one of your women, you have to protect me? Join the twentieth century, Spike?"

He smiled. "I'd really rather not. Come on, I've kicked your butt before, love. You really want me to have to kick your butt before offering you a little help?"

She sighed. "Alright, help me out."

He got out, crossed to her side of the car, opened the door, and scooped her up like a big baby. She sighed.

"So childish," she muttered.

"I am," he admitted.

A huge Fyarl demon began barreling down the sidewalk at them, yelling something in Fyarl. Spike frowned, glancing at the rising sun. "Okay, new plan," he said. He dropped her legs, still holding her torso securely, so that she was standing beside him, still support by him. He lifted his free arm in a defensive position.

"I can take him!" he said. "Don't worry! Fyarls are big and strong, and don't let them head-butt you, but if you can just manage to hold them off long enough. . ."

The Fyarl stopped, bellowing in his own language in the middle of the road. "Well, he sounds unhappy," said Faith. She was a bit nervous, since she was incapacitated for this fight, but she was still looking forward to it.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Spike.

"I mean, with the bellowing--"

"Not you, him," said Spike. The large demon with the light brown skin and the long curved horns gave a snort, displaying fangs almost as long as Spikes. Faith narrowed her eyes.

"You speak demon?" she asked.

"A few languages," he replied. "He says he's Giles."

"Giles' what?"

"No, he is Giles. That's Giles."

Faith looked at the demon. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Willow smiled. "And, and I love pancakes. You can stack them. And waffles! Because you could put little things in the little hole-spaces. If, if you wanted to."

Buffy laughed. "You should always have a new boyfriend, Wills. You're so much fun right now."

Willow chuckled. "Well, Riley is, is, well, have you seen his arms? Those are good arms to have."

"Uh-huh. And you don't have to hide what you do, because Spike totally spilled the beans."

"Did you know he's killed seventeen demons? Eleven were vampires, too!" Said Willow proudly. Buffy gave her an odd look. "I know, I know, no match for what the Slayer does, but still! That's way more than I ever got."

Spike burst into the room, coming in out of the daylight, carrying Faith in his arms. Buffy's heart gave a resounding thud, much like a miniature explosion. "Giles is a demon!" he announced. "And the cops in LA tried to arrest Faith, after Angel got her all cut up!"

Buffy nodded. "Right. Another normal day begins... The suspects?"

"For Faith? Some evil law firm."

"I was thinking for Giles, and his whole ... demon... phase."

"Some bloke named Clouds or something," said Spike.

"Rayne?" ventured Buffy. "Ethan Rayne? That man annoys me so much."

Spike picked Faith back up. "Now, you got a bed? She's not supposed to be moving."

Buffy nodded. "My bed's up there."

Faith snorted. "Okay, I'll take your bed, sure, why not," she said as Spike carried her up the stairs.

As he set her down on the bed he hesitated, looking around. She made a face at him.

"You can go all stalker on me later. Now, if you're going to force me to stay in bed, you're going to get me a drink. And I mean a real one!"

Spike shook his head. "You heard the Cheerleader. You get an iced tea, or something weaker than that."

She sighed. "All right, go kick Ethan Rayne's butt, then."

"Can't," he said. "Rayne's human. I'd be a liability. I only fight demons now, pet."

She sighed. "Could you convince Angel to call me pet names like that? Please?"

He grinned. "No, I think that would warp the time-space continuum or something."

* * *

The couple walked together through the darkened town, ignoring the dark sounds of the night. They were holding hands, apparently oblivious to the dangers around them.

Riley glanced to Willow. "So, your friends are kind of uncomfortable about us?" he asked. Willow shrugged.

"It's not you," she said. "I mean, even Spike sort of likes you. . . and Spike doesn't like anybody. It's the Initiative."

His chest swelled. "The Initiative is doing some real good out there. I mean, I know your friends have been fighting for a long time, but we have the training, the equipment, and --"

Buffy jumped out of the bushes. "Trouble, trouble, trouble!" she said.

"What?!" shrieked Willow, jumping a little.

"Faith got a package at my house," grumbled Buffy. "From the deceased Mayor Wilkins. She hasn't opened it yet, but I can't believe she won't take my advice and burn it! Oh, and Spike has taken up residence in my room!" Willow and Riley both twitched backwards, hard. "Says he won't leave till Faith does, and she's apparently down for the count!"

Riley relaxed. Willow didn't. She'd been scared of Faith before, and the way Spike had brought her back to the side of good had never truly convinced her. After all, being threatened by somebody wasn't something you could just get over like that.

"Oh," said Willow.

"So, I'm patrolling," said Buffy. "Sans strike team."

"Uh," said Riley. "Maybe I should mobilize the troops--it seems to me--"

Buffy shook her head. "Big with the slowing me down. No offense." And she was off again.

"But I can help," said Riley, frustrated.

"Don't worry. She's the Slayer. She's got it covered," replied Willow.

Riley shook his head.

* * *

Buffy marched up the stairs. "Faith!" she yelled.

Faith looked up from the bed. "What?"

Buffy let out a sigh. "Thank God. It's been crazy. Walsh tried to kill me, and I told Riley you were here."

Spike stood up. "Wait, Walsh, Riley's boss?" he asked.

"Riley's boss," Buffy confirmed. "She was my psych teacher, you know? Agh!"

Spike nodded, a half smile coming to his face.

Buffy shook her head. "She tried to kill me. We're all in danger. I sent the rest to Giles' house. Riley's only been there once, and he's been here half a dozen times... doesn't really know about him. Willow doesn't think he was in on it-- "

Riley entered the room behind Buffy. "I wasn't," he said flatly. "My job isn't to kill unarmed civilians."

Buffy sighed. "No, but it is apparently to kill me."

"No!" he replied. "When Commander Walsh told us, I left. I mean, I'm AWOL."

Spike snorted. "A good little boy like you ran out?"

"Willow's next on her list!" blurted Riley. "I can't. . .she sees you all as threats. Nothing more. The fight you're involved in, the good you do, it makes no difference to her. I thought I was doing good, but I can see that . . . Spike was right."

"You're kidding, right?" said Faith, sitting up. Without looking Spike forced her to lie down again.

"It's war," said Spike. "And I'm not going to be any help to you in this war, am I, Slayer?"

Faith grimaced. "I'm not, either." She glanced at Riley. "Take the commando boy and go. We'll go to ground."

Riley sighed. "I'm not. . . I'm not prepared to move against her."

"Are you prepared to protect Willow from her?" asked Buffy.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate at all.

"Why should we believe him?" asked Faith. "Your friends' lives are on the line here, B!"

"Because I don't have a lot of choice," said Buffy. "There are teams of commandos out there shooting to kill." She glanced at Riley. "I'll take you to Giles' house." She looked back to Faith and Spike. "You two know what to do."

Spike grinned. "In spades, Slayer."

* * *

Faith stuffed the paper package under her shirt. It created a sizable lump, but Spike didn't say anything as he picked her up. "My crypt may be compromised."

"So, the mansion?"

"Terrific. I can never escape Angelus, can I?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, he was Buffy's boyfriend before you were. So, you figure it out."

He grumbled, but carried her to the car. After her got her settled he set out towards the mansion. "We can park the car in the forest out back."

"You don't need to escape him, you know," said Faith. "Buffy accepts you as you are."

"No, she bloody well doesn't! Everything I've done, and it's never enough!"

"Have you told her that?" asked Faith. Spike stewed for a long minute. "Why don't you?"

"She'll say it doesn't matter."

Faith sighed. "You big idiot."

"Oh, and I suppose you have deep heart to hearts with Angel all the time!" he snapped.

"Since that's about the only deep stuff we can do, yeah," she replied with a smirk.

He growled. "Grandsire, remember? Shut up."

The sun had risen by the time they arrived, and as always Spike greeted the sun with a defiant grin. "It's hard to imagine," he said, carrying her inside. "A vampire immune to all of the power of the sun. And stakes, and crosses. And what-not. Maybe I should start wearing a cross."

She snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, sure."

"What?"

"You think you're all bad just because of your little magical toy. Puh- lease!"

"Hey, don't knock it. It's the only reason you get to have your human Angel," replied Spike. "Otherwise I'd be fighting him for sunship rights!"

"Sunship?"

"I said don't knock it!"

Inside the mansion, a huge demon-man-machine hybrid was waiting for them. His face was handsome enough, where it wasn't demonic or metal. Spike grabbed Faith's hand; she squeezed back. They both knew in an instant that the thing was bad news.

"Spike," the demon said. "Who's this?"

Spike put Faith down on the floor beside the door. "The big question is, who're you?"

"I'm Adam."

Faith began tearing at her gift from Wilkins, opening it up. "You just stay back!" she blustered.

He grinned, and Spike let out a long howl of pain, clutching his head. "Silly child," said Adam. "I'm here to offer Spike a deal. Spike, kill her, or else I'll turn your chip on."

Spike gasped for breath. "You--how can you control it?" he demanded.

"Does it matter?" asked Adam. "You've got to destroy her, or the pain will be loose in your skull. Can you resist the pain?"

Spike morphed into his vampire face. "I can't touch her without the chip going of, you stupid git!" he said.

"I can override that," the huge cyborg assured him.

Spike stared, then glanced to Faith, who had pulled out a gun. The demon cyborg moved instantly, pushing Spike into Faith. The gun went off with a dull thump, and Spike rolled off Faith, surprised. "Hey!" he yelled.

"AAAH!!" screamed Faith, grabbing her breasts. "AAAAH!"

"Hands off the merchandise!" said Spike, standing up unsteadily, still vamped out. He turned to glare at Adam, and launched himself forward, attacking.

Faith started to struggle to her feet, her face red. For a second there was panic in her eyes, but then she let out a little gasp, and seemed surprised, sliding back down. For a moment she just lay there, breathing in and out slowly and raggedly.

Spike was slammed into the wall beside her, and she glowered at him. "Smooth!" she chirped, then clapped both hands over her mouth, her eyes widening.

Spike rose to his feet, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his hips slightly, swaggering as he walked towards Adam. "Okay, you're big and tough. We get it," he said, then hesitated, clapping his hands over his mouth. He glanced back at Faith, then got a wicked grin on his face.

"Grin off! Grin off!" shrilled Faith, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

Adam watched them both. "Did the chip cause your brain to explode?" he asked Spike, confused by their behavior.

Spike whirled, throwing a stake at him. It sailed by him harmlessly, and Spike turned back to Faith, scooping her up and running.

Adam watched them go. "That was. . . odd," he said.

* * *

Buffy glared at Riley. Willow watched nervously. "I didn't know," said Riley. "I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

"She did," said Buffy. "She sent me on a recon, when everybody else was gone. Two of the demons, that I'd seen your doctors working on, were there. Same ones. And the gun she gave me shorted out when I tried to use it. I'm pretty sure it was intentional."

Spike staggered into the room, supporting Faith. "We have a big, big problem," said Spike seriously, and then laughed. "Is that my voice? Oh, god, big problems." Suddenly Spike looked straight down at the front of his pants. "I wonder how big," he said speculatively.

Faith smacked Spike in the back of the head, hard. "Watch it!" she said, her voice squeaky. She glared around the room. "I just. . . this isn't funny!"

Spike laughed again, a giggle. Riley's eyebrows were going up. Spike let go of Faith, letting her support herself on a chair, and sauntered slowly over to Riley. "So you're Willow's new boytoy, huh?" he asked, putting a hand on Riley's arm. Riley stared at the hand in horror. "You know if you hurt her I have dibs on your lungs, right?"

"Spike?" said Riley. "What are you doing?"

Spike's eyebrows went up. "Spike? Do I look like Spike? Well, actually, I do."

Buffy frowned. "Did you get drunk again?" she asked.

"Hey!" said Faith, angrily. "Give me a little credit, Slayer! This was Wilkin's fault!"

"The old Mayor?" said Riley, thoroughly confused.

Buffy was beginning to get it. "Faith, uh, is there something you want to tell me?"

Faith rolled her eyebrows and advanced on Buffy slowly, clutching her stomach. "Lots of things. We've been talking, and it's time to get several things in the open. First, I love you." Spike nodded encouragingly, and Riley stared at Spike. Faith continued, not looking back. "I hope you knew that. Secondly, I don't care what your friends think."

Xander cleared his throat. "I'm personally ecstatic," he said.

Willow blinked. "Xander, you idiot, that's Spike!" she said. "He and Faith switched bodies!"

Xander thought about that a second, then sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Giles cleared his throat. Riley stared at Spike for a long second, then shuddered. Giles look at Faith closely.

"A weapon that the Mayor gave to Faith?" he asked.

"Little package. Didn't get to see the attached videotape," said Spike. "Thought it might be useful against the big demon we were fighting. I was wrong, but it almost worked out."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! You're Spike!" she said.

Faith gave her an odd look. "Yeah. What'd you think?"

In response Buffy grabbed the dark Slayer, kissing her.

Spike stared. "Whoa. Geez. I'm gonna have nightmares about Buffy-kisses now."

Xander shook his head. "Not me!" he said gleefully.

Spike leaned forward, grabbing the Slayers and wrenching them apart. "Hello! That's my body you're kissing!"

"Sorry," said Buffy, embarrassed. "It's just, uh, the whole love thing. Yeah."

Faith's eyes were glazed. "Meh-eg-peh," she said.

"What?" said Spike.

"I said, there's a demon," said Faith, shaking her head.

Xander glared. "This is all pretty confusing," he said. "Except for the Slayer smoochies. That was not confusing at all."

"It was pretty confusing for me," said Spike reproachfully.

Riley was beginning to shake, and Buffy glanced at him. "Uh, Riley," she said. "I mean, I know you're from a pretty, uh, sheltered background, but you've been in California for a while... I'm pretty sure yyou've seen girls kiss before now."

He was scratching at the back of his hand, hard. "It hurts, it hurts," he whimpered.

"Hey, man, I understand," said Xander, putting a hand around his shoulders.

Riley's hand started to bleed from the scratching. "I can't. It's like something's growing inside of me."

Faith moved forward, trying to grab Riley. "Ow!" she said, doubling over. "Urgh. Faith!"

Spike grabbed him around the shoulders. "Where's a bed?" he asked Giles, who pointed. He set Riley down on the couch.

"I don't know... anything. I don't know what's going on. Who the bad guys are. Maybe I'm the bad guy. Maybe I'm the thing you should kill," said Riley.

"He's running a fever," said Spike, putting a hand on his forehead. He glanced down at Riley in concern, then up to Willow. "Eh, sorry," he said, backing off.

"What?" said Willow.

"Bad vibes, y'know. I mean, I know there's some bad blood between us, and I know you're a bit, uh, yeah, I don't want you thinking I'm trying anything here," said Spike. "Just help him, okay?"

Willow gave him an odd look, but crouched over him. "It's okay, Riley," she said. "Ok listen to me. You're sick. You just need to get some sleep."

He whimpered and shook his head.

The others went back into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Buffy shook her head. "This is weird."

"Do you love me, or not!" said Faith.

"Not the time," said Spike. "Wait till after."

"There's never after!" shot Faith. "There's always an apocalypse looming!"

Buffy shook her head. "It'll be less confusing when you're in your own body," she told Faith. "Especially for me. Okay?"

"What, you don't like my hot new body?" asked Faith, checking herself out. "I like it." She glanced to Spike. "No offense."

Spike snorted. "Oh, none taken."

Xander threw his hands in the air. "You guys are enjoying this way too much."

"Well, not yet," said Faith. "What's the plan?"

"I need Xander to go undercover with me. The rest of you research," said Buffy.

"No!" said Faith. "In this body I can fight humans!"

"But you're wounded," said Spike. "As much as I like your body, I want mine back eventually."

Faith scowled, sitting down. "I'm only a little wounded," she said. But she didn't stand back up.

* * *

Giles and Faith were the last ones up, leafing through the books. Giles glanced to Faith. "You're taking this remarkably well, Fai--Spike."

"What, the whole body swap thing? After the first few kicks, it ain't all that," said Faith. "After a few seconds, it all feels the same. Except. . .well, you don't want to hear that."

Giles frowned. "You're right, I don't," he decided.

"But I still love Buffy. Nice to know that's still the same," said Faith carefully. Giles sighed.

"Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead?" he asked.

"Or, damn the scoobies, full speed ahead," said Faith. "Something like that."

Giles frowned. "You, you need to think this over."

"I've thought it over," said Faith. "And thought it, and thought it, and thought it. Look, I'm not Angel. I'm not turning back evil. I'm not going to lose my soul. I hurt her once, and I made sure it would never happen again. You can fight it, or you can accept it. Got that?"

Giles sighed. "Much as it pains me to admit it, I've seen . . . signs."

"Signs?"

"When Buffy refused to let us take the gem of amara from you. When she wouldn't let us interrogate you under a truth spell," said Giles.

"What? You were going to take the gem?" demanded Faith. "And when were you going to interrogate me?"

"Right after you bit Buffy," said Giles. "We wanted to know more about the chip. But Buffy . . . she protected you."

Faith's face slowly transformed into the kind of smile that Giles had never seen on the hardened teenage Slayer. "You mean that? I didn't realize. . ."

"For a long time now, the only obstacle between you and her has been that you didn't realize how deeply she cares for you. Didn't it ever occur to you that the amount of care she gave you, giving an entire summer to nurse you back to sanity, showed how deeply she cared?" He made a face. "And then. . .well, then there was Angel. But she said goodbye to him, choosing you over him. Then there was last summer." He sighed. "You spent it very nearly at odds, because she's unwilling to just jump into anything. But every day you've both become a little bit closer. Every hour has only cemented the bond. The truth is that Xander and I have made every effort to keep the two of you apart, and the only result has been that she has slowed down."

Faith stared at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm finally admitting what Buffy always knew," said Giles. "She trusted you, even when you thought you were still evil. She trusts you now. I'm not going to attempt to impede you any longer." He glanced to the room where Riley lay. "I can't say I'll always be happy with it, given that you are the most annoying, er, man that I know of. But I'll never try to stop you again."

Faith smiled. "I'd hug you if I weren't such an evil vampire," she said.

Giles smiled. "Er, thank you. Now, I do have one disclaimer. If you do manage to break her heart, I will beat you to death with a shovel." Off her look, he smiled. "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."


	15. Old Flames

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Note: For Clarities sake, I always refer to the body. I.e., Faith means Spike in Faith's body. It's like seeing it on television: you have to work out for yourself who is or isn't upstairs.  
  
Buffy returned to the house, surprised to see Faith and Giles sitting up. "Still working?" She asked.  
  
"You and Xander did all right?" Asked Giles urgently. Faith grinned disarmingly at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Buffy.  
  
Riley came to the door. "I, where's Willow." He said.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Asked Faith, getting up with a curse.  
  
Willow entered from the bathroom. "Hi, Riley!" She said brightly.  
  
Riley let out a sigh. "Sorry." He said. "I just, I just. . ." He trailed off. "I feel awful." He admitted.  
  
"We, we have a lead." Said Buffy. "If it hadn't been for Spike. . ." Buffy glanced at Faith. "That is, Faith."  
  
"Faith was with you?" Demanded Faith, standing up. "She can't hit humans!"  
  
"Relax." Said Spike, entering through the front door. "They couldn't hurt me either. Gem, remember?" He grinned. "I just vamped out and played body shield."  
  
"Oh." Said Faith, slowly sitting down. "Ow. I ripped stitches. And, and. . ."  
  
Spike frowned. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I have this pain, down here." She motioned. "It's getting worse, and. . ."  
  
Spike walked over to her. "Why don't you and I go have a little talk?" He asked pleasantly. "In the bathroom, say?"  
  
They exited.  
  
Buffy finally got it, and a red blush spread over her face.  
  
"Well, that's not, er. That's not how the Shanshu was supposed to go." Said Giles, wiping his glasses furiously.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "We found out more about what's going on. They're making supersoldiers. I heard them say they wanted you back, Riley." She glanced at him. "To take your meds. They're doing something to you."  
  
"Is that why I feel this way?" He asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Walsh did want me dead, because I was interfering. And then, uh, well, this Adam guy showed up. He's, well, pretty scary. Kicked me around."  
  
"What is he?" Asked Giles. Xander cleared his throat.  
  
"This is sidekick guy time. He called himself a kinematically redundant, biomechanical demonoid designed by Maggie Walsh. And then he called her mother, which was creepy, considering he killed her. He said in addition to organic material I'm equipped with GP-2, D-11 Infrared Detectors, A Harmonic Decelerator, plus D.C. Servo."  
  
Giles blinked. "What does it mean?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"  
  
Spike returned. "And, by the way, I had no problem hitting the guy. He was easy to hit, in fact. More demon than man."  
  
Willow moved to Riley's side, hugging him. "Are we. . .what do we do?"  
  
"The Initiative still wants us dead, and they're still after Riley." Said Buffy. "Being off his meds seems pretty serious."  
  
"And. . ?" Faith limped forward. "What do we do? He needs the people who did this to him to fix it."  
  
Willow shook her head. "No." She whimpered.  
  
"We have to." Said Buffy. "Otherwise he might die."  
  
Riley nodded. "I understand. They don't know I've been here: I can spy for you."  
  
Xander cleared his throat. "Wills, you might want to be the one to take him in. And, hey, Giles! Let's talk about how to get Spike to being Spike again! Cause he grabbed my butt, and that's just not right, okay?"  
  
Buffy's eyes whipped around to Spike, who shrugged. "Hey!" She said. "No butt-grabbing! That's SPIKE'S body!"  
  
**  
  
Buffy sat with Faith. "So, have we got much?"  
  
"Big whole nothing." Said Faith, disgusted. "Although, in about two days, if we don't fix this, I get to try out this vaunted Slayer strength. Looking forward to that."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Sorry." She said.  
  
"S'Okay." Said Faith. "So, the Big Bad Adam is coming, and I--well, Faith can hit him. And we have two Slayers. Downside?"  
  
"Well, there's the whole question of whether that'll be enough. Faith and I fought him, and he won. Even without her full strength, that's something. We need more."  
  
"And he's charging up." Said Faith thoughtfully. "Lying low."  
  
"What would he charge up for?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"A killing spree?" Volunteered Faith.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Okay, what else on the agenda?"  
  
Faith pulled out a video tape. "Faith gave me this. Want to see a real trip?"  
  
Buffy put it into the VCR and started it up. "Why didn't you watch this before?"  
  
"I would have." Said Faith. "But, I, uh, couldn't figure out the VCR." Off her look, Faith bristled. "This new technology is really tough! It took me ten years back in the sixties to really get the hang of the old fashioned TVs, and now they're moving up at lightning!"  
  
The Mayor appeared on the screen. "Hello Faith." He said. "If you're watching this tape, it can only mean one thing. I'm dead. And our noble campaign to bring order to the town of Sunnydale has failed. Utterly and completely. But on the other hand, heck, maybe we won. And right now, I'm on some jumbo monder in the Richard Wilkins surrounded by a bunch of kids sitting Indian style and looking up at my face filled with fear and wonder. "Hi kids!" But the realist in me tends to doubt it. Now, Faith, as I record this message you're sleeping. And the doctors tell me you might never wake up. I don't believe that. Sooner or later you will wake up, and when you do, you'll find the world has gone and changed on you. I wish I could make the world a better place for you to wake up in. But, tough as it is to accept, we both have to understand that even my power to protect and watch over you has it's limits. See, the hard pill to swallow is that once I'm gone, your days are just plain numbered. Now, I know, you're a smart and capable young woman in charge of her own life, but the problem, Faith, is that there won't be a place in the world for you anymore. By now I bet you're feeling very much alone. But you're never alone. You'll always have me. And you'll always have this. Go ahead. Open the box. Don't worry. It's not gonna bite. That's my job. Heh heh. Go ahead. Open it. Surprise! You won't find these in any gumball machine! See, when you've been around as long as I have, you make friends. And some of them forge neat little gizmos. Just like the one you're holding right now. And here's the good news. Just because it's over for my Faith, doesn't mean she can't go out with a bang."  
  
Buffy stared. "And that's what you and Faith were zapped with?"  
  
Faith nodded unhappily. "He meant it for you, of course. A way for her to steal your life. Near as I can figger."  
  
"Eh?" Said Buffy, then shook her head. "Sorry, it always gets me when you talk like Spike and not like Faith. You in her body. . . it just seems wrong."  
  
"That's cuz it is, duh!" Said Faith, rolling her eyes. "Bloody nitwit!" She added.  
  
"You did that one on purpose!" Said Buffy. Faith grinned. "Hey, did you try using the device again?" Faith's grin disappeared. "You left it behind, didn't you?"  
  
**  
  
Spike entered the mansion, picked up the device, and eyed it. "Perfect." He said, turning to leave.  
  
"Or. . . not." Said Adam, behind him. Spike didn't freeze, simply whirling, the knife in his hand flying at Adam. Adam caught it. "I thought you'd be back for the toy."  
  
**  
  
Willow and Giles were conferring. As the mumbling about Draconian Katra spells went on, Faith glanced to Buffy. "She's late." Said Faith.  
  
"Not that late." Argued Buffy.  
  
"I'm going." Said Faith.  
  
"You're still wounded!" Said Buffy. Faith snorted.  
  
"Healing comes later. Adam was there before; he was probably waiting for her. Maybe he has the device."  
  
"I think I can cobble up a new spell." Said Willow. "But I'll need help."  
  
Giles nodded. "I'll help with that, of course. And, we'll need supplies."  
  
"Xander can be supply guy." Said Buffy.  
  
Faith shook her head. "Xander and his demon friend are off with Riley." She corrected. "You two can get your own sodding stuff! Come on, Slayer." She stalked out the front door, wobbling a little.  
  
Buffy frowned. "I'm with Fai--Spike. I meant Spike." And she followed the dark Slayer.  
  
Willow and Giles exchanged a glance. "Magic shop?" Asked Willow.  
  
"Definitely." Said Giles. They rushed out.  
  
**  
  
Spike sat impassively while Adam paced. "And I want to explore my nature!" Said Adam.  
  
"Freaky." Said Spike, his eyebrows jumping up and down like psychotic caterpillars.  
  
"And you, I can help you. I know the Initiative put a chip in your head so you can't hurt vampires. I can take it out."  
  
Spike scratched his head. "Wasn't it noble, though? Trying to protect the humans I love. Wow. It's like I'm some kind of whipped puppy. As if I were truly, totally in love with the Slayer." Spike grinned. "Wow, I am so beating her up when I get back. Doesn't she get this? Though I guess she does."  
  
Adam cocked his head at Spike. "You like your chip?"  
  
"What's to like about pain? Although, hey, I guess vampires must get off on it. Although if they did, really, that would be bad. Because Angel gets a lot of pain. Is that happiness for him? Or is he really as miserable as he pretends?" Spike shook his head with a sigh. "And besides, someone as hot as him should never be miserable."  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Adam.  
  
"Five by five!" Said Spike with a grin. "And, by the way, I've got good news, and, well, worse news."  
  
Adam sighed. "You're really not going to help out, are you?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Said Spike.  
  
Adam put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Now, are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Well," started Spike, when the long claw suddenly erupted out of Adam's arm, impaling him through the neck, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Think your answer over carefully." Said Adam. "There are so many ways for your kind to die--and decapitation is my favorite."  
  
Spike gasped. "Ow! That hurt, you big bully!" He kicked Adam between the legs, but Adam didn't seem to register the blow.  
  
"Bully?"  
  
The door smashed open, revealing two very angry Slayers. "Drop him, now!" Bellowed Buffy, charging forward to smash into Adam ineffectively.  
  
Faith came in, whirling an axe dangerously. She threw it, smashing it into Adam, who shrugged the blow off.  
  
Spike leaned back against the wall, lifting both legs and pushing Adam back, using the wall as leverage. The skewer came out of him an inch at a time, and Adam stumbled back, Spike's leverage beating him out.  
  
Spike grabbed the device off the floor and jumped at Faith. They both fell to the ground, surprised.  
  
"Now I have the Slayer." Said Adam.  
  
Spike climbed to his feet. "Oy, you just don't know when to give up!" He snarled, turning around unsteadily. Buffy glanced at him, surprised, and he met her gaze. For a long second he held her gaze, and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
She'd forgotten, for a little bit, while he was in the wrong body, just how hard it could be to look away from him.  
  
He swaggered past her, grabbing Adam by the neck and headbutting him. Adam staggered back, surprised, and took another swipe at him with the bone skewer. Spike grabbed it, snapping the skewer off.  
  
Adam punched him, sending him flying across the room. Faith was standing by the door. "Let's get out of here!" She said.  
  
Adam grabbed a stake and threw it at Spike, piercing him through the heart. Spike screamed in agony, falling backwards to the floor.  
  
Adam turned to Buffy. "Let's finish this." He suggested.  
  
Spike jumped onto Adam, sinking the stake into his back. "See how you like it, eh?" He suggested, yanking it free and stabbing him again.  
  
Adam snarled, punching Spike again. "I've ten times your strength. Why won't you stay down?" He demanded.  
  
Spike crawled up from the floor. "Ten times my strength, and you think that means you're better than me? You're nothing. I've fought bigger, badder things than you. Usually over less, too." He punched Adam, a blow that the demonic cyborg didn't seem to feel.  
  
"You're just exhausting yourself for no reason." Said Adam.  
  
Spike punched him again. "You're just talking for no reason!" He snarled.  
  
Buffy slammed into Adam, punching him. Behind him Faith threw one of Angel's old chairs at him, smashing it into him. He stood there, absorbing the attack, and then punched Spike again.  
  
This time Spike smashed through the wall, tumbling outside onto the lawn.  
  
"Help him!" Said Buffy, desperately swinging at Adam with the axe Faith had entered with, smashing it into Adam. She swung faster and harder, never hesitating, the axe becoming a blur of motion and impacts.  
  
Adam grabbed it, yanking it out of her hands, and swung at her. He connected, even though she was already dodging, and the very end of it, caught the back of her shoulder, cutting right through the muscle, about an inch deep, spinning her around and dropping her to the ground.  
  
For her, the entire world seemed to explode with pain. Her shoulder was the worst, but it was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Her entire body ached from the force of hitting the ground. Adam hadn't been kidding when he said that he was ten times stronger than Spike; if anything, he had been underplaying his strength.  
  
She tried to stand up again, and he kicked her in the ribs, sending her skidding across the floor, slamming into the wall opposite him. She looked up at him, her eyes barely able to focus, and could just make out a grin on his face.  
  
And then there was a blur of motion, and he was gone.  
  
She blinked, trying to focus, and could just make out a black blur, Spike's duster, flowing behind Spike as he moved.  
  
"Come on!" Screamed Spike, his voice hoarse, and strong hands picked up Buffy. Faith, she realized, as she was unceremoniously slung over Faith's shoulder.  
  
Seconds later she was out in the street, every step Faith taking a jolt that drove her shoulders up into Buffy.  
  
And then she was in the DeSoto, the familiar musty smell from the summer when she and Spike had been in the DeSoto, when he had been insane. When she'd had to hold him to stop the tears, when he'd cried so hard he'd shake. When she'd had to hold him down while he tried to stake himself.  
  
She'd almost forgotten that. Almost forgotten those long, hot nights.  
  
And then Spike was in the driver's seat. "Go, go!" He yelled, starting the old car up.  
  
All that summer she'd been his life line. It had hurt so much when he'd gotten used to the soul, when he'd started turning her away, stopped accepting her comfort. It wasn't just Angel, she knew, but her friends, too. He didn't want to be vulnerable.  
  
And so he had pushed her away.  
  
Faith was holding her, looking into her eyes. "She's concussed." She heard the voice say, as if from far, far away.  
  
And she wished Spike was holding her.  
  
But he wouldn't. For all his talk of it, when Xander came back he had pushed her away. And then complained that she was pushing him away.  
  
She didn't understand him at times like this. Why he insisted that he couldn't be any closer. Insisted he didn't need help.  
  
And all she wanted was just to be in his arms again.  
  
**  
  
Faith carried Buffy's unconscious body into the crypt. "Here." Said Spike. Faith faltered, and put Buffy on the bed, then fell onto the bed beside her, groaning. Spike grabbed her shirt, yanking it out from her waistband, where it was tucked, and pulled it up, revealing her stomach. The stitches were torn, and her stomach was bloody.  
  
"Oh, god, pet, I'm sorry." He babbled, and she could see panic in his eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"Not your fault." She said. "I should have been able to fight Adam."  
  
"The three of us, and we couldn't even hold our own against him." Said Spike. "I don't see how you were supposed to do any better."  
  
Faith groaned, clutching her hands to her stomach. "Can't believe he was that strong."  
  
"Bloody super-soldier!" Said Spike. "Come on!" He pressed a white sheet to her stomach. "Keep the pressure up, stop the bleeding, pet."  
  
She clutched the sheet to herself. "Don't let Buffy sleep." She said. "Bad for the brain, now that she's concussed."  
  
Spike shook Buffy awake, pulling her up into a sitting position. And why hadn't he thought of that? Wasn't he a vampire with lots of experience with wounds? Over a century?  
  
Well, yeah, but he'd never been much interested in making sure humans survived, had he?  
  
And wasn't that a pleasant thought?  
  
Buffy's arms snaked around his waist, gripping him tightly. "Are you awake?" He asked gently. She didn't respond, but her arms remained where they were.  
  
"Come on." Said Spike gently, running a hand through her hair. His hands were shaking, noticed Faith.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I saw him hit her, and all I could think is that she'd already died once...she's already died once." He sobbed quietly, bending himself over almost double to plant a kiss on Buffy's hair.  
  
Faith stared. "Get a room, you two." She said. Spike gave her a glare.  
  
**  
  
That was how Giles found them, the two Slayers and the vampire, all lying on one bed. They were all fully clothed, which saved Spike from a stake in the back, promises notwithstanding, but Buffy was wrapped tightly around Spike's waist. Faith was holding a sheet to her stomach and sitting up, and Giles had to think about it for a moment.  
  
"Er, I assume you are yourself, Faith?" He asked, descending into the crypt.  
  
Faith nodded. "Five by five." She said, then winced. "Well, except the dangerous wound."  
  
Spike growled, sitting up. "Any word yet on what's going down?"  
  
Giles sighed. "Er, no." He said. "Just that, eh, well, we had to deal with a situation. We, er, managed to, uh, convince Jonathan that his spell was a bad idea, and, uh, I returned my copy of his swimsuit edition. Anyway..."  
  
Spike stared. "What?"  
  
"You missed a bit." Said Giles. "Anyway, I, er, became curious when you didn't report in."  
  
"Found Adam." Said Faith. "Got beat up by him, a whole lot."  
  
"Oh." Said Giles.  
  
Buffy released Spike and sat up. "We need something more to beat him." She said.  
  
Spike got off the bed, moving away. She glanced at him, her face suddenly reflecting an almost childish hurt.  
  
Faith glanced from Buffy to Spike, and did a mental flip-flop. "You lied to me!" She said. Spike glanced to her in surprise. She threw a pillow at him, with all her Slayer strength, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Giles frowned. "Er." He said. "And, uh, there's a situation."  
  
"Situation?" Said Buffy, looking away from Spike, still pouting. She climbed to her feet, just a bit uneasily.  
  
"Oz returned." Said Giles.  
  
"Oh." Said Buffy blankly. "And has there been a fight between Oz and Riley yet?"  
  
"Er, not yet." Said Giles. "Riley wasn't there, being in the hospital. And I'm not sure, but I think Willow is, well, in her happy Oz place. And not thinking about Riley."  
  
Spike growled at Faith. Buffy ignored him. "I'd better go make sure no current or ex-boyfriend gets mauled or tasered. Faith, are you okay here?"  
  
"Yes." Said Faith. Buffy turned, glancing at her, a bit disbelieving. "Get out of here, B." Said Faith, her voice hard.  
  
Buffy frowned, but complied.  
  
As the crypt door slammed Faith rose to her feet, stalking toward Spike, who moved back nervously. "Now, be calm." He said.  
  
"You lied!" She snapped. "You told me the problem was that she was cutting you off!"  
  
"It is!" He said, indignantly.  
  
"No, it isn't! The problem is you're going all Angel! Protecting her from yourself, or what?"  
  
He turned away. "You have no idea." He muttered.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
He whirled back around, in game face. "Look at me!" He screamed. "Anytime the First comes back to town, it's back to that old song and dance for me!" He shook his head. "In a second I go from nice Spike to Big Bad. And what about my bloody feelings, eh?"  
  
"What about them?" Asked Faith.  
  
"Well, you know what? Just shut up!"  
  
She got right in his face, not giving up. "You're the one who's backing off when her friends disapprove, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" He screamed.  
  
"You are!" She said.  
  
"Okay, I am!" He yelled. "Yes, I admit it!" His yells were getting angrier. "When the stupid bricklayer says I'm a thing, I stop and realize, he's right. Everything he says. And a Slayer and a vampire? How wrong is that?!"  
  
She punched him then, knocking him flat. He looked up at the dark slayer, surprised, and she shrugged. "Hey!" He said.  
  
She shrugged. "Getting a bit close to home with that crack about Slayers and vampires."  
  
"Sorry." He said grudgingly. "But ain't it true? Ain't it wrong? Your council of wankers would go insane if they knew what you were up to, soul or no soul."  
  
She shrugged, extending her arm to help him up. He stared at the hand, his face slowly reverting back to human. "And you shouldn't trust me, either. I warned you that you would have to kill me."  
  
"I nearly did." She replied. "But I was the one who went bad, not you. I was the one who tried to kill Angel, not you. I was the one who turned against Buffy."  
  
He shrugged. "You think it's about turning against Buffy?"  
  
"I think you've lost sight of something!" Snapped Faith. "You're so wrapped up in your own pain that you've forgotten why you're here!"  
  
He stared at her. "You're a --"  
  
She interrupted him by punching him again, knocking him back down to the floor. "You say that she's the problem, but you are!" She snapped at him. "Why?"  
  
"Maybe because they'll never accept me." Said Spike. "Maybe because she shouldn't."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe it's because you're afraid." Said Faith. "Come on, you spent how long with Drusilla? This isn't the first time you've had a girl."  
  
He stared at her, his eyes suddenly sadder than she'd ever seen. "Drusilla was never my girl, except when I made her." He said, scrambling back to her feet. "Yes, actually, it would be the first time I've had a girl."  
  
Faith choked down a laugh, all too aware that she could hurt him very badly by laughing now. "Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said. "What do I know about girls? All I know is Dru, and that...that's not what I want. Not with Buffy."  
  
"You're being shy." Realized Faith.  
  
"I'm not shy!" He growled, glancing at the door to make sure they had no eavesdroppers. "I'm the Big Bad!"  
  
"And you're covering." Said Faith. "You get a real emotion, and you cover. That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're the Big Bad. You aren't supposed to love the Slayer, so you don't. You're not supposed to be shy, so you scream and yell and hurt Buffy." She clapped a hand to his shoulder, jarring him. "Grow up!" She yelled into his face, grinning when he made a face and grabbed his ears.  
  
"Ow! Bloody--"  
  
She held onto his shoulder, taking a good grip on his leather coat. As he looked down her face hardened. "I'm serious, Spike." She said. "Get over your issues. Buffy is hurting, and it's your fault."  
  
He pulled free of her.  
  
**  
  
Giles glanced around the room. Everybody except Xander seemed to have something on their mind. Willow, nearest him, obviously had Riley on her mind. A word in her ear from Buffy had encouraged that. Oz, beside her, clearly had Willow on his mind.  
  
Buffy, he wasn't sure about. The cozy scene in the crypt had simply further confused him. He'd told Spike he at least wouldn't interfere, but was there anything to interfere with? He couldn't tell.  
  
Faith, who'd joined them, but at Spike's insistence was lying on her back on the couch, drinking from a long, bent straw out of her cup of soda (shudder), was shooting glares at Spike that, had they been made of wood, would have killed him.  
  
Or, actually, they wouldn't. The Gem of Amara made sure of that.  
  
And that bothered Giles, just a little.  
  
And there was Spike, his arms folded, glaring at Buffy as if she had done something.  
  
Somehow, Giles thought, somehow and someday, he would understand the group dynamic. It was simply beyond him right now.  
  
"So, that's Adam." Said Oz.  
  
"Er, yes." Said Giles, uncomfortably aware that he'd fallen silent. Again.  
  
"And the game plan?" Prompted Oz.  
  
"Oh, yes. Er. Game plan." Said Giles. He inhaled sharply. "Strictly information gathering, now."  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
"And, er, you?" Said Giles. "You left under, ah, circumstances."  
  
"I found my control." Said Oz. "The wolf doesn't come out on the full moon."  
  
Giles stared. "That's...I would have to test that, of course. Where did you..?"  
  
"Tibet." Said Oz calmly and slowly. "It was wild. I learned how to keep my inner cool."  
  
"Cuz you were such a spaz before." Said Buffy. There was an edge to her voice.  
  
Oz glanced at her, surprised.  
  
"That's it?" Asked Faith. "You keep your cool, and no more grr?"  
  
"No, there's more. I take some herbs and stuff. Some chanting. A couple of charms."  
  
Faith cleared her throat. "So, Spike and I are going to reconnoiter."  
  
"No, we're not." Said Spike flatly.  
  
She punched him, a simple backhand over her shoulder that hit him in the leg. He fell down again. Oz turned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll reconnoiter." Repeated Faith.  
  
"Bi--" She threw a pillow at him, sending him flying back into the wall behind him.  
  
Buffy looked fairly upset, but didn't say anything.  
  
**  
  
"Where are we going?" Faith asked Spike.  
  
"Hospital." He grunted. "It's possible Riley knows something about Adam. Even the smallest hint would help."  
  
As they entered the hospital a soldier stepped into their path. His face was grim. "Hostile seventeen!" He said, surprised.  
  
"Here to see Riley." Said Spike, walking past.  
  
"Everybody in town know who you are, now?" Asked Faith, amused. "Big hero now, huh?"  
  
"I'm no hero." Muttered Spike. "I just tag along with the Slayer, because I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"Oh, sure." Said Faith, unconvinced. "That's why the world is going to end because of the whole Champion confusion, because you're no hero."  
  
As they entered Riley's room Spike noted that the larger man was apparently better. "Pushups?" He asked.  
  
"Good for you." Grunted Riley, pounding off another pushup on the floor.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Obsessive, mate." He said. "Pure obsessive. Of course, if some little birdy told you that your girl's ex is in town, I guess I can understand that." Riley dropped himself to the floor and rolled over, his chest heaving.  
  
"I can respect that." He said. "Going away to get some control for the beast within. I can totally respect that. But...well, it hurts."  
  
"And exercise helps?" Asked Faith.  
  
"A little." He admitted. "Very little."  
  
"Pounding Oz's brains out might help a little." Suggested Spike. Riley sighed and nodded.  
  
"It's just...you know, she's my first real girlfriend." He admitted. "It's not a huge deal, but I just wish it had gone some other way."  
  
Spike nodded. "You gonna fight, or give up?" He asked.  
  
Riley shot a glare at him. "I'm going to let her make a decision." He replied. "Whatever that decision may be. I'll ask her...once. I don't want to make it painful. I'll try not to put the pressure on. But I have to know for sure."  
  
Spike sighed. "You're such a ponce." He said.  
  
"That's ironic, coming from you." Shot Faith. Spike looked at her, his eyes flashing golden. "I mean, you're practically running from Buffy as it is."  
  
"Drop it!" He growled. Riley watched, frowning.  
  
"Wait, what's this?" He asked.  
  
"Drop it!" Said Spike again.  
  
Riley shook his head. "Man, and she doesn't even have an old ex here to stop you. Grow a pair, man."  
  
Spike stared at him. "That's rich, coming from you, soldier-boy! You're running off at the first sign you may be passed over for someone else!"  
  
**  
  
Buffy walked alone through the night, patrolling, despite the very obvious lack of any demonic activity.  
  
It was all part of Adam's plan, she was sure. Otherwise the streets should have been almost crowded with vampires, with all the vampires she should have staked.  
  
She was glad of the quiet, even though it was ominous. It gave her a chance to think about Spike.  
  
With everything that was happening, she didn't really have time to try to delve deep into his mind. He was over a hundred years old, for crying out loud! He was complex. Or complicated. Or maybe the word she was looking for was stupid.  
  
One minute he would tell her he wasn't going away, the next he would run away. Ever since he'd moved out of her mother's basement he'd just been trying harder and harder to be further away from her.  
  
And could she blame him, really? As he liked to throw into her face every five minutes, she had forced the soul on him. She had decided what she wanted, and never asked permission.  
  
And the chip... was there anything more confusing than the chip?  
  
Her life was insane, and Spike was more insane than her life. These were the facts as she saw them.  
  
She heard a noise, and turned. It was Spike, Faith, and Riley, walking towards her. There was dust all over Faith, and a long gash down Spike's face. Riley appeared cut and dust free, but she wasn't fooled. They'd been out doing her job again.  
  
"Buffy!" Said Faith. Riley frowned, and Spike grimaced, and could she be any less loved here?  
  
Well, Faith could still hate her.  
  
It was amazing that Faith was talking to her. Faith never talked to her.  
  
But Faith did now. Apparently she'd been healing, over the past year. With Angel's help, and should she be jealous? Where did that twinge come from? Was she jealous that Faith had Angel, or was she jealous that Faith was standing so close to Spike?  
  
And what had Faith just said?  
  
"Huh?" Said Buffy.  
  
"I said, we checked Riley out of the hospital. There's nothing more they can do for him." Said Faith. "Where's Willow and Oz?"  
  
"At Giles' place." Said Buffy. She wanted to say more, she wanted to say something to Spike, but she just stood there staring.  
  
Riley gave a twitch. "I, uh, have to go." He said. He turned and walked away. Faith glanced after him, but neither Spike or Buffy looked. They were watching each other.  
  
Faith shrugged, and followed Riley.  
  
"You're afraid of me!" Said Buffy, accusingly.  
  
Spike winced. "Oh, sure, let's all analyze poor Spike. Get a life, Slayer!"  
  
She approached him. "Analyze you? I can't. You can see right through me, but I don't know what's going on with you. And you never tell me."  
  
Spike scowled. "Don't give me that." He said. "Ever since Xander got back, you've been getting more and more distant."  
  
"I've been getting distant?" Demanded Buffy. "You bit me, ran off, and ran to Riley to solve your problems!"  
  
"I went to Riley to protect you!" Snarled Spike.  
  
"I don't need protecting." She said.  
  
He growled, turning away from her, his duster shimmering in the moonlight. For a second she thought he was going to walk away from her, but then he turned back. "You talk too much." He told her.  
  
"Me! You--"  
  
She never got a chance to finish the sentence. He grabbed her, kissing her. For a moment she flashed back to the werewolf episode, when he had attacked her, but this time was different.  
  
It would have been an understatement to say that time stopped. For a second, or maybe a minute, the entire universe shrunk, so that all that existed was Spike. And his lips.  
  
And his hands.  
  
And then he let go of her. She didn't let go of him, managing to get a firm grip on him, not letting go. She pressed her face against his neck, against the smooth soft white skin. "Okay, maybe I talk a little too much." She conceded.  
  
He kissed the top of her head absently, his eyes on the darkness around them. He didn't say anything, and for a long moment they just stood there, holding each other.  
  
"It'll never work." He predicted darkly.  
  
"Imagine the words I don't care, blown up to a thousand feet tall, written in letters of fire, falling on you." She replied. He blinked.  
  
"There's a mental image."  
  
"Thank you." She said sweetly. She let one of her hands begin wandering up his back, into his hair. Wonderful, wonderful hair.  
  
Faith cleared her throat, jogging up to them. "Hey." She said.  
  
They moved apart quickly, his leather duster snapping against his side as he jumped back. "What?!" Said Spike.  
  
"Riley went to Adam." Said Faith. "Turns out, he's been playing us."  
  
**  
  
A/N: What's that? More interested in angst than Spuffy, you say? Nonsense! Why would any writer be more interested in pain and suffering than light romantic fluff? 


	16. Adam

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
The caves were dark, dank, and a few adjectives that Spike would use but Buffy would never understand.  
  
As Buffy and Spike followed Faith into the tunnels, Faith kept glancing back at them, a smile playing around her lips.  
  
"Wench." Muttered Spike.  
  
"What?" Said Buffy.  
  
"Thinks she knows everything." Muttered Spike. "Oy! Wounded girl! We get there, you don't do ANY fighting, got that?"  
  
Faith made a face at him, but didn't argue.  
  
They descended into the bowels of the earth, ready to face Adam.  
  
**  
  
"Why am I here?" Asked Riley.  
  
"Because you're my brother." Said Adam. "We both are children of Maggie Walsh."  
  
**  
  
"Oz...there's someone new in my life." Said Willow quietly.  
  
Oz watched her impassively. "You mean Riley?" He said finally. She gave a tiny jump.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Spike." He replied. "Right after I got back, Spike came to see me. Only..." He shook his head. "Anyway, he told me that you were seeing someone, and that if I wanted you, I'd have to fight."  
  
Willow nodded unhappily. "He has his fingers in everything now, doesn't she? Er, he."  
  
Oz frowned. "Yeah, about that—?"  
  
"Anyway, I don't...what I have with Riley isn't what I had with you. But it's nice. And he hasn't run off on me yet."  
  
Oz winced. "I guess I deserve that. But I was only...I wanted to protect you. And I couldn't. I had to make a choice."  
  
Willow sighed. "And you chose to run off."  
  
"I ran away to find a way to protect you." Replied Oz. "I found it. The way to protect you. So I came back, because now you're safe from me. It's not complicated."  
  
"It is." Said Willow. "For me, anyway. Because while you were gone I was broken, and barely holding together, and Riley was there for me. He saw I was in pain and he tried to make it better, a-and he's terrific."  
  
Oz frowned, as what she was saying slowly percolated through his brain. "You're brushing me off." He said, not believing it.  
  
She sighed. "I, I really didn't want to do this, but he's been there for me. I can't...I can't just dump him when you come back."  
  
**  
  
Spike lay on the floor. He wasn't groaning, but only because Adam had shattered his jaw earlier, and it would have hurt too much.  
  
The two Slayers were still fighting Adam, but he could tell they were losing. Adam was just too tough, too big, too nasty.  
  
And he couldn't feel his legs.  
  
**  
  
Oz wandered down the sidewalk, alone. He'd thought that control of his beast would mean all was happiness and sunshine and puppies again.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Aw, Will." He muttered under his breath.  
  
He headed for his van. Sunnydale really didn't hold anything for him, not now. Even when Spike had told him that Willow had a new fellow, he'd refused to believe that it would change anything. He thought that she'd been just waiting for him to return.  
  
He could be really stupid sometimes.  
  
**  
  
Riley tried to move, again, but couldn't. "AAH!" He screamed, staring as Adam threw Buffy through the air, smashing her into the wall.  
  
"Come on!" Said Faith, spinning around to plant a kick in Adam's face. It didn't even faze Adam, who kicked at her, sending her flying.  
  
"This wasn't the plan." Said Adam. "But I suppose I'll just have to make do."  
  
Buffy got up. Riley could see that she was shaking.  
  
He heard a low growling behind him, and felt a hand on his arm. He half turned, staring at Spike.  
  
"Get out of here!" Hissed Spike. "Come on, man, get out!"  
  
Riley shook his head. "I can't!" He said. "He chipped me. Or she did." He added the second part bitterly, angry at the woman he was now beginning to recognize had been as much a monster as Adam.  
  
Spike shook his head. "We need to retreat, and I'm not leaving without you." He said flatly. "Now, get up!"  
  
"I can't!" Said Riley, his voice rising.  
  
Spike cautiously moved forward. "Fine, we'll do it without you, then." He said. "Slayers! Retreat!"  
  
And then he charged Adam, jumping up into the air and slamming both feet into Adam's head, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
As Buffy and Faith rushed him, Riley realized their plan just a little too late to stop them. As they picked him up and ran, he heard Spike roar with pain.  
  
"Spike!" He yelled, his voice already hoarse.  
  
**  
  
"They left you." Said Adam. "That must sting a little."  
  
Spike glanced at the all-but-zombies tying him down. "It does, a little." He admitted. "It would less if it hadn't been my own bloody idea."  
  
"Your idea?" Asked Adam, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. I said retreat, and then I attacked. They knew I was going to hold you off, then try on my own. And they knew what my chances were, against you." He grimaced at Adam, testing the bonds that held him. "Besides, if I were you, I'd be a bit worried?"  
  
"Why?" Asked Adam. "These Slayers, they're dangerous enough to your common demon. But to me? No danger at all."  
  
Spike snorted. "Speaking as the only man or vampire or any other thing alive able to boast of killing two Slayers, dream on, buddy. Being a Slayer isn't about being stronger or tougher than your opponent. It's about having all the holy righteous power of whatever it is they have behind them. You think you're bad? I was badder, and look at me now? That's what'll happen to you, if you're lucky. If you're not, I pity you."  
  
**  
  
Buffy walked into Giles' apartment with a determined stride. "I'm going back in!" She said.  
  
Faith came in, carrying Riley in a fireman's grip over her shoulder. "No, you're not!" She said. "Not without a lot more firepower!"  
  
Xander, Willow and Giles looked up from the television. Xander turned it off. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"We know where Adam is." Said Buffy.  
  
"And he has Spike." Added Faith.  
  
Xander considered that, standing up. "Then we have to go after him."  
  
Buffy stared. "Since when are you on Spike's side?" She blurted. "I thought you hated him?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Not really, not for a long time. I mean, I still hate the idea of you and he..." He shuddered. "But I don't hate him. He's been a thorn in my side, a leech on my foot, a barnacle on the hull of my life, but I don't hate him."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Now, tell him that!" She said, frustrated.  
  
**  
  
Spike glanced at Adam. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"These modifications will make you a better soldier." Said Adam.  
  
"I don't want to be a better soldier." Said Spike.  
  
"Tough." Said Adam. "You said you'd killed two Slayers before. Would you like to go double or nothing?"  
  
"Not on your life." Said Spike.  
  
"Hm, wrong answer. I can use that chip in your head to force you." Said Adam. "The new equipment will speed up your reflexes and increase your strength, so that you'll be stronger than the Slayer now. Are you ready for this?"  
  
Spike frowned. "You're boosting me to greater-than-Slayer strength? That's impossible."  
  
Adam scoffed. "You've seen how strong I am. These improvements are a bare fraction of my strength."  
  
Spike shook his head. "You're a fool." He said flatly.  
  
**  
  
"There might be a spell." Volunteered Willow.  
  
"Get the chip out of me." Said Riley. "Please." He begged Willow, his eyes wide.  
  
"It might--it's not for this. It's for something else. But I guess I can try it." Said Willow.  
  
"A spell." Said Buffy. "Are there any spells we can use on Adam?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Let me help out Riley, and we'll work it out."  
  
"No time." Said Faith. "There's no telling what that monster is doing to Spike."  
  
**  
  
Oz started the van. "Up, up and away." He muttered, heading out of town.  
  
*Not so fast!* He heard Willow's voice clearly, even though his ears told him quite plainly that they hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"Whoa." He said, stopping the van.  
  
*Spike's in trouble, and we need help!*  
  
**  
  
Xander led the way into the tunnels, holding an M-16 in a professional grip. The grip was about all he had left of his soldier memories, but it was very impressive looking. He hoped it would scare off anyone who saw him, because the odds of him actually hitting anything on purpose with the rifle were pretty close to zero.  
  
Behind him stalked the two Slayers, death incarnate. Right then Xander was very glad that he was on their side, and not against them.  
  
And they were so mad because somebody had Spike.  
  
"Boy, if I ever get captured, I want you guys at least this mad, okay?" Said Xander.  
  
Faith moved closer to him. "Planning on getting captured?" She asked him.  
  
"Not really, but you know how my plans go--all right, let's do this!"  
  
A demon stepped out in front of them, and the fighting started. Giles moved behind Buffy, aiming a crossbow at the demon. Willow brought up the rear, carrying a bag. Behind her Oz carried two crossbows, hanging back as far as possible.  
  
"All right!" Said Buffy, charging the demon.  
  
As the fight progressed Xander glanced back to Oz. He kind of wished Riley, with all his professional soldiering skills, was the one in the rear. But Willow's spell to get the chip out had failed.  
  
Xander began firing as a group of demons charged them. Riley had given him the weapon, knowing about the soldier training.  
  
**  
  
Spike glanced to Adam as the sound of gunfire filled the cavern. "expecting company, mate?" He asked blandly.  
  
"No!" Said Adam, swinging around to face the door.  
  
Spike casually tore through his bonds. "Oh, yes." He said. "It's Judgment Day."  
  
Adam shook his head. "You will face them." He told Spike.  
  
"Not a --"  
  
The pain drove Spike to the floor.  
  
"You will face them." Said Adam again.  
  
"No." Whispered Spike.  
  
He curled up into a ball as the pain shattered his brain.  
  
"I think you will." Said Adam smugly.  
  
Spike looked up at Adam, hatred in his eyes. "I think you're in for a nasty little surprise." He said sullenly. "You think you're a bad demon. I was the Big Bad." He struggled to his feet, ignoring his brain, ignoring the chip which hadn't stopped.  
  
Adam's eyes widened as he realized that the chip was not stopping Spike. "Stop!" He said, surprised.  
  
Spike punched Adam, using the strength Adam had given him.  
  
It didn't even faze Adam.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it myself." Said Adam, angry, punching Spike fell back down, surprised, clutching his head. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned.  
  
Adam turned, facing Buffy and Faith as they rushed in. "Let's do this, then." He said, angrily.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Get the zombies." She told Faith. "He's mine."  
  
Walsh, Engelman and Forrest approached them, and Faith launched herself forward.  
  
"What have you done to Spike?" Asked Buffy, staring at Spike's limp form.  
  
"He decided not to join me. A stupid decision, all things considered." Said Adam.  
  
"We'll talk about those in a minute." Said Buffy.  
  
As Adam attacked her, the bone skewer in his arm coming out, she whirled, spinning out of his way. His momentum carried him forward, jabbing the skewer into the wall.  
  
She kicked the skewer, snapping it off. He screamed in pain, jerking back, the weapon gone. He growled, his left arm changing, morphing.  
  
"What, don't you ever just give up?" Asked Buffy, surprised.  
  
As it finished transforming into a gun she dove for cover. Faith did the same, ending up beside her.  
  
"Just stay close to me." Said Buffy.  
  
As she rose up her eyes began to glow yellow, and she began chanting in Sumerian. Adam fired at her, but the bullets stopped inches from her, falling harmlessly.  
  
"Whoa." Said Faith, staying behind Buffy.  
  
As Adam's gun collapsed on itself, he screamed, trying to jump away, but a blast of invisible energy slammed him into the wall. Buffy approached, still chanting, sunk her hand into his chest, and pulled out a small, orange tangle of wires.  
  
"Power supply?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Adam screamed. "How could you do this?"  
  
"You could never hope to understand the source of our power." She said. "But yours...it's right here."  
  
He fell, and she began chanting in Sumerian, the uranium dissolving into the air. She fell the ground, her eyes returning to normal.  
  
Spike crawled closer to her, gently picking her up into his arms. "Buffy." He said gently.  
  
"Oh, you're back." She said with a giggle, touching his chest. "You always leave the manly bits of fighting to me, then you'll tell all the Scoobies without you, it would have been bad."  
  
Spike considered Adam's nearly foolproof plan. With extra strength and speed, he could probably have killed Faith and Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a fifth wheel." He said, grinning. "You make me feel like such a woman. You're always having to rescue me." He brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her.  
  
**  
  
Xander collapsed on the floor. "Man, what a day." He moaned. "I'm so sore."  
  
Willow sat down on the floor near him. "I wish that Riley could have stayed." She said with a pout."  
  
Xander glanced at her, his brow creasing. "Well, you know, soldier stuff."  
  
She glanced back to him. "What's the problem?" She asked.  
  
"Was it just me, or did Oz...I thought that he was going wolf, back there. During the fight."  
  
Willow nodded. "Part of the whole control thing. Since he keeps it off during the full moon, it can come out any time he loses his cool."  
  
Xander nodded. "But he's cool with you and Riley?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, not at all." She said sadly. "I'm keeping him away from Riley, because that might be bad for his cool."  
  
Buffy and Spike returned from the kitchen, carrying bowls of popcorn in every available hand. "Popcorns back!" Said Buffy.  
  
"Great!" Said Xander. "Let's start with Apocalypse Now!"  
  
"Eh." Said Spike. "Not my favorite."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Xander.  
  
"I don't like the smell of napalm in the morning." Said Spike simply. He settled on the couch beside Willow. "So, do you feel sexier?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked with a blush.  
  
"Well, you now have two men fighting over you." Said Spike. "I've heard it makes women feel sexier. Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded emphatically. "Oh, yeah. You definitely have it going on, Wills."  
  
Willow laughed. "Well, thanks, guys."  
  
Giles walked into the room. "Did you save me--oh, the recliner. Thank you." He moved into it quickly.  
  
Xander rolled closer the couch. "Hey, evil undead?"  
  
"Yeah?" Said Spike.  
  
"You said Adam was trying to use you as one of his zombies too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So, did he give you any drugs, like he did Riley? Juice you up?"  
  
"A bit." Said Spike. "Start the movie already." He glanced down at his popcorn, and Buffy sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"Don't say it." She warned him.  
  
He smiled, a tight grin. "You read my mind?" He asked.  
  
"Don't be so surprised." She said. "Magic may not work, but there are ways."  
  
**  
  
Inside Willow's dream, she sits in Tara's room, painting a message in a strange language on Tara's back. Tara is concerned that they haven't found a name for Miss Kitty yet, but Willow is not worried. Tara tells Willow that everyone will find out about her, but Willow tells her that she doesn't have time to worry about what her friends think because she has to prepare for her Drama class. Willow gets up and opens the curtains and looks out into the arid dessert outside. Willow senses that something is out there, but she can't see it. Suddenly she finds herself walking through the halls of UC Sunnydale. As she turns a corner, she is joined by Xander and Oz, who inquire about her choice to take Drama class. She barely notices Oz, who informs her that he has always been there. Before she can open her locker, the bell rings, and she goes to class. She wanders into the backstage of a theater, where a bunch of people are hastily assembling their costumes for a play that is about to start. An orchestra can be heard tuning behind the curtains. Dressed as a Swedish mountain girl, Harmony approaches Willow and tells her that she is so excited to start the play. Buffy comes from behind the curtain, dressed as a 1920's flapper, and tells Willow that her whole family is out in the audience, and they look angry. A cowboy-clad Riley tells Willow that she could have a better part if she would have arrived on time.  
  
Confused, Willow tries to tell them that this is only the first drama class of the semester. As she tries to make sense of it all, Giles, the director of the play, comes in to rally the troops. He tells the cast that everyone Willow knows will be out in the audience, and that if they go out there and lie like dogs, this will be the best presentation of "Death of a Salesman" that they have ever seen. As they break from the huddle, a creature catches Willow's eye, but she can't make it out. A man next to her tells her that he has made room for the cheese. Confused, she turns around and walks into a corridor of curtains, where Tara waits for her. She tells Willow that everyone is starting to wonder about the 'real' Willow, and when they find out, they will punish her. As Buffy curses all males onstage, Willow tries to figure out who is following her, and as she turns around, Tara is gone. Suddenly a creature attacks Willow from inside the curtain, but Buffy rescues her and pulls her into an empty classroom. Buffy looks at Willow's clothes and tells her that the play is over, and she should take off her costume. When Willow tries to explain, Buffy rips off her clothes, leaving Willow in a young schoolgirl's costume. Suddenly, the classroom is full of Buffy's peers, and Buffy sits down and joins them as they mock her. As she starts to read her book report, the creature attacks her again, pouncing on top of her. She screams for help, but no one in the classroom seems to notice. Back in the living room, the Willow in the real world squirms in agony in her sleep.  
  
Xander 'wakes up' into his dreamworld back in Buffy's living room. Giles and Buffy watch a distorted version of "Apocalypse Now" while Willow writhes in her sleep. Xander walks up the stairs to go to the bathroom, and Joyce greets him at the top of the stairs, dressed in a sultry red nightgown. She asks Xander to come in and lay down with her, reassuring him that she has learned a lot about boys. Xander accepts the invitation, but heads for the bathroom first. As he steps into the bathroom and unzips his fly, he notices that he is being studied by a large group of Initiative doctors and soldiers. Uncomfortable, he leaves and walks across the hall, walking into another door that leads into his basement bedroom. Someone or something is trying to open the door at the top of the stairs, and Xander tells himself that that is not the way out. Suddenly, Xander finds himself walking through a park, and he comes across Buffy, Giles and Spike. Giles and Spike swing together on a swing set, Giles training Spike how to be a watcher. Buffy plays in the sandbox, and Giles asks her if she should be playing there. Suddenly, Buffy sits in the center of a vast desert. She tells Xander that she is way ahead of him, and refers to him as his brother. After a long silence, Xander makes a comment about always moving forward, then looks off in the distance to see himself selling ice cream to children out of his ice cream truck. As he moves to the front of the truck it is already in motion, and he sits down next to Anya. She tells him that she wants to get back into vengeance. As he tries to explain that society has rules about vengeance, he turns around to see Willow and Tara, both dressed very provocatively, making out in the back of the truck. Without moving their lips, they tell him that he is interesting and invite him to come back with them. Anya tells him to go ahead, so he climbs into the back of the truck. As he climbs over a box, he ends up in his basement bedroom again, calling for the girls, who are nowhere to be seen.  
  
The knocking at his door begins again, this time a little more fierce. As he turns around, the same man from Willows dream holds up a plate full of cheese slices, telling him that they will not protect him. As the door breaks down, Xander runs from his bedroom into the halls of UC Sunnydale. The halls are washed in green light, and no one notices Xander, or the creature chasing him through the halls. He runs into Giles, and Anya, who start speaking to him in French. He is picked up by a group of students, and suddenly he ends up inside the "Apocalypse Now" movie, walking through the forest in military camouflage. He ends up in a dark POW camp kneeling next to another one of the prisoners, Principal Snyder. Snyder tells Xander that he is a whipping boy, raised by mongrels to be a sacrificial lamb. Xander stands up to relieve a cramp and finds himself in Giles' courtyard, the creature from Willow's dream hot on his tail. He runs through Giles' house, into the halls of UC Sunnydale, through the door of Buffy's dorm room and a dark hallway, ending up back in his basement. The knocking at the door has become very fierce, and Xander whispers that that is not the way out. The door flies open and Xander's father walks down the stairs, scolding him for being ashamed of his family. As he gets close to Xander he shoves his fist through Xander's chest, pulling out his heart. As Xander looks up, he sees the creature from Willow's dream. Back in Buffy's living room, the 'real' Xander lurches in his sleep.  
  
Giles' dream begins with him trying to hypnotize Buffy, who merely laughs at his old-fashioned ways. Suddenly, Giles finds himself walking through a macabre nighttime Fair in the cemetery with Buffy and Olivia, who pushes a baby stroller. A pigtailed Buffy runs ahead, begging to play the midway games. She finds a game where she throws a ball at a wooden vampire figure, and misses. After Giles coaches her she hits the vampire and jumps up and down. Spike calls over from his crypt, urging Giles to come over before he misses everything, and Giles obliges. When he enters the crypt, Olivia sits in the corner, crying over an overturned baby stroller, and Spike poses for bunch of Paparazzi. As Giles tries to figure out what to do with all of this, he runs into the Cheese man, who is wearing slices of cheese on his shoulders and forehead. Appalled, he walks out of the crypt and into The Bronze, where Xander and Willow study Giles' books on the old library furniture. Giles comes in carrying another book, apologizing for his tardiness. Despite boasting a gaping chest wound, Xander seems to be more annoyed by having to attend Anya's comedy act, which he professes as his real reason for being there. As Anya tells jokes on the stage, Willow and Xander tell Giles that something is following them. He suggests that their old selves are following them. Suddenly Giles jumps onto the stage, and bursts into song, singing about how the spell they performed with Buffy must have released some primal evil. As the crowd gets into the music, he sings for Willow to look into the Chronicles for a reference to a warrior beast. A burst of feedback brings the song to a halt, and Giles traces the microphone cord backstage to find the source of the problem. He crawls back on his hands and knees until he finds a watch in the wires, then freezes as he realizes the creature is right above him. He tells the creature that he knows who it is, and that he can defeat the creature with only his intellect. As he tells the creature that it underestimates his powers because it never had a Watcher, the creature scalps him, and the 'real' Giles convulses in his sleep in Buffy's living room.  
  
Buffy 'wakes up' into her dreamworld in her dorm room. Anya, her roommate, begs her to wake up but she rolls over to go back to sleep. For a split second she sees the creature above her bed, before waking up again in her old bedroom. She stands next to Tara, asking her if she had come there to tell her something, then realizes that she needs to find her friends because they are not there. Tara tries to hand her a tarot card, but Buffy refuses. Tara tells Buffy that she doesn't know who she is to become, that she has even begun. Buffy leaves to find her friends and Tara warns her to return before dawn. Wandering through the halls of UC Sunnydale, she finds Joyce living inside a whole in one of the walls. Buffy asks Joyce to get out of the walls, but Joyce tells Buffy that she is happy living in the walls, and that she should go find her friends. Distracted, Buffy walks away and into a government map room, where she finds Riley and the whole human form of Adam sitting at a conference table. Riley informs her that his debriefing went well, that they made him the Surgeon General and that they are drawing up the next plan for world domination with coffee machines that think. Buffy disagrees with their plan of world domination, but Adam retorts by telling her that they are the same, they just go about their natural aggression in different ways. Buffy asks Adam what his name was before he was changed and he tells her that not a human alive would know. Suddenly, the alarm sounds, and Riley and Adam run off to build a fort.  
  
Buffy sees the bag at her feet and tries to tell them that she has weapons, but they have already left. She bends down to look in the bag, and finds that it is full of mud. With the mud on her hands, the only thing she knows to do is spread it across her face. As her mask nears completion, Riley interrupts her, telling her that now that she is not looking for her friends, she must go it alone. He leaves, and the sun bursts into the room, and Buffy walks out into the same arid dessert that she appeared in before. Tara comes out to speak for the creature, a primitive young woman who Tara identifies as the first Slayer. She professes that Slayers do not walk on the earth, and work alone, only to slay. Buffy tells her that times have changed, that she needs her friends and that she wants them back. The man with the cheese pops in without saying a word, and Buffy says that she's just going to wake up. With those words, the two Slayers engage in furiously fast fight. As they roll down a huge embankment, Buffy shouts out that the fight is OVER and wakes up out of her dream in her living room. As she gets up, the first Slayer jumps at her, and she realizes she is not out yet. The Slayer tries to stab her but Buffy just ignores her and sits down on the couch. As Buffy begins to give her hair care advice, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles snap out of their dreams simultaneously.  
  
The five of them sat around the kitchen table, a dazed look on their faces.  
  
"The First Slayer. Wow." Said Willow.  
  
"Not big with the socialization." Noted Xander.  
  
"Or the floss." Rejoined Willow.  
  
"Somehow our joining with ... Buffy and ... invoking the essence of the, the Slayer's power was an affront to the source of that power." Said Giles.  
  
"You know, you could have brought that up to us *before* we did it." Said Buffy, a little irked.  
  
"I did. I said there could be dire consequences."  
  
"Yes, but you say that about chewing too fast." Shot back Buffy.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I kind of liked her." He said.  
  
Joyce entered the room, wearing a bathrobe. "I'm, uh, guessing I missed some fun?"  
  
"The spirit of the first Slayer tried to kill us in our dreams." Said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, you want some hot chocolate?" Asked Joyce.  
  
"With the little marshmallows?" Asked Spike through the chorus of affirmatives.  
  
"Sure." Said Joyce. "Xander?"  
  
"Yes, what, Joyce? Uh ... Buffy's mom." He was nervous about it.  
  
"Be my kitchen buddy again, help me carry?"  
  
"Yes. Sure. Buffy's mom." Willow gave him an odd look.  
  
"You all right?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. I think I might jump in the shower."  
  
"Need help with that?" Asked Spike. She punched him softly in the shoulder, a punch that was almost a caress with her knuckles.  
  
"You seem a bit, uh..." Giles faltered.  
  
"A little." Admitted Buffy. "The First Slayer. I never really thought about it. It was intense. I-I guess you guys got a taste of that, huh." Willow nodded, and Spike grinned widely.  
  
"Yeah, from now on, you keep your Slayer friends out of my dreams. Is that clear?" Asked Xander. Buffy smiled, and Spike's grin only widened.  
  
"It's not good for the sleepin'." Said Willow, watching Spike closely.  
  
"Ah... Well, at least you all didn't dream about that guy with the cheese." As she got up to walk away everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
Spike chuckled, and Xander turned on him. "Spill!" He demanded. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
He gave Xander a long, appraising look. "I doubt you'd understand." He said. "Let's just say that the First Slayer wasn't quite ready to deal with the concept of a vampire with a soul." He grinned. 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Spike drew back a fist, and hit the demon in the face. As the huge beast flew back into the wall he grinned.  
  
"Faster than a speeding bullet...especially in bed." Said Buffy from atop the tombstone the demon landed under.  
  
"Hey!" Said Spike.  
  
"Stronger than a locomotive...especially if you try to change the channel from his soaps." Said Buffy, jumping down from the tombstone to land beside the demon.  
  
"Now you're getting personal, girl!" Warned Spike, advancing on her.  
  
She punched the demon. "Able to leap...well, onto the couch."  
  
"You're hurting my feelings." Said Spike dangerously. Buffy grabbed the demon by the neck.  
  
"It's SuperVamp!" Concluded Buffy.  
  
Spike grabbed a sword off the ground and whirled it around, cutting off the demon's head. "Aw, come on." He said. "I thought we agreed just Spike was fine."  
  
She shrugged. "It lacks the oomph of SuperVamp. Although, hey, did you see how far that demon flew? You really are strong." She moved closer, running a hand up his bicep. "Oh so very strong." She said breathily, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated way.  
  
He growled and kissed her.  
  
"Ew!" Said a loud voice, and Dawn stepped out from behind the tombstone. "Is that what you spend all your patrol time doing?"  
  
Buffy sighed, pulling away from Spike. "Dawn, what is the number one rule when Spike let's you go on patrol with us even though I told him not to?"  
  
"Uh, be quiet so vampires don't hear me?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"Exactly." Said Buffy, kissing Spike again. "So shut up." She added in between kisses.  
  
Dawn pouted. "I'm gonna tell mom." She muttered.  
  
Buffy broke off the kiss with a sigh. She resumed walking towards the south end of the graveyard, Spike falling in behind her. Dawn scrambled to keep up with them.  
  
"Why do we even bring her along?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Bait." Replied Spike with a grin, easily hoisting the teenage into the air with strong arms. She squealed as he set her down on his back, and grabbed hold of him around the neck. He made a choking noise. "Sort of need to breathe, Bit." He said.  
  
"No you don't!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "And Giles, owning the Magic Shop? I mean, the owner there has an alarming tendency to die a lot." She changed the subject so abruptly that Spike actually felt his brain squeal to a stop, switch gears, and start again.  
  
"Yeah, an` tha` woul` be ba`. Right?" Asked Spike, still choking. Dawn increased her grip, all too aware that choking him couldn't kill him.  
  
Buffy glared at Dawn. "Choking violates the terms of the treaty. Treaty violations mean no more patrolling and no more piggy-back rides. Now let him talk."  
  
Dawn released him reluctantly, shifting her grip to his shoulders, pouting in a miniature version of Buffy's pout. "Puh-lease. Like a piggy-back ride would appeal to me. I'm twelve, now. Not just a kid anymore."  
  
Spike nodded. "Bloody right. If you'd been around in my day, you'd be either an old maid or married already."  
  
"Ew!" Said Dawn.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Hey, smell that?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Said Buffy.  
  
"Demon." Said Spike, turning around.  
  
A tall demon in dark flowing robes stepped out of the shadows. "Slayer." He said roughly.  
  
His skin was dark, and cracked, with long ridges. In the low valleys an orange light seemed glow, fire under his skin. He lifted a long rod in his hand. A flash of fire darted out at Buffy, but at the last second a strong hand pushed Buffy away.  
  
Dawn squealed as Spike threw her behind a gravestone, and then he swooped towards the demon. A literal swooping, in this case, as he used unnaturally strong legs for a jump that sent him flying, landing beside the demon. Legs unnaturally strong, even for a vampire. He turned to the demon.  
  
Who blasted Spike with his rod, throwing him across the graveyard.  
  
"Spike!" Yelled Buffy.  
  
The demon glanced at her, and saw the look in her eyes. Saw the hate, saw the jealous protection of her boyfriend. Saw his future.  
  
He wisely decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fled.  
  
Buffy and Dawn charged towards where Spike lay. "No, no, no!" Said Buffy, sliding in next to Spike, who groaned loudly when she grabbed him. "Yes!" She said, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
His eyes flashed wide open, yellow light flaming out of them with the intensity of his emotion as he shifted quickly into vampire face. He let out a long, loud roar, throwing his head back against the tombstone behind him, pushing Buffy away.  
  
He let out a series of long pants, clutching at his chest. "Oh, god." He breathed. "Oh, god, it hurts!! It hurts!" Dawn just stared.  
  
"Spike, talk to me!" Said Buffy, moving back to him.  
  
He squeezed his eyes closed. "Uh, aaah!" He groaned. "I can't, my face, I can't be human." After a moment the heavy unnatural scowl began to recede, his eyes fading to blue. "That hurt." He said absently, rubbing his chest with his right hand in hard, probing strokes. "Oh, that hurt."  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Dawn, leaning close. His eyes snapped to her, his nostrils flaring, and his vampiric visage returned instantly. "Aah!" He growled. "Dawn, stay back. Just...stay back." He took a few heavy, panting breaths. He pulled up a hand, scraping at his chest, tearing at his shirt. "It's empty." He whispered. "Empty."  
  
"What is?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"My soul." He replied. "It's gone."  
  
There was a low moan from the other side of the tombstone Spike was leaning against. Buffy stiffened, pulling a stake out of the waistband of her jeans. "Hold on." She said. "I think there's someone else here."  
  
"My soul!" He said louder. "It's bloody gone!" He looked mad. "Hey, that thing doesn't have a refund!" He yelled after the long-gone demon.  
  
Buffy ducked behind the tombstone, and returned with a shocked expression on her face. "Ooookay." She said in a low voice. "Dawn, look back there and tell me what you see."  
  
Dawn glanced behind the tombstone. "Spike." She said.  
  
"What?" Said Spike. "Can we focus? I'm going through a bit of a crisis, girls!"  
  
"It's you!" Said Dawn, jumping up and down.  
  
Spike sat up and rolled to the right, looking behind him.  
  
Sure enough, it was him.  
  
"Hey!" He said. "It's a copy o' me!" He hesitated. "He's probably evil. Watch him closely."  
  
A second pair of blue eyes fluttered open. "Buffy..." Murmured the second Spike. Then he saw...himself.  
  
His eyes widened. "Aa!" He said, a gruff roar. "Taking on my visage, are you! Trying to...steal..." He faded off, his voice faltering, and grabbed his face. "Hey! Something's wrong!" He felt his face carefully. "You know, usually that works." He added. "Bloody hell, where'd my demon go?"  
  
For a second both Spikes stared at each other, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. Buffy hesitated, knowing that one of them was the evil twin and would have to be staked. She was ready.  
  
Spike, beside her, laughed. The other Spike, standing up, also laughed. They moved closer, hugging each other, giving identical pats to their own backs.  
  
Spike turned to her, an arm over...his own shoulder. "Buffy, I would like to introduce you to Willy. Good lad. Has a soul and everything."  
  
"And a heartbeat!" Gasped Willy. "And it's William, William the Bloody. Why do I have to be William? Can't I be Spike?"  
  
"No, doofus, Spike is a vampire. William is a human." Said Spike patiently. He sniffed, leaning close to William's neck. "Human...with warm sweet blood flowing through his veins." He said dreamily, his face transforming, the heavy brow descending in an inhuman scowl, his eyes flashing gold.  
  
He lunged for William's neck, only to stop, howling in pain, clutching his own head. "Ow!" He said. "Oh, right, the chip!"  
  
William gave him an odd look. "You idiot."  
  
Spike shook his head. "No, it's okay, that's what I have it for, those little moments when you fail me."  
  
"Me fail you?" Asked William.  
  
"Yeah, you're supposed to keep me out of trouble!" Growled Spike.  
  
William rolled his eyes. "Spike, Spike, Spike..." He sighed. He glanced to Buffy. "Don't you just love this guy?" He asked. He grinned. "I know I do!" He stared at Spike. "Although, you know, the hair? It's just not working for me."  
  
Spike stared back. "Why didn't anyone tell me I looked like such a git?" He demanded.  
  
"We thought you knew." Said Dawn.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No reflection, Bit! I didn't know what I looked like!" He snapped at her. He grabbed William's head, running a hand through the hair, wiping gel off. As William's hair settled into a more curly pattern he nodded, letting him go.  
  
William rubbed his head. "Weird." He said. Spike rubbed his own head in a similar manner.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Okay, naughty thoughts aside, this is kind of disturbing. What's going on?"  
  
"Hit me." Said Spike.  
  
"What?" Said William.  
  
"It's okay. Even if you're chipped, I'm a demon. Hit me." Said Spike seriously.  
  
"I can't hit you! You're me!" Said William. "What if it hurts me?"  
  
"Hit me now!" Growled Spike. "You great bloody ponce!"  
  
William punched Spike in the face as hard as he could. "What'd you call me?" He asked angrily, punching him again.  
  
Spike shook his head. "That's what I thought. You hit like Harris, mate."  
  
"What?" Squeaked William, grabbing his fist. "No!" His face was horrified.  
  
"Yeah. He was going to split the Slayer into two halves—not us. And then, when one half of you was a normal girl, he was going to kill her."  
  
"That's horrible." Said Buffy.  
  
"Unfortunately for him, he missed." Said Spike, vamping out again. "And I just can't be letting demons take swings at my girl, now can I? Honey, I'm gonna go kill him."  
  
Buffy was watching Spike, a thoughtful look on her face that was quickly turning to horror. "You just called me honey." She said.  
  
"Well, yeah." He said with a little smirk. "What, I don't have 'honey' rights?"  
  
"And ewww that sounded dirty." Said Dawn.  
  
"Well, you're technically soulless right now." Said Buffy.  
  
William put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "She's right. Technically, she's my girl, not yours."  
  
"Don't be getting possessive, Willy, or I'll set you on fire." Said Spike calmly. "Now, soul or no soul, I'm still the demon you love, right?"  
  
"Well..." Buffy glanced from him to William, clearly conflicted. William sighed.  
  
"Let me make this a little easier on you." He said. He grabbed Spike by the neck. "Don't kill anyone, Spike!" He screamed in Spike's ear. "There, that better?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"You completely missed the point." She sighed.  
  
William frowned. "I don't see how. Anybody else not getting it?" He and Spike shared a long look. "No, how about you, Dawnster? Are you getting her point?"  
  
"Evil soulless vampire!" Said Buffy, waving the stake in her hand.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, but you love me anyhow, right?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Argh! I'm trying to have a serious conversation!"  
  
"It seemed like a valid point to me." Offered William. Buffy glared at him, and he threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Hey, human strength, here! Can't hit me, you'll kill me!"  
  
Dawn poked William. "Ow!" He said, jumping back.  
  
"Cool!" Said Dawn, poking him again, hard. He grabbed her wrist with all the speed he could muster, leaning forward.  
  
"Remember, no chip!" He said. "I can hit you, slap you, knock you around, and generally beat on you all I feel like, Bit."  
  
She frowned. "You big bully." She said half-heartedly.  
  
He nodded firmly. "Absolutely. A little discipline is good for you. I'll tell your mum to wale the fire out you later."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his own tongue out, curling it gleefully. She actually stomped her foot. "Buffy! He's taunting me because I can't curl my tongue! Again!"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Do I have to separate you two?" She asked wearily. "Let's go see Giles."  
  
**  
  
Giles was cleaning his glasses furiously, glaring at the two Spikes sitting side by side on his couch. This was it. He'd finally reached the point where he knew that nothing the Hellmouth threw at him would ever surprise him again. Ever.  
  
"So we call this one William. Since he's human and has a soul!" Said Dawn cheerfully, bouncing up and down. William glowered at her.  
  
"Er, how do you tell them apart?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Silly! Touch them!" Commanded Dawn.  
  
Both Spikes held out their right arms in unison, palm down. Giles hesitantly touched both hands.  
  
One was as cold as ice, cold, clammy, and dead. The other was warm, and he could feel a pulse fluttering under the skin.  
  
Giles jerked his hands back. "Ah. Quite."  
  
Buffy was behind him, and he glanced to her for help. Unfortunately, she was merely staring at the two Spikes, her eyes slightly glazed. Giles rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
"All right, describe the demon again." He instructed.  
  
Xander walked in the door. "Hey, G-Man, I got your message –aaah!" He jumped back against Anya, his eyes wide. "Holy sweet son of a perish forbid!!" He managed to babble out. "There's two of him!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, and William smirked. "Aw, not happy to see me?" Asked William.  
  
Giles coughed. "Erm." He considered explaining the situation, but decided Xander probably wouldn't understand it anyway.  
  
Anya blinked. "There's two Spikes? Wasn't one enough, Buffy?"  
  
"More than enough." Muttered Giles under his breath.  
  
Spike cocked a head at him. "Vampire hearing, mate." He said brightly.  
  
"What? What'd he say?" Asked William.  
  
"Said one was more than enough."  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes. "You don't have vampire hearing." He deduced, pointing at William. He advanced slowly, then poked William in the ribs.  
  
William punched Xander in the face, knocking him to the ground. He grinned as Xander scrambled back. "Human, not neutered." He said firmly.  
  
Giles retreated to his books, as Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ow! Hey, what was that?" Asked Xander. "If you're human, don't you have a soul??"  
  
"Oh, and having a soul made Spike sooo nice." Said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"It did too!" Said Dawn, offended.  
  
"Dawn." Said Buffy. "Shouldn't you be...somewhere that isn't here?"  
  
Dawn stuck out her lower lip in a pout, glancing around to see if anybody was buying it. Noting that nobody was she abandoned the pout and settled for skulking after Giles.  
  
"Where's Willow and Riley?" Asked Xander.  
  
"Date." Said Buffy.  
  
"And Oz?"  
  
Oz walked in the door at that moment. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, and his hands were very still for once. He glanced at the two Spikes, and raised one eyebrow, registering an emotion that was barely even disdain.  
  
Spike raised a hand. "Hey, walking dead." He said.  
  
William raised a hand. "Hey, guy-who-could-probably-beat-me-up-now." He greeted cheerfully.  
  
Oz considered a moment. "Toth." He said finally.  
  
"What?" Said Xander.  
  
"He called Spike a Toth, honey." Said Anya. "It's probably some obscure insult that only Spike would understand. Maybe British. It means idiot or something."  
  
"It's the demon." Said Oz.  
  
Giles ran over to Oz. "What? Demon?"  
  
Oz sighed. "Been snooping." He said. "I'll do some more." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Toth. Are you sure?" Giles called after him. He sighed as it became apparent Oz would say no more. "Well, at least now we have a name. That's good."  
  
"Toth. Tee oh tee aitch." Said Dawn.  
  
"Er, yes, good guess." Said Giles.  
  
"It's not a guess. It's what it says in this book." Said Dawn indignantly.  
  
Giles approached her, taking the book. "Oh, yes, good work Dawn." He said. "Ancient demon. Very strong. Last survivor of the Tothric clan. It also says that for a demon he's unusually sophisticated."  
  
"Sophisticated. So I should discuss men's fashions with him before I chop his head off?"  
  
"They're referring to the fact that he does not fight bare-handed. He uses tools, devices. That would be this stick you mentioned."  
  
"A stick that splits the Slayer into a vulnerable side, and a tough side." Said Spike.  
  
William leaned back. "Why, oh why did he have to miss?" He asked, a small smile on his face. Buffy shot him a look. "Oh, what, you weren't thinking the same thing?" He asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Focus!" She said.  
  
"I'm focused." Said Spike. "I wanna kick his butt. A lot, not just a little."  
  
"Where do we find him?" Asked Buffy.  
  
Giles examined the book. "Well, there's no mention of the types of places he might frequent."  
  
"He had a pretty distinct smell." Said Spike.  
  
Giles considered "Some demon rituals involve anointing with oils. Was it sort of ... sandalwoody?"  
  
"Not even remotely. But he was very ... distinctive." Said Spike, amused.  
  
"Well, I'll go." Said Buffy.  
  
"I'm coming too." Said Spike.  
  
"Now, wait!" Said William. "You're leaving me alone! If I die, you die, you know!"  
  
"Take a multivitamin." Advised Spike, following Buffy out the door.  
  
**  
  
"So, you're a soulless monster of the night again. How do you feel?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Weird." Said Spike. "I mean, the urge to kill never went away. All I lost was William, his voice in my head, his presence, his thoughts...and I didn't really lose them, they're just a little vague now. Distant."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "This is all wrong." She muttered.  
  
"Because last time was different?" Spike snorted. "`M not Angel, nor Angelus, love. Sure, maybe I'm a little evil now. But I still have the chip. And I still have you."  
  
Buffy looked at him, her face still concerned. "I don't know..." She said.  
  
"Relax." He said. "We'll kill Toth and I'll go back. That's all."  
  
She shook her head. "But you know..." She trailed off, and he leaned closer, pressing his face against her neck.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "Just accept me. Maybe I am the demon half of me, but the demon half loves you just as much as the man half of me does. Just accept me." He kissed her neck and she sighed, leaning against him.  
  
"Okay." She agreed.  
  
"Slayer!" Said Toth.  
  
"Oh, way to ruin the moment!" Snarled Spike. Buffy could feel his face against her neck, could feel it change, twist, into a frightful mask of inhumanity.  
  
She kissed his cheek. "You go high, I'll go low." She said.  
  
Spike went high, leaping through the air. Buffy charged low, keeping her head down to avoid another beam from the stick.  
  
Spike landed beside Toth.  
  
"Hi again. Miss me?" Asked Spike, punching Toth, sending him reeling. At that point Buffy arriving, punching Toth back towards Spike, who hit him back at her. They continued for a few more blows, bouncing the tall demon back and forth, and then Spike grabbed the stick and smashed it. He waited expectantly.  
  
Toth staggered and fell to his knees.  
  
"Well?" Asked Spike impatiently.  
  
Toth chuckled. "Fool. Once split, always split."  
  
Spike grabbed Toth by the ears. "Is that so?" He asked unpleasantly, and then snapped Toth's neck with a sudden jerk. As Toth fell Spike glowered at Buffy. "Uh, problems." He said.  
  
**  
  
"It was a ferula-gemina." Said Giles.  
  
"A what?" Asked Spike and William together.  
  
"It splits one person in half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies." Said Giles. "And there's nothing here that says the rod can reverse the process."  
  
Spike and William exchanged a glance. "We're stuck. Trapped without each other." Said William. "Huh. That's cool."  
  
"Yeah, my thought exactly." Shrugged Spike.  
  
"Does it bother NONE of you that Spike doesn't have a soul!" Bellowed Giles, staring.  
  
"Not me." Said Buffy, shrugging.  
  
"Or me." Said Spike.  
  
"Me neither." Said William. "Hey, look!" He put on Giles' spare pair of reading glasses. "I can see! It's great!"  
  
Giles snatched back the glasses. "All right, any OTHER thoughts?"  
  
Willow and Riley came in the door holding hands. "Hey!" Said Willow. "What's up?"  
  
"Two Spikes." Said Giles. "One is human, one has no soul."  
  
"Oo!" Said Willow, moving closer. "Cool!"  
  
"Argh!" Snarled Giled, clutching his head.  
  
Riley approached Spike. "Hm, look at that. Same eyebrow scar. Same way of looking at me strangely. Psychologically, this is fascinating. Doesn't it make everyone wanna lock them in separate rooms and do experiments on them?"  
  
Everyone gave him an odd look.  
  
"Just me, then." Said Riley sheepishly.  
  
"I know a spell that could help." Said Willow. "A reintegration spell."  
  
Giles frowned. "Er, yes. That's...yes. That's perfect."  
  
"I'll go get candles and chalk!" Said Willow excitedly, darting into the back room.  
  
Giles shook his head. "That's, uh, an advanced spell."  
  
Riley sighed. "I know, isn't it great!" He said with a grin. Giles frowned.  
  
Willow returned. "Actually, it's not that hard. Their natural state is to be together. Toth's spell is doing all the work of keeping you apart. We just have to break it."  
  
As Giles and Willow started lighting candles and marking the floor, William glanced to Spike. "We won the girl." He noted.  
  
"We rock." Said Spike.  
  
"Fightin` the good fight." Noted William.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it's a fight." He said with a sigh.  
  
"So you two," said Willow, grabbing them and marching them inside a chalk pentagram. "Stand right here. Side by side. We don't want you to end up with two fronts, now do we?"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.  
  
"Here we go. Brace yourselves." Said Willow, just a bit nervously.  
  
"Hey!" Said William.  
  
"Let the spell be ended." Said Willow.  
  
Spike looked around, searching for William, then let out a long gasp, grabbing his chest.  
  
"Better, honey?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Much." Said Spike, rubbing his chest. He grinned. "Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Said Buffy. "But what where would we get two tons of cheese and a net at this time of night, Brain?"  
  
Spike grinned. "Great." He said.  
  
**  
  
Finis  
  
**  
  
A/N: T-t-that's all, folks! Why, yes, it is! For sure! Well, except for sequels. Let me know. 


End file.
